Naruto: Trail Of Freedom
by Terra Of Genesis
Summary: AU: Naruto sets out on his greatest journey to achieve what he longs for most, freedom from the past which heavily weighs on his shoulders. But he will have to suffer a huge fall, before being reborn as the hero he was destined to become.
1. The Aspiring Novelist

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I am back with my second Naruto fic which is completely original. Disregard everything that may have happened in the manga in terms of story while reading this, though the route which the story took will be explained in later chapters. I think this can be better than my previous effort once i've set it all up. Without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Aspiring Novelist**

The blades of grass were thin and a beautiful green as the colour was accentuated due to the shining ball of fire high above. Not a cloud was in sight as the sky could be seen in all of its glorious shade of blue.

Along the sharp grass which covered the cliff, laid a half dressed man who was audibly snoring. His eyes were tightly shut as the sun shone on his blonde hair and caused a visible disturbance to him as he began to stir. Giving an extended yawn he sat up before hearing a thump which alerted his attention to his side as he saw a woman with a shirt covering her naked state. The young man of 18 years scratched his head as he realised what he had been doing the previous night.

Reaching into his pocket, he rummaged around uncomfortably before withdrawing a pen and notebook. Looking at the two items, he placed them on the ground before checking his only other pocket and retrieving a pack of cigarettes along with a matchbox.

He took out a cigarette before the sound of a fire being lit could be heard and smoke being blown from the orifice on his face. The whiskered young man picked up the pen and began to write on his notebook whilst observing the beautiful woman lying besides him. He finished scribbling with a thoughtful expression on his visage before rising to his feet.

Sighing, he smirked as he spoke, "That was a memorable night." He turned towards his right as he began to walk towards the edge of the cliff where there was a huge drop to the water below. In the horizon, he could see the birds flying in front of the scorching sun, "I still come here…"

Shaking his head, he put the cigarette in his mouth and began to smoke before stopping and coughing as he heard his name being called from the distance. He turned around as he saw another woman a few years older than him with long black hair come into sight.

The lady stopped running after she got a better view of the man she came to speak to and his immediate surroundings. She observed the naked woman lying on the grass before looking towards the blonde who had an indifferent expression, "At least you're keeping yourself busy, Naruto."

Naruto threw his cigarette over the cliff as it descended into the sea below before blowing out the last of the smoke, "If you're here then that must mean…"

The black haired woman nodded before finishing, "Hideaki-sama wants to meet with you before you leave."

Naruto acknowledged her response as he walked over so he was only a few feet away from her, "Yuka-chan…" his voice turned smoother, "…can I ask you to do something?"

Yuka raised an eyebrow as she responded, "What is it?"

Naruto moved slightly closer, resulting in Yuka taking a step backwards. Holding up his notebook, his voice became more lively, "Read this over, I need an outside opinion."

Yuka looked like she was about to fall over, "That's catered more towards men."

Naruto looked at his writing, "That's partially true but I know you'll enjoy this." Yuka folded her arms over the belt holding her dress together as her red eyes showed signs of caution while Naruto smiled at her actions, "I'm not going to try anything."

Yuka loosened up, "Then what did you mean?"

Naruto laughed, "You have a dirty mind even if you try and hide it."

Yuka gave a cough at the implication, "I've been around you too much."

"My face isn't there." Naruto's retort made her head snap upwards to meet his sapphire eyes which had a ring of crimson around them.

Yuka sighed, "Stop these games and make sure to meet Hideaki-sama." The blonde walked past her as she spoke again, "Wait, where are you going?"

Naruto continued walking, "Stopping these games and going home."

Yuka looked towards the naked woman sleeping on the grass, "What about her?"

Naruto stopped and turned around, "You take care of it and you can keep the shirt."

Yuka shook her head whilst speaking in an increased tone, "I'm not going to clean up one of your hormone driven escapades."

Naruto tried to smoothen out his hair but it went back to being spiky again, "You've got nothing else to do." He turned his back and began walking again.

Yuka had an enraged expression, "Hey, come back here! Don't do this Naruto!" The figure of Naruto continued in the opposite direction as the naked woman began to stir, alerting Yuka. The red eyed and well endowed woman shouted after Naruto one last time, "YOU OWE ME!"

Naruto's hand could be seen making a small wave as he became hazy in the distance.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

An elderly man looked through the small home taking note of all the items and how it seemed to be rarely used. There were only a total of three rooms; a bathroom that connected to the bedroom which led into the kitchen loitered with a few cups and dishes. Walking towards the cabinet next to the bed, the old man observed the objects placed on top. His eyes caught the sight of a picture resulting in a peaceful yet sombre look on his face, "A lot has changed since then." The old man remained quiet before speaking once again, "Yuudai…"

The sound of the door opening could be heard as the calm man looked away from the picture, "Ah, it's good to see you." Naruto closed the door to his home as he stared into the eyes of the old man who had addressed him. The elderly man smiled as he noticed Naruto's half naked state, "If you needed money to buy a shirt, you could've told me." He chuckled at his little joke.

Naruto scratched his head before walking to his bathroom to freshen up, leaving the door open, "I was going to come meet you after I got ready." His voice could be heard over the sound of water running.

Hideaki clasped his hands, "I thought I'd save you the trouble."

The tap of water could be heard closing as Naruto exited the bathroom, "In other words, you didn't think I'd come."

Hideaki stroked his snow white beard, "You could say that."

Naruto looked at where he was standing, noticing the picture behind him and what he must have been doing. "How long are you staying before you head back?"

Hideaki sighed as he walked over to the bed and looked at Naruto for permission to sit, receiving a nod to go ahead. The white bearded man sat down making himself comfortable, "As you know, I only came to see how Yuka's training has been going. I doubt it will be long before I head back. I am going to teach her the final step and leave her to perfect it."

Naruto stretched his arms, "She's doing well then." He walked over to his bed and started searching underneath it.

"Indeed. My advisors though, believe I am placing heavy burdens on her a bit too prematurely." He awaited the response from the only other occupant in the house.

"She's the one who's been taking care of everyone here. She's proven she's ready for it." A thud could be heard under the bed followed by a groan of pain.

"I believe the same thing but I didn't come here to talk about her." Hideaki looked at Naruto who had now put a rucksack on the bed and was beginning to place a few items of clothes inside, "How long do you think this trip of yours will take?"

Naruto walked over to his drawer and opened the lowest compartment, taking out a number of scrolls which caught the attention of Hideaki, "Not too long, I'm going to visit a few places and do enough research so I can complete my book."

The defined young man placed the scrolls inside the rucksack and tightened it before walking into the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes. Hideaki stroked his beard as he spoke, "Maybe you should take someone with you."

"I'd rather go by myself." Naruto walked out of the bathroom into a mixed atmosphere as Hideaki stopped in the middle of stroking his beard, "What?"

Hideaki cleared his throat as he looked at the vivid orange clothes with streaks of black, "They're colourful."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You don't like orange?"

Hideaki shook his head and took his eyes off the garments, "About what we were talking; won't you need someone to guide you?"

Naruto picked up his rucksack, "I've got that covered."

Hideaki rose from his seat, "You're leaving already."

Naruto smirked at the older man, "I want to get to Iwa by the afternoon and I need to buy a map before I leave."

Hideaki closed his eyes, "Give my regards to the Tsuchikage."

Naruto massaged his forearm, "If I see him, I will." He proceeded to walk outside of his house leaving only Hideaki.

Hideaki sighed as he continued looking at the spot Naruto had been standing prior to exiting, "…You smile so much but behind it all, I can see your pain. Even time couldn't heal your wound."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto took out the cigarette from his mouth and blew out the smoke as he looked at the small encampment from where he was standing. He had acquired a map and left as quickly as he could, "Time to go, I guess."

Biting his thumb and drawing a trickle of blood, he slammed his hand into the ground resulting in a small plume of smoke. As it cleared, a figure of around 3 feet could be seen, holding his claws and arms up high, "It is I who you have called upon to deliver you…OH! DAMN!" The dragon had a shocked expression as he looked at his summoner, "Now I know you have no sense of direction but what is this crap you're wearing?"

Naruto pointed his hand towards the smaller creature, "Seriously, what is so bad about these clothes?"

The dragon moistened his fingers with his tongue before cleaning the horns on his head, "You look like Gamakichi."

Naruto was intrigued by the dragon's words, "Who's he?"

The dragon shook his head, "Never mind, just some fat toad."

Naruto gave a resigned look as he placed his cigarette back in his mouth and took out his newly acquired map and placed it on the ground, "Genkei, look here." Naruto got down on one knee before staring at his dragon summon for a prolonged period of time with amusement.

Genkei looked over his red and black scaled body for any signs as to what may be causing the awkward stare, "What's your problem?"

Naruto laughed, "Your height amuses me."

Genkei mocked his laugh, "And you can't go from one place to another without my help so shut up before I leave."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "It was you who insisted I call upon you all the time when I needed to go places."

Genkei nodded, "I know. So where're we going?" Before Naruto could speak, the dragon continued, "Where's the encampment?"

Naruto resumed smoking, "We're not supposed to be marked on the maps. Remember who we are."

Genkei pointed his claw at the blonde, "Just making sure you're on the top of your game."

Naruto blew out some smoke, "I want to be here in a couple of hours." He pointed at the location of Iwa as he finished. Genkei looked at the map before back at Naruto and burst out laughing, "What? What's so funny?"

Genkei turned around before pointing at the mountain in the distance, "This whole region is covered in mountains and the encampment is also at a high place. Iwa is near the base of that mountain and you can't find your way there on your own?" He faced Naruto again and grinned exposing his sharp teeth, "It's that bad huh?"

Naruto folded his map and put it back into his rucksack before standing up and throwing his cigarette to the ground, "Can we just go?"

Genkei turned around and began to walk as Naruto put on his rucksack and followed, "You still writing that book?"

Naruto looked at the trees around them as he answered, "It should be finished soon."

Genkei began to tap his head, "I'd be a lot more interested in it if it had dragons. Your book really lacks that."

Naruto had a puzzled expression on his whiskered visage, "People don't want to read about dragons…at least not the ones who would pick up this kind of book."

Genkei shrugged, "Your loss." He began to run as he went down onto all fours, "Pick up the pace!"

Naruto listened and began to run also as they passed through the trees and vegetation.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yuka wiped the sweat off her head as she sat down and took a break. She had discarded her dress for a more suitable outfit to train in, "That takes a lot out of you."

Hideaki chuckled as he walked over to the far younger woman and sat down next to her, "That means you're doing it right." Yuka looked at Hideaki as he continued, "Experience is both valuable and at the same time devastating. We can learn from it but it can also hurt us to an extent from which we may not recover."

Yuka realised what he meant, "Confronting and accepting ultimately makes you stronger."

Hideaki smiled, "Much easier said than done."

Yuka hugged her legs, "You're not going anytime soon are you?"

Hideaki slowly rose to his feet as he brushed off the dirt from his clothes, "I will await his return."

Yuka knew he was talking of Naruto, "This is the first time he's left the encampment since…"

Hideaki interrupted her from finishing, "Yes it is. However, I find it hard to believe he is going on a journey to solely do research for his book."

Yuka sighed, "I should've gone with him…I would've stopped him from getting out of hand."

Hideaki chuckled as he walked forwards a little and then stopped, "Seems like you don't enjoy the way he conducts his research but you forget your own priorities. Your role is as the leader of this encampment not as his guard."

Yuka became embarrassed by her forgetfulness, "Sorry…"

Hideaki adjusted the hat which covered his hairless head, "Even though it has been a long time, I'm sure he is still quite capable of defending himself."

Yuka's scarlet eyes focused on the withering flowers on the ground, "Did he tell you the places he's going to?"

Hideaki clasped his hands, "No, but I have some supposition."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"They were both going at it like they were possessed. It made for some good entertainment. I was supporting Manda due to the closer relation since he is a reptile after all. He just needs to do something about his bad breath and that ugly face." Genkei continued jumping through the trees as Naruto closely followed.

The blonde curiously asked his summon a question, "I thought you said the summon tribes were bound to their own areas and were forbidden from trespassing."

Genkei jumped onto the ground and continued sprinting, "They are but we're allowed to hold battles as long as both the participants agree. It's usually held in neutral land which belongs to no one."

Naruto acknowledged his statement, "That name, Gamabunta. It sounds familiar."

Genkei jumped onto a vine before climbing it rapidly and landing on another tree, "He's the father of Gamakichi; they all bare similar names."

Naruto had a clueless expression, "Gamakichi?"

Genkei sighed, "The fat toad I told you of before."

Realisation spread across Naruto's face before he ran face first into the bark of a tree. Genkei broke into a laughing fit as the blonde looked at him in anger, "I told you to stop doing that, it's been 5 times already now!"

Genkei put out his claws, "I understand…it was pretty funny though."

The two continued on their running sprint towards Iwa with relative ease as Genkei tried to get Naruto to slam his face into a tree one more time. Unfortunately for him, the blonde was ready for it and began to chase his summon for the inconvenience caused. The detour didn't last too long as they both once again set off towards their destination and finally reached it an hour later.

Naruto slowed down his pace as he neared his destination. Walking towards the edge of a small drop, he looked at the Hidden Village in Earth Country. Taking out a cigarette, he lit it with a match and began smoking.

Iwa was located at the base of a mountain and surrounded with rocks and small canyons which made it hard to reach unless you knew the route. The sun shone on the hard baked ground which would be terribly hot at this time of the day.

Genkei walked next to his summoner and looked at the village, "This brings back memories."

Naruto's eyes were calm as he nodded, "Yeah, it does."

Genkei looked at the whiskered man, "You're still running…"

Naruto took out his cigarette and gave an awkward look to Genkei, "Running?"

Genkei stared over the village, "From your past…from who you are."

Naruto continued smoking as he became more withdrawn, "I'm not a shinobi…not anymore."

Genkei looked at the sun which seemed a lot bigger in size from where they were standing, "There's a lot of things you're not anymore, and one of them is being at peace with yourself."

Naruto closed his eyes, "Don't…"

Genkei resumed speaking, "I'm always causing you inconvenience or messing you around…but it's only to see you liven up and live a little. You're fighting right now, make sure you succeed…I don't want to lose another friend."

Naruto could hear a sound as a cloud of smoke was left where Genkei was previously standing. He kept the tip of his cigarette in his mouth as the smoke being let off at the end of it ascended higher into the atmosphere before becoming invisible. Opening his eyes, he looked at the sky which had a few clouds drifting around, "You once said hope is eternal…but then why is it slipping from my grasp?"

* * *

**Author Notes:** A lot of questions with the first chapter. Things will become clearer as the story progresses. Also about the OC's, there isn't going to be many and they're going to play a minor role mainly because they're there for background understanding and other things. Peace out until next time. 


	2. Crystal Of Legend

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** Such a quick update, i know. Also, I'm not surprised that a lot of you were confused by the first chapter and i expected as much though everything will slowly become clearer as the story continues. Thanks for the support and this chapter reveals a little bit but nothing major, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Crystal Of Legend**

Naruto stared at the huge gates which were the entrance to Iwa. The decorations on the large gates were a pleasant sight for the eye and they always amazed the blonde, "Security is still tight." He looked around, noticing a group of people entering along with him.

He walked up to one of the gate guards who anticipated his approach. The intimidating guard wore a mask covering his face, "Identification." His request was short and simple as Naruto complied by taking off his rucksack and pulling out a document to show him, with which he was met with a nod.

Naruto took back the document and quickly put it away as he entered the large village of shinobi and civilians. "I wonder what I should do first; I should probably head to the hot springs." A tainted smile appeared across his face but was quickly removed when he heard his stomach growl, "I haven't eaten anything since I woke up…" The sound of the rumbling grew louder as he walked into the market, "Yeah, time to eat."

The market was full of people, busy buying necessities or just hanging around to have a good time. Including the various shops, there were a large number of stalls from where you could buy things a lot cheaper than anywhere else. This kind of business trade was illegal everywhere else though it was allowed in Iwa as it helped with commerce and brought tourists to the Hidden Village.

Naruto enjoyed the noise as the encampment was very isolated and he hadn't left it for a really long time. Walking past a few women who caught his attention, he entered a small restaurant which upon further inspection seemed shady and wasn't probably the best place to get something to eat. Naruto shrugged as he made his way over to a small booth in the corner after ordering some food to eat. Taking a place on the surprisingly comfortable seats, he took out a cigarette and lit it with a match before leaning back and beginning to smoke.

The restaurant was very quiet and the sounds from the street outside could be heard through the air. Naruto noted that there were only a few people eating, while most others were talking meaning that it was probably a good place for information. Closing his eyes, he continued smoking silently as he waited for his meal before he could hear the voices of two people in the booth next to his. He put up his foot alongside himself, listening to the conversation.

The first voice could be heard and was deep compared to the other squeakier and calm one. Naruto blew out some smoke as he tried to make out what they could be talking about.

"Are you sure about this rumour?" The deep voice asked the question.

"Yeah, the crystal was found in Wave Country." The excitement could be heard through the squeaky voice as it answered.

A laugh broke out, "Interesting, it's worth enough to buy a small country huh? Maybe we should head there and take it."

The squeaky voiced individual could be heard making a reply, "But if this is the crystal of legend…then we could be getting into something not manageable by our hands."

The laughter stopped and a silence commenced before the deep voice could be heard again, "We'll take the risk. I'm feeling lucky."

Naruto opened his eyes as he saw the waitress place a bowl of steaming ramen in front of him. The blonde took out his cigarette and blew out the rest of his smoke as he could hear some shuffling in the booth next to him.

A large man stood up and looked over at Naruto, "You want to put that cigarette out?"

Naruto looked past him towards the other man who was visibly smaller and thinner, "Yeah, you're stinking up the place."

Naruto placed the cigarette back in his mouth before looking at the blue haired waitress who was perturbed by the sudden confrontation, "Do you mind if I smoke miss?"

The waitress shook her head, "No, it's not against the rules or anything."

Naruto smiled at her before looking at the two individuals, "You heard the lady; it doesn't disturb her so it doesn't bother me."

The larger man could be heard clenching his fist as he spoke in a more threatening tone, "It bothers me."

Naruto took his cigarette and put it out before lighting a new one, "Sometimes it's best to endure little problems."

The waitress, who could see the two men becoming incensed by Naruto's antics, quickly spoke to diffuse the situation, "Please leave, you two have ate and seemed to have finished all other business."

The larger man was about to make a move but was stopped by his smaller friend, "We'll leave. Remember, we have more important things at hand."

Naruto resumed smoking as he saw the two men depart before facing the waitress who was also about to continue her duty. He grabbed her hand causing her to turn towards him, "What's your name?"

The waitress raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know?"

Naruto grinned at her, exposing his sharp teeth, "I was wondering whether you were doing anything later or not."

The waitress realised what Naruto meant as she smiled and shook her head, meaning she was free. The blonde laughed as he quickly finished his meal and left some money before setting up a time to meet the woman later on.

Leaving the restaurant, he yawned as the temperature around him slowly increased due to him walking closer to the hot springs. As he approached the entrance, he could see a female attendant. She handed him a towel and smiled, "Just head straight down and you'll see the sign to the men's side."

Naruto put the towel on his shoulder as he looked at where she was pointing, "You changed where you kept the hot springs."

The attendant nodded, "It's been about a year since we did."

Naruto walked inside the area which was covered in steam making it hard to see where exactly he was going. Seeing a door ahead, he entered into the changing room and discarded all his clothes except for the towel which had been given to him by the attendant earlier and a pack of cigarettes.

Tying the towel around his southern region, he walked into the hot springs instantly feeling warmth surround his body. He walked closer to the water, "I'm the only one here…I like it that way."

Before he could take off his towel, a flash appeared across his stomach followed by a black seal. Naruto let out a scream of anguish as the pain engulfed his senses, dropping to his knees and feeling his consciousness fade before he collapsed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

At the centre of Iwa was a large building shaped like a dome wherein the Tsuchikage stood calmly, staring outside of his window towards the streets. His hat was placed on the desk letting his red hair fall upon his shoulders. His office was large with numerous chairs around the edge of it and a luxury rug running through the core.

Hearing the entrance to his office open, he shifted his eyes in that direction. A man with a mature face walked inside and closed the door behind him. "Tsuchikage-sama, I have escorted the Konoha shinobi to the hot springs as you requested, though may I ask why such things are necessary?"

The Tsuchikage continued facing away from his advisor as he spoke, "Our relations with Konoha and the Fire Country have been volatile ever since the war. It is fitting to show some hospitality to our guests who are the first Leaf-nin to enter Iwa in 20 years. Wouldn't you agree Tenjou?"

Tenjou nodded, "Yes, it makes sense when you say it like that. It is all to build a trusting companionship."

The Tsuchikage turned around and sat in his seat before folding his legs, "You should clean up your hair; it makes you seem less threatening."

Tenjou ran a hand through his scruffy brown hair, "I have tried but nothing seems to work." Clearing his throat, he resumed, "I have other news that I believe will interest you."

The Tsuchikage pulled out a cloth and began to wipe his hat, "Which is?"

Tenjou straightened the black patch covering his left eye, "Uzumaki Naruto has been sighted wandering in the market."

The Tsuchikage stopped cleaning his hat as he looked at his advisor, "Naruto…"

Tenjou observed his leader's behaviour, "You seem surprised."

The Tsuchikage stood up, a thoughtful expression on his face, "He left the encampment; I didn't expect him to do that." His demeanour changed as he shook his head, "That aside, who did the Hokage send as representatives?"

Tenjou folded his arms as a smirk was across his visage, "They certainly don't disappoint."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_Look beyond yourself Naruto; tell me what you see."_

Naruto's eyes snapped open, revealing the dark surroundings he was in. He sat up, rubbing his head and becoming aware of exactly where he was. He looked at the shadowy hallways which seemed to continue endlessly. The sound of silent yet menacing breathing entered his ears as he stood up.

He walked towards the sound of the breathing, his feet making a splashing sound each time he connected with the small amount of water covering the floor. Looking in a hallway which was completely covered in darkness and seemed to have no light, he began to walk through it and after a few minutes could see a glimmer of fire.

The Uzumaki shook his head as he arrived at his destination and looked at the ground leading up to a towering cage which was partially contorted. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up as his blood began to boil. His eyes shot to the ground as he refused to look up at the cage where a sinister presence slowly made itself visible.

"Isn't this a surprise?" The deep and gruff voice sounded amused. Naruto remained quiet as his anger began to grow, "What's wrong, afraid of looking at me?" The voice began to laugh sickeningly.

Naruto stared at the water on the ground which had a few ripples running through it, "There are things I fear but you're not one of them." Naruto looked up at the demon inhabiting the cage.

Kyuubi licked his teeth as he stared into Naruto's eyes and recognised the crimson ring around his sapphire orbs, "So that's why you held your gaze. Seems like the clock is ticking and you're wishing it went slower." He showed his vicious teeth as he grinned.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Don't be so confident, I'm close to the final piece of the puzzle."

Kyuubi's chakra began to flare as it struck the cage, "You are merely delaying the inevitable."

Naruto turned around and began walking in the opposite direction, "I promised on his life that I'd kill you…"

Kyuubi laughed menacingly, "Like that will help you."

Naruto stopped walking as he heard the demon fox, "I'll do whatever it takes…" He resumed in the opposite direction of the Kitsune as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

He could feel himself being lifted and leaving the domain of his mind. Opening his eyes and seeing that he was back in the hot springs, Naruto rose to his feet and stretched his neck, "Bastard fox…"

Taking off his towel, he entered the hot water and let its heat consume and relax him. His muscles began to loosen up as he picked up the pack of cigarettes and opened them to retrieve his favourite stick of nicotine. He buried himself in the water leaving his arms out on the side, continuing to smoke.

As his temper began to subside, he rested his head backwards and looked at the smoke escape from his cigarette and blend in with the steam. His eyes shifted towards the entrance to the hot spring as he could hear someone trying to open it and eventually succeeding. He watched on as all he could see through the steam was the person's pair of legs which were devoid of any hair. He saw the towel drop on the floor before diverting his eyes back to his cigarette.

He could hear the water splash a little as the other occupant entered it and took a seat across from him. He closed his eyes as he spoke, "Do you shave your legs often?"

He awaited a response and was rewarded with the pleasant sound of a soft voice, "Yes, you don't?"

Naruto grunted as he heard the awkward question, "Of course not."

A silence loomed as the voice once again spoke but this time it seemed a little curious, "You don't find that disgusting?"

Naruto opened his eyes and took out his cigarette, looking across the hot water. He was confused with the posed question as he hadn't shaved during his life and found it odd that other men would, "No, I find that shaving your legs is disgusting."

He was met with a laugh which sounded sweet, "Many would disagree with you."

Naruto listened to the strange voice as he shook his head, "I doubt that." Knowing his next statement would probably insult the person, he made sure his voice was calm, "You know, you sound like a woman."

Naruto stopped smoking as an eerie silence passed and he felt as if he may have done something terrible. He could see the steam slowly clearing, letting him gaze at the person across him. The thought of cherry blossoms drifted through his head as he saw pink hair followed by emerald eyes and the realisation that he was indeed sitting opposite someone of a different gender.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at the woman who was relatively attractive but what really drew his attention was her pink hair which was something he had never seen on a human before. The Uzumaki became wary as the woman across him twisted her face into an angry expression and rose from the water, "Pervert, I'll rip your eyes out!"

Naruto put up his hands, "There's been a misunderstanding!" He quieted down as the woman exposed all her features to him resulting in an approving look from him, "Nice."

The woman was quick to duck under the water and move backwards before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her, "I'll show you something nice."

Naruto scratched his head, "Then why'd you put your towel back on?" The woman rose from the water completely wet with the towel sticking to her, "Actually this doesn't look bad either."

Naruto realised that she was about to attack him as he jumped up causing the woman to scream and divert her eyes elsewhere. The blonde quickly grabbed his own towel and wrapped it around himself before making a dash for the fence which separated the men and women's side of the hot springs. He turned around to see the emerald eyed beauty had recovered and was now screaming after him, "I'm going to kick your ass!"

Naruto grabbed the top of the fence and flipped over it, safely landing on the other side, "Not today." He stood up coolly, knowing he wouldn't be followed to the other side of the fence but he could still hear the angry screams of the pink haired woman.

Sighing, he walked forward but stopped as he saw two people standing and looking directly at him. The white haired man wore a mask which Naruto found odd due to where they were while the black haired individual just stared at him nonchalantly. The one with the mask spoke lazily, "You're lucky that you got away without so much of a scratch on you."

Naruto humbly laughed, thinking it was some sort of a compliment, "It was close." Coughing, he nodded in the direction of the exit, "Excuse me." Naruto walked towards the exit but stopped briefly, looking back at the black haired individual due to feeling some sort of familiarity towards him. Shaking his head, he left the hot springs as the man with the mask looked on.

Both the remaining men sat down in the water as the one with white hair scratched his head, "That was interesting."

The black haired individual spoke indifferently, "What was?"

Relaxing himself, the masked man leaned back, "He reminded me of someone."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hideaki sat patiently as he saw the scarlet eyed woman continue her training. Clasping his hands, he pondered on what Naruto's objective was but his train of thought was short lived. His concentration focused solely on Yuka as he saw her once again fall to the ground due to overexerting herself. Standing up, he began to make his way to the woman who was now breathing heavily while resting on the grass below.

"Yuka, I want to ask you a question." Hideaki faced towards the tree a few feet away as he spoke.

Yuka looked up at the old man, "Yes?"

Hideaki let out a heavy breath, "Why are you in the position that you are?"

Yuka was confused by the question before she realised what he meant and answered, "I want to prove that I'm fit to be the leader of this encampment."

Hideaki shook his head, "That's not true."

Yuka seemed perplexed by his comment, "What do you mean?"

Hideaki sighed, "Why do you want to lead these people? What purpose does it serve? What do you hope to accomplish?"

Yuka's expression became downcast as she delved into her memories, "To make sure that a repeat of the past doesn't happen…so everyone here is safe and won't be at such a disadvantage again."

Hideaki smiled, "When you accomplish that, you will have proven that you are fit to lead." The old man faced her with a serious demeanour, "But in order to do that, you must stop thinking that this burden is on your shoulders only because Naruto refused it."

Yuka's eyes showed her insecurity as she listened to his words, "I try not to."

Hideaki walked towards the tree behind her, "This tree provides shade for people…but if it wasn't here then another would grow in its place and do the same job because it is also capable." Looking at the sky and seeing the twinkle of a few stars, Hideaki walked away from the small field and left Yuka with his last words, "The only thing that would set them apart is who came first."

Yuka fell backwards on the grass as she stared at the crimson sky, thinking about what she was told, "But it's hard when only a few people believe you're capable."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The moonlight shone through the window, illuminating the hotel room where two bodies lay entangled in the blanket of a moderately sized bed. Opening his eyes, Naruto was met with a fresh fragrance entering his nose. He slowly sat up, being careful not to disturb the blue haired woman lying next to him. After rubbing his eyes and becoming more alert, he got out of the bed. He put the blanket over the naked woman before walking over to a small desk in the corner. Sitting on the chair, he reached into the pockets of the pants which were hanging off the side. Rummaging around for a few moments, he had a bewildered expression on his face when he couldn't find his cigarettes.

Sighing, he slapped his head as he realised he'd left them at the hot springs after the whole fiasco with the pink haired woman. Rubbing his arm and warming it up a little, he picked up his rucksack from the ground and opened it. Taking out one scroll, he placed it on the desk prior to looking back at the woman to find her comfortably asleep. He unfastened the scroll, revealing various notes and drawings of seals as he placed a hand in his hair, _'2 years and I still haven't figured out how to complete it. This is my last chance; if it's not there...it's not anywhere.'_

_

* * *

_**Author Notes:** Now, a little bit of what's going on has become clear. A lot more questions arise with this chapter and that'll just add to the twists and everything later on. Until next time.


	3. Changing Plans

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I would just like to say, once again for those who are becoming confused, to disregard the story of the manga while reading this. The way the events played out will be explained gradually. As always, it was interesting to read your thoughts and comments.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Changing Plans**

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, leaving the blazing sun unobstructed to shine down on the village of Iwa and spread heat wherever its light touched. The temperature, although pleasing for some, was becoming bothersome for a certain blonde who was sweating as he walked through the crowded streets towards the dome fashioned building which stood out from everything else.

Naruto sighed as he wiped a few drops of sweat from his forehead. He wasn't in the greatest of moods due to the fact he had gone to retrieve his cigarettes from the hot springs only to find they were wet beyond recovery, probably due to what happened there with the pink haired beauty. He gave an inward leap of relief as he neared the dome shaped building and walked near the entrance only to have the guard block his way.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, an offended expression across his visage, "What are you doing?"

The guard's face was without emotion, "I'm sorry but I can't let you through."

Another civilian passed Naruto and the guard moved out of the way, allowing him to enter, "Why exactly is that?"

The guard didn't look directly towards Naruto, instead a few inches to his side, "You must have permission."

Naruto scratched his head, "You just let that other guy through."

The guard remained in his upright stance, "He is a resident of Iwa."

Naruto nodded, understanding his reasoning before speaking, "So am I."

The guard shook his head, "No, you aren't."

Naruto was impressed by the guard's firm response, "How do you know I'm not?"

The guard cleared his throat, "This job involves standing here during the whole day and requires a great memory so I can identify people. At some point, every resident of Iwa has passed this building and as you can see, I'm quite old so I've been doing this a long time."

Naruto folded his arms, "Is that so?"

The guard remained in front of the door, "Yes."

"I believe you." Naruto had an annoyed look on his face, "I only said that to get the last word. I have a request though, concerning the Tsuchikage."

The guard looked at Naruto directly for the first time, "The Tsuchikage is leaving Iwa for important purposes. He is no longer here."

Naruto tapped his chin as he acknowledged all of the information, "Not bad, you answered well but didn't give away anything important. You're a good guard but it wouldn't kill you to do something about your teeth." The guard's expression changed from that of indifference and he seemed insulted, "Not so emotionless after all."

The blonde turned around laughing as he created some distance between him and the dome shaped building before taking to the rooftops. Jumping through them swiftly, he scanned his surroundings in order to find the Tsuchikage. After searching for a few minutes, he caught sight of a carriage being driven by two white horses along with a few escorts around them.

The carriage was nearing the exit of the city as Naruto landed on a rooftop nearby so he could get a closer look at who the person inside it was. Focusing on the curtains, which served as the entrance to the carriage, he caught a glimpse of the individual inside who was wearing the hat of a Kage. Satisfied that it was indeed the Tsuchikage, Naruto placed his hand on the edge of the rooftop in order to jump down but stopped as he saw a woman reveal herself from the other side of the carriage.

The familiar pink hair garnered his attention as he began to closely observe the rest of the escorts. They were the same ones he had encountered at the hot springs the day before and this time he could see the black haired individual without any steam clouding his vision. His mind raced backwards into his past as he saw the sun shining off the young man's face, showing it clearly. Naruto took a step back, "Uchiha Sasuke…" His eyes darted to the other two before seeing their forehead protectors, "Konoha…" He moved farther back, making sure he was out of view, "What are Leaf shinobi doing here in Iwa?"

Rubbing his forehead, he tried to make sense of the situation. The villages of Konoha and Iwa had a brutal war decades ago where many lives were lost. The relationship between the two villages had remained bitter and volatile ever since but now there were shinobi who were considered enemies escorting the Tsuchikage, no doubt to their own home. The blonde took a peek as he saw the carriage leaving Iwa, "What the hell's going on?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke had his hands in his pockets as he left the shinobi village in Earth Country. The sound of the horse hooves making contact with hard ground was the only audible noise. His eyes shifted towards his right as he looked across the horses to see his white haired ally.

The masked Leaf-nin only had one eye exposed as his forehead protector covered the other one, "Not looking forward to returning to Konoha?"

Sasuke remained silent; for the first time in two years he was allowed to experience sovereignty but he was now returning to the place where he would receive hateful glares. After a few moments, he replied, "You already know the answer."

The white haired shinobi nodded, speaking calmly, "Yeah, I do." He moved backwards so that he was walking alongside the carriage.

A few minutes passed before the voice of the Tsuchikage could be heard through the curtains, "I am honoured to have the great copy ninja escorting me. It is a great gesture from your Hokage…or a display of power. After all, your numerous feats speak for themselves."

The masked shinobi continued walking alongside the carriage at a steady pace, "There are many others with impressive accolades also."

A laugh could be heard from the Tsuchikage, "Certainly Hatake Kakashi, though I must thank you for a particular accomplishment, the death of an S-ranked criminal from Iwa. His name was Deidara I believe."

Kakashi's eye remained focused on where he was heading, "There's no need to, I was on a mission to bring back a comrade and he happened to be in the way at the time." Leaving the conversation where it was, he slowed down before he was at the back of the transport, "How do you feel Sakura?"

The kunoichi's hands were clasped behind her back as she walked, "It's going to be a long journey."

Kakashi looked at the narrow path they were treading, next to which was one of many small canyons, "You seem distracted."

Sakura looked towards the ground, "Yesterday; that was the first time anyone's seen me like that…"

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "You shouldn't let it worry you."

Sakura tightened her fist, "I just wish I could've hurt him." Her eyes were lit with fire as she finished.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto's shirt was tied around his head, acting as a hat, leaving his sweat covered upper body glistening in the light. Having left Iwa after buying a well needed pack of cigarettes, the Uzumaki had summoned Genkei to guide him to the North where he was planning to get on a boat. They were currently heading through a rocky region which had multiple streams of water.

"It does seem unexpected after all the trouble they've had in the past as well as their relationship since." Genkei gave his take on the situation with the Tsuchikage and the Leaf-nin.

Naruto blew out some smoke, "That's what I thought."

Genkei's mind was hard at work, "But you should give the Tsuchikage the benefit of the doubt. Ever since the war and gaining that position, he's given the Confederation his full cooperation and allowed them to set up an encampment in secrecy."

Naruto put the cigarette back in his mouth as he nodded, "Yeah…even after what they took from him."

Genkei looked at his summoner, "That's why you should trust him."

Naruto let his cigarette hang at the end of his mouth, "He's probably just trying to mend the mistakes of his predecessor but…"

"What you want lies in Konoha also, so you can delve further and find out more if the need arises or if you have doubt." The horned beast finished speaking before glimpsing at his summoner's stomach, "How're you doing?"

Naruto looked at the black and red scaled dragon, knowing of what he was referring to, "It's getting worse…"

Genkei's long tail waved around, "I see…" The duo stopped as the port they were heading to could be seen in the distance.

Naruto folded his arms, "Finally, I was getting roasted."

Genkei began laughing, "You really can be dense. There are lots of small streams here; you should've used the water to cool yourself." After a few moments, the dragon turned around and tilted his head, "You feel that?"

Naruto looked behind him, "Yeah…I'll handle it." He waited until two figures could be seen approaching their position. Shaking his head, Naruto recognised the duo from the restaurant the day before, "I don't believe this."

Genkei had a weird expression, "I know, one's big and the other's small, where's the one who is just normal?"

Naruto shook his head, "That's not what I meant…"

The duo came to a halt a few feet away from Naruto. The larger man of the two clenched his fist, "I've wanted to beat you to a pulp since yesterday. Imagine my surprise when we saw you leaving Iwa."

Naruto sighed, "I really don't want to imagine anything to do with you."

Genkei laughed as the two were alerted to his presence. The thin man spoke in a condescending tone, "This is what you have with you for help, a physically challenged lizard. I'm really afraid." The man broke out into a snorting chortle before turning to his partner for approval but was met with an awkward look.

Genkei slammed his tail into the ground causing the rocks to move, "I'm a dragon…"

Both of the men's eyes widened before their fear could be seen as they quivered. The thin man spoke shakily, "D-dragon; that means you're from the Confederation b-but I thought that's just a myth." He let out a frightened scream before moving back as his partner performed a similar action.

Naruto threw his cigarette to the ground, "What the hell was that? They just knew because you're a dragon?"

Genkei ignored the two men who had begun to run, "There's a lot of stories floating around about the Confederation; most are bunch of crap while others have a bit of truth to them. There's one about how whenever the Confederation would want to erase those who knew of them, they would call upon a dragon. When a victim would gaze into the dragon's fierce eyes, he would know his end has come. Actually, I'll start from the beginning, it's really cool…"

Naruto waved his hand, "That's alright, I don't want to know but why didn't you tell me of this?"

Genkei shrugged, "There's a reason I don't go with you into public places."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, "You should've stayed quiet." He sighed as he saw the two men who hadn't gotten very far, "Well, I can't just let them go…."

Beginning to run at a fast pace, he saw the smaller man look back at him making him smile menacingly. Increasing his speed, he appeared right next to the larger individual and slammed his fist into his back, making him buckle. The thin man tripped over his own feet and went rolling as he saw his partner so easily disabled.

The frightened man scurried backwards and put up his hands, "Please, w-we won't tell anyone what we saw! Don't kill us!" He sweated profusely with tears in his eyes.

Genkei arrived on the scene and whistled as he saw the damage to the large man, now unconscious on the ground, "Not bad but you're slower…a lot slower."

Naruto ignored the analytical words since he didn't care as he walked closer to the small man. Seeing him tremble in fear, he realised that he was just a petty bandit who must prey on loners and steal things to survive. An idea came to his mind as he began to speak, "I'll let you live on one condition…"

The thin man stared at Genkei with dread as he frantically nodded his head, "Anything, y-you name it."

Naruto had an emotionless face, "You were talking of a crystal yesterday, something about it maybe being of legend. What did you mean?"

Due to his anxious state, the man closed his eyes trying to remember in fear of his life, "Uh…it's…"

Naruto grabbed the smaller man by his collar, "You're not very clear."

Clicking his fingers, the small man spoke quickly, "I'm not too sure about it, the crystal was supposed to grant its bearer control."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Control?"

The thin man gulped before answering, "Yeah, it was said to be able to restrain a bijuu's power, meaning you'd be in control. Its power is of legend."

Naruto's grasp loosened as the man fell to the floor and instantly began to run, disregarding his partner. Genkei stared at Naruto who was unmoving and visibly deep in thought, "What are you going to do?"

The Uzumaki's mind was racing from one point to another as the sound of the small streams of water splashing against the rocks sent thunderous waves to his ears, "I'm going to Wave Country…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke slowly removed the last of the fish from his sword before placing it back in his black sheath. The group of Leaf-nin along with the Tsuchikage had taken a short break in order to gather some food as they neared the border of Earth Country.

Tying a rope around the fish, Sasuke stood up and made sure he had a firm grip. He stopped momentarily as he stared into the water in front of him; the reflection of his face gripping his attention.

Looking into his own eyes, he saw the unrest and confusion he felt within his heart for so long. The Uchiha was glued to his spot as he saw the reflection slowly distort and form another face, one which used to haunt his dreams while he was young. Staring into the remorseless sharingan eyes, he felt his heart beat rapidly as he relived the last moments of his older brother.

"Sasuke-kun…" The voice snapped the Uchiha out of his dwelling as he turned around to find his pink haired comrade looking at him, "Is everything alright?"

The black haired teenager brushed his hair slightly, "I caught the fish; we should get going."

He walked past Sakura, in direction of the decrepit forest, as she looked towards the ground knowing of his uneasiness ever since he had returned.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto travelled through the multiple piers, having bought a ticket for the only ship remaining which was bound for Fire Country. The blonde had wasted no time upon entering the small town and headed straight for his destination without any breaks.

As he got closer to the entrance to the ship, he was asked to show his ticket before being let onto the large vessel. Naruto looked around as numerous people hauled their luggage or were getting comfortable in preparation for the long journey. Setting his sights on the main cabin where the captain of the ship would reside, he made his way through the crowd and up the stairs towards it. He was planning to persuade the captain of the ship to lengthen the journey a little and knew it wouldn't be too hard to do so as most people would easily listen to requests with the right kind of persuasion.

Opening the door, he was met with questioning looks from the few people inside as well as an old man, who he assumed was the captain, "Are you the captain of this ship?"

The old man clothed in white nodded, "Yes but you're not allowed to be here unless you're a part of the ship's crew."

Naruto walked towards him, "I need you to take a detour towards Wave Country."

The old man chuckled, "That's impossible; hundreds of people have paid to arrive in the Country of Fire in a week's time. That is this boat's destination."

Naruto sighed, "There are no other boats leaving today, you're heading to the East from here and are going to head down the river which runs through the border of Lightning Country, right?"

The captain looked towards the map pinned on the wall, "Yes, I am."

Naruto pulled off his rucksack and looked through it before coming upon his money. Taking out 100,000 ryou, he showed it to the elderly captain, "All I'm asking is for you take a detour to Wave Country. From there, you can leave to the Country of Fire without waiting. It'll only delay your arrival by a day and as you can see, it's profitable for you."

Naruto inwardly smirked as he saw the old man grin and scratch his chin before responding, "When you say it like that, I'm sure something can be arranged."

The Uzumaki placed the money in the old man's hands, "We have an understanding then." He turned around and made his way to the exit as he heard the crew of men laugh joyfully, now that they had received some extra pay.

He left the cabin and counted the amount of money he had remaining, resulting in him shaking his head as he realised that it wouldn't last him very long at all. The whistle of the boat could be heard making a deafening sound as it signalled the departure with the people cheering and laughing.

Most of the people on board were those that were leaving the Country in order to make a living elsewhere, since it was too hard for them to do so where they were currently. Naruto walked towards the rear of the ship and took out a cigarette, lighting it. Resting his arms on the railing which separated everyone from the blue sea below, his thoughts were on the crystal he desperately wanted to see,_ 'Control, the last time people aimed to control bijuu…I lost you.'_

_

* * *

_**Author Notes:** So, things are slowly being set in motion. Due to the length of this fic being around the same of my previous one, some things will remain unexplained until later chapters since that makes it interesting. Laters.


	4. Destination Wave

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I've nearly finished laying the groundwork for this fic and this chapter helps clear up some more things, and for once leaves fewer questions in their place. Thanks to those who continue to read and the updates should be regular for the time being until another few chapters have passed and then i will slow down. That parts not really good news i guess but it'll reduce to around a chapter a week.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Destination Wave**

A week had passed as the ship Naruto had embarked on docked in Wave Country, much to the chagrin and confusion of the many people aboard. The blonde had remained in the captain's cabin in the final day of the journey to make sure he didn't head towards Fire Country. It was a bluff on his part since he had no sense of direction but the ship crew had no idea of that particular detail.

Grabbing his rucksack, he quickly departed and began to walk into the town as the ship behind him once again signalled take off. The past week seemed to go exceedingly slowly while his mind was focused on the reason for his travel to the small country. Various people rushed around with smiles adorning their faces while children played. The morning atmosphere was uplifting but his mind didn't allow him to enjoy it.

Stopping for a moment, he realised that he didn't have a clue of where the crystal was or whose possession it was in. He decided the most likely candidate of holding it would be the leader of the small island. Walking through the crowd, he ended up in a small shop which had a lot of vegetables and other necessities. He addressed the person behind the counter, "Hey, where's the leader of this place?"

The man behind the counter scratched his head before breaking out into a laugh, "Your first time in Wave Country, eh?"

Naruto didn't understand what that had to do with anything as he answered, "Yeah…"

The man coughed as he finished serving another customer, "Tazuna-san's house is on the other side of the island; head to your right outside of this shop and just keep on going in the same direction."

Naruto thanked the man and followed his instructions, beginning to head in the same direction for more than ten minutes. He looked around as it seemed he had left the town completely and was now in some sort of forest, "Shit, where did I go?"

He turned back towards from where he came but couldn't make sense of anything. Slapping his head, he knew that he had ended up making a mistake even though he was instructed to go on a straightforward path. His attention was quickly diverted as he heard some giggling in the bushes. Raising an eyebrow, he made his way towards the foliage, wondering what it could be.

He was met with the sight of someone crouching with a telescope in his hands, his long white hair resting on the ground. The man was quite large and after a few moments Naruto decided to address him, "What are you doing?"

The white haired man stopped his activities and slowly turned to Naruto, exposing his face which looked very old and had red markings, "I could ask you the same question."

Naruto folded his arms, "No you can't since I was the one who asked first." Before he reiterated his original question, the sound of water splashing could be heard as he gazed over the bushes to see a few women dancing in the water with barely any clothes. He looked back at the old man, "You're a pervert?"

The man rose to his feet, shaking his head, "Such a common misunderstanding, I am beyond such a title…" He began to jump into a few different stances before proclaiming in a loud voice, "I am the one whose name reaches the heavens themselves and brings hope and joy to the women of this land…" Brushing his hair back, he raised his hands upwards, "The legendary super pervert, Jiraiya!"

Naruto was confused by the actions of the pervert but his mind clicked as he heard the name, "You're Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya wasn't expecting any recognition from the young man due to his age but quickly grinned and nodded, "Yes, you want an autograph, right?"

Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head, "Heh, I wouldn't mind one really."

Jiraiya hid his surprise as he retrieved a pen and notebook, "So, you've read my books?"

Naruto nodded as he received the signed paper from the pervert, "Yeah, the latest one in the series was great. Wait a second…" He quickly took off his rucksack and began to look through it before coming upon his notes, "I've started writing my own book."

He handed the notebook to Jiraiya who began to read it quickly and some blood could be seen forming in his nose, "This is…" The frog hermit stared at Naruto, "How do you do research for this?"

Naruto coughed as he took the notebook from him and put it back in his rucksack, "I sleep with women."

Jiraiya's mouth fell open, "You sleep with…" Closing his mouth, he began to think before speaking, "You have a bright future but you're going to need someone to polish up your skills if you really want to succeed." He waited to see if his plan would work.

Naruto put his rucksack back on, "I should be alright. Why are you peeping on these women?"

Jiraiya grabbed his telescope and began to crouch again, "Research for my next book."

Naruto had a stunned expression, "You peep on women for research? That's kind of low."

Jiraiya looked at the blonde, "Low? You sleep with them."

Naruto held the paper with Jiraiya's signature on it, "At least I give something in return. I can't believe you inspired me…" He placed the paper in his pocket, "You're just an Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya stood up instantly, "You obviously don't understand the wisdom behind what I do." Naruto shrugged as he whistled loudly, much to the dismay of the perverted hermit, "What are doing? You're going to let them know I'm here."

Naruto turned around, "This is where we part ways Ero-sennin." He ran off in the other direction, careful not to display his speed in front of one of the legendary sannin.

Jiraiya saw the blonde vanish in the distance, "I lost a fan so quick…" His disappointment didn't last long as he picked up his telescope and began to peek through the bushes again, only to find none of the women there. A tingling sensation ran through his body as he shifted slightly to find himself on the receiving end of deadly glares. Breathing heavily, he rose to his feet, "Let's get it over with." The frog hermit accepted his punishment valiantly, having been on the receiving end of it many times previously.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After having wandered around for over an hour, Naruto finally found himself back where he wanted to be. As he walked through the streets, his eyes caught the sight of a gigantic bridge causing him to stop in his tracks. The length and size of the tremendous structure was reflected in the blonde's sapphire orbs.

"Great isn't it?" The voice gained Naruto's attention to find a boy wearing a hat, "It's the bridge which connects us to Fire Country."

Naruto took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, "Yeah, it's not something you see often."

The boy who was only a few years younger than Naruto looked at him, "We call it the Bridge Of Courage."

Naruto lit his cigarette, "Between every person and his destiny lies a bridge…in order to cross it, one must have courage."

The young boy held his hand on his head, "Eh?"

Naruto blew out some smoke as he saw the confusion etched across the boy's countenance, "It's just something I was told a long time ago. Why was it given this name?"

The younger boy's demeanour turned serious, "6 years ago, when we were nearing the completion of this bridge, my grandfather enlisted help from shinobi in Konoha to protect him. Wave Country, at that time, was struggling." He looked at the people walking around, "Everyone was hungry, poor and we were all being oppressed by one person, Gato."

Naruto listened to his story, "Konoha shinobi…"

The boy nodded, "They protected my grandfather and all the other workers so they could complete the bridge. There was a big battle and Gato betrayed his own men which led to him being killed by one of them. They didn't live for long after that and the shinobi of Konoha succeeded in their mission. I learned a lot at that time too as did everyone else here…" He stared at the bridge, "It was a lesson of courage; we're all indebted to those shinobi for what they did for us." He began to laugh, "There was two boys, a girl and a man. I didn't think they were capable of anything but I was proven wrong."

Naruto continued smoking, "What's your name?"

The young boy adjusted his hat, "Call me Inari."

Naruto nodded, "Inari, could you take me to the house of a person called Tazuna?"

Inari folded his arms, "Sure, I was heading there myself."

The Uzumaki followed the boy through all the streets as they came upon a small forest, one which looked familiar to Naruto. Leading him through it, they eventually arrived at their destination.

The duo walked across a wooden bridge which had nothing at the side to protect someone from falling into the water. Naruto threw his cigarette into the water before he stopped in front of the house. Inari opened the door and motioned for Naruto to follow as they stepped into a kitchen.

A woman standing near the sink looked back towards Inari, "Where have you been?"

Inari grinned, "Sorry, I got caught up with something." He pointed his eyes in the direction of Naruto as the woman recognised his presence.

"Oh, you brought along a friend." The woman smiled before clasping her hands, "I'm Tsunami; Inari's mother."

Naruto looked at the hat wearing young boy, realising that this must be his house, "The name's Naruto."

Inari turned to the blonde, "He should be in the other room."

Naruto followed him through the small hallway into the other room where an old man lay with some sake to his side along with a few papers across the floor. Inari gave a nervous grin before walking to the old man and shaking him, "Get up, you've got company."

Tazuna made some incoherent noise before sitting up and straightening his glasses. Yawning heavily, he picked up the sake and took a sip, "That's some super sake." He faced Inari, "Did you get it to him?"

Inari smirked, "Of course." Remembering the other occupant of the room, he pointed towards Naruto, "He wanted to see you for some reason."

Tazuna rose to his feet clumsily as he walked towards the Uzumaki, "How might I help you?"

Naruto took a step back due to his breath, "I want to know about the crystal which was found here."

Both Tazuna and Inari's expressions showed their discomfort as they became weary of Naruto. Tazuna walked away from the whiskered man and sat down, "What do you want to know about it?"

Naruto observed the room as he spoke, "Where it is."

Tazuna closed his eyes, "It's no longer in Wave Country."

Naruto sighed, "Did you have it before?"

Tazuna opened his eyes, "Yes, for a brief period of time."

Naruto folded his arms, hoping the old man would remain cooperative, "Who did you give it to?"

Tazuna cleared his throat, "I'm sorry but I can't betray their trust after everything they've done for us."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he realised who the crystal may have gone to, remembering the story he was told by Inari, "That's all I wanted." He turned to leave before speaking, "A word of advice; there'll be more people interested in this crystal. You should make up a better story to protect yourself."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The sound of horse hooves were ringing through the air as the two people at the gates of Konoha anxiously awaited the expected arrival of the Tsuchikage. The one with a bandage across his face spoke to his comrade, "Well Izumo, it seems like they're here."

Izumo had a keen look in his eyes as he stared at the shinobi escorting the carriage, driven by magnificent white horses, "You should be prepared for anything Kotetsu; we can't drop our guard."

Kotetsu walked around the desk, where people would give their identities, in order to greet the arrivals at the gate, "Remember the Hokage's orders; we're to show respect. The Leaf could gain a powerful new ally if everything goes well. You know the stories of the Tsuchikage."

Izumo joined his fellow shinobi, "Yeah."

The carriage came to a stop a few feet away from the gates of Konoha as Sasuke stared at the shinobi standing in front. Looking past them towards the village of Konoha, he closed his eyes knowing the kind of reception he would get.

Kakashi put away his reading material as he moved towards Izumo and Kotetsu, followed by the rest of his team, "Gate duty again."

Kotetsu nodded, "How did the mission go, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi looked back at the carriage where the curtains could be seen moving, "It went without conflict. We guarded the carriage while four shinobi of Iwa patrolled at all times."

Izumo and Kotetsu stared at the carriage anxiously, as a person could be seen exiting. The man who looked to be around the age of Kakashi adjusted the patch covering his left eye as he moved aside. The brown and white hat of the Tsuchikage was the first thing visible as he landed on the ground and stretched his ligaments, "A different scene from that of Iwa."

Tenjou ran a hand through his unkempt hair, "There is a strong smell of plants here."

The Tsuchikage looked towards his advisor, "You may take your leave Tenjou."

Tenjou clicked his fingers as four shinobi jumped out of the trees and landed next to the Tsuchikage before making a move to depart. The red haired Kage spoke for a last time, "When I return, I will expect to hear good news from you."

Tenjou turned around, "As you wish, Tsuchikage-sama." The brown haired man left the vicinity abruptly as the Iwa shinobi and their leader walked towards Konoha.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto gave a relieved sigh as he found himself reaching the place he wanted to be. After leaving Tazuna's house, it took him nearly an hour to find the bridge connecting the small island to Fire Country as he ended up losing his way a few times.

There were a lot of people leaving along the bridge, carrying items of some sorts which Naruto figured were for trading purposes. Walking over to a wagon which had hay stacked in the back, he observed the elderly man who was the owner, "Are you heading to Fire Country?"

The elderly man looked towards him after moving his hat upwards, "Yes, more specifically, Konoha."

Naruto laughed gleefully, "Can I get a ride?"

The elderly man rose to his feet and intensely stared at Naruto, "I don't know."

Naruto knew what would convince him as he took off his rucksack and looked through it for his money. He found only a few thousand yen left which brought a frown to his face. He took out 3,000 ryou, "I'll give you this much but I want your hat as well." The Uzumaki wanted the hat just to make sure no one in Konoha would recognise him in case they happened to remember him.

The elderly man took off his hat and placed it on Naruto's head before taking his money, "Hop in, we should be there by the end of the day."

Naruto jumped into the wagon before lying down backwards and making himself comfortable. He could hear the horse tapping it's hooves as the wagon began to move. The blonde moved his newly acquired hat downwards to cover his face as he closed his eyes, "Konoha…that brings back memories…"

_**Flashback**_

_The sound of the chains wavering could be heard as a young blonde boy moved his feet. The swing he was sitting on moved slightly as he looked on at the parents along with their children, who were laughing and full of joy. His eyes showed the longing feeling he held within his heart as one of the women standing looked back at him, only to give him a fierce glare._

_His oceanic eyes turned to the ground and stared at the patches of green grass, his heart beating rapidly. Closing his eyes, he stopped any tears from falling as the disappointment impacted his heart._

"_You didn't pass." Naruto looked behind him to find an old man staring down at him, a pipe in his mouth._

_The blonde shook his head, "No…"_

_The Sandaime placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder, "There'll always be another chance."_

_Naruto sighed, "This is the second time I failed the graduation exam."_

_The Sandaime looked past him to all the other parents whose gazes were now the opposite way, "Few people are able to graduate so early. You're only 9, give it time."_

_Naruto's eyes shifted towards the rest of the older boys and girls who were dancing, "I wanted to fit in for once…to prove that I'm something…somebody." He got off the seat and walked away as the Sandaime had a sorrowful look in his eyes._

_**End Flashback**_

"Wake up, kid!" The sound echoed through the man's ears as he was being shaken from his slumber.

Naruto sat up, his hat falling into his lap as he rubbed his eyes. Placing the hat back on his head, he looked at the old man, "Take it easy, my brain nearly fell out." He emphasised the part about his brain.

The elderly man coughed embarrassedly, "My mistake, we're here though."

Naruto grabbed his rucksack and jumped out of the wagon. Turning around, the image of a distant past entered his eyes as he stared at the gates of Konoha. The smell of the trees and plants made its way into his nose, giving him a nostalgic feeling. The sun was setting behind the blonde shinobi as birds could be heard squawking in the sky. The clouds began to gather, showing signs of rain as Naruto took out a cigarette and lit it, _'It's been 9 years since I was taken from here…'_ He smiled mournfully as he closed his eyes, _'Back then, I wanted to return so much…now I'm only here because I need something.'_

_

* * *

_**Author Notes:** Finally, Naruto returns to Konoha. As for the Wave Country mission, he wasn't there for it. From this chapter, you should now know that he hasn't been in Konoha since he was 9 due to being taken, whatever that could mean. Essentially this will be like two stories, one of Naruto's past and the current one progressing but everything will be connected in the end. Also, the other person of Team 7 will be covered later on. Peace out.


	5. Festivity And Grief

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** The length of chapters in this fic will be around 3000-4000 words with the occasional long chapter thrown in when needed, much like HoD. Good to know that people's confusion is clearing up since it should be now as most of the background will slowly be revealed.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Festivity And Grief**

Naruto continued smoking as he entered the village of Konoha, giving him a strong sense of nostalgia. The sun had set leaving the stars to shine down along with a bright full moon which seemed to engulf the horizon. There were a lot of people on the streets while numerous houses stood out due to being decorated.

The bright lights captivated his eyes as he stopped for a few moments in order to look around himself. The first thought to enter his mind was to see how the Sandaime was fairing however he knew that it wasn't a good idea to make himself known. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he observed the monument in the distance which had an extra face carved into it, "A new Hokage…"

Acknowledging the information, he travelled through the bustling streets of Konoha. Trying to shadow his face, he moved his hat down as he looked for a place to eat. The cheering and celebration struck him as being highly irregular since he didn't know for what occasion it was. The sound of thunder roared through the sky causing the blonde to gaze upwards where clouds were beginning to gather. Putting his cigarette back in his mouth, he observed the street he was in as the lights of a familiar ramen stand caught his attention.

He made his way over to the ramen stand, having to dodge running children and over excited citizens in the process, "Damn, what's with these people?" His voice rang through the silent ramen stand as he entered.

Sitting down, he noticed the only other two occupants in the food stand giving him a blank stare. He recognised their faces; one was the old man who owned the stand and went by the name of Teuchi, the other was his daughter Ayame who was now over 20 years old and visibly quite beautiful.

"You're not celebrating with everyone?" The feminine voice evoked a response from Naruto.

"No, I don't see why everyone's excited." The Uzumaki had his hand on his hat.

Teuchi put his elbow on the counter which separated the customers from the cooks, "Everyone was just informed by the Hokage that the Tsuchikage and her have come to an agreement."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he heard the details. His thoughts diverted instantly to something else as he posed a question, "When was a new Hokage chosen?"

The atmosphere of the stand completely changed as Ayame had a sombre look, "Ever since the attack."

Naruto's mind was solely focused on the woman's words, "Attack?"

Teuchi sighed solemnly as he remembered the events, "The village of Konoha was attacked during the chuunin exams 6 years ago."

Naruto had a serious demeanour as he absorbed the information, "By who?"

Keeping himself occupied, Teuchi picked up a cloth and began to wipe the slightly dirty counter, "One of the legendary sannin, Orochimaru."

Ayame gathered some dishes and placed them in the sink to clean, "Konoha was able to successfully defend but…" Naruto dreaded what he might hear next, "…the Sandaime lost his life."

The news of the old man's death struck the blonde hard as he felt his appetite diminishing and his throat clogging up. He moved his head downwards so his hat shadowed his face completely. Taking out his cigarette, he blew out some smoke, "Your new Hokage was chosen after that, I guess." His voice was quiet.

Ayame nodded as she folded her sleeves to start cleaning, "The student of the Sandaime, Tsunade-sama was chosen."

Naruto rose to his feet, gaining the attention of Teuchi, "Don't you want something to eat?"

Naruto looked up at the man, showing his face clearly for the first time, "I think I'll pass for now."

Turning around, he was stopped from leaving as he heard the voice of the old man, "You look familiar."

Naruto looked at his cigarette, "I give that impression at times…you should ignore it." He left the stand with his mind dwelling on the passing of the Sandaime, which reached his ears 6 years too late.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade's feet were on top of her desk as she slouched in her chair, her hands clasping a bottle of sake and a small cup. Filling the cup to the brim, she placed the bottle on the desk and gulped down the sake.

"You'd think you would be happy like everyone else in Konoha." The voice made the Godaime shift her head towards the window.

Tsunade wiped her mouth, "I'm celebrating in my own way."

Jiraiya landed on the floor and made his way over to a chair opposite the Hokage, sitting down, "Where's the Tsuchikage?"

The Godaime poured herself another cup of sake before twirling the drink around, "He was escorted to his dwelling. I don't think he wanted to participate in the celebration."

Jiraiya grinned perversely, "Well that's him; I can't wait to."

A vein could be seen throbbing in Tsunade's forehead as she spoke as calmly as possible, "Did you get what you were sent to Wave County for?"

Jiraiya had a discouraged expression, "Really, you should show me some more appreciation. I volunteered and this is how you thank me. I was hoping for something more…" He saw the look Tsunade was giving him which made him change what he was going to say, "…I mean I was looking for some words of praise."

Tsunade put down her feet, "Shut up and answer the question you pervert."

Jiraiya put up his hand as if he was going to correct her but didn't bother, instead reaching into his vest and pulling out a green crystal the size of his palm, "This is it."

The frog hermit threw the crystal to Tsunade who quickly caught it, "Be careful."

Jiraiya waved his hand, "It can't be broken…"

Tsunade gave the novel writer a dangerous glare, "And how would you know that?"

Jiraiya noticed the look as he clasped his hands, "I was safe about it." Tsunade remained with the same expression, "What, you don't trust me?"

Tsunade moved her eyes towards the crystal and began to examine it. She took off the necklace which she received as a gift from her grandfather and put it next to the crystal, "They're similar…"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah but there's a difference; the crystal found in Wave Country is complete compared to yours."

Tsunade placed both items on the desk, "Explain."

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair and placed his arms loosely on the side, "As you know, the Shodai was the first one with the crystal inside the necklace that you were given. The crystal helped him restrain the power of a bijuu but he needed to form his own ability to accomplish it fully. This was because the crystal was incomplete, that's not the case with the one found in Wave Country. You can tell by looking at it; the power which is inside."

Tsunade placed her hands underneath her chin, "A creation of nature, seems that bijuu can be tamed in more ways than one."

Jiraiya closed his eyes, sighing, "But at the moment, no one knows where any of them are."

Tsunade had a thoughtful look in her eyes, "This crystal would be a problem in the wrong hands. Perhaps it's for the best."

Jiraiya rose from his seat, "Before Akatsuki was wiped out, they managed to capture and extract every bijuu except for one, the Kyuubi."

Tsunade nodded, "The jinchuuriki's been missing for 9 years from the reports the old man left behind but there's still no clue as to who took him."

Jiraiya walked towards the window and put his foot on the ledge, "There was some speculation as to who the culprits were though…"

Tsunade picked up her cup of sake and took a drink, "Few people believe in the myth of the Confederation."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto travelled through the streets of Konoha, his mind blocking out all the cheers of the people around him. Observing his surroundings, he continued onwards until the sounds of celebration became distant and the only noise was that of nature. The sky roared as a few drops of rain fell towards the village below.

The Uzumaki walked over the bridge he had arrived at as he looked to his side at the water, which was disturbed as each drop of rain struck it. Shaking his head, he moved on as he passed a few trees before a graveyard became visible. Looking at all the graves, he closed his eyes for a moment in order to calm himself before scouring through them.

After a few minutes, he arrived at the foot of a large grave which stood out from everything else. Naruto finished smoking his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and looking at the name imprinted on the grave. His eyes lost some of their shine as he looked downwards, "You really are gone, huh?"

Taking off his hat, he let the rain soak his blonde hair as it steadily increased in speed. The rainwater slowly dripped down his face before falling to the hard ground below, "I know it doesn't mean much now but if my absence caused you any concern…" Closing his eyes, he placed the hat back on top of his head, "…forgive me."

Opening his eyes, he looked at the grave one last time before making a move to leave. As he neared the exit, his eyes caught the sight of another person with black hair walk past him.

The black haired individual stopped briefly before looking back at the man wearing a hat, who was now out of sight. Turning around, he walked through the graveyard, eventually arriving at a set of graves. Staring at the numerous graves, he walked past them to two graves side by side.

His hair was now wet due to the increasing rain as he reached into his black robes before taking out a picture. He stared at it for a few moments before placing the picture in between the two graves. Sighing, he rose to his feet and left his hands at his side as he looked over the graves which were of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke folded his arms as he heard a screech followed by a small bang. The firework exploded in the sky sending a wave of colour, not troubled by the rain. The Uchiha remained in his position, looking at the family picture he had put down. Having returned to Konoha, he had proceeded to spend most of the day in his home before night fell and the celebration began. Avoiding the festivities, he had made his way to his clan's grave for remembrance.

The water continued falling and soaked Sasuke's clothes as he went uninterrupted with only the sounds of fireworks reaching his ears every few minutes. Closing his eyes, he finally spoke in a calm voice, "I've always wondered…would you be proud of me?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The sweat travelled down Yuka's face as she took one last breath before placing her sword on the ground. A rough wind blew as she walked towards the edge of the small cliff she had been training on. Her training with Hideaki wasn't proceeding extremely well as she found it hard to master the final step. Sitting down on the edge of the cliff, she hugged her knees as the sea below smashed against the rocks.

Looking towards the sky, she saw the stars were all out and brightly shone along with the moon. As the leader of the encampment, she had a lot of responsibilities on her shoulders. The missions any shinobi undertook were decided by her along with the amount of work they'd have to do. However, in order to be a suitable leader to her fellow comrades, she had to set an example which the others were expected to follow.

There were no civilians in the encampment, only those that were shinobi under the Confederation. Her leadership at such an age brought much opposition from the advisors in the Confederation who believed that she was still inexperienced to handle such a burden. Taking the role as the leader only a few months back, she had to partake in a special training programme and her success was a vital factor if she wanted to prove her worth and strength as the leader.

Sighing, her scarlet eyes shifted to the water below as she remembered the day 2 years ago when the responsibility of being a leader would fall upon her and she would begin her training in order to climb the steps.

_**Flashback**_

_Yuka walked onto the grassy field which was on top of the small cliff. She could see the blonde hair of the shinobi she had come to talk with. He was sitting at the edge of the cliff, one leg hanging while the other was near his chest. Walking closer to the 16 year old, she clasped her hands behind her back, "They're taking his body home."_

_Naruto rested his arm on his knee as he looked at the calm water, "I'm not surprised."_

_Yuka looked at the back of the Uzumaki, "We'll all miss him."_

_Naruto's sapphire orbs followed the outlines of the rocks, "Those eyes…" Yuka's attention was gripped as she heard him, "I'd never seen him in so much pain before…" His skin tingled as his heart ached, "…but at the same time, he was smiling at me."_

_Yuka tucked her hair behind her ear, "That's because he accomplished what he went there for."_

_Naruto sighed as his vision slightly blurred, "Yeah but he lost his life in doing so." His eyes moved to the sky, "I never got the chance to say goodbye…all this happened because of what I am."_

_Yuka moved forwards, "Don't blame yourself Naruto."_

_Naruto closed his eyes as he shook his head, "I was weak…that's why I was captured…that's why I couldn't do anything…that's why…"_

"_That's why you're human." Yuka could feel her heart breaking as she spoke to the blonde, "There wasn't anything you could do. I know it's hard but…"_

"_Yuka…" Naruto's voice was calm as he rose to his feet, "I'm stopping."_

_The black haired kunoichi didn't understand what he was saying, "Stopping?"_

_Naruto nodded as he turned around, "I learned something from all of this…I'm not fit to be a shinobi."_

_Yuka shook her head in disbelief, "What about your training, you only have the final step left? With Yuudai gone, we need a new person to take command. You were the only one being groomed for it. I know it's happened a lot earlier than anyone expected but…"_

_Naruto began to walk, "I'm not the right person."_

_Yuka grabbed the blonde's hand, stopping him from passing her, "Don't let this eat you up…I know you're stronger than this."_

_Naruto closed his eyes, "I wish I was…"_

_**End Flashback**_

Yuka had a grim expression after the life changing events flowed through her mind. Being one of the strongest after Naruto, it was decided by Hideaki for her to fill the role as the leader of the encampment. However, her mind would constantly linger on whether she was chosen only because the original choice refused. This training was for her to prove herself and it was hard enough without having to worry about what Naruto was doing.

Her relationship with the blonde began in an awkward way but they had grown close a little while after she came to the encampment. But soon after the tragic events which shook even the core of the Confederation, Naruto had become distant causing the scarlet eyed woman concern for a long time. Resting her head on her hands, she spoke in a quiet voice, "When are you going to recover…Naruto?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The sound of a match being lit could be heard as the small fire was used to burn the cigarette. Blowing out the match and throwing it to the ground, Naruto looked at the village of Konoha from on top of the monument to the Hokages. Biting his thumb and drawing a trickle of blood, he slammed his hand into the ground in order to summon Genkei.

The dragon got into a defensive stance as a large sound echoed through the air, "Bring it on!" He looked around, only to find Naruto.

Naruto sat down as he pointed to the sky where numerous waves of colour could be seen, "It's just fireworks."

Genkei put his clawed hands down, "Doesn't hurt to be careful." The wingless dragon looked at his surroundings, "Konoha…I haven't been here in a long time."

Naruto resumed smoking, "It must have been before I signed the contract."

Genkei walked next to Naruto as the rain fell onto the duo, "It was even before Yuudai signed it." The wingless dragon changed the subject as he saw a disturbance in the blonde, "You're still smoking, even in the rain?"

Naruto took out the cigarette from his mouth and covered it with his hand so the water didn't get close to it, "I needed it."

Genkei sighed, "So, did you get the crystal?"

Naruto shook his head as he placed the cigarette back in his mouth, his hat preventing any rain to pass, "No, but I have an idea of where it is."

Genkei's tail waved around, "Care to let me know? That is why you called me here, right?"

Naruto let his cigarette dangle at the end of his mouth, "You see that building down there?" Genkei nodded in response, "That's the Hokage's residence as well as her office. The crystal will be in there as will the scroll I wanted to come here for in the first place."

The rain wetted Genkei's scales as he observed the surroundings of the building, "You want to take them tonight?"

Naruto remained still, "I need to check the place out and then make my move. With the Tsuchikage here, security will have increased."

Genkei walked to the edge of the monument before staring at the carved face of the Godaime, "Just sleep with her, she looks to be young. The job will be easier and you'll get some extra material for your book."

Naruto finished smoking his cigarette, "She's over 50 so don't count on it."

Genkei turned back to the blonde with a shocked expression, "Then what the hell is this carved thing? It's not accurate at all…"

Naruto rose to his feet, leaving his cigarette on the ground, "Who cares? They probably got it off a picture. For now, I need you to stay with me."

Genkei looked at the sky, the rain annoying him as it continued to fall, "Why's that?"

The blonde closed his eyes, "An extra pair of eyes and ears."

Genkei nodded as they remained silent for a few moments, having discussed most of what they needed to. The dragon looked over the village which was clearly in celebration, the sound of people reaching where they were, "Something must have happened if you're passing on that…"

Naruto opened his eyes, "Genkei…do you really think there's a chance, even with the scroll?"

The dragon stared at the Uzumaki, "Don't give up."

Naruto held his hands behind his head, "I already gave up once in the past…"

Genkei diverted his attention to the falling rain which splashed off everything it hit, "This time it's different, your life depends on it."

* * *

**Author Notes:** You should kind of have an idea about Yuka now but as for Yuudai, his story will be revealed along with Naruto's past when the time is right. The relationship between Yuka and Naruto will also be revealed at a similar time or a bit before. As for the pairing in this fic, it'll still be Naruto and Sakura. You know what Naruto is after now but there's obviously some obstacles in the way. Until next time. 


	6. Pervert Pursuit

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I'm back again with a new chapter. There isn't much background information in this chapter but things are picking up now, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pervert Pursuit**

The birds could be heard singing as their soothing sound echoed through the air. Rays of light illuminated the forest as the sun was awakening and rising into the sky. Naruto stretched as he felt uncomfortable, his shirt on the ground.

"Why didn't you rent a room somewhere?" Genkei's tone displayed his confusion.

Naruto walked towards the stream of water near their camp, "I told you; I only have a small amount of money left. I need to use it wisely."

Genkei shook his head as he tended to the fire he had created along with the fish hanging on top which looked to be nearly cooked. Naruto had spent the night in the forest near the Hokage monument along with his summon. The blonde had found it irritating to sleep on the ground due to the rainfall which had soaked everything contrasting from Genkei who wasn't bothered and only rested for a few hours.

Naruto washed his face, giving him a feeling of freshness before staring at his reflection in the water. His sapphire eyes had a crimson ring around them which seemed to be spreading towards his centre while his whisker marks were thicker and more defined. Opening his mouth, he moved his hand to his teeth and ran it over them, feeling the sharpness.

Standing up, he grabbed his shirt and placed it on his back before making his way over to the fire and taking a seat in front of it. The smell of the roasted fish strengthened his appetite as he closed his eyes.

Genkei grabbed the two sticks which had the fish stuck on them before throwing one to Naruto who was quickly alerted and caught it, "Easy there, you nearly ruined it."

Genkei ripped into his fish as he spoke, "How are you going to get into the Hokage's residence then?"

Naruto took a bite out of his fish, enjoying the taste, "I'm not sure, I was going to go to the hot springs and think it over there."

Genkei had a questioning look, "And why is that?"

Naruto looked towards the dragon before laughing, "I'm going there to relax myself. I'm not going to do any research or anything."

Genkei finished eating his fish, "By the time you get there, half the day will be over. But even then, it depends on how many times you might end up losing your way."

Naruto had an offended expression, "Hey, I'm not that bad."

Genkei threw the remaining bones of his food into the fire, "You're right, it's a lot worse. You probably won't even find the hot springs."

The blonde continued eating his fish, "Don't worry about me. Just make sure you stay out of sight."

Genkei waved his tail swiftly, decimating the fire along with the stones and sticks used to create it, "It's hard not to worry; the change is becoming more visible as time goes on."

Naruto burped, throwing his meal into the stream of water before removing any signs of them being there. "Yeah…it's close to breaking. I can feel it."

Genkei walked alongside the retired shinobi as they neared the clearing where the Hokage monument was, "Meet me back here once you've thought of what you're going to do."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So, we're assigned to village missions as long as the Tsuchikage's here?" Sakura's voice was full of curiosity.

Kakashi nodded as they made their way up the stairs towards the Godaime's office, "Although Konoha and Iwa have come to an agreement; there is still reason to take precaution."

"The Godaime is keeping her strongest shinobi in the village in case something was to go wrong." Sasuke's input was unexpected as he spoke.

Kakashi had his hands in his pockets as he approached the door to the Hokage's office, "That's about it."

Sakura knocked on the door before receiving the go ahead to enter. Opening the door and moving in, Team 7 stood opposite the Hokage.

Tsunade was seated at her desk while her assistant Shizune stood by her side. The only other occupant of the room was the Tsuchikage whose hat was placed by his side, leaving his dark red hair exposed, "Ah, we meet again."

Kakashi looked at the Tsuchikage, "Our stay will only be for a short time."

The Tsuchikage acknowledged his answer as Tsunade addressed the shinobi, "Your mission is simple. There have been reports for a few days now that someone is causing the women problems at the hot springs. He has been caught peeping on one occasion but managed to escape from them. You are to catch and bring this peeping tom to me."

Sakura had a puzzled look across her visage, "Jiraiya-sama?"

The Tsuchikage had an intrigued expression as he heard the name of one of the legendary sannin while Tsunade shook her head, "No, not him. I'll expect results soon."

Sasuke's arms were folded as he turned to leave, only stopping as he heard the Tsuchikage speak, "For such talented individuals, this seems like a waste."

Tsunade felt herself grow a little angry at his opinion, having never asked for it but managed to keep a calm exterior, "We have shinobi to spare and the only missions remaining are that of a low rank." She lied to the Tsuchikage, hiding her true reasons.

The fact was that Konoha, although nearly completely recovered from the attack 6 years ago, had to still make sacrifices in terms of how many people were allowed to go on missions. Jounins would repeatedly receive high ranked missions and some would only get little time for resting. Additionally, mission requests continued to pile in and only increased as the reputation of some of the younger generation grew.

Team 7 bid their farewell before leaving the office. The Tsuchikage folded his legs as he spoke, "When that young lady mentioned Jiraiya, she was talking of your former team mate?"

Tsunade rubbed her head, "Yes."

The Tsuchikage leaned back in his chair, "I never knew he visits Konoha."

Tsunade began to look through her paperwork, "He's here from time to time."

Shizune listened to the conversation between the two Kage's as she held the pig in her arms more tightly. For a while now, she felt as if Tsunade was losing the drive to remain as Hokage and the Tsuchikage only struck her as being strange and someone who demanded respect merely by his presence in a room. Looking towards her mentor, who was now busy with a pen, she hoped everything would turn out fine.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stared at the streets which all seemed to look the same. The smoke at the end of his cigarette disappearing into the atmosphere, he wondered how long it had been since he went to search for the hot springs. Looking towards the sky, the sun was out in full force; an unexpected sight considering the downpour the day prior.

"Moegi, Udon! Hurry up!" The screaming voice garnered the blonde's attention as he turned to find a boy with a long blue scarf tied around his neck waving to his comrades.

"Konohamaru-kun, maybe we should just leave it. We don't know where he is and running around the town like this doesn't seem right now. We're chuunins." The orange haired girl stopped in front of her friend.

Konohamaru folded his arms, "That's why we need to find him. The Godaime won't let any team leave the village for a mission unless it consists of 4 people."

The boy with glasses put up his hand as he spoke, "Actually, Team 7 regularly takes missions outside of the village and they're only 3 people."

Konohamaru raised his eyebrow, "They're 3 of the strongest people in the village. Of course the Godaime won't mind." He had an annoyed expression as he spoke, "Damn that Ebisu."

Udon looked past Konohamaru towards Naruto who was amused by the team's conversation, "Uh, can we help you?"

Naruto resumed smoking, "You shrimps are shinobi, huh?"

Konohamaru pointed towards his chest, "Not just any shinobi. We're the future best of this village."

Naruto nodded quickly, not paying attention, "Have you checked the hot springs?"

Moegi shook her head, "No, not yet."

Naruto blew smoke causing Konohamaru to cough, "Maybe you should head there."

Konohamaru felt his irritation grow at the smoking individual before turning to his friends, "He's right. Ebisu's a pervert, he probably went there."

He took off abruptly, catching his team by surprise as they quickly recovered and followed. Naruto smirked as he saw his plan of receiving a guide to the hot springs work. Not wasting any time, he ran after the trio receiving awkward glances as they looked back at him. The Uzumaki ignored them as they shot through Konoha's streets before slowly coming to an area which was covered in water and plants.

Konohamaru stopped as Moegi and Udon were careful not to crash into him. Turning around, he pointed at Naruto, "Why are you following us?"

Naruto halted next to the younger boy, "I needed directions." Patting him on the head, he smiled, "You did well."

Konohamaru brushed his hand from his head, "Don't mock me. I'm a shinobi of the Leaf."

Naruto walked away from the younger boy, a smile across his face, "And why are you a shinobi?"

Udon and Moegi looked at their friend who was clenching his fist tightly, "Why is that any of your business?"

Naruto stopped, taking his cigarette out of his mouth, "It's not but most times, those who truly take pride in being a shinobi have a reason." He faced the chuunin, "I thought you were one of them."

Konohamaru shifted his eyes to the ground, "I do have a reason…" Naruto nodded and turned to head into the main part of the hot springs but stopped as he heard the young boy continue, "My grandfather died protecting this village and my uncle died protecting what was most precious to him. I'm the last Sarutobi of this generation."

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the name. He left his back turned to the chuunin as he put his cigarette back in his mouth, "You're the grandson of the Sandaime?"

Konohamaru looked at the steam rising from the water, "To protect what's precious to me, I will become the next Hokage. But at this time, there are so many strong shinobi in Konoha; it seems like an impossible mountain to climb."

Naruto had a calm demeanour as he spoke, "Then what makes you think you're capable?"

Konohamaru had a mournful smile across his visage, "Ojiisan used to tell me of a boy he knew. He was hated and shunned for what he was but he never gave up trying to fit in." Realisation struck Naruto as he felt a wave of shame run through him from hearing the chuunin's words, "I was told the strength of a person lies in his spirit to never give up his dreams. For my family, their sacrifices…I'll make this dream come true."

Naruto sighed as he began to walk, "You will make a great Hokage."

Konohamaru diverted his attention to the blonde as heard him. Naruto's figure became indistinct as he went into the main section of the hot springs while the remaining chuunin and his team made their way to find Ebisu.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi turned a page in his book as he landed in the hot springs of Konoha. His interest solely focused on his reading material, he didn't mind the ranting of the pink haired woman to his side.

Sakura had already put on her gloves as she kept clenching her fists repeatedly, "When I catch this pervert, I'm going to deliver some justice before taking him to Tsunade-shisou."

Kakashi's exposed eye moved one from side to the other as he read, "Sakura, we're not to step outside the bounds of the mission."

Sakura turned to the jounin, "I'm sick of all these perverts. They've been increasing ever since Jiraiya-sama has become a regular visitor here."

Sasuke was focused on where they were heading, "His books are famous. It's only natural there are people who want to take after him."

Kakashi had an amused expression as he looked towards his former student while Sakura was in disbelief, "Don't tell me you read the books as well, Sasuke-kun?"

The sharingan wielder closed his eyes as he uttered his response, "I have no interest in them."

The trio stopped as they arrived in the main section of the hot springs which was covered in bridges and steaming water. By standing in the vicinity, they could feel the increased temperature, causing a few beads of sweat to drop from their heads.

Kakashi folded his book and placed it in his vest, "Can't risk it being ruined." Turning to look over his surroundings, he observed the few people present, "It would be best to split up. Sakura can search the inner confines of the women's section while Sasuke and I search the outside." The jounin turned to his comrades for approval, finding the Uchiha giving him a stoic look as always while the pink haired medic seemed to be concentrating on something.

"I don't believe this." Sakura's voice was calm as she looked towards a certain bridge.

Kakashi turned in the direction she was facing to find a familiar blonde haired man looking over the steaming water. He seemed to be deep in thought as he smoked. The white haired ninja found the medic of his team quickly take off as he closed his eye, "This is bad."

Sasuke smirked as he followed in the kunoichi's path along with his former teacher though they were a lot slower in their advance.

Sakura ran as fast as she could, her anger slowly building before she shouted, "You!"

Naruto looked up, broken from his thoughts, "Me?" Turning his head to his side, his eye's widened as he saw the flash of pink hair, "Oh shit, you!"

Sakura didn't give time for the jinchuuriki to react as she pulled back her fist and drove it straight into his face, sending him flying through the hot springs before crashing into a small wooden hut.

Naruto landed hardly as the pieces of wood fell on top of him, burying him completely. Sakura felt her anger slowly drain before a tingling feeling took over.

Kakashi arrived next to the medic, "You shouldn't have done that." Sasuke looked at his team mates momentarily before heading towards the rubble.

Sakura brushed her hair backwards, "I might have hit him too hard." She felt a little worried about the damage she may have caused.

Kakashi sighed as he followed the Uchiha, "You'll be lucky if he isn't dead. Regardless, you're going to get in trouble with the Godaime for this."

The trio stopped at the rubble, observing the damage caused. They moved to pick everything up but halted in their actions as they could see some of the debris being shifted.

Throwing the pieces of wood off him, Naruto sat up while holding his face tightly. He was gritting his teeth, showing the sharp canines to the trio as he began to massage the spot where he had felt the punch. Looking towards the shinobi, he eyed them curiously.

Kakashi could feel himself frozen to the spot as he stared at the man whose blonde hair shone with the light. His whisker marks reminded him of a young boy but the eyes were different. Concealing his surprise, he spoke in a calm voice, "Are you alright?"

Naruto picked up his hat, brushing the dirt off it before placing it on his head, "That's a strong punch. She must be taking some kind of special drug."

Sakura felt offended by his remark as she inched closer, "What did you say?"

Kakashi quickly moved in the way of the kunoichi, "She's a little angry."

Naruto stood up, his jaw throbbing with pain, "I can feel that."

Sasuke curiously observed the individual, inwardly shocked by the fact that he was standing after taking such a punch. He knew one thing for sure which was that the blonde wasn't an ordinary civilian.

Clearing his throat, Naruto grinned at the trio, "So, how can I help you?" He winked at the pink haired woman, knowing it would incense her.

Sakura tried to subdue her growing rage, "He's the one we're looking for. I'm sure of it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, getting ready for anything unexpected, "Looking for?"

Kakashi answered before the kunoichi could, "Can you come with us to see the Godaime?"

Naruto felt numerous jolts of pain run through his jaw. Staring at the team, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to do something drastic. Keeping his mind on what his original plan was, he realised he could get into the Hokage's residence if he went with them. Walking out of the rubble, he looked at Sasuke, "I have no problem with that. I should probably ask her whether attacking people is a common practice of the shinobi here."

A feeling of dread encompassed Sakura but she refused to speak out due to her pride. Not wanting to apologise, she lead the way as Kakashi and Naruto followed with the Uchiha behind them all.

The Uzumaki pulled his hat further down, being watched by Sasuke. As he was escorted through Konoha, he eventually arrived at the Hokage's residence.

Team 7 didn't waste any time taking the blonde through the building, remaining quiet throughout everything. As they neared the office of the Godaime, they opened the door before walking in.

Naruto's eyes instantly darted to the Godaime who had a surprised expression on her face as she pocketed the green object she was holding. Tsunade rose from her chair, "Why don't you knock before you enter?"

Sakura scratched her head, "Sorry, Tsunade-shisou."

Kakashi looked around the room, finding they were the only people present, "The Tsuchikage isn't here."

Tsunade sat down, "Shizune has taken him on a tour of the village. They should be back shortly."

Naruto kept his eyes on the pocket of the Godaime, feeling a strong presence from within. Diverting his attention to the face of the woman, he felt amazed as he saw her young features, _'It must be genjutsu…but she does look…'_

"Is this the one?" Tsunade's voice broke Naruto from his musings. Sasuke stood indifferently as she continued, "You've been peeping on the women at the hot springs then?"

Naruto felt a wave of relief but at the same time, some regret flowing through him. He was glad the reason for his presence was nothing to do with what he was while he knew being accused of peeping wouldn't be the best of things to happen.

Before he could answer, the sound of yelling could be heard as the door burst open and the Konohamaru corps walked in along with Ebisu. The glasses wearing man coughed as Konohamaru paused when he saw Naruto. Wondering what the blonde was doing there, he forgot his own purpose for coming.

The Godaime cleared her throat, "Why are you here?"

Konohamaru snapped out of his daze, "What do you mean? We want a mission."

Udon pushed his glasses upwards, "Yes, we found Ebisu-sensei."

Moegi had a disappointed look on her face, "He was peeping at the women in the hot springs."

Sakura's mouth was open as Kakashi nearly fell over, realising they had messed up such a simple mission. Sasuke closed his eyes, ignoring everything while Naruto smirked. The blonde was inwardly grateful for the eccentric chuunin.

Tsunade turned towards Team 7, "You screwed this up?" Rubbing her head, she addressed Naruto, "Sorry for the misunderstanding. If there isn't anything else, you can leave."

Naruto looked at the pink haired kunoichi momentarily, recognising the uneasiness in her eyes. He smiled at her before moving towards the door of the office, "This is goodbye then."

Kakashi looked on as the jinchuuriki left before turning to the Godaime who leaned back in her chair, "It eludes me how 3 of the best in this village could make such a huge mistake."

Sakura laughed nervously, "It's my fault."

Kakashi's thoughts remained on Naruto, "I have some important information to discuss." Tsunade had a blank expression before nodding as Kakashi turned to Ebisu, "Could you and your team excuse us for a moment?"

Ebisu, noting the serious demeanour of the Hatake, acknowledged his request before making his way to the door. The Konohamaru corps followed, slightly confused while Tsunade spoke, "Don't think you won't be punished Ebisu; I'll deal with you soon."

Ebisu gulped as he exited along with his team, the door shutting behind them. Kakashi focused on the Godaime as Sakura and Sasuke looked on, intrigued as to what the reason for wanting a private discussion was.

Tsunade rested her chin on her hands, "What is it Kakashi? This must be serious if you needed to discuss it with me right away."

Kakashi sighed, "The container of the Kyuubi has returned."

* * *

**Author Notes:** So, Naruto has been found out and he knows where one of the things he wants is. The reaction to Kakashi's news as well as the following actions will be revealed in the next chapter along with a visit to a part of Naruto's past. It's good to know people are enjoying the fic and i can only say; it will get even more interesting as it goes on. 


	7. Yondaime's Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** This chapter revolves around the reaction to what Kakashi said along with some more information which should clear up the background. Not much else to say, except enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Yondaime's Sacrifice**

Naruto observed all of his surroundings carefully while walking through the residence of the Hokage. After leaving the office, he was quick to search the building as discreetly as he could to find the scroll which he had originally planned on coming to Konoha for. Taking off his hat, he brushed his hair backwards before feeling some irritation when realising he had been through the same corridor previously. Clearing his throat, he resumed moving through the surprisingly quiet building before coming to a halt.

In front of the Uzumaki were a pair of large doors, evidently made to attract attention and give the sense of something important being hidden behind them. The blonde walked forwards and put his hands on the door. Applying pressure, he smiled when they came ajar before pushing them completely open. He raised an eyebrow as the smell of books entered his nose and the sheer amount of them astounded him.

"Well, I guess this is the place." He rubbed his nose, laughing before walking into the room. Moving from one position to the other, he pulled out some books and observed them; they ranged from basic history to the rules of being a shinobi. It became clear to him that the room was some sort of a personal library only to be used by authorised people. Glancing around the room, his eyes caught the sight of a large scroll sitting on top of a stand.

Placing the books he had taken out back in their positions, he walked to the scroll and stopped a few feet away from it, wondering why there was no security in such a place. Beginning to move around the scroll, his answer was made apparent as he saw the indistinct shapes of wires which were undoubtedly set in place to alert everyone if there was an intruder.

Folding his arms, Naruto began to think of a way to disable everything before he could hear some voices heading in his direction. Alerted by the growing sound of conversation, he swiftly made an exit from the library into the corridor.

The conversation became clearer as he recognised the voice of the Tsuchikage. Shaking his head as he realised the terrible timing of the people's arrival, he jumped out of the window across him before sticking to the side with his chakra and listening in.

The voice of the Tsuchikage was close as he spoke, "Konoha is indeed a beautiful place. It seems to have recovered well after the attack by Orochimaru."

The female voice laughed as it returned the pleasantries, "Tsunade-sama has been an excellent Hokage. She helped the people a great deal; it's amazing the progress which was made."

They could be heard stopping near the window as Naruto closed his eyes. The Tsuchikage was the one who answered, "A library I assume, so it seems this is a trend shared by the Godaime also. A personal place for information is always useful when one wants something quickly."

A nervous laugh could be heard in response, "I don't know why this is open." The sound of the doors slamming shut entered Naruto's ears as he let go of his hold on the wall and landed on the ground, not garnering any attention.

Standing up straight, he walked into the streets of Konoha and mixed in with the crowd, "Always something that happens." Reaching into his pocket, he took out his cigarettes before placing one in his mouth.

He turned away from the crowd in the streets, entering a quiet passage that led into a district which had multiple buildings, most of which looked in bad shape. Taking out a match, he lit his cigarette and blew out some smoke before the sight of a particular apartment caught his attention.

He stared at the building, almost mesmerised as flashes of his last day in Konoha entered his mind. Calming himself, he made his way closer to the steps which led onto the next floor. Following the staircase upwards with his eyes, he smiled resignedly, "This is something I didn't expect to do."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade's eyes showed that she was deep in thought as she sat at her desk. The busty blonde was silent as she ran over the words of the jounin standing opposite her.

Sakura looked at her mentor before speaking out, "What exactly does he mean when he says container?" She awaited her answer before facing Kakashi when she didn't receive one, "The Kyuubi was killed wasn't it?"

Tsunade finally answered, "The Kyuubi wasn't killed. What you think you know forget it; the truth is different."

Sakura folded her arms, puzzlement etched within her mind as she took in the information. "So, everything we were taught about it was a lie?"

Tsunade faced her student before speaking, "Sakura, everything will be explained shortly." She directed her attention to the shinobi who had informed her of the Kyuubi vessel's return, "How do you know it's him?"

Kakashi's hands were in his pocket, "I can recognise him. The whiskers on his face are what make him stand out from everyone."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he realised who the individual they were referring to might be, "It's the one we brought here moments ago."

Sakura's eyes widened, "That pervert is the container of the Kyuubi?" The look she received from Kakashi answered her question as she calmed down.

Kakashi looked at the Godaime, "What are your orders?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "This is an unneeded complication. One thing is for sure, we can't aggravate him. By now, the merger between him and the Kyuubi could be close to completion."

Kakashi nodded, "You're right. You must have seen the crimson in his eyes, it might be a side affect of something which is happening between him and the Kyuubi. His eyes weren't originally the same colour."

Tsunade felt as if she needed a cup of sake. The situation with the Tsuchikage was difficult enough without having a potentially dangerous person, who disappeared for 9 years, return without knowing of their motives. "I want you 3 to monitor him at all times to see if you can find out what he wants. You are in no way to confront him or cause problems. I need to discuss this with Homura and Koharu after I've confirmed a few things."

Kakashi turned around as he moved to the door, "No problem."

Sakura, who was planning to ask Kakashi a multitude of questions, followed along with the last of the Uchiha. Team 7 exited the Hokage's office, seeing Ebisu and his team resting against the wall as well as the Tsuchikage and Shizune coming towards them.

The Tsuchikage addressed the shinobi, "I trust your mission went well."

Sakura laughed nervously, "We know who the pervert was and he'll be dealt with accordingly by Tsunade-shisou." Clearing her throat, she made her way down the corridor along with the rest of Team 7.

The Tsuchikage entered the office of the Godaime with Shizune closing the door behind him. Tsunade instantly spoke before the red haired Kage could take a seat and make himself comfortable, "I'm going to have to ask you to excuse me for the rest of the day; something has come up. We'll meet again at the official celebration of our agreement." Turning to Shizune, she spoke in an authoritative tone, "Bring me the list of all the people who have entered Konoha within the past few days and ask Ebisu and his team to return in the morning."

Shizune nodded in acknowledgment before turning around and making a move to leave, followed by the Tsuchikage.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto opened the door as he walked into the dusty apartment. Bringing up his hand, he blew and got rid of the dust covering it, careful not to let his cigarette fall out of his mouth as he did. The blonde looked over the dark abode which seemed to have gone unused for years before beginning to slowly move around it. He looked at the petite sized table and chair which he used to eat at when he was young before his eyes travelled to an open door that led into the bedroom.

Walking towards the bedroom, he entered to find that everything was still there and untouched. The room was extremely dirty with dust covering everything in sight as well as a few cobwebs. Standing still momentarily, he took a deep breath as he brushed his hand over the walls, "The last time I was here, my life changed."

_**Flashback**_

_A disappointed Naruto continued walking, ignoring the crowd around him. Not minding where he was going to, he travelled onwards. The 9 year olds mind was fixated on his recent failure of the graduation exam. His thoughts kept drifting from one point to another in order to find out how he could possibly improve himself and for once get someone to acknowledge that he exists._

_He stopped momentarily as he saw the small pier over the lake where a black haired boy sat calmly, staring into the water. The Uzumaki had seen the young Uchiha sitting in the same spot at different times for over a year now. He, like himself, knew what it meant to be alone but unlike Naruto, everyone acknowledged him._

_Naruto diverted his attention as he saw the boy look at him before walking forwards without concentrating on where he was going. The sounds of the village became distant as he eventually came to a stop in front of large gates, behind of which was largest forest he had seen._

_Sitting down, he put his head in his hands, "Why can't I do this? Why am I weak?" He looked up at the gate as several thoughts flowed through his head. Getting up, he ran towards it before trying to climb which resulted in him falling on his back._

_The jinchuuriki got up again and continued trying to climb over the fence as his hands became bloodied before eventually throwing himself over to the other side. As he landed on his back and a jolt of pain ran through him, his mind was set on the glares he would always receive from the villagers. Every time they'd look at him with bad intent or pull their children away from him, it stung his heart hardly._

_Rising to his feet, he walked into the humongous forest, "I'll show them all. I'll make them all remember my name."_

_The young boy wiped the tears from his face as he looked at where he had wandered into. Taking a better look at his surroundings, he realised the grim atmosphere which sent a wave of fear into his body. Sniffing, he kept his determination strong and ignored everything before taking out a kunai from his trousers._

_He looked at the massive log, which seemed to be covered in moss, several feet away from him as he flung the kunai directly into it. The weapon bounced off it and fell to the ground as Naruto clenched his fist in anger. Walking up to the kunai, he picked it up as faint breathing sound entered his ears. The chilling sound's source soon made itself clear as Naruto saw what he thought was a log begin to move._

_Stumbling backwards, he fell onto the ground as the deadly fangs of a snake became visible along with the serpent's intimidating eyes. Naruto kept his eyes on the beast as his hand thrashed around the ground before he felt his kunai and began to grip it tightly._

_Holding the weapon in front of him as a form of defence, he began to regret coming into the forest as the snake lunged at him causing him to cry out in fear. Naruto saw his life vanishing before a thunderous sound could be heard and the serpent went crashing across the ground. A man covered entirely in black, leaving only his eyes visible, landed next to Naruto. He held his sword in the direction of the snake which had recovered and began to hiss at the new adversary._

_The sword began to glow with chakra before elongating and driving itself through the snake's mouth, killing it. As the sword retracted to its original shape, the snake fell to the ground._

_Naruto stared at the man with trepidation as he turned to face him. He was shaking as the unidentifiable shinobi spoke to him, "Go home." The shinobi ran away from him but stopped and turned around to find Naruto in the same position, "What's wrong with you? It's dangerous here, go home."_

_Naruto gulped as he saw the corpse of the snake before facing the shinobi, "I…don't know how." He could see the conflict in the man's eyes as he was sure he must be deciding on something._

"_Damn." The shinobi walked up to him and grabbed him before throwing him onto his shoulders and jumping into the trees. Naruto was taken by surprise but was afraid to make a move as he saw the ground rush by. The man holding him came to a halt near the end of the forest before placing him on the branch, "Can you see your home from here?"_

_Naruto grabbed the leg of the older shinobi tightly as he saw the distance between himself and the ground, "It's that one over there." He pointed at a building with a broken roof which stood out from the others around it._

_The shinobi next to him picked him up again, "Right in the middle of everything." He could hear a sigh before they took off again but this time the pace seemed to be slower as they constantly stopped and it was made sure they weren't spotted._

_Eventually arriving at Naruto's home, the shinobi looked at the broken door before slowly opening it and moving inside. Naruto entered the small and untidy house, "Uh, thanks…" The blonde stared at him briefly._

_The shinobi returned the gaze, knowing it wouldn't result in harm by letting him hear his name since his existence was a shadow, "Yuudai…" He turned to leave, "You should tell your parents to clean this place."_

_Naruto laughed nervously, still a little shaken, "I don't have parents…I live here on my own."_

_Yuudai stopped abruptly, "You don't even have a caretaker?"_

_Naruto had a grim expression, "For some reason, no one wants to accept me. That's why I take care of myself."_

_Yuudai faced the young boy, his eyes showing that he was deep in thought, "Pull up your shirt."_

_Naruto nodded awkwardly, complying with the request as Yuudai placed his hand on his stomach. He could feel his stomach warm up before speaking, "What are you doing?"_

_Yuudai spoke calmly, "Seems like this mission won't be a complete failure."_

_Naruto was confused by the shinobi's words before he felt a pain engulf his body. His eyes slowly closed as his mind went blank._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto took out the cigarette from his mouth and moved towards the bed, taking a seat. As his mind began to focus on his past, his stomach churned and he began to feel sick. A strong pain entered his senses as he grabbed his stomach tightly and began to breathe heavily. He tried his hardest to remain conscious as a few minutes passed and it eventually stopped, leaving him feeling weary and slightly tired. He looked towards the entrance of his bedroom to find Genkei staring at him.

The dragon looked over the room before walking inside, "This is your old home, huh?"

Naruto nodded as he placed his cigarette on the cabinet next to the bed, "It's not much."

Genkei's tail waved around as he stared at the blonde, "When I said to meet me once you've thought of what you were going to do, didn't you hear me?"

Naruto grinned, "I got an opportunity and took it."

Genkei shook his head, "And what if you collapsed in pain in front of them all? Stop trying to do everything alone."

Naruto sighed as he took off his rucksack and began to search through it for a small scroll and a pen. Opening the scroll, he began to write on it, "I need to let the Confederation know of what's going on." Finishing the scroll, he rolled it up and tied a small ribbon around it.

Genkei folded his arms, "Did you find what you're looking for?"

Naruto bit his thumb before slamming his hand into the ground, resulting in a tiny plume of smoke. A dragon who didn't even reach his shin stood there, shaking from excitement. His red wings stretched out completely and he shook his head continuously. The Uzumaki tied the scroll around the dragon's neck, "Take this to Hideaki, he's in the encampment. Stay out of sight and once you get there, they'll give you a treat."

The red dragon nodded before jumping up and flapping his wings. Once he began to sustain balance, he flew through the window and into the air as Genkei waited for his reply from the blonde, "Well?"

Naruto moved backwards on the bed and rested against the headboard, "I saw the crystal. It seems the Hokage keeps it with her at all times. As for the scroll, if what I saw was it, then it's in a library."

Genkei scratched the wall, testing its toughness, "Make the scroll your first priority; you need that to fix your seal. The crystal seems like it won't be attainable unless you're up to fighting one of the legendary sannin."

Naruto took off his hat and placed it on his lap, "Genkei, I can't let that crystal fall into the wrong hands. If it's not with me then I don't know whether it really is in a safe place."

The dragon gave his advice, "If that's the case then you're going to have to do everything at once. As soon as you get the scroll, you'll need to beat the old woman and take the crystal. But, you're going to have to be clever about it. Your current condition and ability is no longer on the level where you can fight with someone like her."

Naruto picked up his cigarette and placed it back in his mouth, "2 years really does take a lot from someone." He put his hat to a side and laid back on the bed, "I'm going to rest here for today. I'll meet up with you tomorrow."

Genkei nodded as he moved to the exit, "I'll be around."

Before the dragon left, Naruto spoke one last time, "By the way, the Hokage looks exactly like the sculpture of her on the mountain."

Genkei stopped, "Genjutsu?"

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, it's doing her wonders. She would have been a good catch when she was young."

Genkei sighed, "It's a shame that people have no pride in their natural appearance."

Naruto put his hands behind his head, "You've looked like that for a long time now so you probably don't know what it means to look old and past your prime."

Genkei listened to his words as his eyes lost a little of their shine, "There's a reason for that." Naruto's curiosity was peaked as he heard the dragon, "I probably should remain quiet about this subject. Get some rest."

The summon left the abode as Naruto wondered what he could be talking about before slowly falling asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Team 7 jumped through the rooftops of Konoha as Sakura voiced the one question which lingered on her mind relentlessly, "Why was the Kyuubi sealed in a boy? I thought Konoha didn't believe in creating a weapon of war."

Kakashi slowed down as he neared the destination he had been heading to, "The Kyuubi wasn't sealed in him because Konoha planned on using him as a weapon. The Yondaime did the only thing he could to save this village at that time."

Sasuke listened intently as they landed on a rooftop across a terrible looking building. He saw a familiar face lying down in a bed, fast asleep. "How did you know to come here?"

Kakashi stared at the still form of Naruto, "I didn't; it was just a guess. He used to live here."

Sakura looked at the sleeping figure before back at her former teacher, "If that's the case then why is his existence so closely guarded by Konoha?"

Kakashi sighed, "A lot of things have gone wrong in his life. Many people in this village dishonoured the Yondaime's sacrifice which led to children pursuing a similar attitude towards him like that of their parents. The Sandaime created the law to protect him and to give him a chance to live like a normal person."

Sasuke walked to the ledge of the roof before taking a seat, "It didn't work out though did it?"

Kakashi turned to the Uchiha, "You remember him?"

Sasuke smirked, "The power of Kyuubi; I wonder how much of it he can control."

Sakura stared at her team mates, "He lived a life like Gaara." She shook her head, "I can't believe something like this happened in Konoha."

Kakashi stared at the unconscious form of Naruto, his eye showing some regret, "We all failed the Yondaime; his wish for him to be seen as a hero never came true."

Sakura folded her arms as she went over the situation, "The reason why we got involved with Akatsuki; it was to see whether we could find him again wasn't it?"

The white haired shinobi remained silent for a few moments before answering, "When he disappeared, there was nothing more the Sandaime regretted than not giving him a family like he always longed for."

Sasuke acknowledged the new information before glancing towards the blonde, "A life of loneliness…"

Kakashi moved backwards, "The only thing that matters as of now is what he wants. Whether it is revenge or something else, we have to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't endanger Konoha."

The sky was a dark crimson as the sun was setting in the horizon. There were no clouds in sight as a few birds could be heard. Sakura sighed as she saw the peaceful face of the jinchuuriki while Sasuke's demeanour remained calm, his thoughts on his own personal problems.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade closed the drawer before placing the file on her desk. Opening it to the front page, there was picture of a young boy with blonde hair along with information written about him on the pages following. The file contained details of his daily life, eating habits and some of his characteristics. The Godaime sat down in her chair before picking up the list Shizune had fetched for her.

She began to scour through the pages, looking for a particular name before she came upon it, "Uzumaki Naruto…"

Shizune's eyes widened as she heard her mentor, "Isn't that the name of the Kyuubi container?" She realised exactly why Tsunade wanted the list of entrants to Konoha as she feared what this could mean.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "Kakashi was right." Rubbing her head, she addressed her assistant, "Shizune, I need you to send a message to Koharu and Homura. I want them both here early in the morning to discuss this."

Shizune nodded before leaving the office as Tsunade stared at the picture of the blonde boy who looked innocent. Accepting the job as Hokage wasn't an easy task for her but she was eventually persuaded by Jiraiya to do it in memory of her deceased brother and lover. However, after everything she had done and been through, her drive to remain in the village was diminishing as she constantly had nightmares about her precious people's demise. She didn't understand why but as she looked at the picture of the jinchuuriki, it reminded her of the innocence of her younger brother. She began to wonder what the motive of the returning man was, hoping it wouldn't cause conflict.

* * *

**Author Notes:** A lot of questions arise about Yuudai and what his mission in Konoha was. However, this chapter should have have now given you a clear idea of Naruto's past in Konoha before he was taken. Laters. 


	8. Wandering Existence

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** A lot of questions about Yuudai in the feedback. His relationship with Naruto will be covered later on and everything will be revealed. As for this chapter, everything is being put in motion and some more things will become clear. Anyways, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Wandering Existence**

Sakura had an irritated expression across her visage as she continued to stare through the window of the apartment across her. It was decided by Team 7 that they would each take turns in keeping track of Naruto so they had the chance to rest up and make sure they were at their best. With Sakura as the only one still pondering over the events of the day before, rendering her incapable of sleeping, she was appointed to look over Naruto throughout the night.

However, the kunoichi now felt as if it was a big mistake in doing so since it was extremely uneventful and all she saw was the jinchuuriki sleeping peacefully. She looked at the rising sun, wondering where Kakashi was, given that it was his turn to take over for the day. Frowning, she turned to look at the bed where Naruto slept to find him gone.

She slapped her head before leaping to the other building and landing as quietly as she could on the roof. Sliding down the side to the platform below, she crouched under the window and took a peek inside the apartment. The dusty smell was unpleasant as she observed the terrible dwelling. A shirtless Naruto could be seen re-entering the bedroom as the pink haired medic instantly ducked and hid out of sight.

After some shuffling and the sounds of clothes being changed, she could hear the door slamming. Knowing he had left the house; she jumped up to the top of the building, after which Naruto walked past where she was previously hiding. Sakura moved back a few steps to make sure she wasn't in sight as the jinchuuriki began to walk into the streets.

Keeping her eyes on him, she began to jump through the rooftops. She raised her eyebrow as she found them repeatedly going in circles for over twenty minutes. When Naruto stopped, Sakura's anger began to grow as she wondered whether the blonde was confused or just stupid.

Seeing Naruto beginning to move, she followed him again until they reached the gates which served as the entrance and exit of Konoha. The kunoichi knew it wouldn't bode well for him to leave Konoha as she began to hope she wouldn't have to interrupt to change his course of direction. She waited patiently for his next move before another group of shinobi could be seen heading in his direction.

Sakura observed the newly promoted shinobi as they loudly made their way to the gates before diverting her attention back to the person she was initially tracking. Naruto was completely immobile with his hand on top of his hat. Sakura was dumbfounded as she tried to determine what the blonde was doing.

Looking at the jinchuuriki, her anger at him for the fiasco in the hot springs had subsided for the most part after finding out what was inside him and the treatment he must have received when he was young. She had a lot of questions pertaining to how he must have ended up away from Konoha and why after so long, he was back. "Come on you idiot, what are you doing just standing there?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto calmly stood, knowing he had ended up losing his way through the streets of Konoha. As the sun continued to beat down, his thoughts wondered to the person who had been tracking him for a while now. After waking up, the jinchuuriki had felt another chakra source close to him. He had quickly gotten ready and made his way out of his old apartment, only to find the person follow him. He wasn't too bothered by it, mainly because any hostile actions towards him hadn't happened.

However, he remained cautious and aware that he was being monitored for a reason. The only problem this caused was whether something would go wrong before he could take the crystal and scroll. Shaking his head, he knew it wouldn't do him too good to stay stationary for too long because of the pink haired medic observing him.

Turning away from the gates of Konoha and beginning to walk, he toyed with the notion that the kunoichi tracking him may have asked to do so due to taking a liking to him. The notion was short lived however as it made more sense that she may want to hurt him more and thus was waiting for him to make a mistake. The happy turned depressing thoughts were driven out of his mind as he heard someone call him.

"Niichan!" The familiar voice sent a shockwave through Naruto's spine because of what he was referred to as.

The retired shinobi straightened his hat as he saw the team of chuunins he had encountered the day before along with the pervert who had been peeping on the women at the hot springs. He smiled as he saw the glasses wearing team leader with a few bruises across his visage, no doubt punishment for his intolerable actions.

Konohamaru stopped in front of Naruto, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto grinned at the Sarutobi, "I got lost looking for a place to eat; this is a big place."

Moegi and Udon remained silent as Ebisu decided to speak instead, "We should be on our way. The bandits aren't going to be removed from that village by themselves."

Konohamaru had an unimpressed expression, "Whatever you pervert; I've lost what little respect I had left for you after what you did."

Ebisu began to cough prior to eventually managing to speak, "T-that was a…Moegi, Udon; let's go."

The two chuunins followed their team leader as Naruto raised an eyebrow when Konohamaru remained in front of him. The blonde whistled before finally speaking, "You've got a mission; shouldn't you get going with your team?"

The scarf wearing teenager smiled awkwardly as he answered, "Yeah, it's just that I had a question."

Naruto let out a heavy breath as his stomach rumbled, "What is it?"

Konohamaru cleared his throat, "What you said yesterday about me making a great Hokage; did you really mean that?"

Naruto walked past the chuunin, "Every word of it."

Konohamaru could hear the footsteps of the blonde man moving further from him, "That was the first time someone showed faith in me and my dream. Thank you."

Naruto continued walking, hearing his response, "Don't mention it." Closing his eyes momentarily, his mind drifted into his past to the first person that had shown faith in him.

"_What you said isn't foolish; a person's dream shapes his destiny. In order for a dream to come true, you can't give up hope. And just like the vast sea before you, hope is eternal."_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade had a thoughtful expression across her visage as the door to her office opened and her advisors walked inside. Shizune moved from her position, next to her mentor, to close the door behind the former team mates of the deceased Sandaime.

The sound of the door shutting quietly prompted Tsunade to speak, "Take a seat; this is going to take some time."

Koharu and Homura both sat down in their respective chairs as Shizune returned to the Godaime's side. The two council members made themselves comfortable before Homura finally spoke, "We weren't informed the full details of the situation."

Tsunade nodded, understanding that they needed to be briefed, "Nothing has happened so far. I was only able to confirm last night that the vessel of the Kyuubi has indeed returned. He is being monitored by Team 7."

Koharu, who was an elderly woman, clasped her hands, "Is there anything else?"

Tsunade sighed, "There is something happening between him and the Kyuubi. His appearance has changed slightly. What exactly is happening and whether he is a threat or not hasn't been determined yet."

Homura pushed up his glasses, "This is an interesting development. How many people know of this?"

Tsunade quickly responded, "Apart from the people in this room, only Team 7."

The old man leaned back in his chair while resting his arms on the side, "We should keep it that way for now. If the rest of the shinobi were informed, the gossip would surely spread throughout Konoha. With the Tsuchikage here, we have to be delicate in how we handle this situation."

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she heard the advice which was obviously the best course of action, "I already know that. However, I wanted to suggest letting him do as he pleases as long as he isn't a threat to us."

Koharu shook her head, "Why do you say such things?"

Tsunade rested her chin on her hand, "If his intention isn't to cause trouble, then there is no need for us to get involved with him."

Koharu raised her eyebrow as she listened to the words of the busty blonde, "Have you forgotten the will of the Sandaime?"

Shizune could see her mentor becoming irritated as the tension between the two women grew. Tsunade cleared her throat, "He wanted Konoha to correct the mistakes of their past. We have no idea what that boy has gone through and now he's come back. If he isn't a danger then it is best to let him live his life. I'm sure the old man would agree with that."

Homura moved forward slightly, "We got involved with Akatsuki and put our shinobi at risk in order to find him and bring him back to Konoha. He's our responsibility; we need to keep him here."

Tsunade scoffed, "When he disappeared from here, he no longer remained our responsibility. Our only aim was to make sure he was safe in order to honour the Sandaime's last wish. It seems he is doing well so there is no need for us to interfere."

Koharu slowly rose to her feet, "And what if he is a danger?"

Tsunade had a steel glare, "Then he will be dealt with accordingly. This village comes before everyone."

Homura sighed before rising to his feet and following his fellow council member to the door, "We will talk again."

Opening the door, he allowed Koharu to go ahead before following and closing the door behind him. The two advisors continued through the corridors of the large Hokage residence.

Koharu broke the silence, "What is your take on this?"

Homura remained silent as if he was thinking of something before finally speaking, "I understand what she is saying and agree to an extent. But whoever has him with them will hold a great advantage over the rest of the countries. All of the bijuu have vanished. He is the only one remaining with one inside him."

Koharu's eyes widened as she realised what he was implying, "Keeping him as a weapon would dishonour the Yondaime greatly."

Homura nodded, "As long as he is here, we know no one else will use him against us. I understand it is wrong but this is something we have to do."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto began to laugh as he saw the ramen stand which he had been desperately searching for. After his talk with Konohamaru, he had once again set off inside the village. It had only been an hour since and he was glad that he had found his desired location to have a meal. He had deliberately stopped in numerous places for no reason than to annoy his tracker but he was wondering whether it had worked. Hearing his stomach rumble, he began to walk towards the ramen stand with the pleasing smell entering his nose and strengthening his appetite.

As he drew back the curtain and entered the moderately sized stand, he found that he wasn't alone. Looking at the familiar long white hair, he scratched his head, "What are you doing here?"

Jiraiya turned his head to see the whiskered man, "Oh, it's you. You owe me an apology."

Naruto sat down on the stool and placed his order before replying to the frog hermit, "What for?"

Jiraiya shook his head as he sighed, "I was attacked by those women because of you. Now apologise."

Naruto grinned, "It looks like you recovered well but I'm not apologising; you deserved it."

Jiraiya stared at the Uzumaki before picking up his cup of sake and taking a drink, "The youth these days really have no respect for their elders. And I thought you were a fan?"

Naruto smiled in appreciation at Ayame as she placed down his ramen, "I am a fan but I think I'm better now."

Jiraiya's mouth fell open, "Better? You haven't even completed one book yet and your notes weren't that good." He began to nod before pouring himself another cup of sake, "I can't believe a brat like you is trying to take over my work."

Naruto savoured the taste of his ramen as he drove it down into his stomach. Finishing, he wiped his mouth and looked at the novel writer, "Why are you here?"

Jiraiya moved the jug of sake towards Naruto, "Do you want some?"

Naruto shook his head as he took out a cigarette and lit it, "I don't drink."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "But you smoke?"

Naruto nodded as he blew some smoke from his mouth, "It's a little early to be drinking."

Jiraiya picked up his cup, "Is that so?"

Naruto rested his arms on the counter while his cigarette dangled from his mouth, "Most people who drink try to wash away memories that they don't want to remember or regret which they don't want to feel."

Jiraiya had a serious demeanour, "What about you? Is there a reason for your smoking?"

Naruto had a mournful smile, "It's so I don't forget." Taking out the cigarette from his mouth, he looked at the white haired man, "So, what is it that you regret?"

Jiraiya gulped down his sake, "You ask a lot of questions."

Naruto stared at the legendary ninja momentarily before continuing to smoke, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy."

Jiraiya poured himself another cup of sake and began to twirl the drink around without spilling it. There was an undisturbed atmosphere in the stand with only the sounds of dishes being cleaned audible. After a few minutes, the white haired hermit began to speak, "Because of me, someone's life was ruined."

Naruto stopped smoking as he heard the words of the older man, "Ruined?"

Jiraiya laughed despondently before sighing, "I refused to train him because of his motives. In return, he left this village to seek power elsewhere." He took a sip of his drink.

Naruto finished smoking, "How is his life ruined then?"

Jiraiya placed his cup of sake on the counter, "He completed his objective but now he is confused about what to do and lives a reality of hate. Drifting through life without a path is the same as not existing."

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt a similarity to the situation. He had a deep regret also but, unlike Jiraiya, he didn't want to forget about it. "You regret not training him?"

"It's because someone wasn't there to help him that he's ended up where he is. The responsibility of the younger generation's future lies with the adults of this village. Unfortunately, this isn't the first time we've failed such a task but I wasn't here to see the last one." Jiraiya rose from his seat on the stool.

Naruto turned to him, "You're leaving?"

Jiraiya's demeanour changed as he began to grin, "I need to catch up on my research."

Naruto shook his head, his mind focused on what he was told and his own objective.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sat down quietly, observing the curtains of the ramen stand across from the building where she was. She tapped her fingers on the concrete ledge, her thoughts on the blonde jinchuuriki she was following. It had been over ten minutes since Naruto had entered the stand and Sakura felt herself becoming tired. Her lack of sleep was catching up to her as she tried to remain focused on the task at hand. The only thing helping her was the growing rage within her, courtesy of Kakashi.

She wondered why the jounin decided to be late on such a day. She was expecting some dense excuse from her former teacher in order to justify his tardiness. Standing up and brushing her clothes, her thoughts drifted to the situation with the Tsuchikage. The Kage was renowned for his fighting abilities, particularly his mastery over seals. She remembered being told that his skill with seals even surpassed that of Jiraiya's. However, even though the red haired man was polite and considerate, she didn't like him for some reason she couldn't understand.

"Yo!" Sakura's head snapped up as she heard the greeting. Turning, she found Kakashi staring at her.

The kunoichi clenched her fist, "Why are you so late?"

Kakashi chuckled slightly before standing next to her, "I needed to pick up some things for home."

Sakura raised her eyebrow as she realised that he wasn't making up a complete lie, "Wait, you did that deliberately?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I'm sure you're used to me being late so I thought it wouldn't matter."

Sakura was speechless as the feeling of anger within her began to grow. Her thoughts were a mixture of seeing Kakashi in pain and begging for mercy.

"Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi's voice was full of curiosity

Hearing the jounin, Sakura stopped and looked towards the ramen stand to find the old frog hermit exiting and stretching his arms. After a few moments, the white haired pervert looked towards her and Kakashi, having sensed their presence.

Kakashi folded his arms, "This must mean he was with the jinchuuriki. I wonder if he knows who he is."

Sakura sighed tiredly, "He's coming here, you'll find out soon enough."

Jiraiya hopped from the ground to the roof and landed on the ledge, a lecherous grin across his face, "This is a surprise; are you following me?"

Sakura held up her fist, "Do you want a repeat of what happened with Tsunade-shisou?"

Jiraiya waved his hands, "No, I was just making a joke. Why do people always react to me like this?" Shaking his head, he turned to Kakashi, "I doubt you'd be standing around for no reason."

Kakashi focused on the curtains of the ramen stand, "Did you see the blonde man inside there with you?"

Jiraiya realised they were talking of his fellow author, "Yes."

Kakashi took out his favourite book and opened it, "He's the vessel of the Kyuubi."

Jiraiya was visibly surprised at the quick answer as he registered what was said to him. He looked back in the direction of the ramen stand, "Interesting. I spent 3 years trying to find him and he ends up in Konoha after all of that." He straightened up, "Why are you tracking him?"

Kakashi turned a page in his book, "We're determining whether he's a threat."

Jiraiya had a thoughtful expression on his visage as he made a move to leave, "Have fun."

Sakura spoke before he left, "You're going to see Tsunade-shisou?"

Jiraiya shook his head as he laughed, "That'll have to wait until tomorrow. First I have to do some research."

Sakura ran a hand through her hair, choosing to ignore his last statement as Jiraiya took off. She faced Kakashi, "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Kakashi was engrossed in his book, "I don't know."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke charged at the large wooden block before throwing a combination of strikes, each one sending a jolt of pain through his body. His figure was covered in sweat as trained in the large garden of his house. Quickly unsheathing his kusanagi, he unleashed a few horizontal slashes. As he placed his sword back in its cover, the wooden block split into a few pieces and fell to the ground.

He made his way to the only tree in the massive garden and took a seat under it, receiving much needed shade. He placed his sword to the side and rested his arms on his knees. His mind rushed back to the attack on Konoha by Orochimaru. During that time, he was already going through a hard time. He remembered being given the responsibility of taking down the jinchuuriki from Suna but he had failed. In his place, one of the legendary sannin completed the job and displayed a tremendous amount of strength.

_**Flashback**_

_Jiraiya placed the body of Gaara on the ground as he looked towards the blonde haired girl staring at him. He straightened up as he spoke to her, "You can take him; he's not dead."_

_Temari walked up to her younger brother, shivering with fear as she saw the white haired shinobi looking at her. She picked up the jinchuuriki and placed his arm around her, "Why are you letting us go?"_

_Jiraiya turned away from her, "It's not his fault he turned out the way he is."_

_Temari nodded as she took off into the trees. Jiraiya sighed as he felt his body ache from the battle he had just been in. He was on the edge of Konoha's borders when he had felt the incredible demonic chakra. He had quickly rushed over to find the last Uchiha of the Leaf in a losing battle. He looked towards the tree as Sasuke jumped down to his side along with Sakura._

_The Uchiha looked past him as an awkward silence followed, "Train me."_

_Jiraiya closed his eyes as he resumed walking, "No."_

_Sasuke's anger grew as he heard the hermit, "Why?"_

_Jiraiya took a deep breath, "I'm not going to train you so you can use your power for revenge. The path you're walking is going to destroy you. I believe I'm not the first person to have told you this."_

_**End Flashback**_

The return of his brother to Konoha in the following weeks had only fuelled his desperation in a bid to become stronger. He had eventually left the village and gone to Orochimaru so he could be trained. However, the words of Jiraiya kept ringing in his head. He had achieved his revenge but he had no idea of what he was doing. The reason for returning to Konoha eluded him as he wanted to know what remained for him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hideaki looked through the papers, "It's been relatively quiet I see."

Yuka nodded, "After Akatsuki, it seems there is finally peace. There aren't many missions to hand out, so I've made everyone focus on training."

The scarlet eyed woman had stopped her training for the day and was informing the leader of the Confederation on the details of the encampment and its issues. Hideaki sat down and folded his legs. The room they were in wasn't very large and contained a few seats with a desk at the back of it.

Yuka moved towards her desk and tidied the papers, "The most important thing to happen recently was the group of bandits who wanted to assassinate a feudal lord. That's been taken care of and the shinobi are on their way back."

Hideaki nodded in acknowledgment as his attention diverted to the window to see a red dragon fly through and land on the desk. He smiled, "It seems Naruto has sent word. This is unexpected."

Yuka tickled the dragon behind its neck before taking off the scroll wrapped around its neck and opening it. She began to read as the dragon began to walk over the desk, in search of something. Hideaki realised what it wanted as he picked up a treat from near him and gave it to the hyper summon. The red dragon licked its mouth as it finished the treat and vanished in a plume of smoke.

Hideaki began to chuckle as he faced Yuka, only to find she had a serious expression across her visage, "What is it?"

Yuka handed the scroll to the old man as he began to read it, "There are rumours of a crystal being found which can control the power of bijuu. It's in Konoha as is Naruto."

Hideaki rolled the scroll up, "And the Tsuchikage is there also."

Yuka folded her arms, "He said the crystal was found in Wave Country. They must've discovered it while mining."

Hideaki placed the scroll in his robe, "I need to head back. This is unsettling news, especially now that Naruto is in Konoha. This means my suspicions about his condition were true."

Yuka was confused as she heard the old man, "Condition?"

Hideaki faced the 22 year old woman, "I need you investigate the mine in Wave Country where they found this crystal. Leave Naruto and the situation with the Tsuchikage up to me. I'll need to discuss this with my advisors. Hopefully nothing dreadful will come out of this."

Yuka nodded, "I'll send out some shinobi immediately." Her thoughts were focused on what she heard of Naruto as Hideaki walked to the exit of the room.

The leader of the Confederation turned back to Yuka as he opened the door, "Don't forget to continue your training." He left the room as he finished speaking.

Yuka moved back to her desk, "So much for peace."

* * *

**Author Notes:** Jiraiya and Sasuke had some encounters in the past. You know now how Gaara was stopped during the invasion which made Sasuke see Jiraiya's power and ask for training. Gaara himself though, leaves a lot of questions. Was he redeemed or wasn't he? If he was then how? If he wasn't then will he be? Until next time, peace out. 


	9. Faults In History

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I did say the updates were going to slow down but i think they're still at a reasonable pace. Anyways, i understand that some people are eager to see the pairing to start it's core development but all i ask for is some patience. There's a long way to go and enough time for Sakura and Naruto to interact. You won't be disappointed, i guarantee it.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Faults In History**

Genkei made his way through the dirty alley, careful not to make any noise. He hadn't enjoyed the previous day too much as he found that Naruto was being followed by a group of shinobi. The day before, a kunoichi with pink hair was looking over him before another older and more mature shinobi took over. As the new day began, the white haired man left and a shinobi with black hair took his place.

The complicated situation made it impossible for him to get in contact with Naruto since he would be discovered. He had resorted to following and waiting for the opportune moment to talk with the blonde. He wondered what the reason for the shinobi monitoring the jinchuuriki was, hoping it wouldn't result in unwanted difficulties.

Moving around the trash can, he hid in the shadows of the large building. His eyes focused on the figure of Naruto who was standing still with his arms folded. The dragon knew his summoner was confused about where he was and probably trying to determine the best route to take. These occurrences were irritating however they brought a smile to his face occasionally as they would remind him of the first time he had met Naruto.

He looked towards the top of the building he was next to, feeling another chakra source which belonged to the shinobi tracking Naruto. At first he didn't pay any attention to the black haired individual however after he caught sight of the Uchiha emblem on the back of his shirt, he became more cautious. He was familiar with the strength of the Uchiha clan and he knew this was the last one remaining in existence.

Shifting his concentration back to Naruto, he felt an awkward feeling as he realised he was being watched. He was cautious not to make any sudden movements as he slowly turned to find a young girl staring at him. Her eyes were wide with bewilderment and she could easily be mistaken for a statue by how still she was.

Genkei remained silent, not wanting to cause any disturbance since there was an Uchiha several feet above him on top of the considerably sized building. He inched forward before the girl fell back, not letting out any sound as she did. The dragon acknowledged she must have fainted as he walked closer to her.

Shaking his head, he spoke as if he was insulted, "She acts like this is the first time she's seen something like me. I've been here before and I know there are plenty of things which look scary. You have oversized snakes, cockroaches and even spiders." He paused for a second as he took in what he said, "These kids probably don't get out much; that must be it."

Picking up the small girl, he placed her against the wall in a comfortable position, hoping her guardians would find her soon. As he turned around, he saw Naruto take off in the same direction he had previously come from. The dragon shook his head, "This is going to be a long day."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya was seated at a table with benches on either side. The restaurant was small and had only a few customers, making it the perfect kind of place he wanted to be. Even though he had wanted to catch up with his research, he found that his mind wouldn't let him focus properly after being told about the Kyuubi vessel the day before. Sighing, he called over the waitress and ordered some fresh tea.

He rested his arms on the table as his mind wandered to thoughts of the Sandaime. The last meeting he had with his teacher was a mistake as he hadn't expected to run into the old Sarutobi.

_**Flashback**_

_The full moon shone on the rooftop where two individuals stood. The night sky was murky with no stars visible; the darkness reflecting the emptiness held within the old man who took the pipe out of his mouth. Blowing out some smoke, he spoke in his aged voice, "It is a surprise that you have returned."_

_Jiraiya folded his arms as he looked towards the streets below, "It's a bigger surprise that you were searching for me; this is a first."_

_The Sandaime chuckled, "How have you been Jiraiya?"_

_The frog hermit didn't respond immediately; he found it awkward that the Sarutobi was making small talk with him after actively seeking him out. "This isn't the reason why you're talking to me."_

_The Sandaime nodded, his back turned to Jiraiya, "You're right."_

_Jiraiya looked at his former teacher, "Then what is?"_

_The Sandaime sighed, "You know what it feels like to fail someone. But the failure isn't something which is easily overlooked; instead it can change the course of a person's life."_

_Jiraiya stared at the ground, remembering how it felt when he couldn't stop Orochimaru from leaving Konoha years ago. He understood who the Hokage was referring to, "You're talking of the jinchuuriki."_

_The Sandaime chuckled, "It's amazing how the greatest sacrifice of this village was dishonoured by the masses. We praise and look to the Yondaime with grateful feelings yet the only wish he left behind was ignored and hated. There is irony in this wouldn't you say?"_

_Jiraiya was surprised as he heard the Hokage speak to him of his innermost feelings. Through all of their training together and even when they had grown into adults, his team mates had never seen the shield of their teacher ever falter. But now, Jiraiya was seeing a side of his former mentor he hadn't witnessed before. "You blame yourself."_

_The Sandaime looked towards the Hokage monument, "More than anyone else, I knew what he was going through. His tears, struggles, smiles; I saw everything. I had faith that he would persevere through all of it and become strong."_

_Jiraiya felt uncomfortable and at the same time, he couldn't help but let his heart sting with pain as heard the old man. "What do you want from me?"_

_The Sandaime stared at the carved visage of the Yondaime, "My time draws near; until I know he has become the man I envisioned him to become, my spirit will never be at peace. Whether you take this burden is entirely up to you."_

_**End Flashback**_

2 weeks later, the Sandaime had died in battle with Orochimaru and Konoha had barely defended against the attempted invasion. Jiraiya had willingly taken the task in order to honour his deceased mentor who had sacrificed his life for Konoha. He informed the council of the Sandaime's last wish and managed to convince Tsunade to become the next Hokage.

The only thing remaining was to track down the Kyuubi container but the task was harder than initially perceived to be. His existence was like that of a ghost with absolutely no information as to his whereabouts. Then without expecting it, he heard of Akatsuki capturing their final target. He had taken Sakura and Kakashi along with him in order to somehow retrieve the Kyuubi container but several complications arose.

They found they weren't the only ones attempting to venture into the land of Akatsuki as Orochimaru and his loyal servant Kabuto were also there. This changed the objectives of Team 7 as they were horrified to find that Sasuke had been taken over. Soon after, 6 members of Akatsuki confronted them before they could make it into the metropolis leaving only the leader of the organisation behind. After a long battle, Jiraiya had managed to make it into the city of towering buildings only to find a corpse covered in the cloak of Akatsuki. There was no sign of the vessel of the Kyuubi. He had found solace in the fact that the Kyuubi container had survived somehow.

Jiraiya stopped wandering in his memories as the waitress placed down a pot of tea in front of him and walked away. The old shinobi picked up the boiling tea and poured some into a cup as a familiar masked man entered the small restaurant, "Kakashi, care to join me?"

Kakashi folded his favourite book and placed it into his vest, "I've been looking for you."

Jiraiya blew his boiling tea before taking a small sip, "Why is that exactly?"

Kakashi waited for a few moments, eventually sitting down. "I need to know about the Yondaime's seal."

Jiraiya nodded, "What do you need to know about it?"

Kakashi put his arms on the small table, "What was its purpose? Whether it had any side effects? I know you're the best person to ask when it comes to this."

Jiraiya observed the jounin; curious as to why he wanted to know about all of this. He answered regardless, "The original purpose of the seal was to slowly merge the chakra of the Kyuubi and its container into one. This would grant the container the ability to defend himself and it would ultimately get rid of the Kyuubi. As for side effects; there shouldn't be any."

Kakashi acknowledged everything he was told, "That's interesting."

Jiraiya placed his cup on the table, the tea having brought his mind some relaxation, "What's wrong with the jinchuuriki?"

Kakashi focused on the steam rising from the tea, "He's changed; eyes, face, teeth. All of it reminds me of that night when I saw the Kyuubi."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, knowing that nothing like that should be happening, "Are you sure?"

Kakashi nodded, "Was there a possibility of the Yondaime's seal breaking?"

Jiraiya began to pour himself more tea, "No, a seal of that strength can't be broken unless someone tampered with it." He paused as he realised something, "Akatsuki…"

Kakashi faced the legendary ninja, "You said there was no notice of the vessel at the city meaning he had escaped."

Jiraiya took a drink of his tea, "Maybe the extraction started but was interrupted. It would explain why the adverse side effects are occurring."

Kakashi inwardly sighed as he took in the information. The bells hanging from the ceiling chimed with noise as the wind blew; the pleasant sound disturbing the silence of the small restaurant. This was bad news since he knew they couldn't let the Kyuubi possibly escape its container. He wondered whether the objectives of Team 7 would change if he informed the Godaime of the new development.

Jiraiya looked at the white haired Hatake, knowing he was deep in thought, "He reminds you of your father, doesn't he?" Kakashi moved his head upwards as he heard the words escape the mouth of the older man, "Shunned and abandoned while doing something honourable."

Kakashi's eyes showed trouble as he rose from his seat. His mind focused on his father who had taken his own life because of being rejected by Konoha. The legendary White Fang had chosen his comrades above his mission but his valour was scorned resulting in his tragic suicide. "The life of a shinobi is full of hardships. The people you meet often remind you of others."

Kakashi turned to leave as Jiraiya spoke, "You're right. But it's harder to deal with when it seems like it is a repeat of the past which people should have already learned from."

Kakashi remained still as the words of the perverted hermit sank in before leaving the small restaurant. Jiraiya quietly drank his tea, his thoughts on the container of the Kyuubi and what his purpose for returning to Konoha was.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto began to laugh as he stretched his arms, enjoying the shining sun. Falling back on the grass, he put his hands behind his head and began to rest. He had come to one of the many training fields in Konoha but he had an ulterior motive for his location as he needed some place where he could talk with Genkei and his chaser wouldn't notice.

The training field was located on the edge of a forest and he could feel the presence of the Uchiha some distance from him. Genkei, on the other hand, seemed to be getting closer to his position and was no doubt using the vegetation as a cover. He could sense Genkei's unique chakra signature after having been trained to as the dragon was an expert at concealing his presence. He took off his hat and placed it next to his mouth in order to cover the lower part of his face from the watching Uchiha.

He had learnt of the Uchiha and their abilities when he was young and knew well that they were capable of reading lips easily if the sharingan was activated. He waited patiently as he felt Genkei's chakra signature stop behind him, "What took you so long?" He had a playful tone.

The bushes behind the blonde let out a voice, "What's that supposed to mean? I should ask you what took you so long to find a place. But I'll give you credit for thinking up something like this."

Naruto made sure to keep his expression the same so he didn't seem suspicious, "So, how's your day been?"

Genkei didn't move in the foliage, "Remember when you said you had an opportunity and took it?"

Naruto realised what he referring to, "Yeah, that day in my home."

Genkei couldn't believe he didn't know where he was heading with his words as he spoke again, "That opportunity must be the reason why you have 3 shinobi tracking you like Gamatatsu tracks food."

Naruto was confused at the mention of the weird name, "Gamatatsu?"

Genkei felt like hurting the blonde, "He's just some…the point was about the shinobi following you."

Naruto yawned, "Okay, but it can't be helped. We'll have to deal with things how they are now."

Genkei licked his teeth, "Something like this is too risky to try again with all of these shinobi following you. We need another method of communication."

Naruto stared at the blue sky as he began to think about what to do. An idea quickly came to him as he answered the dragon, "I could leave you a letter informing you of any new things. The shinobi only follow me so you could easily get the letter from where I'm staying when I'm not there."

Genkei nodded, "That sounds good. Any idea of how you're going to get the scroll and crystal."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, "Not yet." Sitting up, he lit the cigarette with a match before hearing a large commotion. He turned to the entrance of the training field to find a group of four people entering.

"Neji, would you really not read my book?" The loud voice echoed through the area.

Neji tried to keep his composure, "It's not for me."

Lee shook his head as Gai spoke instead, "Why wouldn't you want to learn of the taijutsu style which has made us both the beautiful beasts of this village?"

Neji stopped momentarily, "I already have a taijutsu style."

Lee ran around the Hyuuga before stopping in front of him, "I understand; but please read my book."

Tenten sighed, "Lee, you need to calm down."

Naruto observed the group of four, quickly realising they were a team of shinobi. He sweat dropped as he saw the green spandex wearing individuals, wondering whether people really called them beautiful. He raised an eyebrow as the eccentric and younger ninja wearing the green spandex looked in his direction.

Genkei quickly spoke, "Remember to leave the letters. I'm going to go get something to eat now; maybe a toad…"

Naruto saw the green spandex wearing individual advance towards him, feeling naked without Genkei near him. As the taijutsu specialist stopped in front of him, Naruto began to cough horrendously upon gazing at his eyebrows.

"Lee!" Tenten's voice could be heard as she ran towards him, "What did you do?" The rest of the team followed as Naruto began to recover, slightly disappointed now that his cigarette was ruined.

Lee had a puzzled expression, "I think it is to do with his habit of smoking." He turned his attention to Naruto, "Or maybe he's coughing from excitement as he saw me approaching in all my glory."

Naruto thumped his chest and stood up, avoiding staring directly at the weird eyebrows, "No, it's because of how you look." He coughed a few more times.

Gai smiled, "I see; you wish to have one of these amazing suits."

Naruto had a dumbfounded look, "Huh?"

Tenten grabbed Lee, "Let's go. You need to stop disturbing unsuspecting people."

Neji felt some shame as he looked at his team mate but he was glad that he was no longer the one being harassed. The Hyuuga turned his attention to the forest as he felt a chakra source; it was faint but he could feel it. He realised it belonged to Uchiha Sasuke but he wondered why he was concealing himself.

Naruto quickly spoke as Lee tried to stop himself from being dragged away, "You know, I'm a writer too."

Tenten relinquished her hold on her fellow jounin as Lee brushed his clothes. "I knew it. I could tell by your looks that you had talent."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the peculiar remarks, "…I heard you wrote a book about taijutsu."

Lee smiled and gave a thumbs up to his team mates, "Word of my book has reached even the borders of Konoha."

Naruto scratched the back of his head before placing his hat on top of his head. He had just heard the man screaming about his book when he entered the training field, "You're a specialist in that area?"

Gai nodded, "Yes, he is. I taught him the style which I perfected and now he has written a book to pass on the teachings to anyone else that may want to begin on their road to being as marvellous as ourselves."

Lee handed the book to Naruto, "You can have this for free. I would love it if you could come to the celebration of Iwa and Konoha's agreement. We could discuss our writing there."

Neji closed his eyes as he spoke, "That celebration is reserved for shinobi only. Ordinary people aren't allowed."

Lee had a downcast expression as Naruto expressed his interest, "Will the Tsuchikage and Hokage be present?"

Tenten nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry for my friend's invitation. Unfortunately, we're not the ones deciding who gets to go."

Naruto took out another cigarette and placed it in his mouth, "That's alright. It was nice meeting you all." Before he left, he rummaged in his rucksack and took out some of his notes, "Here's a sample of what I write." He handed the pages of writing to Lee and walked away.

Taking out a match, he lit his new cigarette and inhaled the smoke. He could hear a loud scream followed by the sound of Lee and Gai's voices, "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS YOUTHFUL! THIS IS SO WRONG!"

Naruto stopped in his path as he heard the shout in the distance, "That's the first time someone's reacted like that; there must be something wrong with them." Nodding to himself, he continued walking until he was at the top of a hill.

He let the smoke escape the end of his cigarette as he gazed at the stream of water which sparkled in the sunlight. He felt a relaxing sensation enter his body as he closed his eyes, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

"It has been a long time, Naruto." The recognizable voice quickly broke the retired shinobi from his tranquil state.

The jinchuuriki opened his eyes and turned around to face the robed man. He spoke coolly as he responded to the Tsuchikage, "Are you enjoying Konoha, Hajin?"

* * *

**Author Notes:** Everything should've been pretty much cleared up now except for how certain things went down and Naruto's past. Sasuke's side of the story is yet to come and it'll be an interesting read to see how he was freed from Orochimaru. But there's a lot of time until that is shown. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, laters. 


	10. Titans Of Iwa

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** Back again with another chapter. About the action in the story, there will be plenty in due time. I like to try and keep a balance of all the elements so there won't be an overdose but for those of you who have been asking me about it, there will be enough to satisfy you.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Titans Of Iwa**

The sun shone on the sparkling stream as it made the only noise that could be heard through the air. Not a cloud was in sight, leaving the blue sky as glorious and as beautiful as it could be. Naruto had a settled demeanour as he stared at the red haired individual, waiting for a response.

The Tsuchikage folded his arms and began to laugh as he heard the jinchuuriki, "Hajin? It seems you are one of few who refer to me by name, much like Yuudai."

Naruto sighed, shaking his head, "You never answered my question."

Hajin nodded as he walked towards Naruto and stood next to him, "You're right; I didn't. Konoha is different from Iwa; a pleasant sight in its own way."

Naruto took out the cigarette from his mouth and sat down on the soft grass, "After 20 years, you've finally found peace with this village. Congratulations, I guess."

Hajin looked back at Naruto for a brief moment before walking towards the stream of water and bending down on one knee, "I'm sure you were surprised when you first heard of it. I wonder if I'll have to explain myself."

Naruto continued smoking, "I don't want to pry."

Hajin washed his hands before running them through his long hair, "The business of the Confederation is to pry in other people's matters, is it not?"

Naruto smirked, "I'm not a shinobi of the Confederation anymore. When you came to the encampment last year, I'm sure you were informed then."

Hajin rose to his feet and turned to face the blonde, "Indeed, though I'm curious as to why you came back to Konoha." The Tsuchikage was met with a silence, "I understand; it's not my concern."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he shifted his eyes to the forest, scouring through it. He could feel the presence of 4 other chakra forces which he wasn't capable of doing until now. Blowing out some smoke, he addressed the standing Kage, "You brought them."

Hajin walked up the hill, "You were able to sense them? I guess they'll need more stealth training." Running a hand through his hair, he clicked his fingers.

As the sound of the Kage clicking his fingers was heard, four shinobi jumped from different locations in the forest and formed a circle around Naruto. They were attired in clothes of black and brown and their faces were wholly covered with dissimilar masks. Naruto looked around him at the shinobi, "Iwa's most advanced shinobi squad otherwise known as the Titans of Iwa." Naruto could feel the powerful presence they commanded as they faced him. The squad was notorious for its incomparable teamwork and battling abilities as a unit. They were a great asset to the force of Iwa and would handle the most complicated of missions and those which required secrecy.

Hajin listened to Naruto before replying, "This is the second time you're meeting them face to face. But, this meeting will be short lived." The Kage motioned to his guards as they vanished from sight and back to their positions.

Naruto stood up and stretched his arm, "I'm sure they remember me. After all, it must have been a great blow to their pride to be caught off guard by a 12 year old."

Hajin had a serious demeanour, "Their adversary was Yuudai, they were more than likely focusing their efforts completely on him. They probably didn't expect you to even think of getting involved."

Naruto shrugged, "One should be cautious of the unexpected."

Hajin smirked, "Undeniably…" Turning to Naruto, he had a curious tone, "How is Yuka?"

Naruto threw his cigarette to the ground, "She's doing well."

Hajin acknowledged his answer, "Have you gotten back together with her yet?"

Naruto eyed the man inquisitively, "Who told you I was apart from her?"

Hajin sighed, "She told me herself when I visited the last time; something about you needing time to do something else first."

Naruto took a deep breath, "Well, I still need time; does that answer your question?" He began to walk away from the hill.

Hajin spoke before he left the vicinity, "You should take advantage of the moments you're given; you never know when the last meeting is."

Naruto stopped as he heard the man's peculiar words, but snapped out of his daze quickly. Looking back over his shoulder, he spoke for the last time, "By the way, Hideaki sends his regards." Giving a wave, he continued walking until he had left the undersized expanse of terrain.

Hajin turned around to face the stream of water, "Hideaki…we'll meet soon."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke jumped through the trees and followed the blonde, not revealing himself even though he knew it made little difference. After having tracked the jinchuuriki for a few hours, it had become clear to him that his actions weren't going unnoticed. It had been a long and uneventful procedure until they had ended up at a training area used by jounins of the village. Sasuke wasn't too perturbed by the quiet and unexciting mission since he was used to isolation from a young age and it had only grown once he returned to Konoha 2 years ago.

It had been easy for the most part but the Uchiha was weary of what was happening when Team Gai decided to show up and Lee had met the Kyuubi container. Fortunately for him, Gai didn't seem to recognise the man's identity which kept things in control since he wasn't sure what would've happened if he did. The taijutsu specialist was eccentric and though the Uchiha knew he wouldn't have jeopardized his mission, it was best few people had knowledge in regards to what was happening. From what he was told, the container of the Kyuubi wasn't very liked around Konoha amongst adults and he wasn't sure whether Gai was one of them. It would be unexpected if he was, because the Uchiha held him as one of the more honourable people in the large village.

Temporarily leaving his thoughts to focus on what he was doing, Sasuke landed on the hard ground. He swiftly made his way into the central market of Konoha, keeping within an ideal distance of his target. The most surprising incident had just occurred recently when he realised the Tsuchikage wasn't a stranger to the blonde. He had activated his sharingan instantly in order to understand what they were talking of however he couldn't get at a suitable angle to read their lips. He had stopped with his line of thought when he saw four shinobi jump out and circle the Kyuubi vessel, one of whom was close to his own position.

That didn't sit well with him as he realised that they were undetectable to him and that he had a weak spot which he didn't know of. The Uchiha had rapidly gotten ready to engage the shinobi if they posed a threat to Naruto but they were dismissed as quickly as they had appeared. The event still lingered on his mind as he tried to figure out how the Tsuchikage and jinchuuriki knew each other. The only thing for certain was that it was a vital piece of information which he would have to pass on lest it created unforeseen difficulties.

Observing Naruto, Sasuke saw the man jump in joy before running towards a ramen bar. He didn't understand how his mood was so unpredictable. He would be calm one moment and full of energy the next. Jumping towards the wall in front of him, he pushed himself to the crown of the building and landed quietly. Walking over to the ledge, he sat down before directing his attention to the food bar and waiting for the blonde to exit.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat down on the stool before tapping the counter and gaining Teuchi's attention, "One miso ramen, old man."

Teuchi nodded before moving towards his tools and picking them up. He started to mix some ingredients as Naruto observed what he was doing. "This is the second time you've come back. I see that you've taken a liking to the ramen here."

Naruto grinned, "It's my favourite food and you happen to make it as delicious as I've ever tasted but I like it better when Ayame-chan makes it."

Teuchi chuckled, "And why is that?"

Naruto rested his arms on the counter, "The touch of a woman." He looked around the stand, noticing the aforementioned lady wasn't present, "Where is she today?"

Teuchi brought the large pot over to the fire and placed it on top, in order for it to start heating up, "She's just organising a few things in the back. She has a job to do soon, a very important one."

Naruto nodded, "There's a big celebration happening."

Teuchi began to prepare the noodles, "Yeah, it's next week. We're going to be one of the many parties serving food. Ichiraku Ramen is becoming bigger and bigger."

Naruto clasped his hands, "You're going to need help for such a big party."

Teuchi looked at the blonde as he finished cooking his meal and placed it in front of him, "Are you offering?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head before picking up his chopsticks and getting ready to eat, "Well, I was wondering about it. I am in need of money." Though the retired shinobi was nearly broke, it didn't really bother him since he was willing to struggle a little to get through and complete his own objective. The real reason for him asking was to try and get into the celebration party without much difficulty.

Teuchi raised an eyebrow, "Can you cook?"

Naruto stopped eating his ramen and faced the old man, "No….I can't."

Teuchi clapped his hands, "Exactly how can you help then?"

Naruto wiped his mouth, "Um, I could get you the ingredients quicker and make sure everything's organised. You know, do the little things so the big things happen quicker. There's going to be a lot of pressure to provide for so many people so someone doing these small jobs will be a great help."

Teuchi laughed, "Good answer. But how much money do you want for your services?"

Naruto tapped his chin, "5000 ryou and I'll help you out here until the party."

Teuchi was pleased with what he heard, "That's some cheap labour. Okay, you're hired but I want to change your duties a little."

Naruto moved his ramen bowl away from him, "Change my duties?"

Teuchi picked up the empty bowl and placed it in the sink, "I don't need your help in the ramen bar over the next week but my daughter could do with an extra escort."

Naruto had a confused expression, "Escort?"

Teuchi turned back to him, "She's going to be travelling to Suna tomorrow morning to pick up some special ingredients for the ramen we're going to make for the Tsuchikage and Hokage at the celebration. I want you to go with her."

Naruto folded his arms, "Wouldn't it be better to get shinobi escorts?"

Teuchi put up his finger, "We already have those. But I wanted someone I know to go with her also."

Naruto looked at his lap, sighing, "You trust someone very quickly; a lot like me."

Teuchi shook his head, "I wouldn't call it quickly…Naruto."

Naruto shot his face up, "You…know?"

Teuchi walked towards the counter, "The first time you walked through those curtains, I knew I had seen you before. It came to me later on when I was trying to sleep. Welcome back."

Naruto smiled, touching his hat, "This hat doesn't do its job very well."

Teuchi noted the expression on his face, "I'm not going to ask you any questions; you're still the same to me. I'm just glad to see my favourite customer back."

Ayame walked in from the back of the ramen bar, looking at her father and Naruto. "I'm ready to go to the Hokage now. I'll be back soon."

Teuchi quickly faced his daughter, "Ah, Ayame, I need to speak with you." He grabbed his daughter and brought her towards Naruto, "Say hello to our newest worker."

Naruto looked at the stunning woman and smiled, "Hey, I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together over the next few days."

Ayame looked at her father for an explanation since she didn't understand what was happening. Teuchi quickly answered, "He's going to be escorting you along with Leaf shinobi to Suna."

Ayame nodded before looking at Naruto, "You look cute with the hat but you don't need to hide yourself in front of us."

Naruto realised she knew who he was too; "This saves us time introducing ourselves." He asked the question on his mind, "Why are you heading to see the Hokage?"

Ayame placed her elbows on the counter before resting her chin on the palm of her hands, "I asked for a team of shinobi to protect me. I'm going to see who the Godaime gave the mission to."

Teuchi added his advice, "You're going with Ayame in the morning so you should probably head with her to see the escorts also."

Naruto rose from his stool, "That's not a bad idea."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke enjoyed the slight breeze as it ruffled his hair, giving him a sense of serenity. He was constantly thinking of something but there were rare moments when his mind would be completely blank, leaving him to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere. He understood what it meant to be hated by the majority of people so felt a sort of familiarity to his target. He had made the decision to go to Orochimaru because he put his family's vengeance as a priority over anything else. He didn't regret what he had done but he did feel confused over the direction which his life had taken. Ultimately, he was left with nothing except his home and his bloodline to remind him of the past which he dearly missed.

Closing his eyes, he gave a small sigh showing the characteristics others would never gaze upon, "Itachi…did you really mean what you said to me?" He remained seated, not letting anything disturb him as he let the sounds of the people of Konoha enter his ears.

"The last time I took over, it was in this very spot." Kakashi landed on the roof and walked to the edge, "He must like his ramen."

Sasuke opened his eyes and faced his former teacher, "Weren't you meant to take over at nightfall?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, which was noticeable by the altering of shape in the piece of cloth, "Well, you see…"

Sasuke waved his hand as he stood up, "I don't care about your reasons. It's fine by me."

Kakashi nodded before looking towards the ramen bar, "Anything interesting happen?"

Sasuke folded his arms, "He knows the Tsuchikage."

Kakashi was stunned as he heard the Uchiha, "What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke looked over the people on the streets below, "I'm not sure how but they met each other earlier today. The way they were interacting suggests they are acquainted somehow."

Kakashi took in the new piece of information and tried to understand the whole situation as he knew it. He was aware that something wasn't right with the jinchuuriki's seal and that he had returned after a long tenure of absence. During the same time, the Tsuchikage had finally agreed to a treaty with his enemy of decades. "I doubt they're working together."

Sasuke placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and rested, "What makes you say that?"

Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets, "He was absent for a long time from this village, he could've met numerous people. But Jiraiya-sama has been trying to locate the jinchuuriki for a long time. If he had been in Iwa, his position would've been known for sure. Most villages would jump at the chance to have the vessel of the Kyuubi, since it would be a significant boost in strength if they used it as a weapon."

Sasuke walked away from the white haired jounin, "You think it's a mere coincidence. It makes sense since their meeting seemed more of an accident rather than something coordinated." The Uchiha jumped off the rooftop, leaving his comrade behind.

Kakashi had a lazy posture as he looked at the ramen bar and saw Naruto exit along with Ayame. He knew more about the situation concerning the jinchuuriki than anyone else and believed his return may have something to do with the state of his seal. Though the news about Naruto and the Tsuchikage knowing each other was a little unsettling, Sasuke's last words about their encounter being accidental only strengthened his belief that it was nothing to worry about. However, he would have to inform the Godaime about all the details he had discovered in his report regardless of whether he believed they were nothing to worry about.

Seeing Naruto and Ayame beginning to walk, Kakashi followed them. He wondered where the two were headed as he jumped between the buildings. He had taken over earlier than agreed due to wanting to observe the characteristics of the Kyuubi vessel more in depth. He wanted to see whether there were any unusual occurrences which would give a better indication of the state of his seal and how weak it had become.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade put the papers to a side before looking at her apprentice, "Thanks for doing this Sakura."

Sakura smiled as she placed a few folders on the desk, "You don't give a person the chance to say no without some sort of unwanted consequence."

Tsunade had an annoyed look, "I was trying to show my appreciation."

Sakura made sure all the right folders were present before looking up and folding her arms, "These are all the reports from the hospital. They're short on medic-nins that are capable of neutralising different types of poisons so they're asking for a full time worker."

Tsunade sighed, "I was expecting something along those lines. The missions have been more dangerous recently so I've put a lot of people back on the active roster of shinobi."

Sakura nodded as Shizune looked through a few files, "What about Ino? She's been participating in a lot of missions outside of the village. I'm sure she wouldn't mind being placed on duty in the hospital for a while."

Sakura gave a nervous laugh, "She's kind of wild. I don't think she'd really like that."

Tsunade rubbed her hands together, "It's decided then. It doesn't matter whether she likes it or not."

Sakura sweat dropped before Lee approached the desk and placed his hand on it, "She should take pride in being able to help the citizens of this village. She's an exemplary person bustling with flames of passion."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "I thought I told you to remain quiet along with your team there."

Tenten quickly moved forward and grabbed Lee, "Sorry, he's a little more hyper than usual."

The kunoichi dragged Lee back to stand with the rest of Team Gai. The four jounin had been present in the office of the Godaime for a period of ten minutes as they awaited the arrival of the people they would be escorting on their mission the next day. Lee had proceeded to talk a lot upon their arrival and was told to be quiet by the Godaime since she didn't want to be disturbed while working.

Tenten stopped dragging Lee and let him go, "Why do you have to disturb Tsunade-sama?" She was particularly annoyed as she looked up to the slug lady as an icon.

Neji smirked, "He can't help it."

Lee had a sparkling smile as he heard the Hyuuga, "He's right. This is an amazing opportunity for me to leave copies of my book in Suna."

Gai had a tear in his eye, "Just think, soon there will be a beautiful green beast of Suna also."

Lee gave a thumbs up to his team leader, "It's exciting and awe inspiring!"

"Would you please shut up?" Tsunade had an irate look plastered across her face, "I already told you not to agitate me, is that so hard?"

Tenten had a disgruntled and ashamed demeanour as Lee answered, "I'm sorry. I'll try not to. It shouldn't be so hard if put my will into it."

Sakura restrained herself from laughing as she heard the taijutsu specialist as the door to the office opened to reveal two people. Ayame closed the door behind Naruto as the blonde looked at the occupants. "That's a lot of escorts; you must really treasure your ramen. I'm not complaining though since I like it."

Sakura and Tsunade both were taken by surprise at seeing the jinchuuriki staring at them. Lee's mouth was open as he recognised the man from earlier in the day, "You're the one who wrote that…stuff."

Naruto looked at the team of jounins and grinned, "I know; it's excellent isn't it?"

Lee shook his head as he tried to control his emotions, "It's shameful. I've never seen the art of writing soiled with such disgraceful acts."

Naruto had a baffled expression, "What the hell did you say?"

Ayame ignored the bickering men as she addressed the Godaime, "I'm here to see the escorts that are going to be provided. There's also been a slight change; he will be accompanying me and will require protection also." She motioned in the direction of Naruto as she spoke, "Is that alright, Hokage-sama?"

The Godaime leaned back in her chair as she saw Naruto turn away from Lee and face her, leaving the spandex wearing jounin looking insulted. This was a big complication since she didn't expect the blonde to be leaving the village, much less with one of Konoha's citizens as a worker. However, she quickly thought up a solution, "That's not a problem at all." She rose from her seat and pointed at Team Gai, "Meet your escorts; Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji…" She proceeded to point at her own apprentice, "…and Haruno Sakura."

Ayame acknowledged the information as did Naruto while Sakura had a stunned look upon hearing her name, no doubt wanting an explanation. Before she could say anything, Tsunade continued to speak, "That is all; you 6 can leave now." She looked at Team Gai for a final word, "Make sure you protect them to the best of your ability."

Naruto left the room, being followed Lee and his team while Ayame was the last to leave. The door shutting prompted Sakura to speak, "Why am I going with them?"

Tsunade waved her hand, signalling for the pink haired woman to calm herself, "There's a perfectly reasonable explanation. You are one of few who know of the fact that Naruto is the container of the Kyuubi. I never knew he was going along with that woman from the ramen bar tomorrow. Remember, your mission was to observe him and he's leaving the village for Suna tomorrow so you are going to go with them and resume your mission."

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear, "Only me?"

Tsunade nodded, "I can't afford to have Kakashi and Sasuke leave the village. So, you're the best option remaining."

Sakura sighed, knowing that her mentor made sense in what she was saying, "This is going to be a tiring week."

Tsunade laughed, "Maybe, but I came up with a nice solution to the problem very quickly, didn't I?" Being met with a silence, the Godaime knew this wasn't the time to be praising herself as she turned to her assistant, "Shizune, inform Kakashi and Sasuke of these new developments."

Shizune nodded and made her way to the exit as Sakura rubbed her forehead, "I'm going to go home."

Tsunade began to look at her papers before waving one of her hands towards the door, "Go ahead, I don't need your help anymore." The pink haired kunoichi left the office as Tsunade dwelled on her thoughts of the fresh development.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I know noone saw that coming but this will be a good chance to develop certain characters and also extend the interaction between Sakura and Naruto. Of course, now there'll be a lot of questions on your mind but everything will be addressed when the time is right. Until next time, laters. 


	11. Starlight Meeting

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I'm finally back with another chapter. Not much to say this time except, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Starlight Meeting**

Naruto leaned back against the wall next to the gates of Konoha. It was a cloudy day, resulting in the sun being blocked from view. The jinchuuriki calmly smoked his cigarette as he, along with Ayame and Team Gai, waited for the arrival of the last person who would be joining them on their trip. Luckily for him, he had managed to find the ramen bar quite easily in the early morning where he then met up with Ayame. The ramen cook led the way to the official entrance and exit of Konoha which gave a sense of relief to the blonde since he had nearly forgotten what it felt like to not lose his way.

Lee folded his arms and stood impatiently, occasionally glancing towards Naruto. The taijutsu specialist had taken a lot of care crafting his book and was insulted by what his fellow author had written since it didn't seem like it would benefit anyone. His demeanour didn't go unrecognised by his kunoichi team mate who was inwardly hoping that the upcoming journey wouldn't be too hectic.

"Here she comes!" Ayame's voice could be heard, making everyone aware of the advancing woman.

Neji opened his eyes and prepared to leave as Gai placed his hands on his hips, "Kakashi is rubbing off on you."

Sakura shook her head, clearly not wanting to deal with the jounin at the moment, "He's late willingly. This was accidental."

Naruto separated himself from the wall and stretched his legs, "Me seeing you naked was accidental."

Sakura snapped her head towards Naruto as she heard him while the rest of the group had their mouths open. Tenten cleared her throat, "You two have met each other before yesterday?"

Naruto grinned, "Accidentally…"

Sakura's anger grew at his nerve to say such things, "You want to be silent."

Ayame laughed nervously before making a move to the gates of Konoha, "Maybe we should get going. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Neji was the first to comply with the woman's request as he picked up his backpack and walked ahead. Sakura managed to take her steel gaze off Naruto and follow the Hyuuga along with Tenten.

Naruto scratched his head before straightening his hat, "3 beautiful women and a long tiring road ahead…" Sighing, he walked outside of Konoha and managed to keep within distance of the group ahead, "…Interesting."

Lee and Gai stood unmoving; shocked from the recent revelation of Naruto having seen the pink haired kunoichi without any clothes on. The older shinobi of the two was the first to speak, "Kakashi, have you taught your former student no shame?"

Lee looked towards his mentor, "He wrote all those ghastly things and he peeped on Sakura-san…" He tapped his chin as if making a big discovery, "We have a pervert accompanying our group."

Gai held up his fist, "We must make sure to protect the sanctity of the women travelling with us. Come Lee, we can't be left behind."

The experienced jounin swiftly ran to catch up with the rest of the group as Lee saluted him, "Yes, Gai-sensei!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade looked through her cards as she slowly picked up her cup of sake and took a drink. Placing it back down, she began to scour through her cards once again before peering over them to her opponent. Her eyes were intense as she prepared to make her move before the sound of a throat clearing caught her off guard. She turned to find her former team mate staring at her with an incredulous look as he entered through the window.

Jiraiya formed a goofy grin across his face, "The life of a Hokage; it's so demanding."

Tsunade ignored him, "I earned this break from my work."

Jiraiya began to laugh as he moved near the table, "So, you're playing against your pet pig?"

He was met with a squeal from the pig mentioned who seemed to be enjoying the card game. Tsunade shook her head as she placed down her cards, "Tonton's not an ordinary pig; one of a kind, actually."

Jiraiya looked at Tonton, not seeing any difference which stood out before nodding awkwardly, "I see what you mean…" Shaking his head, he moved the pig out of the way and sat down.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she saw the frog hermit pick up the cards and get ready to play, "You're here because of the jinchuuriki right?"

Jiraiya began to organise his cards as he replied, "Yes, how did you know?"

Tsunade sighed as she saw Jiraiya make his move, "Sakura told me but you're a day late."

Jiraiya waited for the busty Hokage as it was her turn, "I was caught up in some other things." His demeanour became more serious, "What did the council decide?"

Tsunade shrugged as she struggled to find a suitable card to counter Jiraiya's move, "I've yet to meet with Koharu and Homura again. I'm waiting for Kakashi's report before any further decisions are made."

Jiraiya ran a hand through his hair, "What did you think of him?"

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, knowing he was asking for her personal opinion regarding Naruto's character, "He doesn't give me a bad feeling."

Jiraiya closed his eyes, "I was expecting you to say that. But from the impression I received, he's been through a lot. We have no idea of what we're dealing with so it's best to remain neutral until the veil is lifted."

Tsunade smoothly made her move, "I already know that. What would you do though Jiraiya, if the decision was to kill him?"

Jiraiya's eyes snapped open as he looked at the Godaime, "Why do you ask that?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "This is more than just about the old man's last wish for you. After all, he's in the position that he is because of your student's sacrifice."

Jiraiya listened intently as he realised what she was saying. It was true that he felt largely responsible for the jinchuuriki but it wasn't only because of the burden he carried due to what the Sandaime asked of him. It was partially because of his student being the one whose sacrifice carved the path which Naruto walked in his earlier days. Jiraiya wasn't happy with everything pertaining to the Yondaime's death especially considering it occurred while he was still so young. "That remains to be seen…" He placed a card down before smiling, "In the meantime, you lose."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto held his hands behind his head as he walked through the forest path. His cigarette precariously hung from the edge of his mouth as he enjoyed the sound of the birds singing while flying from tree to tree. He was in the middle of the group along with Ayame and Tenten. Gai and Lee were in the front while Neji and Sakura were at the rear of everyone. They had been walking for the good part of an hour now and it seemed as if it was really going to take a long time to reach their destination.

Naruto turned his head to face Ayame since he wanted to ask a question about a matter which was confusing him, "Why do we have so many escorts? It seems a little too much to have 5 jounins."

Ayame wasn't given the chance to answer as Tenten quickly began to explain, "The system in Konoha isn't based on what is needed but rather what services you pay for. Depending on the money you are willing to pay, the quality of the shinobi provided is better."

Naruto acknowledged the information, "Ayame-chan, why did you pay for so many escorts?"

Ayame gave a nervous laugh, "The funny thing is; I didn't."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before Gai could be heard answering from in front of them, "Lee, Neji and Tenten have been with me since they began their paths as shinobi. For the most part, even after they were promoted to chuunin and then jounin, we have all remained as a team when most others don't. We had just returned from a mission when we were called to take up this assignment. Due to the fact that there was a nice sum of money involved, the Godaime decided to give us this mission as a team even if it was only for the price of 3 skilled shinobi."

Naruto glanced backwards at Sakura who was quickly alerted, giving him a fierce look in return. The jinchuuriki faced the front again, realising that her sudden addition must have been because of him. Sighing, he moved his hand to his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stepping on it.

He resumed walking with the group as Lee finally exploded, "WHY?"

Naruto stopped moving, "Why what?"

Lee turned around and pointed at him, his finger steady, "Why do you write those things? What benefit do they bring anyone?"

Naruto folded his arms, not wanting to fully answer his question, "People enjoy them."

Lee had an insulted expression, "I refuse to believe that."

Sakura listened to the weird conversation. She remembered Lee being angry about the jinchuuriki's writing from the day before but she didn't know why. "What's this about?"

Ayame was equally as confused as the pink haired kunoichi. Tenten gave a tense laugh, "It's just some writer's quarrel."

Sakura turned to Naruto who was straightening his hat, "What do you write?"

Naruto grinned, "Adventure novels."

Neji smirked, closing his eyes, "That is one way to describe them."

Sakura realised she wasn't being told the whole truth as she looked at Lee, "What's wrong with his adventure novels?"

Gai quickly butted in with a high pitched voice, "They are joint adventures of men and women!"

Sakura was momentarily stumped before the meaning of what they said descended upon her. Clenching her fists, she made a move towards Naruto, "You're like Jiraiya-sama; that incident at the hot springs was no accident."

Ayame quickly moved in the way, "I don't know exactly what happened between you two but you're supposed to be protecting us."

Sakura inwardly laughed as she realised she was told to do no such thing, "I'm not sure if that's exactly right; especially when it comes to that pervert's protégé over there."

Naruto took a step backwards, "Ero-sennin? Don't compare me to him. And it was an accident, you can't change fact."

Neji decided to interrupt the argument which was beginning to take priority over more important matters, "Do you think it's wise to waste time here when we have to be back in Konoha within a week?"

Naruto noticed the silence which fell upon the group of shinobi once the Hyuuga spoke. Gai nodded, acknowledging his former student's response, "He's right; it's time we get going in full speed."

Ayame had a puzzled expression, "Full speed?"

Tenten walked in front of the woman and got down on one knee with her back towards her, "Hop on." Ayame held on Tenten's back as she stood up and got ready to take off.

Naruto was waiting for everyone to make a move when he noticed that they were looking at him. The blonde wondered about the irregular stares, "What's the problem?"

Gai nodded thoughtfully before walking towards him and turning his back, "It's okay to be embarrassed. It just shows that the flames of youth within you are still growing."

Naruto felt uncomfortable but realised that they didn't know of his capabilities as a ninja. He complied with the spandex wearing jounin's awkward proposition, "How long until we reach Suna?"

Gai jumped into the tall trees with everyone following as Sakura found it hard not to laugh, "We'll be there by tomorrow if we take a break tonight."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke disregarded the glares he was receiving from the various villagers as he purchased some fruit from the stall. He was used to the gloomy atmosphere as he had been receiving the same reception ever since he had returned to the village. Looking through his bags with a quick glance, he made sure everything he needed was acquired before making his way out of the bustling market and towards his home. Using his free hand, he brushed his hair slightly as the sounds of the villagers became distant and he entered a more secluded road.

He stopped walking as a small ball rolled in front of him. Bending down on one knee, he picked it up and observed its poor condition. The sounds of running footsteps entered his ears, causing him to look to his side to see a young boy who slowed down in his advance. Sasuke rose to a standing position before putting out his hand. The boy who was wearing torn clothes quickly moved forward and grabbed the ball out of his hand.

Sasuke placed his free hand in one of his pockets and began to walk again but halted upon hearing the child speak, "You're Uchiha Sasuke, aren't you?"

The sharingan wielder looked over his shoulder, "Yeah." What happened next took him by surprise as he saw the child smile at him.

The boy scratched his head, "My mother always tells me that being poor isn't that bad whenever I complain. She says that other people have it worse because they're not liked."

Sasuke's face lost the slight glimmer it had gained from seeing the boy initially smile at him. He closed his eyes, "She tells you that?"

The boy nodded, "She told me of you. When you were younger, everyone adored you because of your clan. She said the villagers hate you now because you betrayed Konoha." He began to grin widely, "She doesn't think of it like that though. You were just loyal to your clan and that's why she still adores you."

There was a passing moment of silence before Sasuke turned around and began to walk towards the younger boy. Stopping in front of him and noticing the curious expression on the child's visage, he placed his supplies on the ground. "Thank you." He left the bag of food with the child as he began to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

As several minutes passed, he stopped walking. Giving a heavy sigh, he looked around himself to find he had ventured to the lake he used to visit constantly when he was a lot younger. Walking down the steps, he moved towards the edge of the pier overlooking the lake. The sky was turning into a crimson shade as the sun was in the process of setting.

Ever since his clan's murder, there was only one path known to him. He realised that he could have decided to not head down that certain path but without it, he had nothing. Due to this, he clung to his only known trail as it gave him a purpose in his life. But now that he had reached and passed the final obstacle in his path, he was left at the same juncture that he had been at after his clan's massacre; not knowing what to do.

Even though there was a mixture of confused feelings within him, he felt some gratitude towards the young boy he had just met because he had given him some sense of peace with his words. Looking at the sun setting in the distance, he enjoyed the pleasant sight, "Loyalty to your village…or loyalty to your clan…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The fire crackled as it brought light to the dark patch of forest that the large group were currently sitting in. Naruto kept his eyes on the flames as they seemed to dance; their colour very similar to his own eyes. The group were at the border of the Fire Country and had decided to set up camp for the night due to it being in the late hours. Gai wanted everyone to get some rest before they would head out again at dawn, reaching Suna by the evening.

They weren't too worried about the light the fire was giving off since they were still in their own country and there was no reason to believe anyone would target them. Tenten, Ayame and Sakura were also seated around the fire while Neji stood at the base of a nearby tree.

Gai and Lee had set off to secure the perimeter by setting a few, simple traps which would provide enough protection. Naruto stretched his arms and rose from his seat on the ground, his actions garnering the attention of Sakura.

The pink haired medic had an enquiring mind since she was supposed to keep a close eye on him, "What are you doing?"

Naruto picked up his rucksack, "There's a river close by, I wanted to go and wash up. Do you want to join me?"

Sakura had an annoyed expression, "Just get out of here." She knew that there wasn't any chance of the blonde running away or anything so diverted her attention to the only other kunoichi as he left the area. "I can't believe that pervert."

Tenten hugged her knees, "You really have something against him."

Sakura sighed, "You would too if he peeped on you, not to mention he writes those disgusting novels."

Tenten laughed, "I don't know; they're not that bad."

Ayame nodded in agreement, "She's right; he's got a penchant for writing."

Sakura was surprised by the two women as she peered over Tenten to see the ramen chef reading a few pieces of paper. "Is that what I think it is?" Her voice showed her disbelief.

Tenten placed her hands on the ground and leaned back, "Yes. You know, there are women out there who write similar things for our tastes but he's written it in a way that it's possible for everyone to enjoy."

Sakura had a stunned expression, "You've read these kinds of books before?"

Tenten gazed into the fire, "Life as a shinobi takes you all over the world." She began to laugh before facing the pink haired woman, "There's nothing wrong with reading them."

Ayame placed the pieces of paper in Sakura's lap, "You'll be surprised."

Sakura hesitantly picked up the notes before asking one last question, "How did you get these?"

Tenten smiled, "He gave them to Lee yesterday. This is why he's outraged with him. I don't why though since he could learn a thing or two about writing from him. I'm sure Neji would agree with me."

Sakura looked behind her towards Neji who calmly moved his head the other way. "We've all read them."

The kunoichi turned back to the notes and slowly began to read as Lee and Gai arrived at the campsite. Gai noticed the absence of Naruto as he turned to Neji, "We're missing one person."

Neji folded his arms, "He's gone to have a wash."

Lee placed his hands on his hips, "Did the pervert try anything while we were gone?"

Neji was always surprised by how little things would keep his team mate on edge and at attention. Shaking his head, he responded, "No, but the girls have all read his notes. And they like them more than your book."

Lee's head snapped towards Sakura, noting the papers in her hands, "He's corrupted Sakura-san!" He realised the last part of what Neji had just said, "Wait! That can't be true!"

Sakura read through the small piece of writing, noting that it was very well written and unpredictably enjoyable. The suspense and tension made a lot of things interesting however her pleased demeanour didn't last long as she reached a peculiar scene. He eyes widening; she instantly rose to her feet. Everyone was surprised by her sudden actions as she spoke in an irate tone, "I'm going to kill him!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto looked at the small waterfall as he rested in the warm and relaxing water. He had found the perfect spot after only a few minutes and was enjoying every bit of it. Letting his muscles receive the rest they needed was a pleasing feeling as he moved his head back and gazed at the sparkling stars in the sky. His thoughts wandered to his only ally with him. He had left Genkei a letter to inform him of the sudden change in direction of everything and was thinking about whether he received it or not.

A shadow appeared across his face before two sharp teeth could be seen instead of the sparkling stars. "Did you miss me?"

Naruto moved his head, "No, but I was just thinking about you."

Genkei shook his tail, "I received your letter but why have we left the location where your objective lies?"

Naruto threw some water over his body, "I couldn't even sense you following us."

Genkei observed the water, trying to find any fish, "I kept my distance."

Naruto nodded before beginning to inform him of the situation, "There's going to be a big celebration in Konoha next week. To be able to attend, you have to either be a shinobi or one of the people help preparing everything. I've got a job with one of the serving groups so I could go there but before that, I needed to escort a woman to Suna for some special ingredients. That's about everything."

Genkei slammed his tail into the water before bringing it back out with a fish stuck at the end of it. He grabbed the fish as he looked at Naruto, "You're planning on taking the scroll and crystal at this celebration?"

Naruto grinned, "Everyone's going to be busy so it's the best opportunity."

Genkei split open the fish with one of his claws, "I'm impressed with the plan. Seems like we're close to finishing what we came to this place for." Letting out an extremely hot wave of air from his nostrils, Genkei cooked the fish to a suitable standard, "I really am good at a lot of things."

The dragon left the vicinity as Naruto closed his eyes and began to relax however this didn't last long as he felt another presence. Opening his eyes, he saw the familiar pink hair, "So, you did want to join me."

Sakura clenched her fists before holding up the blonde's notes, "What the hell is this? We didn't ever have…we didn't do that. How dare you write about me like this?"

Naruto looked at the notes which he had given to Lee, "At least you're interested in them. I take that as an accomplishment."

Sakura glared at the jinchuuriki, "Answer my question!"

Naruto waved his hand, "All my writing is something I've experienced. You should feel honoured since this was the first time I've written about someone without having done that particular thing."

Sakura shook her head, not understanding why he said that as being something good, "I don't care about that."

Naruto moved forwards in the water before standing up. The water covered his waist as he spoke, "I think you're more embarrassed rather than angry."

Sakura stood at the edge of the water, "Nobody would want to read about themselves like this."

Naruto laughed, "They wouldn't know it's about them even if they did read it." He closed in on Sakura, "The real reason you're here isn't because of that. Thinking of me and you in those positions must have made you feel uncomfortable. It's understandable."

Sakura was speechless as she saw the blonde close in on her slowly before he was right in front of her and gazing up at her. She found that she couldn't move as she stared into his crimson eyes. Naruto moved his hands upwards and grabbed the notes, "I'll be taking these."

As the blonde tugged, he found that he couldn't retrieve them from the kunoichi's hands. Sakura smirked, her grip tightening, "I don't think so."

Naruto sighed before pulling with a sudden burst of force, causing him to get his desired notes but also making Sakura crash down into him. The water splashed everywhere as both of them ended up submerged to an extent. Naruto managed to keep his hand above the water as both his and the kunoichi's heads resurfaced.

Naruto supported his weight with only one hand at the base of the river as there was a looming silence. Sakura's hair was a mess as it partially covered her face. She hadn't ever been in such a compromising position before as she run her hands down the muscular yet smooth body of the Kyuubi vessel.

Naruto gave a sly smile before the kunoichi brought back her fist and drove it into his stomach. She instantly rose from the water and moved to the edge, exiting, "Pervert! I knew you would try something!"

Naruto coughed, watching the woman leave the area. His face turned to his notes which were miraculously safe but his thoughts were on the little encounter he just had. Moving his hand to his stomach, he realised that the force of the punch was a lot lighter than he would have expected. Placing the notes on the dry ground outside of the water, he went back to resting himself; a weird sensation running through him which he hadn't felt with anyone else but Yuka.

* * *

**Author Notes:** As you can see, the Sakura and Naruto relationship is beginning in some sort of way but it's going to be complicated. Anyways, hopefully you enjoy the little parts with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sasuke as they're there to give some insight to their characters. Peace out. 


	12. Fading Dream

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I am finally back after a long and very enjoyable vacation. It was an experience to remember but it's now back to the fic i began writing for your enjoyment. If there were any questions left unanswered over the past 7 or 8 weeks, it was because i wasn't here. I will try my best to answer those right away and accomplish any other things which need to be done. I was meant to inform everyone of my vacation in the last update but i couldn't upload the chapter so i ended up leaving a note on my profile before heading to the Himalayas. Enough blabbering for now and enjoy the latest chapter which was meant to come out 7 weeks ago. Hope you all didn't get frustrated waiting.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fading Dream**

The sweltering atmosphere directly affected the group with visible beads of sweat flowing from their faces and arms. Ayame was let down onto the ground by Tenten, "It's much hotter this time."

Naruto looked at the split in the cliff in front of him. The split served as the entrance to the village of Suna. He wasn't tired since Gai had spent his energy in carrying him. The blonde wondered what the enigmatic ninja's response would be if he discovered that there was no need for him to exert all that strength. Surprisingly though, the spandex wearing man didn't seem tired and was beaming like always.

Lee stretched his legs, "That was a good workout." He gave a thumbs up to the rest of the group, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Neji looked at the sky which was a shade of red, "It took the whole day but we've arrived." The group had gotten up at dawn and wasted no time in setting off on the remainder of the journey.

They all began to walk closer to the path as a shinobi appeared and blocked their way. Tenten, who had all the information regarding the group, began to show various papers to the guard and was accordingly let through.

Gai directed his question at Ayame, "Will you be able to get your things today?"

Ayame nodded, "There shouldn't be a problem with that."

Gai was pleased with the answer, "Great, then we can leave tomorrow. There's no need to spend more time than necessary here."

Sakura had remained quiet throughout the duration of the journey and only answered when asked a question. Her mind was still on the altercation the day before with her target. She found the combination of the notes, which detailed some admittedly arousing scenes, and falling on top of a naked Naruto really made it hard to sleep. She also realised how the jinchuuriki himself, seemed a little stranger than she would have expected. She questioned whether the difference in attitude was to do with her or for some unknown reason.

The group of travellers entered the village of Suna which was covered entirely in dry land along with various buildings which were round. The architectural design made it a unique sight.

The group stopped as Gai turned to face them, "Now that we're here in our allied village, there's no need to be worried about protection. You're free to do what you want but I would suggest you rest up."

Tenten had a relaxed demeanour, "I want to take a look at the weapon's store. I picked up some really good things the last time I was here." She took off towards a large street which had a lot of people wandering on it.

Lee quickly shouted after her, "I need to talk to you about something!" He paused for a second as he discovered an idea, "And this is a good opportunity to distribute copies of my book!" The strange looking yet honourable shinobi ran after his comrade, leaving behind the rest of the group. Naruto took out a cigarette and lit it with a match before beginning to smoke.

Ayame held her hands behind her back, "We should get going too. Come on, Naruto."

Naruto raised an eyebrow upon being mentioned since he didn't expect it. Nonetheless, he shrugged as he didn't have any plans, "Okay."

The two Ichiraku Ramen workers made their way into the core of the village as Sakura faced the Hyuuga and Gai, "I need to see Temari-san. I'll be in the hotel after that. It's already been a long day."

Sakura walked away as Gai shook his head, "Everyone has a plan in one form or another."

Neji looked at his former mentor, "It's interesting."

Gai nodded in acknowledgment, "Truly, only me and you are left to train and work hard until we have exhausted ourselves."

Neji faced in the direction of Sakura who was becoming indistinct, "Not that. The fact that we had her added to the mission."

Gai listened to the Hyuuga, "What makes you say that?"

Neji held his backpack, "We were told the original mission was to protect Ayame of Ichiraku Ramen. When we were meeting her, another person was added for us to protect. At the same time, the Godaime decided to send her own apprentice as an escort when she wasn't needed."

Gai realised what he was saying, "You're suspicious of Naruto?"

Neji had kept a close eye on the blonde ever since he started travelling with him but didn't find there was a cause for concern. He had found it odd that at his initial meeting with the man; he could feel the chakra presence of Uchiha Sasuke. Later on in the same day, Sasuke's team mate was added to his mission when the man he had met earlier needed to be protected also. He didn't believe it was a mere coincidence, "I think there's more to him than we know."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you say then? This is an amazing opportunity!" Lee's voice travelled through the store as the clerk stuck his finger in his ear and made sure it was still fine.

Tapping his head, the old man stared at Lee as he was getting tired of reasoning with him, "Sir, I've already told you; this is a weapon's store."

Lee grinned and looked around, "Taijutsu makes a person into a weapon, a beautiful one."

The clerk placed his hands on the counter and gave a long sigh, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Lee placed his hand on the old man's shoulder, "Something very pleasing, I'm sure. That is why fate has delivered you this gift."

The clerk shook his head despondently, "Just leave the book here."

Lee nodded and placed it in front of him, being careful as to not damage it in any way. Turning around, he moved to the other end of the store where his kunoichi team mate was analysing various weapons.

Tenten spun the long metal needle in her hand and carefully critiqued it. At one end it was slightly larger, to give the user a good grip, while the other end was thinner and had a small hole. The hole could be used to store various types of things, ranging from poison to even medicine. The weapon's specialist was pleased with what she saw and grabbed a whole pack of the metal needles and moved to pay for them.

Lee looked at the items curiously, "How do these differ from other needles?"

Tenten placed the pack of weapons on the counter, "The excellent craftsmanship makes it a better quality than your average needle. The grip has been created to allow the user to be able to hold it in a multitude of ways yet achieve the desired result all the time. The point at the end is sharp and will get the job done and there's no need to worry about damaging it." She looked back at the taijutsu specialist who was visibly confused, "Did that clear things up?"

Lee awkwardly scratched his head, "I'm not sure."

Tenten sighed before facing the clerk, "How much for the lot?"

The clerk waved his hand, "Take them for free. Just please leave."

Tenten was surprised by the request and simultaneously displeased. She didn't like taking things which she didn't earn or pay for, regardless of the circumstances. "I need to pay you for these items."

The clerk looked up at her before glancing at Lee who smiled at him. Shuddering, he spotted the book, "I didn't pay for this which your friend…forced on me. Because of that, you can have the items. Consider it equivalent trade."

Tenten had a disgruntled expression as she picked up the pack of metal needles and walked out of the shop. The sound of the bell ringing as she exited the store was followed by a shout from her companion, "Tenten!"

The kunoichi stopped as she faced Lee, her tone showing her anger, "If you're going to harass clerks and shop assistants, do it in some place where I'm not! This is the second store I've left without paying! And that doesn't even include the three places we were kicked out of!"

Lee gave a nervous laugh, "I'm sorry."

Tenten looked at the sky which was becoming very dark and a few stars were visible, "Never mind, we better go to the hotel and get some rest. Knowing Gai, he's going to have a competition to get back to Konoha tomorrow."

Lee didn't understand why that was something to frown about as he began to follow the kunoichi, "I had an ulterior reason for coming with you."

Tenten continued walking, "What reason?" Lee fidgeted before making a few weird noises which began to irritate the kunoichi, "Would you spit it out?"

Lee slightly jumped in shock, "Is it true you like Naruto's notes better than my book?"

Tenten stopped before folding her arms, "Yeah."

Lee's mouth fell open, feeling he had been betrayed, "Why? How could you like something like that?"

Tenten shook her head as she faced the spandex wearing jounin, "Lee, could you explain one thing to me? What's wrong with his writing?"

Lee was quick to answer as he put his finger up, "He writes gratuitous things about men and women which bring no benefit to anyone. The things he describes shouldn't be written in such a manner and degrade the love shared between people in the springtime of their youth."

Tenten acknowledged his answer as she responded, "There are a lot of books out there; some about training, some about adventures, some about mysteries. The point being that there's something for everyone's tastes. There are people out there, like myself, who would enjoy what he writes."

Lee still didn't understand, "What benefit is there from reading it though?"

Tenten slapped her head, "It's something you do to pass your time. You like to train in your spare time; others like to read about these kinds of things."

Lee accepted her answer but wanted to know something else, "Is that the reason you like his notes more? Because my book isn't more suited to your taste?"

Tenten stared at the man with an amused expression, "Honestly, there's more to it than that. There's a smooth flow to his story and he's just a better writer than you. Maybe if you spent less time complaining on how sex can't be written about and actually read his work carefully, it could benefit you."

Lee felt a little disappointed with the blunt reply but knew that Tenten was right with what she said. He hadn't ever tried to write before and his book on his taijutsu style was his first attempt at doing so. He didn't consider this to be an excuse for poor writing though as he believed in putting as much effort as possible in whatever a person does. A variety of things on his mind, he knew one thing for sure; he owed Naruto an apology.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ayame smiled at the store owner, "This is great. Thanks for your help." The woman had wasted no time going to her destination in order to pick up the special ingredients she had come to Suna for. She was thrilled to find that everything was ready and prepared when she arrived at the store. Paying for her things, she left the shop to find Naruto standing outside, smoking.

The jinchuuriki opened his eyes, "You're done?"

Ayame placed the bag in the blonde's hands, "Yes."

Naruto grabbed the bag before beginning to walk, "What do you want to do now?"

Ayame looked at the night sky, "I wanted to have a little fun but I guess I should listen to Gai-san. Getting some rest would be the best option."

Naruto nodded, "I'll drop you off at the hotel then."

Ayame walked alongside the retired shinobi as she turned her head to face him, "You're going somewhere else?"

Naruto took out his cigarette and blew out some smoke before reinserting it, "I don't think I'd be able to sleep." His mind was wandering all over the place ever since he had the meeting with Sakura the night before. He was reminded of Yuka and couldn't keep his mind off the scarlet eyed woman. For some reason, he felt guilty and wanted to see her.

Ayame whistled as she saw various couples laughing and walking down the streets, "Hey Naruto, do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto was surprised with the sudden question, especially due to what he was thinking about. He resumed smoking as he responded, "Why do you ask?"

Ayame shrugged, "I just wanted to know. I'd think someone like you would have one."

Naruto recognised the genuine words. After a few moments, he answered her previous question, "I'm not sure. I care about her and we were together until about two years ago…but it's complicated."

Ayame listened to the blonde, "What happened?"

Naruto was embarrassed by her candour, "I'd rather not say."

The two Ichiraku Ramen workers stopped outside of a large building which was the biggest hotel in Suna. Naruto handed the bag of ingredients to Ayame as she spoke to him for the final time, "Whatever happened, you should make sure that it's something you both want. Otherwise, one of you is just going to end up hurt from all of it." She waved at the blonde before opening the doors to enter the hotel, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto sighed as he took out his cigarette and blew out smoke. As he saw the smoke disperse into the night's air, his mind dwelled on Ayame's words. Her advice made sense to him and he was beginning to question a lot of things that he had done. The one objective that was lingering on his mind was to see Yuka and speak with her about everything properly once he returned to the encampment.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura knocked on the door as she waited for a reply. She soon heard her desired response as she opened the door and walked inside the room, "Temari-san, it's good to see you." She paused momentarily as she saw an unexpected face, "Eh, Kankurou?"

The puppeteer gave a quick wave, a little perturbed with the greeting he received, "It's good to see you too."

Sakura scratched her head, "Sorry about that."

Temari sat down on the desk, folding her legs, "We were expecting a messenger from Konoha but not you."

Sakura nodded, "A slight change of plans. I was on a mission escorting some people here so Tsunade-shisou decided to give me the list to bring instead." The kunoichi received the papers from her mentor the day she left Konoha which resulted in her arriving late. Suna was, for the first time since attacking Konoha, hosting the chuunin exams in a few months. The village in Wind Country had slowly been recovering and was now at the stage where they were capable of hosting the event, which would have a lot of different villages competing.

Temari held out her hand as Sakura gave her the documents. The blonde began to look through it, raising an eyebrow, "Only 2 teams? We gave you a maximum of 5."

Sakura walked over to a chair and sat down, "We're going for quality over quantity this time. Besides, this'll only make supervising the event easier for Suna."

Kankurou shook his head, "We don't need those kinds of favours."

Sakura looked at the puppeteer, "Why are you here?"

Kankurou was slightly insulted with the frank answer from the kunoichi but disregarded it since she had saved his life 3 years earlier when he had been poisoned. "I'm helping Temari with planning for tomorrow."

Sakura had a curious look, "What's happening tomorrow?"

Temari got up and walked around the desk, "The initiation of Gaara to the Kazekage seat."

Sakura was stunned with the revelation, "That's happening tomorrow? I thought they were going to wait until after the chuunin exams."

Kankurou folded his arms, "It's better to have a Kazekage in our first public event to show that we're not weak." Ever since the attack on Konoha and the murder of the previous Kazekage by Orochimaru, Suna had been governed by its council which made all the decisions.

Sakura had a thoughtful expression on her visage; when she had first met Gaara, she remembered feeling fear of the highest form. She didn't understand why she felt that way and couldn't understand how someone could enjoy killing so much. Soon after though, things became clearer and she began to understand the red haired man's situation better. Gaara had lived the perfect example of a horrible life by being shunned, and betrayed by the only person he believed to love him.

After his loss to Jiraiya, Gaara had helped shinobi from Konoha on their mission to retrieve the runaway Uchiha Sasuke. It seemed as if being spared his life when he would've expected someone to kill him changed him. However, the intimidating male hadn't wholly changed and held signs of how he used to be. These remaining signs disappeared 3 years ago when someone did the highest thing possible and that was to give their life for him.

Jiraiya had led the self imposed mission along with Sakura and Kakashi to bring back Suna's weapon. The frog hermit had insisted on someone coming along from Suna and was disgusted when nobody would help until Chiyo, one of Suna's legendary shinobi, volunteered. The rest of Suna had no desire to risk lives to bring back someone they believed was a nuisance. Chiyo, on the other hand, understood Jiraiya's reasoning and joined him in pursuing Akatsuki. Unfortunately, they had reached Gaara too late and found him after he had already died. Chiyo had sacrificed her life in an attempt to gain forgiveness for the mistakes of Suna's elder generation. This action changed Gaara completely as he was stunned that someone would want to save his life. Due to this, he became less violent. The future Kazekage tried his hardest to fit in and even took a team under his wing. His actions and changed demeanour helped him become the ideal candidate to lead Suna.

Sakura looked at Temari, "How is Gaara?"

Temari smiled, "He wants to help the people of this village but whether he believes he can is an entirely different subject."

Sakura understood what she was saying. "Oh…" Her sombre face soon turned into a more uplifting one, "I'm sure he'll succeed after everything he's been through."

Temari ran a hand through her hair, "So, you want to go for a drink?" She was met with a blank stare, "Right, you don't drink. I'll have a drink while you can have something else."

Sakura rose from her seat, "What about planning for tomorrow?"

Temari walked to the door, "The plans are basically finished. I'm sure Kankurou can handle the rest on his own from here."

Kankurou didn't bother saying anything as he saw the two kunoichi leave the room. He was in a good mood as his younger brother was becoming the Kazekage. He had found that, at most times, he was the one who Gaara would confide in even if they were only a few words. He knew that his younger brother wanted to help Suna and hoped that he would be successful as he began to finish the planning of the initiation ceremony.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto looked over the vast village of Suna from on top of the rocky hill. He could see everything clearly from his position as the streets were illuminated by sticks of fire. There was no structure to where the buildings were located as it seemed that they must have been made without planning. Regardless, the village was still amazing and a very different spectacle from Iwa or Konoha.

Naruto felt a sting in his hand to find that some ash had fallen on him. Taking out his cigarette and realising it was finished, he flicked it to the bottom of the hill. He brushed the hot substance from his hand before looking at the sky which was filled with bright stars.

"_You should take advantage of the moments you're given; you never know when the last meeting is."_

The words of Hajin echoed in his head as he tried to shake them away. He couldn't comprehend it but the peculiar words gave him a sick feeling in his stomach. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself.

"Having trouble?" The voice snapped Naruto out of concentrating as he turned to find Genkei looking over the village, "You look like you received some bad news."

Naruto rested his head on his hands as he sighed, "It's not that."

Genkei glanced at him, "What is it then? You don't need to be in this kind of condition now that we're so close to getting the scroll."

Naruto brought his knee closer to him before resting his arm on it, "Do you think I made the right decision with Yuka?"

Genkei was surprised with the unexpected question and wondered what made him think about the kunoichi at this point, "What brought this on?"

Naruto gave a solemn smile, "I'm not sure…"

Genkei listened to the wind howling as minutes passed by without anyone speaking. The dragon eventually decided to give his thoughts on the matter, knowing it would help the jinchuuriki in some form, "You're not in the most stable of conditions; you haven't been since Yuudai's death." He could see the slight twinge from Naruto as he mentioned his former summoner, "The lesser burdens you carry; the better it is for you. Because of that, I believe it is the right decision."

Naruto took off his hat, letting the wind ruffle his hair, "I thought that too at the time, but what if I hurt her instead of helping? I never asked what she wanted." He shook his head in regret, "And I still messed her about when I was with all those women. I didn't think of her feelings at all."

Genkei waved his tail as he spoke, "Yet your heart still belongs to her, which is what matters." He looked at the retired shinobi, "No path is straightforward; every decision one makes affects the people around him, positively and negatively."

Naruto took a deep breath, "2 years I've travelled this one. I wonder how much longer is still left."

Genkei turned around and began to walk, "The pain you feel…the path you walk…and the decisions you make; it is all for your dream. Don't forget this."

Naruto could hear the footsteps of the summon slowly fade away as he looked at the bright stars, "My dream?" His voice turned into a whisper as he closed his eyes, "…to be free."

* * *

**Author Notes:** The story has nearly been set up and will kick off in a big way in about 2 or 3 updates. I will try and have the next chapter up in a week or so. It's going to take a little time getting used to writing again and on schedule but it shouldn't be too hard. Laters.  



	13. Intertwined Destinies

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** It's good to know that after 9 weeks, people's interest in this story hasn't dwindled. I'm getting back into the mood of writing this quite easily and it's thanks to all of your support. Enjoy. **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Intertwined Destinies**

Letting out a long yawn and stretching his mouth to the largest extent he could, Naruto rose up into a sitting position. The weary blonde rubbed his eyes and took in the surroundings of dry, hot sand. It seemed as if he had fallen asleep on top of the rocky hill he had ventured to the night before. The beads of sweat running down his face and the scorching heat were the reasons for his awakening.

He sat there calmly; the sun shining down on him and illuminating his face as well as his partially crimson eyes. He ran his hand over the rocks which were covered with sand. The sizzling yet smooth feeling of the sand running against his skin was pleasant as he grabbed a handful and rose to his feet.

He had a focused demeanour as he put out his hand and observed the sand falling to the ground. His life felt the same as he realised he had, at one point, taken a handful of all the things in life which made it worth living. However, they were all now slowly disappearing and moving away from him. He let out a sigh as the last grain of sand fell through his fingers.

His eyelids gradually closing, he inhaled the rough smell of the environment. A gentle wind blew past him, filling his senses with peace as it entered through his clothes and touched the skin of his body. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and stared across the village of Suna and towards the sun in the horizon. Walking forwards until he was at the edge of the drop, he put his hand out in front of him as distant words echoed through his mind.

"_Look beyond yourself Naruto; tell me what you see."_

Little by little, the focused and stern expression across his visage changed into one of solemnity as he closed his hand tightly into a fist and let it drop to his side, "I see nothing."

Brushing his clothes to get rid of the dirt covering them, he bent down and picked up his hat. Shaking it slightly, he placed it on top of his head before turning around. He refrained from moving as he realised there was another person in the vicinity. His clothes were black with a white sash tied around the waist. The most peculiar thing was the gourd on his back which looked like it was made of sand.

The jinchuuriki began to walk closer to the individual, in order to see where he was concentrating. He stood a few feet away from him before noticing the oddly shaped stone which had a name carved into it. He understood what it was as he wondered how he managed to miss it in the night. "That's a strange place to have someone's grave."

Naruto waited for a response as the red haired man opened his eyes and spoke, "It is peaceful here."

The black clothed man closed his eyes again as Naruto read the name on the stone aloud, "Chiyo…" He looked at the ground as he knew the pain of losing someone, "I'm sorry."

Naruto put his hands behind his head and began to walk away from the small plain as he heard the man speak again, "Sabaku no Gaara. What is your name?"

The jinchuuriki froze as he heard the name since it sounded familiar. Scanning through his mind as quickly as he could, he turned around and spoke questioningly to the man, "The container of the Shukaku?"

Gaara faced the blonde, intrigued as to how he would know such a detail given that he had never seen him in Suna before. His silence was enough to answer Naruto's question.

The retired shinobi scratched his forehead, "I was told Akatsuki sealed the Shukaku. You were the first of 8; you should be dead."

Gaara stared at the whiskered man, feeling a little confused. "How do you know all this?"

Naruto stood still as the sand was swept up by the strong wind. He answered in a calm tone, "You were like me…once."

As the words travelled through Gaara's mind, he thought of the bijuu he contained before his resurrection. Looking at Naruto, his demeanour became severe, "Who are you?"

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and adopted a lazy stance, "I was told that there were 7 jinchuuriki in this world."

Gaara eyed the man cautiously as he heard him speak of matters which weren't ordinary, "I never knew there were so many."

Naruto looked at the sky, "The only difference between us was the bijuu we contained and our locations. The most important thing was the same for us all." He looked at Gaara with his crimson eyes which seemed fiercer than moments before, "Do you know what that is Sabaku no Gaara?"

Gaara's expression changed into one of slight concern as he was reminded of the thing which constantly haunted him. The idea that he would never be accepted for what he truly was; human, "You were hated too."

Naruto took out his hands from his pockets and pointed at the shinobi, "For those like us two, there were only 2 paths; one which lead us to fighting for acceptance, the other where we fought to feel alive."

Gaara felt confused as he was standing in front of someone who was like a mirror image of him, "What are you trying to say?"

Naruto tightened his hands into fists before getting into a stance, "Which path did you travel? I want to know the answer to this question."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura made sure she had all her things as she picked up her backpack. She had slept very easily during the night due to being exhausted after hanging around with Temari. Even though she constantly refused any alcoholic drinks, Temari kept on offering and her persuasive methods only became worse once she had drunk too much. They had ended up getting in trouble with the bartender when the sand beauty refused to stop drinking and her actions ended with the bar closing early for the night, leaving many people dissatisfied and upset.

The hardest part of the night was trying to control Temari and taking her back home safely which, once accomplished, felt as if a great burden had been lifted. The rest of the night had gone by quick as the medical ninja had gone to her room in the hotel and relayed the story to Tenten. Her kunoichi friend only laughed as she remembered a similar occurrence on one of her earlier trips to Suna. At this time, Ayame was already asleep and the remaining two women followed soon after.

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear, "Are you ready?"

Tenten made sure she had all of her weapons before nodding, "Yeah."

Ayame was already at the door and opened it, "No problems here."

The three women left their room and walked through the corridors of the large hotel whilst making small talk. As they approached the room where the men were sleeping, Sakura asked a question that had been lingering on her mind, "Ayame, did Naruto buy anything awkward or do anything strange while he was with you?"

Ayame had a puzzled look since she didn't understand why the blonde would do that. She shook her head as she answered, "We weren't together that long; he left after I bought the ingredients."

Sakura acknowledged the response as Tenten knocked on the door of the men's room, "Hey, are you awake? Open the door!"

They could hear sounds of shuffling before the wooden door was opened and Neji was standing in front of them, ready to go. "We've been awake for a while now. Lee and Gai even did their ritual morning laps."

Tenten shrugged, "Well, at least that's out of the way."

The three women walked into the room as Gai was stretching and Lee was holding his book, deep in thought. Sakura addressed them all, "Shall we leave then? It's only 2 hours until noon."

Gai stopped stretching, "We'll leave as soon as Naruto-kun returns."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Where's he gone?"

Neji folded his arms and rested against the wall, "He didn't spend the night here so we don't know."

Sakura was speechless momentarily before finally uttering her retort, "You didn't look for him?"

Neji closed his eyes, "No."

Sakura had numerous scenarios play out in her head as she speculated whether this was a big mistake on her part. She probably missed out on him doing something which may have been vital towards Team 7 figuring out his objective. Nonetheless, she questioned Neji without revealing her motives, "It's our mission to protect him and Ayame. What if he's hurt?"

Neji picked up his backpack and moved towards the door, "I think he'll be alright. We're leaving now so we can look for him."

Sakura listened to the confidence in the Hyuuga's words, as if he had complete trust in Naruto being able to take care of himself. She was surprised by this in view of the fact that he wasn't supposed to know anything about the jinchuuriki. However, she knew Neji was one of the smartest shinobi in Konoha so him being able to gauge Naruto's strength was a possibility.

Lee stood up from the bed and packed away his book swiftly, "We need to find him then."

The group walked out of the room as Ayame spoke to the taijutsu specialist, "Why do you sound so excited?"

Lee grinned, "I need to ask him something."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Gaara stared into the vicious eyes of his opponent, prepared to defend himself. He didn't imagine such an occurrence when coming to visit Chiyo's grave.

Naruto had a slight smirk appear across his face as he began to run across the rocky plain, his hat becoming loose and falling. Gaara swiftly threw his hand outwards, as sand from his gourd rushed towards the jinchuuriki approaching him.

Naruto moved to the side, narrowly avoiding the sand but was surprised to see that it followed him. Beginning to jump backwards, he avoided the sand which repeatedly smashed into the ground. His rucksack fell from his back as he looked at Gaara, who was making motions with his hands, _'He's controlling it.'_

The jinchuuriki got on to all four of his limbs and began doing small jumps and rolls to avoid the incoming sand. Gaara had never seen such a fighting style before, but his slight fascination nearly cost him as he haphazardly moved his head to dodge a projectile. A slight twinge of pain entered his senses as blood began dripping from his cheek. He glanced backwards to see the stone which had cut him open.

Naruto continued rolling across the ground, picking up sharp stones at every moment his hands touched the earth. Flipping back onto his feet, he threw the multiple stones into the air before forming hand seals, **"Doton Tataki Supurinkuraa!"**

Gaara looked at all the sharp stones thrown into the air; his expressionless visage changing into one of slight concern as small balls of clay exited from the ground below Naruto. The red haired shinobi couldn't spot the sharp stones anymore as he saw the jinchuuriki across him grin.

Naruto jumped to the side as sand nearly crushed him from behind. He formed seals with one of his hands in an instant, **"Futon Eagun!"** The balls of clay and pointed stones rushed at Gaara, engulfing him. Sounds of hard thumps entered Naruto's ears as his vision was impaired by all the dust rising from his attack. He waited to see the results as the smoke cleared. Upon seeing a sphere of sand where Gaara was previously standing, he raised an eyebrow.

The sand began to recede as Gaara's anatomy became visible and his gourd reformed on his back, "I don't want to fight you."

Naruto listened to his words before sighing, "We don't often get what we want."

Gaara had a sombre look on his face, "Have I done something to hurt you in the past?"

Naruto observed the shinobi's demeanour, "No."

Gaara looked at the whiskered man as he heard his words, "I have no choice then."

Naruto smirked, "You could say that."

Naruto began to run towards Gaara as the red haired man was the first to act, **"Sabaku Fuyu!"** A platform of sand fashioned itself underneath Gaara's feet before taking him into the air.

Naruto looked at the floating man, wondering how he could close the gap between them. However, he didn't have much time to think as Gaara began to form hand seals, **"Sabaku Kasui!" **

Naruto was cautious as a sound of rumbling could be heard. His eyes widened in shock as he realised it was coming from underneath him. He dived to the side as a large spike of sand exploded from the ground where he was moments before. He let out a deep breath but became silent as more sounds of rumbling could be heard. "Damn!"

Jumping to his feet, he began to run as he avoided the sand spikes unearthing themselves. Gaara watched in concentration as the blonde suddenly leaped to the top of one of the spikes.

Naruto gave out a sigh of relief before glancing at Gaara who put out his hand and closed it. The spike Naruto was grasping lost its hard shell and turned into grains of sand, crumbling. The jinchuuriki landed on his back before he could hear the sound of something approaching him from underneath. He rolled to the side as the spike of sand cut him slightly on his ribs, making him let out a grunt of pain.

He gritted his teeth, lunging to the top of one of the spikes. Before it turned into soft sand, he jumped to another and continued the process until he was underneath Gaara. Leaping into the air, he formed hand seals, **"Teisei Anoyo Yajuu!"**

Gaara tried to move his sand platform but he knew he was too late as a strange feeling entered him. He could hear the wind as if it was whispering. Instantly, he used his remaining sand to shield himself as the wind smashed into the sand and broke right through it. He screamed in pain as he was slashed on his leg before the platform he was standing on was completely thrown away. As he fell to the ground, he could see some blood escaping his leg.

Gaara turned his head as he saw Naruto descending with him but getting ready to drive a fist into his face. He threw out his hand, engulfing Naruto in sand before using the rest of it to cushion his fall. Rising to his feet, he suspended the jinchuuriki in the air while he was trapped in the sand. A few beads of sweat dropped from Gaara's features, "I don't want to kill you."

Naruto stared at his opponent with an expressionless face. Gaara became weary as he saw his sand gradually fall from the blonde's body but not at his command, "How?"

Naruto brushed the sand from his clothes, "You use your chakra to control that sand. All I had to do was release the same amount to cancel the effect." He grinned at the confused Gaara.

Gaara couldn't understand the man across him. A few moments ago, it seemed as he had wanted to kill him but now he had the smile of an innocent child across his face. "It is over?"

Naruto walked across the rocky plain, searching for his hat and rucksack, "Yeah, I've found out what I needed to."

Their conversation was cut short as they heard someone run towards them. The girl of 12 years stopped a few feet away from Gaara. She began to analyse the situation, taking into account the condition of the two men and realising they were fighting. Her silence was met with a nod from Gaara who wanted to know the reason for her presence. She cleared her throat, "Sensei, the ceremony is going to begin. They were calling for you."

Naruto looked at the young girl who had just called Gaara her teacher, "What ceremony?"

The young girl looked at Naruto, "To become the Kazekage."

Naruto was visibly shocked as Gaara finally spoke, "Tell them I'll be coming shortly."

The girl ran from the sandy plain as Naruto addressed Gaara, "She's your student."

Gaara nodded, "She is one of 3; a team entrusted to me."

Naruto held his hands behind his head, "A former jinchuuriki becoming a Kazekage." He tilted his head, "So, they're finally accepting you?"

Gaara had a serious expression, one which showed regret, "I have done a lot of terrible things to the people here." He turned to face the grave of Chiyo, "I was given a second chance; I'm going to use it for the good of this village."

Naruto folded his arms, "From fighting to feel alive to fighting for acceptance. Most people stick to the path they first started." Gaara listened to the peculiar words, "The strongest of people are those who can change and strive to achieve their goal. In this time, few people understand this."

Gaara could hear the sorrow through the man's words but was surprised to feel some remorse himself. He questioned whether it was because of what Naruto contained and how he was so similar to himself.

Naruto picked up his rucksack and put it on his back whilst holding his hat, "The name's Uzumaki Naruto. It was nice meeting you."

Gaara nodded, "Likewise." Turning around, he began to walk away from the huge hilltop.

Naruto sighed as he could feel the presence of Gaara vanish. He placed his hat on top of his head, noticing that some clouds could be seen in the sky.

"That was a nice speech." The new voice was followed by footsteps as Genkei stopped next to his summoner.

Naruto checked his shirt to see how much blood had gotten on it, "You must've heard better in your time."

Genkei laughed, "Even though you're hurting so much yourself, you still find time to help others. What makes their grief call out to you?"

Naruto spat out some blood, a side affect of his health, "Those who don't believe in themselves, show their weakness in their eyes."

Genkei wiped his tail over the sand, "How would you know this?"

Naruto had a despondent look on his face, "I see the same eyes in my reflection." He began to walk away, "I'm going to see the ceremony and then find the others. We were supposed to head back early."

Genkei didn't say anything and let Naruto leave the summit. Observing the clouds in the sky, he coolly spoke, "I promise I'll help you find that harmony…even if it costs me my life."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi tapped the door as it opened with a creak. Walking inside the dusty apartment, he refrained from touching anything. Over the past few days, his mind was clogged with thoughts of Naruto and what he may have to do if the seal is indeed weak. He had decided to come to the apartment to see if he could find any clues about anything at all concerning the jinchuuriki.

Walking towards the small table and chair, he began to look over the room and behind the dirty dishes which seemed to have gone unwashed for years. Not finding anything, he moved into the bedroom. He looked at the poor condition of the abode and shook his head, wondering how the jinchuuriki managed to live here upon returning. Scrutinizing the room, his eye caught sight of a few papers scattered underneath the bed.

He moved towards the bed and picked up the papers from underneath it. Brushing away the little amount of dust covering them, he began to read. His eye displayed his jubilant incredulity as he continued to read with full interest, engrossed in the writing. "He…he…he…"

"Why are you stuttering?" The cool voice belonged to Uchiha Sasuke who walked into the bedroom.

Kakashi cleared his throat and addressed the man, "Why are you here?"

Sasuke brushed some dirt from his shoulder, "I wanted to see if I can find something."

Kakashi folded the papers in his hands, "I've already checked; there's nothing." He asked something else on his mind, "You're taking a lot of interest in him."

Sasuke ignored the question, "What's that in your hand?"

Kakashi put the papers in his vest pocket, "Nothing of importance. It's just something I'm assuming he wrote."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as he began to put pieces of the puzzle together and came to the conclusion that it must be something along the manner of Jiraiya's writing. Nodding, he made a move to the open door, "I'm leaving then."

"Sasuke…" Kakashi stopped on his name as he didn't know what else to say.

The Uchiha looked back, "What is it?"

Shaking his head, the jounin spoke almost in a whisper, "It's nothing."

Sasuke left the apartment as Kakashi gave a sigh and began to walk towards the window. He could see the troubled feelings of the Uchiha every time they met but regardless of how much he wanted to help his former student, he didn't know how to.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stared in awe at the magnificent celebration; summoned birds were flying through the sky letting confetti fall onto the masses below. A thundering bang sounded off as he instantly drew his eyes to the red and green sprinkle of colour next to the clouds. The people gathered were cheering wildly as he couldn't help but let a smile adorn his face. Looking towards the balcony of the huge building he was standing in front of, the visage of Gaara became visible as the newly appointed Kazekage walked out in front of everyone.

Naruto could see the shock on his face upon receiving such a reception. He remembered the words of Gaara as he saw the red haired man look over the crowd and right at him.

"_I was given a second chance; I'm going to use it for the good of these people."_

The crimson eyes of Naruto met the emerald orbs of the Kazekage as he spoke, the noise of the crowd drowning out his voice, "A true leader places his people before him. You will make a great Kazekage…Sabaku no Gaara."

Naruto smiled one last time before turning around and walking through the crowd of people who were leaping for joy. Straightening his hat, he continued travelling down the street. He wasn't really sure of where he was going but hoped that he'd end up finding the others.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee's shout rung through Naruto's ears as he turned around to find the rest of the group running in his direction from the swarm of celebrating people.

Lee stopped in front of the blonde, "I wanted to apologise."

Naruto was confused by the taijutsu specialist, "Eh?"

Lee slammed his fist on his heart, "Please forgive me, Naruto-kun."

Tenten grabbed the man from his back and pulled him, "You could've waited and greeted him properly first."

Ayame waved at the jinchuuriki as Neji gave him a silent greeting. Gai was about to speak but Naruto interrupted, "Forgive you for what?"

Lee gave a thumbs up to Naruto, "For disrespecting your work. I'm sure you put a lot of effort into it." He put up his finger, "On that note, I was wondering if you could…"

Sakura pushed the spandex wearing jounin as he went crashing into the floor, "That can wait." She faced Naruto, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Naruto had a puzzled expression, "That's how you greet someone?"

Sakura pointed her finger at his chest, "You're supposed to stick with the group. You have no…" She stopped her lecture as she saw a damp area of red on Naruto's shirt, "What happened to you?"

Naruto looked at his ribs as everyone had their full attention directed at him, especially Neji. Scratching the back of his head, he gave a nervous laugh before pointing at the large hill in the distance, "I fell off that and hit a pointed stone."

Sakura's mouth fell open, "Why did you go there?"

Naruto shrugged, "I'm a visitor; I wanted to see the sights."

Sakura shook her head, "Whatever, I need to patch you up."

Naruto took off his rucksack, "Just don't get too used to the feeling of my body."

Sakura clenched her fist, "What was that? Maybe I shouldn't help you at all."

Naruto turned around and began walking, "Okay."

Lee quickly rushed to his side and began rapidly speaking, making Tenten intervene. Neji shook his head as Ayame just laughed before they also joined the group. Gai was left dumbfounded as he tried to make sense of what had happened. The voices of Sakura and Naruto continuing to argue could be heard as he despondently spoke, "I was completely forgotten."

"GAI-SENSEI!" The spandex wearing team leader brightened up instantly as he heard his student's yell and ran after the group to join them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kanurou stared at his brother who seemed different than before. He could see the strengthened resolve in his eyes as he had a slight smile across his face. The scene brought a grin to his own face as he folded his arms and enjoyed the celebration.

Gaara looked over the people of his village before speaking, "Temari, Kankurou, have I changed?"

Kankurou nodded at his younger brother, "Yeah."

Temari addressed the red haired man, "What happened?"

Gaara stared at the birds flying in the sky, "The strongest of people are those who can change and strive to achieve their goal. That was what was said to me."

Kankurou was intrigued to know who his brother had encountered, "By who?"

Gaara began to look through the crowd to where Naruto was previously standing, only to find he wasn't there. He conjectured about the jinchuuriki he had met and what his future would hold. Once again letting himself enjoy the festivity, he pondered whether their paths would cross again, "Uzumaki Naruto…I'll remember the name."

* * *

**Doton Tataki Supurinkuraa**** - **Earth Release Clay Sprinkler_ (Original)  
_

**Futon Eagun - **Wind Release Air Gun _(Original)_**  
**

**Sabaku Fuyu - **Desert Suspension**  
**

**Sabaku Kasui -** Desert Spike _(Original)_

**Teisei Anoyo Yajuu - **Whisper Of The Beast _(Original)_

**Author Notes:** How can a summon lose his life? Genkei's words will be explained later on and people got a little dose of action with this update. I have bigger and more epic set pieces planned but they're quite a long way away. This story has finally been set up and the next few updates are the calm before the storm. Look forward to it and peace out._  
_


	14. A Soul's Cry

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I've passed 50,000 words. Anyways, a quicker update than the last one and things are beginning to pick up. Like i said; the calm before the storm. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Soul's Cry**

The glowing stick of fire slowly moved towards the cigarette, lighting it. Blowing out the smoke, Naruto looked at the gates of Konoha. It had been a long journey from Suna and the group stopped to rest for only a small period of time before heading off again. It was the afternoon and Naruto took great pleasure in smoking since he was forbidden while Gai was carrying him. It seemed that the taijutsu specialist didn't like the odour the product, made primarily from tobacco leaves, emitted.

Ayame, upon being let down by Tenten, gave a huge sigh of relief, "That felt like a longer journey than when we were going towards Suna."

Tenten nervously laughed, scratching her head, "Even though we were really faster coming back."

Ayame stretched her arms, "I know, odd isn't it?"

Lee stood up straight, with a beaming smile, "I'm ready to go another round. Just tell me when Gai-sensei!"

Gai gave a hearty laugh, "I'm proud to see my protégé so full of vitality. It inspires me to exert myself tenfold."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but abstained from commenting or making any smart remark. His eyes shifted to Sakura as the kunoichi began walking, "I'll see you all another time then. I need to report to Tsunade-shisou."

Before departing completely, her eyes met those of Naruto's and she quickly turned her head the other way. Naruto only smiled in return with the intention of further infuriating her. Their argument in Suna had halted when they left the village. Although it seemed that Sakura was displeased, Naruto's demeanour was the opposite; he enjoyed getting under the woman's skin.

"Are we reporting in also?" Neji's voice was calm and collected as always.

Gai got into a handstand position, "There's no rush. We'll report to the Godaime in the evening. Meet in the usual spot at sundown."

Neji nodded and began to walk away, "I'm going to rest for a while."

Lee shouted at the top of his voice, "Don't tell me my rival has grown tired? Neji, is this true?"

The Hyuuga glared at Lee with his expressionless visage, not uttering a word. A silence followed before Neji finally turned around and headed off. Tenten began to laugh as she saw the guilty expression on Lee's face, "You haven't done anything wrong."

Gai began moving whilst supporting his weight with his hands as Lee answered the kunoichi, "Neji wouldn't get angry with me. We're rivals."

Tenten waved at the remaining people, "I'm going to practice with my new weapons and then probably have some rest too. It was pleasant meeting you Naruto, Ayame." She entered Konoha and was gone from sight within seconds.

Naruto looked towards Ayame, his cigarette already finished, "What now?"

Ayame held the bag in her hands up, "We need to give these ingredients in. I'm sure we're going to be informed of other things too. The celebration is only two days away."

Naruto acknowledged the response and walked towards Konoha's gates before Lee yelled, "Wait for me!"

Naruto froze as he heard the jounin, "What do you mean?"

Lee ran around the Uzumaki and stood in front of him, "Back in Suna, I was going to ask whether you could help me?"

Naruto observed the man, noting his sincerity, "Why would you want my help?"

Lee folded his arms, "You're a better writer than me so I wanted to know whether you could help me polish my skills."

Ayame laughed, "Help him out Naruto."

Naruto glanced at the woman then back at Lee, who had a hopeful expression. He waited and tried to understand whether there could be any flaws to this. He was only planning on staying in Konoha until he got what he came for and that moment was only days away. Taking all of it into account, he figured it shouldn't be too bad, "Okay."

Lee leapt with joy, "I won't disappoint you, I promise."

Naruto reached into his pocket and retrieved his packet of cigarettes as they walked into Konoha, leaving Gai behind.

The jounin was still balancing himself on his hands as he felt stunned by the occurrence. He looked on as the group of three slowly disappeared from his vision, slightly disheartened, "I thought we were going to do some training."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura walked through the familiar hallways, her feet beating against the hard floor. She had surprisingly come to enjoy her trip to Suna and didn't regret Tsunade's decision in sending her. The most interesting person on the voyage was definitely the target she had been tracking. She hadn't come across anyone before that could so easily irritate her and make her blood boil. Nonetheless, she still didn't have any strong feelings of resentment towards Naruto.

The kunoichi stopped drifting through her numerous thoughts as she approached her mentor's office. Knocking on the door and hearing a response for her to enter, she opened the door. She halted momentarily as she saw her team mates also present within the vast chamber. She remembered to close the door behind her so no one accidentally overheard things that they weren't supposed to.

"How was Suna?" Tsunade had a pleased smile across her face.

Sakura walked towards the only empty chair in the room and took a seat, tired from the journey, "They weren't happy with us entering only 2 teams for the chuunin exams."

Tsunade scoffed, "We're doing them a favour."

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear, "They didn't like that fact."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "Who cares? It's not really a big issue. They'll get over it."

Sakura turned her head in the direction of her team mates; Kakashi was sitting on the window sill with some papers in his hands while Sasuke was leaning against the wall. "Why are you two here?"

Kakashi looked up from the pieces of paper he was reading, upon being addressed, but was interrupted from speaking as Tsunade swiftly answered, "I sent a message for them to meet me here. I expected your arrival around this time, so wanted to take a full report from all of you in relation to your findings."

Sakura nodded, "I'll start then." She made herself comfortable in her chair, "He hasn't done anything suspicious while I've been monitoring him. He's eccentric; that's about it." She decided to leave the part about her falling on top of him while he was naked out of it.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she saw a tint of red appear across the woman's face, "Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

Sakura was broken from her thoughts about the encounter in the river. She became defensive, "O-of course there's nothing else. Why would you think there is?"

Tsunade had a confused expression before looking at the Uchiha, "What about you?"

Sasuke stayed in the same position he was, "He encountered Gai and his team but nothing of concern happened. After that, he met with the Tsuchikage."

Tsunade's interest was instantly peaked, "Explain."

Sasuke unfolded his arms and rested one of his hands on his sword hilt, "I've already talked to Kakashi about it. It was an accidental meeting but they're acquainted somehow."

Tsunade began to rub her chin, "So, he's been in Iwa at some point in his life. That must be how they initially met each other." She eyed Kakashi, "Did you find out anything else?"

Kakashi folded the notes he was reading and put them in his vest pocket, "Yes, something very important."

Sakura and Sasuke directed their full attention towards the Hatake when they heard him, due to the fact they had no idea of what he could be talking about. Tsunade rested her head on her hands, concentration etched within her eyes, "Go ahead."

Kakashi had an informative tone of voice, "Do you remember when I told you how certain features of the jinchuuriki had changed?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yeah, his eyes are now crimson to a degree but they were originally blue."

Kakashi resumed speaking, "I discussed this matter in depth with Jiraiya-sama, who knows the workings of the seal the Yondaime used better than anyone. From what he told me, none of these side effects should be occurring. The seal was designed to merge his and the Kyuubi's chakra and ultimately get rid of Kyuubi."

Sasuke was quick to realise where his former mentor was going, "His seal has weakened."

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, but it didn't happen on its own. It's a possibility that when he was captured by Akatsuki, he escaped after the extraction had already begun. This would explain why he's changed and the weakened seal."

Tsunade sighed, "I feel there's still more."

Kakashi felt regret and guilt upon what he was going to say next but knew he had to, "He's being taken over by the Kyuubi, slowly but surely."

Tsunade's head snapped upwards when she heard the possibility of the Kyuubi escaping. A long silence followed as Tsunade became lost in her thoughts; conversely her apprentice still had questions. Sakura broke the quiet atmosphere, "What becomes of him?"

Kakashi faced the woman and answered her, "Once the seal breaks, the chakra will overwhelm him. His body will be ripped apart and the Kyuubi will be set free."

Sakura didn't have a chance to say anything else since she couldn't find the words to. When Jiraiya had enlisted her and Kakashi's help to retrieve the last jinchuuriki from Akatsuki's grasp, she didn't know it was the container of the Kyuubi. She inwardly smacked herself upon realising she should've been able to connect the dots when Naruto arrived in Konoha. She had known that there was only one bijuu left and he was stuck in a container.

Kakashi spoke in a calm voice, "What are your orders?"

Tsunade had a severe expression, "Team 7, your objective is to capture the container of the Kyuubi." Sasuke closed his eyes when he heard the Godaime. "However, you are to wait until the Tsuchikage has left the village. For all we know, he could be an ally of his. This would cause problems if we apprehend the target while he is present."

Kakashi walked towards the window, "He is leaving the day after the celebration. We will capture Naruto on the same day."

Tsunade agreed with the Hatake, "If there is a chance of the Kyuubi escaping, then it's better to have him where we can keep an eye on him and be in full control."

Kakashi put his hand on the side of the window, preparing to leave, "What if the time comes and we have to kill him?"

Tsunade eyed the back of the jounin, "Then that responsibility will fall upon your shoulders."

Sakura listened to the exchange between the two and was perturbed by the grimness in Kakashi's voice. It seemed as if he wasn't comfortable and remotely affected with the recent orders. She understood that Naruto didn't seem like a bad person but her former teacher's sombre tone had to be for another reason. Kakashi departed as Sasuke left moments after.

Sakura was left alone with her teacher as Tsunade spoke, "I'll have to inform Koharu and Homura of my decisions but I doubt they'll object. I'm sure this will please them."

Sakura rose from her chair and turned around; her uneasiness didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade.

"Sakura…" The kunoichi refrained from moving as she heard the Hokage, "Remember; a ninja does what is necessary."

Sakura nodded and also left the office as Tsunade gave out a heavy sigh upon the door closing. She wasn't happy with what might happen but she knew the safety of the village came before everyone. She hated these moments most about being a Hokage; when she had to make decisions concerning people's lives but they weren't clear. Ignoring her conflicting feelings, she started to write the message she would have to send to her advisors.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto entered the ramen bar behind Ayame as Lee continued to talk of how glorious his book would become and something about beasts. His rambling was occasionally perceived as being the words of a deluded individual in the eyes of Naruto. As the blonde man resumed smoking his cigarette, he sat down on one of the many empty stools.

Teuchi was quick to utter a greeting upon seeing them all, "Welcome back."

Ayame placed the bag of ingredients on the counter, "This is everything. You can double check it to make sure."

Teuchi opened the bag and began to look through it, various expressions appearing across his face. He eventually ended up with a smile across his countenance, "Yeah, that's the stuff."

Naruto leaned on his arms, observing the smoke escape his cigarette whilst growing tired of hearing his newfound companion's voice. "Lee?"

Lee stopped talking instantly, "Yes?"

Naruto sighed, "Will you shut up?"

Lee was slightly offended by the bluntness of the request but complied anyway, "Okay."

Teuchi placed his elbow on the counter, "Hey Naruto, you look tired."

Naruto shifted his vision to the old man, "I'm fine."

Teuchi laughed, "That's good since we have an important day tomorrow."

Ayame was intrigued by her father's words, "Why is that?"

Teuchi folded his arms, "Well, the celebration is happening the day after tomorrow so everyone who is involved in preparing the food has been asked to come to show what they'll be making. They're going to determine whether it's up to the standard they want."

Ayame tapped her chin with her finger, "And that includes us."

Teuchi nodded, "Exactly." He addressed Naruto, "Your duties are finished until tomorrow. Make sure you arrive here early in the morning; it's a big day."

Naruto stood up, "No problem."

He left the ramen bar as he waved at the old man and his daughter. He noticed he was on his own as he looked around. He sighed before shouting, "Lee!"

The taijutsu specialist exited the food bar, "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto didn't understand how the man had forgotten their deal or maybe it was because he was told to remain quiet. "Where can we work on your book?"

Lee had a beaming smile, "I know just the place."

He began to run as Naruto remained glued to his spot, wondering where he was going. Noticing that he wasn't being followed, Lee turned around and ran towards Naruto who became wary of his actions, "Hey! Slow down!"

Lee grabbed Naruto by his arm and began to run again but this time the blonde was being dragged along behind him. "Let us leave, Naruto-kun!"

The Uzumaki stumbled a few times, trying his hardest not to land on his face, "W-what are you doing?" His cigarette flew out of his mouth and rolled across the floor, "No!"

He felt his anger grow as his cigarette vanished from sight. Using his strength, he stopped himself from moving and pulled Lee backwards, making him fall on his rear. Lee looked up at the fuming Uzumaki, "Is there something wrong?"

Naruto tightened his fist, "You could have just asked me to follow you."

Lee scratched his head, "You're right…but we're here now."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked sideways to see a building, along with a few trees near it. He was reminded of his lonely past and the times he would sit on his swing while people sneered at him. "Why are we here?"

Lee stood up and brushed off the dirt from his back, "I have a friend who's a teacher here. He'll be able to help us."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you believe this? First, I'm taken off field missions outside of Konoha and now I have to help with this…thing tomorrow." The woman's voice was full of vigour and disbelief.

She received a blank response from the individual she was speaking to, whose face was showing signs of not wanting to be present.

"Shikamaru, are you listening to me?" The blonde woman slammed her hand on the desk.

"He's trying to work Ino." The sound of crisps being crushed could be heard as the large man sat on the row of tables.

Ino stared at the bulky individual, "Who asked you to speak, eh?"

Shikamaru began to rub his forehead, "You're not always going to get things going your way. You have the abilities of a medical ninja so the Godaime is going to make that your first priority. It makes sense when you think about it."

"And there's a plus side; it's been a long time since we've been given a mission as a team." The man with face paint threw his empty packet of crisps into the bin and opened another one.

"We're judging food, Chouji!" Ino's voice showed her displeasure.

Shikamaru sighed, "If you don't like it; tell the Godaime."

Ino had a befuddled expression, "Are you crazy?"

Shikamaru put another stack of papers close to him, "Stop being so troublesome then."

Ino walked towards the door as Chouji also got up, "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

The two exited into the corridors of the academy. Chouji was surprised to see Lee walking in his direction along with an unfamiliar person, "Hey, Lee."

Lee nodded in response, "Good to see you Chouji-san, Ino-san."

Ino paid no attention and walked off without uttering a word as Chouji nervously laughed and followed her. Lee stopped and looked back, "She's angry."

Naruto observed the blonde who was definitely one of the most attractive women he had seen. "She would do well for research."

Lee was confused as he heard the Uzumaki, "Huh?"

Naruto cleared his throat as he realised he had spoken aloud, "Nothing. Don't mind me."

Lee entered the classroom with Naruto close behind. Shikamaru was surprised by the appearance of the taijutsu specialist, "Lee? What are you doing here?"

Naruto closed the door behind him and stayed in the same spot. Lee grinned at his friend, "You're still a chuunin?"

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair, "I just want a…"

"I know." Lee laughed, "I was making a joke. Was it funny?"

Naruto inwardly laughed at the man as a strange feeling entered him. He became alert as he tried to shake off the sense that something bad was about to happen to him. Without warning, the door behind him was flung open as Naruto was slammed into the wall on the side.

"Shikamaru! I've joined the event tomorrow as a judge!" The loud voice and dynamic entrance was met with awkward looks.

The door separated from the wall as Naruto ascended to his feet, rubbing his nose, "Shit! What the hell's wrong with you?"

The special jounin began to stutter, "U-uh, I-I'm sorry."

Naruto put down his hands, revealing the blood flowing from his nostrils, "That's all?"

Shikamaru grabbed some tissue and got up from his seat, "Aoba, that's great news. See you tomorrow." He handed the tissue to Naruto who began to wipe the blood from his nose.

Shikamaru led the special jounin outside of the classroom and set him on his way before re-entering, leaving the door open.

Lee had a look of concern, "Are you hurt, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head as he took a seat while Shikamaru began to observe the man a lot more closely. He recognised the whisker marks from somewhere and the name sounded familiar also. "So, what are you here for Lee?"

Lee grabbed a pen from the desk, "Naruto-kun is going to help me with my book. Can I have some paper?"

Shikamaru nodded and gave the man some paper before beginning to continue with his own work, all the while thinking of where he had heard the name Naruto before.

Naruto threw his bloodied tissue into the bin as Lee sat down. "Did you bring a copy of your book with you?"

Lee nodded and placed it on the table before asking a question himself, "Have you read the book?"

Naruto was speechless when he heard the jounin since he hadn't even read one line of the book. He knew that it was essential for him to read it so he could understand where Lee needed some improvements with his writing. Shaking his head, he picked up the book and opened it to the first page; recognising the fact it was going to be a long day.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The moon seemed almost lost amongst the white clouds which blanketed the sky. The snow falling in a smooth flowing fashion towards the earth was an amazing sight to behold. As Yuka walked through the encampment, she enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere and the beautiful show she was receiving, courtesy of nature. The land was covered in a white layer of snow, not leaving anything of a contrasting colour.

Yuka's scarlet eye's shone due to the moonlight as she passed some houses. The small abode's were well spaced out and few in number since there were only 50 shinobi who were present. Everyone was on a rotation system as they were allowed to return home each month and another ninja took their place. However, the situation was different for the 22 year old woman as she hadn't returned to her home since she had arrived at the encampment.

There wasn't much work for the Confederation now that Akatsuki had been defeated. She had sent out a squadron to Wave Country to investigate the mines where the crystal, Naruto informed them of, was found. She was waiting for their return but no word had been received from them yet.

Yuka came to a halt as she arrived at her destination; staring at the home which was far from everything else. She opened the door before walking inside and switching on the lights. She shook her head as she saw the dirty chamber; clothes spread across the bed and some papers thrown across the ground.

Yuka approached the clothes and began picking them up before folding them neatly and piling them on the bed. She also picked up the papers which seemed to be some of Naruto's notes, which he had discarded. The scarlet eyed woman didn't really like the genre which Naruto had an interest in however she admitted that he had a penchant for writing it.

Placing the papers on the cabinet next to the bed, she looked at the picture on top of it. A smile adorned her face as she picked it up and momentarily gazed at it; reminiscing about when it was taken. Placing it back down, she caught sight of something sticking out from the drawer.

She walked closer to the drawer before bending down and opening it to put the parchment back inside. However, she hesitated when she saw something very intriguing. Opening up the parchment fully, she observed the drawings of seals. There was a lot of basic information written down indicating that it was only to understand the principles of seals. It seemed as if the parchment was used as a starting ground of sorts.

Yuka raised an eyebrow as she continued reading and came upon certain line, "Reinforcement of weak…" She stopped reading as so many things began to make sense to her, including Naruto's behaviour.

She knew that this was pertaining to the seal used to contain the Kyuubi and she understood the consequences for it breaking. Her heart gave a jolt as she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. Her vision became clouded as a tear dropped on the parchment and there was only one person on her mind, "Naruto…"

* * *

**Author Notes:** Team 7 has been given new orders to capture and maybe even kill, Yuka finally understands things, Naruto is getting ready to complete his goal in Konoha and we haven't even got to the celebration yet. All those twists and amazing things i promised you all are about to begin very soon so look forward to it. See you all next time. 


	15. Veiled Tempest

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I understand that some people want this fic to travel faster for which i would only like to respond that it will. However, the slow pacing has been done to give you all a sense of the characters and their changes as well as explaining the route the manga story took, without Naruto's presence in Konoha. With that said, enjoy the final chapter before everything explodes.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Veiled Tempest**

Naruto placed the box down on the ground as Ayame and Teuchi began to set up the apparatus they would be using. He was feeling very energised as he had slept for hours on end. His work with Lee, the day before, served to get him more mentally exhausted than he would've expected. They were on a time limit as Lee needed to get everything written up before sunset, due to the fact he had to meet up with his team. Fortunately, Naruto had managed to get through the important parts and Lee completed his notes.

The jinchuuriki opened the cardboard box and took out all of the ingredients, placing them on the tabletop. He momentarily looked around at the huge amount of factions gathered; barbeque specialists, pastry chefs and a butcher among others. Everyone was given a table and equipment they would need to prepare their meal, which would be judged and scored.

The event was taking place on a great field, with all the serving groups forming a circle. The judges table was located at the end of this circle, in front of a backcloth. There were a total of 6 judges, all of whom Naruto recognised since he had encountered them at one point or another while being in Konoha.

"It shouldn't take too long to get everything set up." Teuchi had a serious demeanour as this was an important event for him, "We're making the special ramen, but only enough to fill 6 small cups. I don't want to use too much of the ingredients."

Ayame began washing the utensils, "Okay, I'll begin preparing them shortly." She directed her attention towards Naruto, who was looking at the people gathered, "Hey, why don't you go pick up the judging card?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze, "Judging card? What's that?"

Ayame smiled, "It tells us what we're being judged on."

Naruto scratched his head, "Um, alright."

He walked towards the judges table, the shouting of an angry woman reaching his ears as he grew closer. The voice belonged to the blonde he had seen in the academy. He couldn't recall properly but he believed her name was Ino.

"Where is she?" Ino sounded uncontrollable, "I asked her to be here early!"

"Why do you have to make so much noise?" Shikamaru was disturbed by the antics of his friend.

"I agree with Shikamaru!" Aoba jumped to his feet upon making his statement.

Ino and Shikamaru both looked in the special jounin's direction when they heard him speak, the former responding in a questioning tone, "Why do you keep interrupting?"

Shikamaru motioned for Aoba to sit down as the special jounin seemed confused, "What did I do?"

Kotetsu tampered with the bandage on his face, "Try and not get on her bad side while we're here, Aoba. It'll work out best for everyone like that."

Izumo brushed his hair slightly, so it wasn't completely covering his eye, "Yeah, she's scary when she gets angry."

Chouji listened to his fellow chuunins as he munched on his chips, "I remember one time when she got angry with Shikamaru for keeping himself out of trouble. Then when he actually got involved with the fight, she lectured him again."

The 4 judges observed Shikamaru, who seemed to be in some sort of pain from being on the receiving end of Ino's complaints. The Nara leaned on the table in front of him before his eyes caught the sight of Naruto, standing a few feet across him. "Your name's Naruto, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah."

Ino stopped ranting as Shikamaru spoke to the Uzumaki, "What can I help you with?"

Naruto took out a cigarette, "I need a judging card."

Shikamaru pointed to the pile of cards on the table as Naruto walked forwards and picked one up. He began to read it as it detailed things such as presentation of food and tips on what not to do. Putting it into his pocket, he took out a match and lit his cigarette.

"Look who we have here!" An arm was placed around Naruto before squeezing him. "I never knew there were many beautiful women at a judging event." Jiraiya grinned at the young man.

Naruto was startled by the legendary frog hermit, "I'm with one of the serving parties. Besides, I see a beautiful woman right in front of me."

Ino was surprised to see the man stare straight at her, a blush forming on her face. Shikamaru noticed the exchange and Ino's silence, "Oh no." However, he was more intrigued as to how Jiraiya knew Naruto.

Jiraiya let go of Naruto and walked around the table, "Isn't one of you going to offer me, the renowned Jiraiya, a seat?"

Aoba shot up before anyone could speak, "Of course, Jiraiya-sama!"

Jiraiya had to move his head swiftly in order to save himself from a slap, as Aoba waved his hand haphazardly. Sitting down on the chair and making himself comfortable, he spoke to the special jounin, "You won't be needed anymore."

Aoba pushed up his glasses, "What do you mean?"

Jiraiya cleared his throat, "I came here to replace one of you as a judge. Thank you for offering your position."

Aoba began to sweat, "B-but I worked really hard to get this assignment."

Jiraiya looked back at the special jounin and motioned for him to get closer. He spoke in a quiet voice, "I'll give you a 20 discount on my next book. How does that sound? You can't tell anyone though; readers can become vultures over my pieces of arts."

Aoba instantly brightened up, "Yeah, that sounds good." Before straightening up, he asked one last question. "Is it alright if I stick around?"

Jiraiya shrugged as he looked forwards again, "Go ahead." The frog hermit wanted to keep an eye on Naruto hence coming to the judging event.

Naruto tore his eyes away from the white haired man and towards Ino. Walking forwards, so she was trapped in front of the table, he placed his hand next to her and took out the cigarette from his mouth. He could see the blush form on the woman's face, knowing he had the upper hand.

Ino was surprised by the daring man as most others wouldn't think of approaching her in such a way. She was speechless as she felt the warmth of his breath on her skin, rendering her immobilised.

The rest of the shinobi sitting at the table stared with their mouths open at the display as Jiraiya was taking notes under the table.

Naruto stared into her bright eyes, "I was wondering…"

He was prevented from speaking any further as a familiar voice broke his concentration, "What's going on here?"

Naruto moved backwards immediately, placing his cigarette in his mouth. Ino's hands moved towards her skirt and pulled it down. She performed her actions without even realising as she looked at her friend. "Why are you so late?"

Sakura was confused by the scene she had just witnessed and had a few questions of her own on her mind. She refrained from saying anything in regards to the incident that had just played out in front of her. "I'm not late."

Jiraiya put his notebook away, "Was that the prelude to what would have become your research?"

Naruto began coughing, barely saving his cigarette, "What's wrong with you?"

Jiraiya had an innocent look on his face, "Nothing at all."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why are you telling the world?"

Aoba was intrigued as he shouted, "What research are you talking about?"

Izumo and Kotetsu joined in on the conversation as Naruto inwardly hoped Jiraiya wouldn't say anything, especially with Ino and Sakura staring at him. From what it looked like, the two kunoichi seemed to be best friends and he was certain that he would get a beating if they found out what his research was.

Jiraiya had an evil grin on his face which didn't escape Naruto, who was visibly sweating. The grin vanished quickly as the novelist cleared his throat, "We're here to do judging, not indulge in useless talk."

Naruto sighed before placing his cigarette in his mouth. Preparing to leave, he nodded at the pink haired woman to his side, "Sakura."

"Pervert." Sakura's response made the jinchuuriki halt temporarily before walking off. The kunoichi looked at Ino who was gawking at the man, "What the hell was that?"

Ino looked at her friend, "What?"

Sakura folded her arms, "You and that idiot."

Shikamaru leaned back on his chair and looked towards the sky, the clouds several in number. He had a lot of things on his mind but the main point of interest was concerning the man who was called Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke flipped through the pages of the book, scanning for anything he might find useful. He was disappointed when no valuable information could be gained as he put the hardback on the table. He looked through the shelves and this time picked out a thick manuscript, beginning to read it.

The Uchiha was currently in the huge public library of Konoha, where he was trying to read up about seals. He didn't know why he felt the need to go this far concerning Naruto. He was trying to discover any methods of strengthening the seal so he wouldn't have to stain his hands with blood.

The confusion running through his mind was evident to him as he took a seat and placed the manuscript in front of him. He wondered why he was so hesitant with the new orders that he, along with his team, had been given. He tightened his fist as he closed the pages of the manuscript, unable to concentrate.

As he moved the item to a side, his sword came into view. He stared at the kusanagi which had helped him on many occasions but was also responsible for cutting the flesh of Uchiha's. His return to Konoha had serious consequences for him, by means of a punishment which he would always remember when he gazed upon his body.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke coughed up some blood as his hands and feet were chained, while he supported himself on his knees. The sharingan in his eyes faded before they looked normal. Sweat dropped from his body onto the cold floor as he faced upwards._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, do you understand your crimes?" The gruff voice belonged to the head torture expert of Konoha, Morino Ibiki._

_Sasuke stared at the man, not uttering a word as he tried to ignore the pain within him. The shadowy chamber seemed to reflect his state of mind as he wanted to figure out why he came back to Konoha. Was it because he had no other place to go or was it because he didn't care what he did now._

"_The punishment for treason is death but you have remained helpful. Your attempted murder of Orochimaru didn't go as planned for you, but at least you had no loyalty to one of Konoha's enemies." Ibiki had a remorseless expression across his visage._

_Sasuke listened to his words, not caring for anything he said as some blood dripped from his mouth to the ground; the sound of which resonated throughout the chamber._

"_You will not be allowed to forget your crimes." The sound of a sword unsheathing could be heard, following Ibiki's voice._

_Sasuke looked up at the kusanagi, which he treasured, as two shinobi grabbed him from both sides and held his body up straight. He was rendered speechless as he saw his own weapon being driven through his upper body; starting with his chest to his abdomen. He let out a roar of pain as he fell backwards, losing all consciousness; his blood spattered across the floor._

_**End Flashback**_

Picking up his kusanagi, he strapped it to his waist. Konoha, although different from other villages, was still the land of ninjas. Punishment was severe and sometimes made the Uchiha question a lot of things. He didn't know what would happen to Naruto but he knew that death was a possibility. Trying to forget about the things on his mind, he made way to escape the confines of the library.

"I am surprised to find you here, Uchiha Sasuke." The voice was unexpected and uncanny.

Sasuke stopped and turned around, "I could say the same."

The Tsuchikage straightened his hat, "I am merely admiring the different attributes of Konoha."

Sasuke brushed his hair with his hand, "There isn't much to admire here." Turning around, he began to walk again.

The Tsuchikage laughed, "That seems strange coming from the strongest shinobi in this village. It sounds as if you don't want to be here."

Sasuke inwardly sighed as the words of Hajin entered his ears, _'Maybe I don't.'_

Hajin observed the Uchiha leave his vision as he walked towards the table and picked up one of the books, analysing it, "Interesting."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead, his hat somewhere on the floor. It was quite late and the sun would soon be setting. He was staggered to find that helping Ayame and Teuchi ended up being harder than he initially expected. He was responsible for cutting all the ingredients exactly how they told him, making sure he didn't slip up. His final duty was preparing the flour which would be used to make the noodles. However, instead of wanting to stop, the work only served to get him more pumped for what he was doing.

"Ayame-chan, is there anything else?" Naruto stood behind the woman.

Ayame shook her head, "No, we're nearly done."

Teuchi laughed, "You've done great Naruto but remember one thing; tomorrow the work will be ten times as hard if we're accepted today."

Naruto grinned, "Bring it on!"

Teuchi moved the pot of ramen off the fire and brought it to the table. Ayame placed 6 small cups on the table as her father began to put ramen into them. Naruto looked over the ground, trying to find his hat. He was unsuccessful as Teuchi wiped his hands together, proud of the meal he had cooked.

"Naruto, take the ramen to the judging table along with Ayame. I'll be there shortly." Teuchi tightened the apron around his waist as he spoke.

Naruto picked up the tray of ramen before noticing the large crowd gathered around the judging table, "Looks like everyone is finished."

Ayame tapped the man on his back, "So are we, should we get going?"

Naruto nervously laughed, when he found he was blocking the way, "Yeah."

The two Ichiraku Ramen workers headed towards the judging table as the voice of Jiraiya could be heard. The frog hermit was on his feet with Aoba cowering behind him.

"What is this? This isn't food, it tastes like sake!" Jiraiya had his hand out to the barbeque chef.

Kotetsu and Izumo didn't say anything as they enjoyed the beef and vegetable combination. Shikamaru refrained from speaking, not wanting to get involved as Ino sighed. Sakura raised her voice at the man, "It's because you drank sake over the food! Eat it normally!"

Jiraiya stopped ranting as Chouji finished what was left of the food. The frog hermit cleared his throat and directed his attention to the chef he was just shouting at, "It was very nice." He sat back down upon finishing.

The chef was shaking from fear, as he nodded and disappeared into the crowd behind him. Naruto walked to the table and placed the tray down as Ino began to stare at him. Sakura realised it instantly as she slapped the blonde behind her head.

Ino got angry with her friend, "What's wrong with you?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you notice what you were just doing?"

Ayame placed a cup of ramen in front of each of the judges as Naruto entered himself into the kunoichi's conversation, "She was admiring me. I can think of more ways for you to do that." He winked at Ino when he finished.

Sakura tightened her fist, an overwhelming feeling entering her. She wanted to beat the crap out of Naruto but knew she had to control herself, "Stop making advances on her!"

Each person in the vicinity looked at the trio as Naruto scratched his head, "What?"

Aoba ran to the table, slamming his hand down on it, "He clearly wants her!"

Naruto just stared dumbfounded, not knowing what made the man with glasses always speak out. He shook his head with a questioning voice, "Is there something wrong with you?" Aoba remained silent, "No, really?"

The special jounin walked backwards as Jiraiya couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the blonde. He reminded him so much of a young Yondaime that he remained quiet and enjoyed the sight.

Teuchi arrived at the scene as he folded his arms, "So, have you eaten it?"

Shikamaru looked around to find every bowl full, except for Chouji's, "We're about to." He stood up from his seat, "I'd just like to tell everyone that after this, we'll be announcing who passed and who didn't."

The crowd began to whisper relentlessly as the judges began to taste the food. Sakura tore her eyes away from Naruto as Ino began to eat the ramen. Naruto took out a cigarette and lit it, "Jealous woman…"

Sakura heard the words of the Uzumaki as she had an irate look, "What did you say?"

Naruto had an innocent expression across his countenance, "Who? Me? I didn't say anything." The jinchuuriki decided to leave the area as he walked to a tree quite far away, his actions catching Sakura's attention.

Jiraiya finished the noodle soup and started scribbling on the piece of paper he was using to judge the food. Kotetsu and Izumo followed the frog hermit as Chouji opened a packet of crisps.

Ino brushed her hair backwards, noticing Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen, "Where's he gone?"

Sakura shrugged, "He wandered off somewhere."

Ino tapped her chin, "You know each other from before, don't you?"

Sakura shook her head, "I escorted him on a mission, don't ask."

Shikamaru began to collect the pieces of paper from all of the judges, looking through them one by one, "This is weird." The crowd was in a hushed silence as he continued, "It looks like everyone passed."

The group of chefs broke out into a roar of cheers as they began to celebrate. Shikamaru sat down and leaned back in his chair, trying to spot where Naruto had gone. His eyes darted from the people in the crowd, before he could identify someone standing alone under a tree at the edge of the field.

He looked at Naruto who was leaning back against the bark of the tree. Abruptly, the striking resemblance and familiarity made itself clear to him. As Naruto turned around and walked off, Shikamaru realised he was the same boy who used to go to the academy with him when he was younger. He scratched his head upon the revelation as the sun was beginning to disappear in the clouds above.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade slowly twirled the sake in the cup she was drinking from, her eyes enthralled as they stared at the liquid. She was in confusion over multiple things and her sad demeanour didn't go unnoticed by her assistant. She twisted her chair so she was facing the window, the moon illuminating her face. Taking a sip of her drink, she spoke in a quiet voice, "Shizune…"

Shizune instantly stood at attention when she heard the Godaime, "Yes?"

Tsunade had a grim look on her face, "Am I a good Hokage?"

Shizune was startled with the question as she never expected something like this from the busty blonde. She had known for a while that Tsunade wasn't the same as when she first took the position of Hokage, but her worries were confirmed now. She quickly responded, "Of course! You've helped Konoha recover after a terrible tragedy!"

Tsunade folded her legs, leaning back in her chair, "When Jiraiya asked me to take this seat; he said I would be honouring them." Shizune understood she was referring to her younger brother and Dan, "I feel like that's not the way it's going anymore."

Shizune walked forwards, "Tsunade-sama…"

"He's still young Shizune, and I've given orders to kill him if it's necessary." Tsunade sighed upon finishing.

Shizune nodded, "It's for the good of this village; that's why you're doing this."

Tsunade stared at the moon, "Having to decide the fates of others…I always think of how I might have caused pain for someone." She closed her eyes, "But, this is the life of a Hokage."

Shizune found it hard to accept the woman's state of mind. She felt as if things were going to get worse for Konoha, but she couldn't allow for that to happen after all the effort Tsunade had put in to help it get back to some sense of normality. "I won't say I understand how you feel. Nonetheless, I do know that you're strong enough to overcome this."

Tsunade laughed, "You've always been there haven't you Shizune? You've seen me angry, happy, and miserable; it's been a long journey."

Shizune looked at the ground as various thoughts roamed her mind about her past experiences, "It hasn't ended yet."

Tsunade listened to her assistant, her thoughts on the Uzumaki who had recently returned to Konoha. She had endured a lot through her stay as Hokage but she found her decision to capture, and maybe even kill Naruto, the hardest to cope with. She didn't like how his life had gone and wondered what would become of it. The next generation of ninjas would mould the future of Konoha and she knew it was important that they didn't forget to use their own hearts as guides. She finished drinking her sake, wanting to get the next day over with so the Tsuchikage would be out of her hair at least.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stared at the Hokage monument in the distance, as he was seated on the roof of his former home. Putting a cigarette in his mouth, he lit it with a match before blowing out smoke. He had a composed demeanour as he enjoyed the wind dishevelling his hair. He knew that everything he had worked for in the past two years would be decided the next day and was prepared to do anything to achieve his objective. A grin appeared across his face as he spoke, "You'll have to do better than that, Genkei."

Genkei made himself visible as he walked to the side of his summoner, "I've still sneaked up on you plenty of times; don't forget that."

Naruto continued smoking as the stars twinkled in the sky, "I won't."

Genkei enjoyed the pleasant sight of Konoha, seemingly undisturbed. He looked at Naruto, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah."

Genkei acknowledged his response, "So, what about the crystal? You're going to go after it?"

Naruto took out the cigarette from his mouth, "Right after I get the scroll."

Genkei sighed, "It all comes to a head then."

Naruto stared at the carved face of the Yondaime in the monument, "You know when I was young; the Yondaime was my inspiration." He flicked his cigarette from his hand, "The will to go on and change; the strength to do this was all received from the thought that I would, one day, become like him."

Genkei looked at the magnificent monument, "Have things changed now?"

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "I receive my strength from my memories and those around me…" He let out a sigh, "But most of all, it's from the fact that I refuse to fail him."

Genkei understood that he was talking of Yuudai as he licked his sharp teeth, "In this world, people are defined by their actions and the way they lived. That is what separates ordinary people from legends."

Naruto fell onto his back and looked at the stars in the sky, their sparkling display uplifting his heart. "Genkei, if anything happens to me…I just want you to know that you've been a great friend."

Genkei was surprised to hear the words from the blonde's mouth, "Don't mention it. Nothing's happening tomorrow except that we're walking out of this village with what we came for."

A peaceful expression adorned Naruto's face, "I can't wait to see Yuka. Just once I want to see that smile across her face, to hold her close to me. It's been so long since I have."

Genkei laughed, "You'll get your chance. I'm sure it'll make her happy too."

Naruto grinned before standing to his feet and closing his eyes. Inhaling the fresh air, he put out his arms and tightened his fists. His mind wandered to the one who had taken him from Konoha as he opened his eyes and stared into the night sky. He spoke in a soft tone, almost in a whisper, "Watch me…"

* * *

**Author Notes:** Can you feel the intense electricity in the air? Because the rollercoaster ride is officially going to begin in the next chapter. You are finally going to witness the unravelling of Naruto's relationship with Yuudai as well as his past amongst other things which i don't want to say, in fear of spoiling. I have been working towards this point and am glad that i made it here with your support since i'm eager to write the meaty parts. Laters to all.  



	16. Hope And Vengeance

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I'm proud of how this chapter went and it has ended up being the longest one by far. Also, i wanted to address the issue of the pairing in this fic. Yes, it will be NaruSaku and unlike my previous effort, it's going to be a more slow, detailed building of their relationship. As i've been promising you all, the storm's beginning is here and the fic will pick up in multiple ways with this update. Enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Hope And Vengeance**

Naruto stood in awe at the amazing sight as the lights illuminated the massive hall, the chandeliers only adding to the beauty. The floor was covered with marble as columns, enriched with patterns, supported the ceiling. Naruto's crimson eyes seemed to glow before he turned away from the door, closing it.

The jinchuuriki was in the preparation area which was quite large in itself. There were many groups gathered, all producing their meals. Naruto had never seen anything like this, as the sound of the festivity travelled into the kitchen. He had decided to change his outfit for the day because of the event, and to make himself more comfortable.

An orange shirt covered his body while black shorts hid his legs. He was feeling eager and nervous for the end of this day. It had been a long journey for him for the past 2 years, from when he first discovered his condition and then trying to somehow fix it. The forbidden scroll of Konoha was his last hope and he hoped everything would go well.

He walked towards Ayame and Teuchi, who had already unpacked the flour. Naruto spoke in an uplifting tone, "We're finally here."

Teuchi grinned, "Yeah, but don't slack off now."

Naruto stood next to Ayame, looking at what she was doing, "Shall I cut the ingredients?"

Ayame shook her head, "Afterwards. First, help us make these noodles."

Naruto nodded as he picked up some dough and began to batter it. The method of creating noodles was easily picked up by him; nevertheless he was always weary of messing up since he hadn't been doing it very long. His extra carefulness only served to make Ayame and Teuchi more pleased with his work.

Teuchi started to boil a pot of water and threw some vegetables inside, "Naruto, this is going to be your last day with us then?"

Naruto concentrated on what he was doing as he responded, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Ayame put aside the first batch of noodles she had shaped, "I'm going to miss you."

Naruto had a sly smirk as he nudged her, "It doesn't have to be the last day for us."

Teuchi had a suspicious look on his face as Ayame laughed. The woman leaned into his ear and whispered, "You can't help but flirt with everyone, eh?"

Naruto nervously laughed, "Yeah, I should get that checked." He had a more serious demeanour, "I wasn't always like this."

Ayame listened keenly, "Really?"

Naruto wiped his forehead with his arm as he finished making some noodles, "There was a time when I used to be afraid of even speaking to women."

Ayame began to cut the noodles into the right size, "It seems you've changed a lot from who you were."

Naruto let her words travel through his head, _'I've changed…'_

"You two can talk later; concentrate on your work now." Teuchi had an authoritative tone as Naruto and Ayame instantly stopped talking, and began to make the noodles at a faster pace.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke sat at the table alone, examining the hall of people. His presence was ordered as he wouldn't have shown up of his own accord. He didn't like the celebration as the sounds of everyone having a good time passed though his senses. Every time Konoha held such an event, he felt like an outsider who was trapped in a cage.

His eyes wandered to the door of the kitchen, behind of which Naruto stood. Sasuke had never let himself get involved with people often and kept his thoughts concealed. The situations and predicaments of others generally didn't bother him. However, he was curious as to where Naruto would end up. He didn't know anything about the blonde but remembered him from his past.

Whenever the Uchiha was seated on the pier, thinking about the tragedy of his family, he would see Naruto walking past. A lot of times, the Uzumaki would turn his head in aggravation. But just as many times he had seen the blonde frown at him, he had also seen a smile. Ironically, the last instance he would see the boy before he disappeared would be at that same pier. Sasuke had realised there was something different about him on that occasion; a lack of determination. He wondered whether Naruto remembered who he was.

He could hear a laugh as he moved his head in the direction of the biggest table in the vicinity. The Tsuchikage and the Godaime were seated there, amongst other people. Sasuke put his hands on the table, waiting for the day to come to its inevitable end.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you sitting here all alone?" Sakura had an enquiring tone as she was dressed in a pure white kimono.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "What is it that you want, Sakura?"

Sakura felt a little disturbed with his reply. She had adored the Uchiha when she was younger but now she respected him as a dear friend. Although he was back in Konoha, things seemed to be different. She and Kakashi didn't know what to do and how to boost his mood. "Why don't you come and hang around with us?"

Sasuke brushed his hair, "Thanks Sakura, but I'll pass. I'm not fond of these things."

"But you're here so you might as well take advantage of it." Sakura had an optimistic character.

Sasuke was about to respond but halted as he saw Jiraiya arrive. The legendary frog hermit was dressed in his usual attire as he turned his attention to Sakura, "Leave us alone."

Sasuke observed the novelist, noticing that he was slightly perturbed. Amazingly, since his return to Konoha, he hadn't ever talked with the old man nor had any contact with him.

Sakura sighed before slowly walking away from the two men. Jiraiya sat down on a chair before staring at the Uchiha, "I have a few issues I need to talk to you about."

Sasuke didn't say anything, remaining calm and speculating as to what this could all be about.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto inhaled the smell of the ramen, a pleasant feeling running through his body. The food was nearly cooked as the ingredients had all been prepared and were now boiling in the pot. He was vaguely covered in flour as he picked up a cloth and began to wipe himself.

Ayame was taking out bowls to put the ramen inside as Teuchi cleaned the dirty dishes. Naruto placed the cloth down as he began to help Ayame, "That was hard."

Teuchi laughed over the sound of the water, "I warned you yesterday, didn't I?"

Naruto nodded as he answered, "You did." He analysed the rest of the groups in the kitchen who were also finishing up. "How long before we have to start serving?"

Ayame turned the fire down under the pot of ramen. She wore some gloves and grabbed the pot, taking it to the tabletop, "Another twenty or so minutes."

"Naruto-kun!" The screech was unexpected as it resonated throughout the kitchen.

Naruto froze upon hearing his name shouted. Footsteps coming to a stop behind him, the jinchuuriki turned around, "Lee, what are you doing here?" He looked at his attire; a simple green shirt and trousers.

Lee grinned, his teeth ostensibly spotless, "I came to see what my good friend was doing. Have you finished cooking the food?"

Naruto was surprised to hear himself being called a friend. He replied calmly, "We're about to put it into the bowls. There's still some time before we have to give it out."

Ayame started to pour the ramen into the bowls with the help of her father, "Where are the rest of your friends, Lee?"

Lee looked at the woman when she addressed him, "They're outside; Tenten was with Sakura, Gai-sensei was searching for Kakashi, Neji…he wasn't doing anything." He turned his attention to Naruto, "I wanted to thank you for your help the other day."

Naruto rubbed his nose, proud of his achievement, "No problem."

Lee started tapping his foot, "It's really made an improvement. I showed the book to Tenten and she said it was a lot better. She could actually stand to read it this time."

Naruto felt his stomach rumble as he took a seat. "I'm hungry."

Ayame finished pouring the ramen and began to put the bowls onto separate trays. Upon completing her task, she placed 2 bowls in front of Naruto, "There you go."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Both of them?"

Ayame laughed at him, "No, one of them is for Lee."

Lee sat next to Naruto and got ready to eat. Teuchi observed the other groups exiting the kitchen with their meals as he spoke, "Once you've ate, we're going to take the food outside."

Naruto nodded as he began thrusting down the ramen, savouring the spicy yet sweet taste. The ramen began to disappear gradually as he continued on his eating rampage while Lee stared in bewilderment at the display.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A cold feeling engulfed her hand as she gripped the crystal, making sure it was still with her. Tsunade couldn't explain it but she was uncomfortable with what was happening. Her hand was in her pocket, tightly wrapped around the smooth stone. She looked at the people surrounding the table; Shizune, Kakashi, her advisors and the Tsuchikage. She picked up the glass of wine in front of her, taking a tiny sip. As she placed the glass down, she was met with a stare from Kakashi. The jounin looked the other way upon being spotted as Tsunade remained silent.

"You really know how to throw a party." Hajin's voice was as serene as they had come to expect. The man never seemed to show any anger or excitement.

Tsunade observed the people in the hall; the dancers gliding across the floor as if there was no resistance, men and women laughing whilst they engaged in conversation. She sighed, "Celebrations keep the shinobi of this village happy. It gives them a break."

Hajin leaned back in his chair before taking off his hat, revealing his long red hair, "Indeed. After all, the job of a Kage is to keep their people happy and protect them."

Kakashi paid attention to the man who was older than him; he appeared to be very different from his predecessor. The Hatake was involved in the war which took place between Konoha and Iwa 20 years ago. The war was initiated by the former Tsuchikage as he had wanted Iwa to become the strongest shinobi power. Konoha didn't stand down and accepted their challenge, but this lead to many people grieving for their lost ones. In the end, it wasn't Konoha or Iwa that had decided the war's outcome.

The Tsuchikage had been found dead and the war was declared over. Remarkably, the person sitting next to him was also involved in the war. Hajin was a young man at the time, no more than 25 years old. It was him who took his father's position as the leader of Iwa when he was discovered dead.

Kakashi wasn't sure whether the cause of death for the former Tsuchikage had been established. If it had been then there was only one man who would know, and he was the current Tsuchikage. The jounin wasn't one to fear anyone but he was cautious of Hajin since he had witnessed him in action. He had seen his mentor, the Yondaime, strike fear in hundreds of shinobi and defeat just as many with ease. However, he remembered the occasion when he wouldn't be capable of finishing the job.

The Yondaime had fought Hajin during the war and though it was a long battle, there was no victor or loser. Instead both men retreated and took their squads with them. Kakashi conjectured as to how strong the man would be now, but knew that he was beyond his league undoubtedly.

"You seem so silent, Kakashi." Hajin spoke to the masked shinobi.

Kakashi kept his lazy demeanour, "There is no need for me to speak."

Hajin laughed, "Certainly, a man of few words."

Tsunade turned her head as she saw various serving parties arrive at their table and set down food. She looked at all the delectable items as she felt her appetite grow. The serving parties continued to other tables when they were finished with the crucial one. The Godaime finished her glass of wine as a tray of ramen was placed in front of her.

"This is the real main course. Forget everything else." Naruto grinned at the blonde woman.

Ayame placed several bowls of ramen in front of the different people surrounding the table, as Kakashi intensely observed the Uzumaki. Naruto handed out tissues before picking up the bottle of wine and filling the Hokage's glass to the brim.

Tsunade was shocked with his actions, "What are you doing?"

Naruto had an innocent look, "Enjoy your meal."

He turned around and walked a few feet away as Ayame finished and joined him. The truth was that he wanted Tsunade to get drunk, so he would have an easier time with her later on. Ayame prodded the man, "Do you think they'll like it?"

Naruto stared at the kitchen doors where Teuchi could be seen, "I think so, but your father's going to need some reassuring."

Ayame waved it off, "We're free to enjoy the party now."

Naruto began scanning the hall before his eyes stopped on two particular individuals. He observed Jiraiya and Sasuke as he saw them conversing, while the legendary frog hermit seemed to be uneasy. Naruto realised what it must be about, as he ardently stared at Jiraiya, "That's him…"

Ayame was confused as she heard the man, "Huh? What did you say?"

Naruto watched Sasuke stand up and leave the hall to the balcony as Jiraiya looked to be more comfortable. He turned his attention to the ramen chef, "Ayame, I'll meet up with you later if I have time."

The Uzumaki started walking towards Jiraiya as Ayame shrugged and went to search for something to do.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya clasped his hands before supporting his chin on them, the encounter with Sasuke giving him a sense of contentment. The frog hermit had wanted to talk with the Uchiha about their past for a long time now, except that he was afraid to. He was glad to know that Sasuke didn't blame him for what had happened to him.

Jiraiya had thought for a long time that he may have been able to prevent the sharingan user from leaving if he'd trained him. However, what Sasuke had said to him moments ago cleansed his mind of any qualms. He felt as if the Uchiha had matured more than he could have imagined. Jiraiya perfectly understood what Sasuke was saying but he felt remorse for the position he was in.

"_I don't blame you or anyone. I chose this path knowing what I was getting myself into. In reality, I wanted the end to be different; I had that hope."_

Jiraiya moved his hands from the table as food was placed down. He wasn't very hungry, seeing as he had already eaten before coming to the celebration. Sighing, he poured himself a glass of sake and began to drink.

"So, he's the one?" Naruto stared in the direction of Sasuke as he spoke.

Jiraiya stopped the cup of sake at his lips, looking at the man before resuming. Placing the cup on the table, he answered, "What are you on about?"

Naruto pulled a chair towards himself and sat down, "He's the one you regret not training."

Jiraiya was briefly surprised, wondering how he must have come to that conclusion. He didn't bother asking since there were many things he didn't know about him. "Yeah, he is."

Naruto had a curious expression, "Do you really believe you not training him was the only reason for him leaving?"

Jiraiya gave a weak laugh, "Of course not. A lot of things happened which resulted in his departure."

Naruto picked up some salad and ate it, "Like what?"

Jiraiya finished his cup of sake, "During the chuunin exams, his team mate was killed. Soon after that, his brother returned to Konoha and he ended up on the receiving end of another traumatic experience. Ultimately, it was these things which made him leave for power."

Naruto had a sympathetic mood, "If you had trained him, he still would've left this village in order to find his brother. Only, it would've happened after he gained that power."

Jiraiya stretched his arm, "Maybe, but I guess we'll never know."

Naruto stood up, giving a despondent sigh, "It's odd the amount of mistakes that will occur, yet people refuse to learn from them." He smiled, "Someone once told me that our history is there to teach us a lesson. Nonetheless, the only pages being added are those written in blood."

Jiraiya agreed with what he said, wondering whose care he was brought up under. It appeared he had turned into a fine man but the frog hermit didn't know who was responsible. He quickly spoke as Naruto was about to leave, "Why do you have an interest in Sasuke?"

Naruto turned his back, "I have my reasons." He walked away from the novelist as he entered the centre of the hall.

Looking towards the ceiling, Naruto paid no attention to the bright lights as they shone on his face. He didn't expect much when first coming to Konoha but he had made a friend and was also interested in other individuals. This wasn't a good thing as he couldn't afford any distractions whatsoever. He observed the many people as they laughed and glided across the dance floor. He was entranced by the spectacle as the floor beneath him glistened, enhancing the already beautiful scene.

"Ino, don't even try and do that!" Naruto was alerted as he heard the shout of the kunoichi. Sakura was speaking to her friend as they walked in his direction while Tenten quietly followed.

Ino laughed, "Why not?"

Tenten scratched her head, "Sakura, you sound jealous."

Sakura stopped; addressing the weapon's specialist in a defensive tone of voice, "I'm not…what do you care?"

Tenten shrugged as they all reached Naruto. The Uzumaki wasn't his usual bright self as he just stared at them, confused, "What?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow as Ino spoke in a luring tone, "Can you dance?"

Naruto scratched his head, "I've tried it once." He noticed the displeased expression on Sakura's face.

Ino grabbed his hand, "Would you like to?"

Naruto stared at Sakura momentarily, unknowingly attracting her attention. The pink haired woman retorted in an angry voice, "What are you looking at me for? Do you want my approval?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze instantly, "Huh? No!" He was embarrassed with his actions but quickly thought of a good reply, "Two women are always better than one."

Sakura was speechless as Tenten grabbed her and took her off the dance floor, before she showed her frightening rage. Ino waved at the two kunoichi leaving the dance floor. She turned her attention to Naruto, "Shall we?"

Naruto placed his hands on the girl's hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ino placed her head on his shoulder, relaxing herself. She liked the firm touch of his body.

Naruto enjoyed the fragrance emanating from the blonde beauty. He guided her through the dance as the music was slow in rhythm. The touch of Ino's skin sent a wave of pleasure down his back as he held her a little tighter. The response was a congenial groan as the jinchuuriki smiled.

The band playing the music seemed enthralled in their own personal magic as they began to augment the pace. The strikes on the violin could be heard getting more rapid and louder as the couples on the dance floor separated slightly.

Ino moved back as she clasped her hands with Naruto while he rested his free hand on her hips. Naruto liked the dance as he was expecting no such thing when coming to the festive event. He grinned at Ino before twisting her, but was caught unaware as he saw Yuka in her place.

The twirling of black hair and scarlet eyes gazing back at him made him stop the dance completely. Ino was shocked by the sudden action as Naruto began blinking. He sighed as he shook his head, "I'm sorry."

Ino felt minutely disturbed with what had happened, "Is everything alright?"

Naruto took a deep breath before noticing the Godaime rising from her seat. He saw the Tsuchikage also stand with her, as they began to make their way to the exit of the huge hall. The only other person going with them was Tsunade's assistant, Shizune. Naruto turned to the gorgeous woman with him, "I'm going to have to call it a day. I loved it while it lasted."

Ino nodded, not saying anything in return as she saw the man leave the dance floor and out of sight.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke looked into the water below, its still presence humbling. The green plants breaking the surface were like speckles, as the moon and star's reflections were visible. He brushed his hair before placing his arms on the stone barrier, the cold surface sending a shiver through his body. He ignored the feeling as he moved his head upwards and stared at the moon. Jiraiya's words had made him think a lot about where he had ended up. He had never blamed the novelist and was shocked to find the man feeling regret. In the end, the Uchiha wanted to keep his burden to himself.

There was an undisturbed silence where he stood as no one else was present. He enjoyed the soothing atmosphere as the glass doors behind him were opened. The sound of the celebrating people was short lived, as there was a creaking sound and the doors were closed again.

Naruto slowly walked to the barricade, his footsteps penetrating the quiet air. As he reached the carved stone barrier, he rested against it. He remained quiet, not saying anything. Instead, he enjoyed the sound of the water below.

Sasuke was surprised to see the blonde, but kept his thoughts to himself as he began to stare at the night sky again. Naruto started to laugh, causing the man near him to gape at him. His laughter continued until it became uncontrollable. Sasuke was in disbelief and didn't understand why he was laughing so much.

Naruto finally stopped, "Its funny, isn't it?"

Sasuke eventually answered, "What are you on about?"

Naruto's crimson eyes held the reflection of the moon, "How hate can affect someone."

Sasuke directed his attention to the water again and remained silent. He didn't feel like striking a conversation or participating in one.

Naruto's tone took a more serious turn, "When I was younger, I had no one. A person is weakest when he doesn't understand who he is…what his purpose is…why everything is the way it is."

Sasuke continued listening to the man as the water below seemed devoid of life.

Naruto sighed, "I used to question why I was in so much pain. Why was it that everyone else had a chance to be happy except me? Why was I the only one alone? It felt as if my existence was my poison."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he controlled his temper, "Why are you telling me this?"

Naruto looked towards the man, "At that time, you were the one who made me feel better about myself." Sasuke was speechless as he heard him, "It felt good to know there was someone else like me…but at the same time, it was troubling that more people had to feel what I was feeling."

Sasuke shook his head, "Are you finished?"

Naruto put his hands in his pocket, "I looked up to you. I wanted to be like you; to have everyone's respect, their admiration…their acknowledgment." He walked to the side of the balcony and jumped on top of it, "I used to see you all the time at that pier. I felt that was when I really saw the true Uchiha Sasuke." He spoke in a tranquil one, "You probably don't even know what I'm talking about."

Sasuke kept himself from speaking, a confusing feeling running through him. The truth was, he did remember the incidents at the pier and he fully understood what he was trying to say.

Naruto said his last words, "I know what you did…I don't hate you for it." He jumped to the grass below before vanishing.

Sasuke sighed as he registered what had just happened in his mind. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a little more comfortable with his position. Staring back into the unmoving water below, he was taken by surprise as a fish jumped out before splashing back down.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yuka wrapped the cloak around herself. She stared through the window of Naruto's house as the snow continued to drop. The land was enveloped in the cold particles. Yuka touched the window, a cold feeling running through her fingers. She stared at the white sky, "It was a day like this…"

_**Flashback**_

_Yuka ran onto the field, shivering from the cold. She had been asked by Naruto to meet her at their usual place as the snow continued to fall on her. She had been training and didn't bother using a coat or jacket. She stopped as she saw the back of Naruto, slightly panting. It had been about a month since the Uzumaki had been rescued from Akatsuki. Unfortunately, the death of Yuudai was still hard-pressed on his mind._

_Naruto turned around as he heard Yuka arrive but was surprised when he saw her. Her arms were exposed to the harsh cold and her cheeks were red. He quickly took off his cloak before placing it around her, "Why did you come here like this?"_

_Yuka grinned at him before kissing him on his cheek, "I was in a hurry."_

_Naruto's body went through a great change as it felt the cold after being warm for so long. He moved away from Yuka, towards the edge of the cliff top, "I have something important to tell you."_

_Yuka hugged the cloak as it brought her warmth, "What is it?"_

_Naruto held out his hand to her, waiting for her to come to him. Yuka walked forwards and placed her hand in his as he spoke, "I can't be with you anymore."_

_Yuka's eyes showed her surprise as she heard him utter those fateful words. Her heart seemed to be breaking as she looked at him, "Wait…"_

_Naruto shook his head, a tear in his eyes, "Please don't…it's hard enough as it is."_

_Yuka sighed, "So, I can't even ask why?"_

_Naruto turned around and stared at the snow falling to the ground, "I promise you, there will come a time when we're here again."_

_Yuka was confused by what he was saying, "If you still love me, then why are you doing this?"_

_Naruto gave a dejected sigh, "I don't want to hurt you…"_

_**End Flashback**_

Yuka opened the door and walked outside; she understood everything now. Naruto must have found out about his condition during that time. She couldn't believe he tried to fight it on his own without even asking her. She would have been willing to help him to the best of her ability.

She made sure she had everything as she was planning on leaving for Konoha. The snow continued to drop as she walked through the encampment. As she reached the base of the hill whereupon so many memorable events had occurred, someone shouted out to her.

"Yuka-san!" A kunoichi appeared in front of her.

Yuka looked at the woman, recognising her as one of the squad members who was sent to Wave Country, "You're back?"

The kunoichi nodded, "The rest of the group is resting but I had to report to you right away."

Yuka acknowledged her disposition, "What did you find?"

The woman gripped something in her hand tightly, "We checked the mine like you ordered. It was demolished, no one survived."

Yuka's eyes widened, "Do you know who did it?"

The kunoichi nodded, "One of the perpetrators was caught in a rock slide. We retrieved his forehead protector." She handed the item to Yuka.

Yuka turned the forehead protector in her hands before observing the insignia engraved into it. She felt her heart skip a beat as a terrible foreboding entered her, "Iwa…"

The kunoichi replied, "We were surprised too. Something's not right, I feel as if we're all in danger."

Yuka closed her eyes as she spoke in a firm tone of voice, "I want you to personally return to the homeland and inform Hideaki-sama of this. Before that, I need you to tell every one to leave this place. I feel we're not going to be alone much longer." Yuka gripped her sword hilt, "He hasn't changed; he still wants revenge."

The kunoichi nodded before asking one last question, "Do you really think Iwa would attack us?"

Yuka turned her attention to the woman, "Hurry up and carry out my orders! Don't just stand here!"

The kunoichi instantly vanished as Yuka feared for the worst, knowing she wouldn't be able to help Naruto now. Her duty lied with the encampment and this was the time where she would be able to judge for herself; whether she was a good choice for being a leader or not.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi continued searching through the hall, not capable of finding Naruto. He stopped walking as he wondered where he could have gone. The Tsuchikage and Hokage had already left, along with Shizune. The Hatake wasn't sure as to why he had such a weird feeling within him, but he was desperate to find Naruto. He was usually not the one to make mistakes, though it seemed to him as if he had overlooked something.

"Kakashi, my rival!" Gai grabbed the man from his shoulder, "I have been looking for you!"

Kakashi didn't pay any attention to the enigmatic man, "That's great Gai."

Gai stopped himself from stumbling before folding his arms, "You look to be occupied."

Kakashi spotted Sakura as he began making his way towards her while Gai followed him. The jounin wanted to gather this team and find Naruto, since he didn't like the fact how most of the shinobi were congregated in the hall for the celebration. The best opportunity to attempt something would indisputably be now.

Sakura didn't notice her former teacher walking towards her. She had, for the most part, enjoyed the celebration as it was a welcome break from the normal duties of a ninja. The most amusing occurrence had been when she found her friend left on the dance floor by Naruto. She didn't like the fact they were dancing but she enjoyed the outcome.

"Sakura…" Kakashi looked around the hall as he addressed the woman.

"Yes?" The kunoichi had a polite tone, a trait she showed rarely.

Kakashi had a serious demeanour, "Have you seen Sasuke?"

Sakura shook her head, "Not for a while."

Kakashi seemed to be deep in thought as Gai realised his strange character, "Something's wrong."

"We'll have to leave him; let's go Sakura." Kakashi felt the need to be as quick as possible.

Sakura refrained from following, "What's going on?"

Kakashi looked back, "We have to find the Godaime and Naruto."

Gai raised an eyebrow as he heard Naruto's name mentioned, interested in the situation. "I'll gather my team too."

Sakura nodded as she followed Kakashi while Gai headed in the opposite direction to collect his team.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto climbed the wall, making sure he was incapable of being seen as he jumped towards the ledge of the window. He looked inside and entered, seeing as no one present. He sighed, "Where are you Genkei? I can't find these rooms by myself."

"You called?" Naruto nearly jumped as he heard the dragon.

"You're here." He felt anxious and nervous, "We need to get the scroll first. It was in a library."

Genkei nodded, "I have the scent of books."

The two ran spontaneously ran down the hallway. The building seemed deserted as they ascended a floor. Naruto realised it must have been because of most ninjas being at the celebration. They came to a halt in front of large doors which Naruto was familiar with.

"This is where it's coming from." He looked towards Naruto for confirmation.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…this is it." He walked forwards and pushed the doors open, the sight of numerous shelves of books and scrolls coming into view. He smirked as he entered and turned to where he had seen the forbidden scroll. His face changed from one of hope to utter disbelief and shock, "No…no…"

Genkei turned to the stand which he was staring at to find nothing there, "Don't tell me…"

Naruto had a pained look on his face as he rushed to the stand and looked around it, "Where is it?" His worried state caused him to trip the wires in place.

The blonde began observing the shelves of books as he jumped towards them and started throwing them out. He continued piling the books on the floor as Genkei felt a wave of guilt and remorse cloud his mind. The dragon hissed as steam exited his nostrils, "We're not giving up yet. Come on Naruto, let's go get that crystal. We'll make them tell us where the scroll is."

Naruto landed on the ground as he clenched his fists, "Shit!" He looked at the stand a second time, noticing the dishevelled wires, "There's going to be a horde of shinobi here soon."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade walked down the corridor towards her office as Shizune accompanied her, along with Hajin. The Godaime wasn't feeling well and left the celebration earlier than she had initially planned. She had liked the food at the event, especially the ramen which was luscious. Her hand in was in her pocket, holding the recently acquired crystal tightly.

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure you're feeling well?" Shizune had a concerned voice. She also didn't like how they were being followed by Hajin.

Tsunade spoke in a slightly delirious voice, "Of course…" She was feeling a little dizzy but she was sure that she hadn't drunk too much sake.

Hajin spoke in a calm manner, "It was a good event."

Shizune laughed forcibly, "It was very entertaining."

Hajin closed his eyes as he continued walking, "The greatest surprise always happens at the end."

Tsunade didn't like the way in which the man spoke as Shizune turned around, only to be met with a hard strike in her neck. The woman slowly collapsed to the ground as Tsunade prepared to defend herself.

However, she was too late as Hajin slammed her into the wall before tapping her on her forehead, **"Shinsoushinri Fuuin!"**

A black seal flashed across the woman's forehead as her eyes turned white and she fell to the ground. Hajin bent down and took out the crystal from her pocket. He stared at it, mesmerised as it began to glow. "This is the crystal of legend." He smiled before noticing the necklace on the Godaime's neck. He grabbed it, observing it for a brief moment, "It has lost its power."

Hajin stood up before taking off his hat and brushing back his red hair. He put on his hat again as four shinobi appeared near him. He looked towards them as they silently made their way closer to him.

"Have you got it?" He talked to the Titans of Iwa as one of them nodded, showing him the huge scroll on his back. Hajin had a pleased look on his face, "Excellent."

The five ninja's disappeared from the corridors of the mansion as Tsunade and Shizune lay across the ground, motionless.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Genkei rushed through the passageways of the Godaime's mansion, their footsteps thunderous in sound. As they ascended a flight of stairs, Naruto felt as if he was going to be sick. He had waited for this moment for 2 years and it couldn't have been going worse than it already was. He began shooting through the hallway at an extremely fast pace before two bodies became visible.

Genkei came to a stop in front of the Godaime and Shizune. He analysed them before speaking, "They're alive."

Naruto looked at their fragile states, wondering what could have happened. "Why is everything messing up?"

Genkei looked at Naruto, "The crystal?"

Naruto was put into action by the dragon's words as he crouched down next to Tsunade and checked her pockets. As his hands grasped nothing but air, he gritted his teeth. He tried his hardest to not let any tears to fall from his eyes but was unsuccessful, "I don't believe this."

Genkei looked at the forehead of the Godaime, noticing the seal, "It must have been Hajin…" The dragon was puzzled as he was sure it could have only been him. However, he didn't understand what was happening and why.

Naruto paid no attention as he punched the ground, his tears splashing on the cold, hard surface, "That was my last chance!" He let out a roar of anger, "MY LAST CHANCE!" A red chakra began to seep from his body.

Genkei noticed the delicate condition of his friend as he quickly spoke, "Control yourself!"

Naruto bit into his lips with his teeth, drawing blood as he felt a sickening sensation in his stomach. He let out a gasp of pain as blood fell from his mouth to the floor. An overwhelming pain engulfed him as he rolled onto his back and clutched his stomach. "I can't take this anymore!"

Genkei observed the condition of the jinchuuriki as he ran to his side and grabbed his hand. Naruto's shirt was ripped as there were claw marks on his belly, no doubt from him attempting to claw his own stomach out. "Don't give up…not now."

Naruto stared into the eyes of Genkei as he could feel his body becoming numb. The ceiling of the corridor seemed so far away, as it became distorted and started to twist into all fashions of shapes. The tears on his face slowly trickled down to the ground as he felt his heart aching, like someone was clutching it with all their strength.

He had discovered the fact he was losing himself to the Kyuubi 2 years ago and had made it his life's ambition to kill the demon fox. In order to do that, he would first have to cure himself. His dreams seemed to become distant as he wondered how much further he would be able to resist Kyuubi's influence and stay alive.

Genkei noticed Naruto's eyes slowly closing as he quietly spoke, "Don't lose to him Naruto, you hear me."

The words of Genkei seemed to bounce off the invisible walls of Naruto's mind, as they repeatedly passed through his senses. Everything vanished as the world turned black.

* * *

**Shinsoushinri Fuuin - **Psyche Seal 

**Author Notes:** What did i say? Also, this is only the tip of the iceberg as far as plot goes. So many questions must be on your mind; why did Hajin do what he did and what does he hope to accomplish? What's going to happen to Yuka and the encampment? What the hell is the homeland of the Confederation? What's going to happen to Naruto? And when are you going to reveal his past? All this and more. You will find out soon enough, the answer to some of these questions. I will see you all again next time.


	17. Tainted Crimson

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I just realised a stupid spelling mistake i've been doing and it wasn't even pointed out by Microsoft Word. Damn, i have some editing to do now. On with the show, enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Tainted Crimson**

It was chilly, the senses in his body tingling as he gave a shudder. His eyes began to open; the surroundings becoming clearer. Naruto felt tired as he moved his hand before realising it was wet. He wiped it on his shirt as he blinked a few times. The eerie and silent atmosphere was an indicator as to where he was.

He exhaled prior to standing to his feet, using the wall as support. His head turned as he heard a faint breathing sound. Starting to cough, he made his way down the sewer like domain. His mind felt heavy as he struggled to keep his focus. He could see the light getting closer as he entered the humongous chamber.

Staring at the mammoth prison, he was confused as to what he was doing. All his hope and ambitiousness seemed to have faded. He knew that he had experienced a great failure and silently observed the demon laying in wait for him. A jolt of pain entered him as he dropped to his knees and clutched his stomach.

"It must be excruciating." Kyuubi had a vicious grin across his furry visage, "I know, since I'm the cause of it."

Naruto tried to block out the words of the fox since he was well aware of his devious and deceitful ways. However, he was incapable due to his hatred towards him. He wanted to observe how arrogant and proud he was, just so that one day he could enjoy him fall.

Kyuubi's claws scraped the bars of the prison, "The one thing between me and my freedom." His eyes settled on Naruto, "And you hold the power to release me."

Naruto felt the pain in his stomach recede as he laughed half heartedly, "Why would I even think of doing that?"

Kyuubi grinned as his chakra flared and slammed into the cage. Naruto was caught off guard as the familiar pain engulfed him and caused him to fall horizontal on his face. Kyuubi was amused by the scene, "Do you comprehend where I'm coming from?"

Naruto's face was drenched in the water from the floor, his eyes motionless. He didn't understand why he had to suffer yet achieve nothing. He kept asking himself how many times he would have to fail before tasting success. "I hate you…"

Kyuubi didn't catch the words uttered from the retired shinobi's mouth, "You speak like the weak and frail being that you are."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he slammed his hands into the ground before rising so that he was on his knees, "I hate you!" His crimson eyes reflected his rage, "Did you hear that, you piece of shit?"

Kyuubi's face rested against the bars of the cage; the demon observed the man, "I want to rip you to shreds but you dying for my freedom will be gratifying enough."

Naruto stood up, "I won't die!"

Kyuubi remained with his twisted and menacing look, "You say that with so much vigour but all I see is a broken man. Your efforts and escapades have brought you only the extension of your pain."

Naruto shook his head, "Shut up!"

Kyuubi smirked, "Do you see this fickle seal holding me?"

Naruto looked towards the prison and analysed the withered piece of paper. It seemed to have been chewed and scratched. There was no doubt that it was close to completely tearing off.

Kyuubi noticed Naruto staring at the item, "All you have to do is take it off. You won't have to suffer any longer. You'll be free from everything that gives you concern or trouble." Kyuubi could see the downcast expression upon the blonde's face, "End your misery."

Naruto began to slowly walk forwards, eventually reaching the cage. He was inches away from the demon as he concentrated on the seal. He reached his hand upwards and brought it closer to the paper. "My misery is because of you. If you weren't inside me…" His hand stopped short of touching the seal, "…Akatsuki wouldn't have come after me…" His eyes met those of the demons, "…and he wouldn't have died."

Kyuubi let his chakra flare as it blew past Naruto, "Pitiful and pathetic."

Naruto took a deep breath, "I'll fight until I can't move my legs or arms. I'll carry on believing until someone rips out my heart. And I'll continue on this path until someone thrusts me from it." He turned around, "I can't afford to give up."

Kyuubi laughed, his gruff voice following soon after, "You've talked like that many times, yet you've accomplished nothing."

Naruto listened to the words of the bijuu, knowing there was truth to what he said. He wondered whether this time would be different and he would finally achieve what he longed for. Regardless, he knew the only way to find out would be to try.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The moon glowed as the snow continued falling to the ground, in a seemingly rhythmic fashion. The sky was whiter than usual as Yuka stood calmly in the middle of the cliff top, her hand on her sword hilt. The beauty's eyes were tightly closed as she patiently waited.

The encampment was empty, with everyone having left except for her. She was hoping that the ninjas would be able to return to the homeland safely. The snowflakes landed on her face, sending a cold yet soothing feeling throughout her. She wasn't able to complete her training due to finding out about Naruto and his situation.

She opened her eyes, concentration showing on her visage. Readying herself, she brought out her sword hilt as a kunai was deflected from hitting her abdomen. A shinobi ran at her from behind as she silently turned around and swept his legs from under him, then driving her sword into him.

Taking out the now bloodied weapon, she began to repel numerous shuriken. Several shinobi started to run onto the cliff top, surrounding her completely. She had a weird feeling travelling through the deepest regions of her anatomy. An explosion occurred as her scarlet eyes were drawn to the buildings of the encampment.

She was in shock as she saw the fire burn like it was enraged. The past few years, this had been her home and she couldn't help but shed a tear at the sight of it being destroyed. Running to her left, she began to attack the ninjas.

She struck them down one by one, as the rest behind her began advancing. She was glad to know they followed without caution as she jumped back and formed hand seals, **"Doku Kiri!"** She blew out a purple cloud of gas around her as the ninjas realised their folly.

They were too disorganised to make a retreat as they inhaled the mist and began coughing, eventually dripping blood from their mouths. Yuka sighed as she saw the men and women collapse to the ground, lifeless. "I'm sorry."

"Why apologise for defending yourself?" Yuka snapped her head towards the new arrival, "They certainly wouldn't do likewise if they had taken your life."

Yuka had a serious demeanour as she faced the advisor of the Tsuchikage, "Tenjou…"

Tenjou stopped and observed the fallen ninjas, "I think I'll let the others destroy the encampment without interruption." He looked at Yuka, "Sending them to fight you would only add to the casualties."

Yuka shook her head, "Why is he doing this? This is crazy, I thought he had changed!"

Tenjou slowly unsheathed his katana which had a jagged edge, "Yuka-san, I'm not at liberty to divulge that kind of information."

Yuka had a pained expression, "What is he going to gain from all of this?"

Tenjou tried to straighten his brown hair but was unsuccessful, "You made your choice 2 years ago and he made his."

Yuka knew that the man wouldn't answer with her desired response as she gripped her sword tightly. She wasn't facing just anyone but the right hand man of the Tsuchikage himself. She had an uncomfortable feeling running through her, it was fear. She was afraid of not making it out of this battle alive; to not be able to see Naruto again.

She ran at the still man, screaming at the top of her lungs. She brought down her sword to strike him as Tenjou blocked. It was there that she felt the difference in strength as she looked into the eye of the unmoving man.

Tenjou pushed forward with a smirk on his face as Yuka was forced to step back. The black haired beauty quickly spun around Tenjou before bringing her sword back to hit him. But she was once again halted inches away from his body.

She gritted her teeth before beginning to try and strike him at any visible point on his anatomy. Tenjou blocked in a relaxed demeanour as the clash of metal rung through the air. However, he was caught off guard as he saw Yuka faint a manoeuvre and slash his leg.

Tenjou jumped back, narrowly avoiding a severe injury as some blood dripped down his pants. Yuka didn't take her eyes off the brown haired man as the snow fell on top of her head. She wondered whether the ninjas from the encampment had gotten away.

Tenjou gave a sigh, "You shouldn't have done that." His hand moved to the eye patch on his face as he pulled it upwards.

Yuka's eyes widened as she saw what was behind it, knowing that the real battle would now begin.

Tenjou held his sword out towards the woman, "Yuka-san, it has been a pleasure knowing you."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stared at the moon in the sky, the same type that had been there when his family was massacred. His mind was on the recent encounter with Naruto. He was, for some reason, glad to know that he wasn't hated by the man. For those few seconds, he felt as if he was really understood.

He was tired as he made his way to the glass doors and entered the hall, where the festivity was still in full force. He looked around at the numerous people gathered, surprised to see them so active. He halted from making a move as he felt a surge of chakra resonating from within the village.

The hall grew silent as the music stopped while everyone had a perplexed disposition. Sasuke knew they had felt it also but he didn't know exactly what it was himself. He scanned the hall to find his team mates but they weren't visible and neither was Jiraiya. He wondered where they could have gone to since they would have told him if it was something important.

A random person in the hall shouted out, "It's the forbidden scroll! Someone must have tried to take it!"

The man was met with a terrified response, "It's been 9 years since the last attempt!"

Numerous people started to shout one after the other, displaying their curiosity and confusion.

"We have to hurry! We can't let it be taken!"

"Where's the Godaime?"

"The Tsuchikage isn't here either!"

It was an astonishing sight to see them so fearful that someone had attempted to take the scroll. Sasuke thought about what might have happened the previous time which made them so cautious. He raised an eyebrow as he realised that Naruto had taken off also. He noticed the absence of so many individuals disturbing and somehow knew that they would be at the centre of it. He exited the hall before jumping to the rooftops and taking off.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Genkei stared at the body of Naruto, waiting for him to awaken. He had never thought of becoming such good friends with him when he was first summoned. He was hoping that the blonde would get up soon as it had already been a few minutes and there would undeniably be trouble arriving soon. He was alerted as he heard a groaning sound followed by Naruto opening his eyes, "You didn't give in to him."

Naruto sat up and stretched his arms, "No…"

Genkei looked around himself, "We need to hurry."

Naruto stood up but didn't make a move as he observed the motionless forms of Tsunade and Shizune, "Genkei…"

The dragon faced his comrade, "What?"

Naruto had a calm voice, "I need you to return to the encampment."

Genkei was astounded by the sudden request, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto sighed, "You can't afford to be sighted within the walls of this village or by anyone outside of the Confederation. Our existence is closely guarded and you said it yourself; that's the reason you don't go into public places."

Genkei shook his head, "We have no choice here."

Naruto wiped the blood from his clothes that he had coughed up, "I need you to let Yuka know of what's going on."

Genkei finally understood why he was telling him to return, "You're worried about her."

Naruto took out a cigarette and lit it, "If I make it out of here, I'll meet up with you there shortly."

Genkei laughed, "Easy to say but you have no sense of direction."

Naruto scratched his head, "Don't worry, I'll figure something out."

Genkei stood still, thinking about what would be the best course of direction for him. He understood the reasoning of Naruto and how the Confederation couldn't afford to be exposed. He was also suspicious of the recent events and knew that the encampment could be in danger. Shaking his head, he made a move to leave, "I'll see you soon."

Naruto smiled as he saw the beast leave the mansion of the Hokage. He turned his attention to the two women, knowing he would have to be quick. He began searching them for anything that could be useful but found nothing. Finishing his cigarette, he threw it to the ground. He turned his head, feeling two chakra signatures racing towards him.

He stood up as the 2 shinobi revealed themselves; surprised expressions adorning their visages. Izumo looked at the bodies of the Godaime and her assistant before facing Naruto, "You? What are you doing here?"

Kotetsu was concerned for the health of his leader, "Did you do this?"

Naruto recognised the shinobi since he had encountered them at different points during his stay in the village. He didn't feel like wasting time, "Stop speaking as if you'd be capable of doing anything even if I was responsible."

Izumo was wary of the man as he swiftly formed hand seals, **"Suiton Mizuame Nabara!" **He spat out sticky syrup which rushed down the corridor.

Naruto jumped to the wall on the side and stuck to it. Kotetsu noticed the opportunity to attack as he summoned a large and ornate weapon which looked like a conch shell. He ran across the syrup and tried to slam it into Naruto.

Naruto rolled along the wall and reattached himself using his chakra. He was baffled by the weird looking weapon, "What the hell is that?"

Kotetsu paid no attention as he once again tried to hit Naruto with it. However, the jinchuuriki jumped away from the wall before grabbing Kotetsu's arm. Twisting it, he disarmed him quite easily before driving his fist into his back.

Kotetsu's back throbbed with pain before he was slammed face first into the syrup, rendered unconscious. Izumo was shocked with how easily his partner was beaten as he took out some shuriken.

Naruto didn't give him the chance to throw them as he finished forming hand seals, **"Futon Sarawareta!"** A strong wind blew towards Izumo, lifting him off the ground and throwing him through the wall behind him. The building shook from the force of the technique.

Naruto looked around him before sighing, "Hajin…"

The jinchuuriki made himself scarce as he exited through the newly developed hole in the Godaime's mansion.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi looked at the library which was a complete mess. He moved towards the stand where the forbidden scroll was placed before turning to Sakura, "This was coordinated well."

Sakura was still dressed in her white kimono as she wondered how her mentor was. She steadied herself as the building shook with force, causing some of the bookcases to fall. Kakashi moved out of the way before running into the hallway, followed by Sakura.

The kunoichi was shocked with everything that was happening, "He wanted the forbidden scroll?"

Kakashi inwardly groaned at his overlooking of such an important item, "It should have been obvious. If his seal was weakening then the only place to find how to strengthen it would be the source."

Sakura turned in the corridor as she ran as fast as she could, "We all messed up."

They ran up the stairs as Sakura caught sight of the carnage which lay ahead, "Tsunade-shisou!" She stopped at her mentor's body before bending down next to her. "Naruto…did this?"

Kakashi looked at the unconscious figure of Kotetsu before observing Shizune. He looked at the Godaime, the feeling of failure running through him as he noticed her condition.

"No, it wasn't him." The new voice caused Sakura to stare behind her.

Jiraiya had an expressionless visage. He had pursued the two Leaf-nin when he noticed them leaving, "It must have been the Tsuchikage."

The troubled feelings of Sakura were clearly shown on her face as she gripped her mentor, "How do you know that?"

Jiraiya walked forwards and stared at the disfigured hallway, "The seal on her forehead is one of the most advanced I've seen."

Sakura observed the complex pattern, "What do you mean?"

Jiraiya folded his arms, "Seals can be used for a wide variety of things, from containing items to blocking the abilities of people."

Sakura ran her hand over the seal, "What does this do?"

Jiraiya walked towards Kotetsu and picked him up before placing him to a side, "I'm not sure. It looks as if she's in a vegetable state so he must have rendered her mind blank. Something like that is truly terrifying."

Kakashi knew what the legendary frog hermit was talking in regards to. He had heard of seals being capable of blocking certain senses, but never before had he seen or heard of one which completely rendered a person incapable of anything. "What's your take on this Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya had a severe demeanour, "The Tsuchikage will be long gone by now and sending someone after him would just result in us losing one of our shinobi."

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto is still here if that hole there is any indicator; it's recent."

"Kakashi!" Gai stopped near the masked man along with his team before noticing the unconscious individuals.

Tenten was shocked at the sight of her idol lying in such a frail condition. Neji instantly activated his byakugan and looked outside the walls of the mansion, noticing a certain individual leaping through the rooftops. "Naruto?"

Lee turned to his rival, "Who?"

Jiraiya faced the gathered group of Leaf-nin, "Our job is to catch him. I don't know what's going on but everything should become clear soon."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto jumped through the rooftops of Konoha at a rapid pace, his mind on grabbing his rucksack before escaping the village. He stopped as a few shuriken flew past him, almost striking him. He observed the shinobi who were still dressed in tuxedos and gentlemanly suits. They were surely from the celebration as he smirked. "I don't have time to waste on you." He formed a single hand seal, **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"** A cloud of smoke disappeared to reveal 3 clones that looked ready for combat.

Naruto waved at the shinobi as his clones immediately attacked them. He carried on running through the rooftops, leaving his shadow clones to take care of the company. He jumped onto the quiet streets of the village as he approached his apartment. He was in urgency but stopped as he saw someone standing at the base of the stairs leading to his apartment door.

"Sasuke…" Naruto spoke in a composed tone.

Sasuke looked at the man, knowing that he was partly responsible for everything that was occurring. "Give yourself up."

Naruto smiled, shaking his head, "I can't do that."

Sasuke didn't feel like fighting the Uzumaki after their conversation earlier but he had no choice. He took out his kusanagi, "That's a shame."

Naruto shrugged as he got into a fighting stance. He knew that the Uchiha was different and definitely wouldn't be a pushover. He was already cagey of his own abilities and knew he wouldn't be able to finish this quick, if at all. He planned on diverting his attention and making a getaway as quick as he could.

However, before he was even able to make a move, he felt a sting in his neck. He pulled out the needle, looking at it with puzzled expression. He turned to where it came from as more needles ended up striking him in his body.

"Tenten, that's enough!" Lee had a concerned voice as he saw Naruto stumble. He pulled the kunoichi backwards and messed up her aim.

Sasuke sighed, grateful that he didn't have to do anything as he sheathed his kusanagi. Naruto kept on blinking several times as he tried to steady himself, but fell onto the floor. He attempted to get up but found himself becoming dizzy and slowly losing consciousness.

Lee landed on the street and ran to the jinchuuriki, taking out the needles from his body. "You could've killed him!"

Tenten shook her head, "Don't worry Lee, I just wanted to get a few extra shots. He wouldn't have died; the last two needles don't have tranquiliser in them."

Jiraiya picked up the man, "His shadow clones should've disappeared now."

Lee nodded, "Gai-sensei would've definitely won his fight. I'm not sure about Kakashi or Neji though."

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was silent and unmoving. She walked towards him, "What made you come here?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Everyone was heading to the source of the chakra surge but he would've escaped by then. It was either here or he would've left the village."

Sakura acknowledged the response, wondering how long it would be before her mentor would get better. Regardless of that though, it seemed as if the Tsuchikage had declared war on Konoha with his actions. It looked as if things were about to get a lot more hectic and bothersome.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yuka rolled across the ground, her blood staining the pure white snow. Her body felt immensely weak as she tried to get up. Her energy seemed to have left her as she began to crawl, her hands digging into the cold snow. She reached out to grasp her sword but it was picked up by her opponent.

"You fought well, Yuka-san. You truly have the same blood running through your veins." Tenjou closed his eye patch, straightening it.

Yuka coughed, each one sending a burst of pain through her. "I don't care for the blood in me."

Tenjou sheathed his sword before observing Yuka's weapon, "That is why you are in the position you are now, helpless and on the road to death. It is because you abandoned that blood."

Yuka rolled onto her back, clutching her side, "I didn't abandon anything. I chose peace." She had a weak voice, evidence of her battered condition.

Tenjou looked at the burning buildings of the encampment which illuminated the surroundings. He grabbed Yuka by her hair and began to drag her to the tree before throwing her against it. Yuka let out a gasp of pain as she fell onto the snow, her head feeling light.

Tenjou observed the carnage created by himself and the shinobi of Iwa, "He wanted you to see your new home burn before your eyes."

Yuka's mouth was open as she heard the words of the man. She gritted her teeth as a tear fell from her face, "Why is he doing this?"

Tenjou grabbed the woman's arm and put it against the bark of the tree. He drove Yuka's sword through her arm, pinning her to the tree. Yuka let out a scream in agony as she panted heavily. "You had so much talent, dare I say that you would have been better than me in a few years."

Yuka tried to ignore the throbbing pain, "Don't praise me."

Tenjou tried to flatten his hair, "I give praise where it's due." The advisor turned around, "He wanted you to know that there was no regret or doubt in what he wanted to do. Don't sit here thinking that this didn't have to happen."

Yuka wiped the tears from her face with her free arm, "What good does it do me to know that?"

Tenjou began walking away, "You'll die knowing exactly where you stood instead of dwelling on useless reasons and excuses." He coolly left the cliff top, "I bid you farewell, Yuka-san. You were a worthy opponent."

Yuka's scarlet eyes returned to the fire raging in front of her. The smell sent a sickening feeling through her as she saw the crumbling structures. She wanted to stop it as she tried to reach up and take out the sword pinning her, but she was powerless. She didn't have the strength to do anything as she lay there and witnessed everything being burned to ashes. The snow fell to the ground but there was no longer a blanket of white, instead there were patches of red spread throughout.

Yuka was drowned in her own misery as she felt her stomach churning from the devastating sight. Her heart ached as tears trickled down her cheeks, "Naruto…" She closed her eyes as she spoke in a broken voice, "I want to see you…please…just one last time…"

* * *

**Doku Kiri - **Poison Mist 

**Futon Sarawareta**** - **Wind Release Swept Away _(Original)_

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu - **Shadow Clone Technique

**Suiton Mizuame Nabara**** - **Water Release Syrup Capture Field

**Author Notes:** Eager to know what happens next, right? These next chapters are going to be full of action, suspense and have you on the edge of your seat. The main thing on your mind right now should be, what is going to happen to Yuka? She seems to have some kind of relationship to the Tsuchikage doesn't she? Everything will be revealed in due time. Also, i want to clear one thing up because i know some people will be saying it. Kage Bunshin is a jounin level technique and is not forbidden or secret. It is Tajuu Kage Bunshin which is written on the forbidden scroll and Naruto doesn't know that in this story. Laters.


	18. Prelude To Anguish

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** This ended up being a lot longer than i expected. I guess that's better for you all though. Enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Prelude To Anguish**

The sweat trickled down his face as he looked at the glowing ball of fire in the sky. It felt as if it was a lot closer than it appeared. However, the heat wasn't a deterrent for the chuunin's mood as he gave a deafening cheer. His laughter caused the birds to fly from the trees, "I am going to be the best this village has ever seen!"

His team mates, on the other hand, weren't as jovial. They dragged their bodies across the path, inching closer to Konoha. Udon wiped his glasses before speaking, "We're late; you shouldn't be so happy."

Konohamaru turned around with a disbelieving look on his face, "This mission wasn't a B-rank like we were assigned; it was definitely an A-rank. We still finished it without anyone getting injured."

Moegi raised an eyebrow, "Without anyone getting injured?"

Konohamaru sighed, "Sure Ebisu broke his leg, but who cares? I mean, we ended a slave trade!"

Ebisu leaned on Udon, an insulted expression across his countenance, "Hey, I'm still the leader of this team! Show some respect!"

Konohamaru laughed, "Whatever you closet pervert."

Ebisu was left speechless by his words. He couldn't muster a reply since it was true and he was ashamed about it.

Konohamaru raised his arm into the air, "What's the Godaime going to say now?" He changed his voice into a high-pitched tone, "Konohamaru, you're such a great ninja; you can become the Hokage and I'll retire now."

Udon sweat dropped as he turned to Moegi, "He fantasises too much."

Moegi shrugged, "He's been more eccentric since we met that man."

Konohamaru calmed down slightly as he saw the gates of Konoha come into view. He shook his head before speeding towards them, while the rest of the team unhurriedly followed. He inhaled the fresh air as he walked towards the desk next to the gate. "Izumo, Kotetsu; you won't believe what happened on my mission."

Izumo sat on his stool, his body aching from the night prior. "It must have been something incredible."

Kotetsu's face was covered in more than one bandage, "Go on; tell us your story."

Konohamaru didn't notice their bruised condition as the rest of the team arrived, "We were supposed to take out some bandits but it turned out they weren't ordinary. They were running a slave trade and using people of the village as if they were toys. I taught them about respecting the human life, with my fist naturally." He grinned upon finishing and rubbed his nose.

Ebisu moved his arm from around Udon's neck and limped to the desk, "What happened to you two?"

Kotetsu's character took a serious turn, "There was an incident yesterday. We escaped without much harm luckily. But the Godaime…"

Konohamaru was surprised as he heard his fellow chuunin, "Wait, what? Is she alright?"

Izumo spoke in a sombre tone, "She's in the hospital. The Tsuchikage did something to her."

Moegi was shocked by the news, "I thought we were allies now."

Udon pushed up his glasses, "Maybe it was a ruse so that they could easily take out the Godaime."

Kotetsu waved his hand, "No, this wasn't about assassination. If it was, then the Godaime wouldn't be alive today according to Jiraiya-sama. His target was something else but no one outside of the higher-ups knows what. They said that they're not ready to tell us all yet."

Konohamaru closed his hand into a fist, "Everyone failed? You didn't get any information at all?" He was angry that the Hokage had been injured, since he held a lot of respect for the position and the one who had it.

Izumo sighed, not knowing what to say to the young man. "There was someone who was captured. He wasn't involved with what happened to the Godaime, though it's believed he may have some important information." He cleared his throat as he faced Ebisu, "Rumours have been going around that it's the Yondaime's legacy."

Kotetsu snapped his head to his comrade, "Hey, don't start spreading rumours. It does no good for anyone."

Ebisu was intrigued with what he heard since the demon container had gone missing a long time ago. If the jinchuuriki had returned, then he wondered what his motive was. He was never fond of the young boy, who they were told not to harm and leave to his own devices.

Konohamaru grew irritated as he didn't know what they meant by the last part of their conversation. "This guy is in the prisoner cells then?"

Kotetsu nodded, "I would assume so."

Konohamaru threw his scarf around his neck, "Moegi, Udon; let's go. We've got some things to check out." His team mates reluctantly followed him as they ran off deeper into the village.

Ebisu shouted after the young ninjas, "Don't do anything reckless!" He quieted down as he realised they probably didn't hear him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was dark and unimaginably impure in the dungeon. The chamber seemed to be carved out of the earth itself with a few supporting columns on the side. Regardless, it appeared that it could easily cave in if someone caused a disturbance. It was a nice prevention for anyone who thought of using excessive force to escape.

Naruto's body lay motionless in the corner of the room, his hands and legs chained to the walls. He was still unconscious from the tranquiliser needles he had received, due to Tenten. A drop of water ran along the walls of the chamber before slowly falling onto his forehead. It triggered a reaction as he scrunched his eyelids. He let out a groan as he moved his arms, effectively causing the chains to rattle and fill the room with noise.

The sounds of the clanging metal made Naruto's mind shake from inside as he clutched his ears, trying to decrease the volume. His eyes fully opened, resulting in him taking in the full scope of the environment. He used his hand to pick himself up but he was unable to move more than a few feet, as the boundaries the chains placed on him became evident. He let out a sigh before falling back down and leaning against the wall.

He had been caught and the consequences this could hold for him began to unravel in his head. He was being monitored because they must have known he was the Kyuubi's container. He also knew that Sasuke was monitoring him when he encountered Hajin in Konoha. This would obviously cause him some problems as he checked his pockets for some cigarettes. He let out a grunt of annoyance as he found his pockets to be empty.

He ran a hand through his hair, flattening it before it became spiky again. He speculated as to why Hajin wanted the crystal of legend. The power to control bijuu was, unfortunately, not very valuable unless you knew where they were. He knew Hajin was well informed but doubted he would know the locations of the other 8 tailed beasts.

He let out a long sigh as he realised that war may be on the horizon. Hajin's actions wouldn't be taken lightly and Konoha would certainly want retribution. It appeared that the Confederation would have to prevent another war. However, his chief concern was the relationship between Iwa and the Confederation.

Hajin was responsible for the Confederation being able to establish an encampment inside Earth Country. Although, due to his recent actions, there was a possibility that something dangerous could occur between them. The Confederation wouldn't look too kindly on the beginning of another war and would respond in what manner they deemed ideal.

The yellow haired man shifted his eyes to the door on the opposite end of the room as it opened. He stared through the dark room, trying to make out the individual. His curiosity was satisfied as he heard a click. The flickering of a light could be seen on the ceiling. He grinned, "Are you here for my entertainment?"

Sakura walked forwards and placed down the tray in her hands. "Good to know you're as responsive as ever."

Naruto observed the food; a simple, nutritious meal which was used to keep a prisoner's health from deteriorating. "Your voice doesn't sound as spirited as usual."

Sakura didn't answer straight away. She looked at the man who was calmly sitting down. "Aren't you afraid of what could happen to you?"

Naruto picked up the spoon and started to poke his food, "Why would I be afraid?"

Sakura knew that Naruto understood what she was trying to say but refused to give her a direct answer. "The shinobi villages of this world aren't known for treating their prisoners with courtesy."

Naruto dropped his spoon, the clattering sound ringing through the air, "So?" A few moments of silence passed before he looked up at Sakura, "What can anyone in this place do, to make my life even more of a living hell than it already is?"

Sakura was stunned by his words as she stared into the fierce eyes which seemed to pierce her soul. She acknowledged the fact that he must have led a hard life due to what he contained, but this was the first time she had seen him comment in such a way. He didn't seem joyful like usual, instead his eyes showed the pain of someone who deeply longed for something. She turned around to leave, "Make sure you answer him."

Naruto pushed the tray of food away from him, "Why should I listen to you?"

Sakura didn't respond since she didn't know what to say. If he had any information as to how to help her mentor then she wanted it revealed, but she also didn't want to see him in pain. In the end, she remained silent as she walked to the door and exited the room.

She tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked at the two men staring at her. Kakashi directed his attention back at the notes in his hands and began to read, "I wonder if he has more of these notes."

Sasuke asked about the current situation, "Did he say anything?"

Sakura shook her head as the sounds of footsteps could be heard approaching them. The chief torture specialist of Konoha came into sight along with two escorts, to help with the proceedings, as they stopped at the entrance of the chamber. "Are you ready for this?" Ibiki's voice was inexpressive.

Sakura walked back into the room as Kakashi folded the notes and placed them in his vest pocket. He entered the room next, followed by Ibiki and the two members of ANBU. Sasuke was the last to make a move; entering the murky cell and slamming the door behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya observed the complex seal on Tsunade's forehead, trying to make sense of how it was created. He picked up his pen and began scribbling some notes down onto the empty parchment. He was only beginning to understand the basics of the seal and knew this could take some time.

"Jiraiya-sama, will you be able to do it?" Shizune had a worried demeanour. She wasn't injured or hurt harshly. She woke up in the morning on a bed near the Godaime and instantly got up to tend to her mentor. She was inwardly hoping that everything would turn out fine as she realised the Hokage was in a critical state.

Jiraiya looked over what he had written before responding, "I need to get rid of the seal as quickly as possible. The longer it stays on, the more likely she'll be left with brain damage or maybe worse."

Shizune quickly asked another question, "Can you get rid of it?"

Jiraiya had a serious expression, "I'll try my hardest." He wanted to heal the woman since he knew that he was responsible for her taking the seat of Hokage. He had told her that she'd be doing her deceased family an honour. He understood that, in recent times, she was losing the drive to remain as the leader of the village. He needed to make sure she survived through this as her condition was partly because of him, in his view.

The door to the hospital room opened as the advisors of the Hokage walked inside. Koharu closed the door as she moved into the centre of the room, "I hope that your work is going well." The old woman held concern for the condition of the Godaime. Jiraiya was the only person in Konoha with an extensive knowledge of seals, so was the best option to cure Tsunade.

Homura was in a similar state of mind as his comrade. Tsunade had done a great deal for the village and proven herself to be an ideal leader. He didn't want to lose another Hokage. "We found some information about the Tsuchikage and his escorts."

Jiraiya gave his full attention to the old man, "Go ahead."

Homura reached into his robes and pulled out a file. He passed it to Shizune who gave it to the frog hermit. Koharu began to speak as Jiraiya scanned the pages, "His escorts were an elite squad otherwise known as the Titans of Iwa."

Jiraiya turned a page, "Interesting name."

Homura nodded, "And for good reason. There are four of them in total and each specialises in a certain field; ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu." He took a seat on a chair, "They're named after their respective specialities; Nin, Ken, Tai and the leader of the squad, Gen."

Jiraiya read the brief information in the pages of the file, "They must have assisted the Tsuchikage in obtaining the forbidden scroll."

Homura took off his glasses, "The forbidden scroll holds many dangerous techniques. What would Iwa want with it?" He wiped the spectacles before putting them back on.

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair, "That is a cause for concern…but something else has been taken as well."

Koharu was intrigued by the tone in the hermit's voice, "What are you referring to Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya yawned, "I was sent on an errand to Wave Country a while back; to collect something for Tsunade-hime. It was excavated in one of the many mines there."

Homura recognized what he was talking in regards to as he had heard of the rumours, "The crystal of legend?"

Jiraiya nodded, "I'm beginning to think, that was the main reason for what the Tsuchikage did."

Koharu was stunned by the revelation, "Why weren't we informed of this?"

Jiraiya stared at the peaceful face of Tsunade, "I guess she wasn't ready to tell you yet."

Homura closed his eyes, "That is like her. Nonetheless, we have more pressing matters on our hands. Iwa has done something unforgivable and we need to retaliate."

Jiraiya had a questioning look, "Shouldn't your first priority be to make sure you don't lose another Hokage? There's no need to jump in neck deep without being prepared."

Shizune agreed with the old man, "He's right. For Tsunade-sama, war is the last thing she would want. She's lost too much because of it and we have no clear idea of the current situation."

Jiraiya was reminded of a particular person thanks to Shizune's words. "Where is Naruto?"

Homura stood up, "The interrogation should be commencing soon."

Jiraiya observed the advisor, "You do know of the weakening of his seal don't you?"

Koharu answered for her fellow advisor, "We were informed by Tsunade a few days ago."

Jiraiya slowly rose from his position, "Do you still think it's wise to aggravate him? He must have some form of control over the Kyuubi, though that doesn't mean he can't lose it."

Homura sighed as he walked to the door, "I'd rather not have to put him in such a predicament. You must understand; he is the only one who may have information which might be useful to us."

Jiraiya saw the advisors exit the hospital room as he turned his attention back to his parchment. He understood their situation, but that didn't mean he necessarily agreed with their actions.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto didn't budge as he stayed settled against the wall. His eyes showed a composed character while his face was unreadable. He analysed the group standing in front of him, knowing that he was in for a painful ride. He assumed the scarred man and two ANBU members were going to be the ones interrogating him, whereas the others were there for observation.

Team 7 stood near the entrance of the cell while Ibiki and his helpers were closer to Naruto. Kakashi put his hands in his pockets as he began to examine the condition of his mentor's legacy. It didn't seem as if he was hurt or remotely affected by the present circumstances. He knew that this couldn't be the case, and that Naruto must be hiding his deepest feelings.

Sakura merely clasped her hands together as she waited for the interrogation to begin. Her first encounter with the jinchuuriki wasn't in the most pleasurable of conditions. She had been angry at him initially but as time went on; things changed. She found his past to be saddening and didn't want to see him suffering. The aura of innocence he radiated would make the upcoming events hard to watch for her.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, not minding that his clothes would be dirtied. He was personally familiar with what could go on in these surroundings. He had been in this very chamber when he was given his punishment. His vision shifted to Naruto as he thought of how he would handle the upcoming procedure.

Naruto closed his eyes and spoke in a mocking tone, "Even though I'm in chains, you need this many shinobi to keep you feeling safe." His remark was directed at Ibiki.

Ibiki remained without emotion as he began to walk closer to the chained prisoner, causing him to open his eyes. He drove his fist it into Naruto's face, resulting in the blonde smashing into the wall behind. "You're not in control here."

Naruto gritted his teeth as the pain of the strike flowed through his face. He rolled his tongue along the insides of his cheek, finding himself already cut. He spat out some blood to the ground, "That's easy to say when you've got someone in tied down."

Ibiki shook his head before he jumped forward and kicked Naruto across the face. This time, the yellow haired man ended up on the floor, "You don't understand, do you?"

Naruto ignored his throbbing jaw, getting back into a sitting position. He wiped the small amount of blood from his lips.

Ibiki cleared his throat, "I'm going to ask you some questions. If you don't give the desired response, there'll be unwanted retaliation."

Naruto coughed before replying, "Why aren't you direct with your words?"

Sakura closed her eyes, asking herself why the jinchuuriki persisted in annoying the special jounin. Sasuke simply observed the proceedings along with Kakashi.

Ibiki smirked, "No problem." He clicked his fingers as the ANBU escorts grabbed Naruto from each side and forced him to stand up. Ibiki had a serious manner, "Where have you been all this time?"

Naruto stared at the man, waiting a few moments before answering him, "My departure must have been a blessing to this village. What do you care where I went?"

Ibiki nodded before taking a step forward and propelling his fist into Naruto's stomach. Naruto fell to the floor but was instantly brought back up by the men holding him. "The first response always differs from the last."

Naruto felt the pain in his stomach recede, "You're confident…"

Ibiki shook his hand before bringing it to his side, "What did you do in the past 9 years?"

Naruto grinned, "See the sights; it's a beautiful world."

Ibiki nodded in the direction of the men holding Naruto, as one of them grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the wall behind him. Naruto's head shook vigorously as he let out a grunt of pain. It felt as if some of his skin might have been scraped off.

Ibiki decided to move on; Naruto's whereabouts in the past weren't really important pertaining to the current objective. He had asked a few questions, and retaliated with force to show Naruto what he would be facing if he didn't cooperate. He continued, "You don't know this but we've been monitoring your actions since you've been here."

Naruto started laughing, "I know that they've been following me." He looked at Team 7 upon finishing.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow, "And how exactly would you know that?"

Team 7 was curious to the answer also; since they had made sure they shadowed themselves. Sasuke, especially, was intrigued because he knew it would take an immense amount of skill to notice him.

Naruto tilted his head, "Every living human has a chakra source. The people who train expand on what is already there, thus end up giving out waves of power due to the larger pool of chakra. Shinobi try and detect this outgoing signal instead of the inert original. To detect the source, you only need to focus harder. As long as you breathe, you can't completely conceal its presence."

Ibiki was startled by the words of the man, as were the rest of the occupants in the room. It was true that you couldn't completely get rid of your chakra signal since that would mean you were dead. However, they had been trained to conceal it to the point where an opposing enemy wouldn't be able to detect it. This was because it was considered impossible to train your mind to the extent where you could detect the source of the chakra itself.

Ibiki smirked, "You're lying. Such a feat isn't possible."

Naruto closed his eyes, "You're just ignorant of your history. This ability was commonplace amongst the original shinobi."

The torture specialist didn't take kindly to the words as he took out a kunai and stabbed Naruto's leg. The jinchuuriki grinded his teeth as a shockwave of pain travelled through his lower anatomy. Ibiki moved back, leaving the kunai in Naruto's leg, "Nice speech but I don't care for it."

Naruto stared at the kunai as blood began dripping down his leg. He was panting, "You have a weird way of showing your lack of interest."

Sakura could see the pain Naruto was in and didn't believe he would answer anything. She took a step forward but was halted as she felt someone grab her arm. She looked back to see Kakashi shake his head. The masked man let go, visibly affected by the session also. Sakura sighed, feeling completely helpless.

Ibiki pulled out another kunai, "What is your relationship with the Tsuchikage? Why did you come back to Konoha?" Ibiki waited for a response before resuming, "You better answer or I'll make you feel true pain."

Naruto stared into the eyes of the man in front of him. His face showing signs of fierceness as his anger grew, "Show me true pain?" He tightened his fists as the men holding him felt his muscles getting tenser "Do you even know what true pain is? Losing the ones you love…being hated and not knowing why…everyday waking up with the hope that someone would speak to you without resentment!" His eyes began to water as his voice became angrier and louder, "Have you ever experienced the feeling of being useless and unneeded?" His sharp teeth were visible as it seemed he was ready to strike down Ibiki, "HAVE YOU? EH? YOU BASTARD!"

Kakashi closed his eye as he couldn't bear to see the man in such a state. He understood why Jiraiya felt the older generation had failed and he was seeing it in front of him.

"_But it's harder to deal with when it seems like it is a repeat of the past which people should have already learned from."_

Jiraiya's words to him from over a week ago seemed to ring truer than ever as he heard the sounds of Ibiki, once again, beating Naruto.

Sakura's hands were over her mouth as she tried hard not to let a tear fall. She didn't know why this affected her so much as she saw the blood of Naruto splatter across the ground. How much had the jinchuuriki suffered that he was willing to put himself through such physical torture, and call it meaningless in comparison to what he'd experienced. She wanted to know and she wanted to help him.

Sasuke was frozen as he stared at Naruto being repeatedly struck on his face and body; the bruises becoming visible and his hair getting covered in his own blood. His hand was unknowingly placed on his abdomen; the point where his scar ended.

The door to the chamber was thrown open as Ibiki stopped his assault and Team 7 looked at the new arrivals. Udon and Moegi stood at the entranceway while their leader was inside of the room.

Konohamaru had wanted to see the person who was caught and ask him if he knew anything. He wanted to help the Godaime, but his mouth fell open as he saw a bloodied and beaten Naruto gazing back at him while lying on the ground.

Kakashi motioned for Sakura to fix the situation as the kunoichi moved towards Konohamaru. Her voice was quiet, "How did you get past the guards? You shouldn't be here." She looked at the boy who seemed entranced by the happenings, "Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru was speechless and stunned by the sight. He couldn't even remember what he had come to the cell for, as he saw Naruto cough up blood. They were torturing him and he had never seen something like that ever occurring. A feeling of shame ran through him as he wondered whether such things happened while his grandfather was in charge of the village.

Ibiki noticed Sakura tending to Konohamaru as the ANBU members made Naruto stand. The special jounin faced Naruto, "Are you going to speak now?" He was met with silence.

Ibiki started to throw multiple punches at Naruto before grabbing his head and driving it into the ground. He pushed as hard as he could before pummelling him again.

Konohamaru stared at the frightening picture; Ibiki relentlessly thrashing Naruto. He was shocked since the blonde was the first person to show faith in him and his dream. His eyes began to water as Naruto grimaced in pain and rolled across the ground.

Sakura grabbed Konohamaru, "Hey, Konohamaru? You have to go." The kunoichi started to drag the chuunin to the door as a tear trickled down his face.

Konohamaru shook his head as he put up some resistance to Sakura. He didn't want to leave because he felt that he couldn't. Something was telling him act as he tried to get himself to move.

"_You will make a great Hokage."_

As Naruto's words flowed through Konohamaru's mind, the chuunin released his arm from Sakura's grasp and ran towards Ibiki. "Stop this!"

Moegi and Udon's eyes widened as Kakashi merely looked on. He wanted to see what would happen. Konohamaru jumped at Ibiki and punched him across his face, making the special jounin fall onto the floor. Naruto was surprised by the sudden action but it brought a slight smile to his face.

Ibiki blinked before looking at the Sarutobi with a scowl. He got onto his feet, "What do you think you're doing?"

Konohamaru attempted to hit him again but the special jounin blocked his punch and returned with one of his own. He finished by throwing him across the room. Konohamaru landed with a hard thud, at the feet of Sasuke.

Ibiki spat out the little amount of blood in his mouth, "Don't think you're able to get away with everything just because you're the grandson of the Sandaime."

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard the words of the torturer. He mustered all his energy before rising to his feet. The men holding him were instantly alerted but they weren't able to hold him back, as he stepped forward and propelled his head into Ibiki's face.

Ibiki stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground. He let out a groan of pain as his nose seemed to be disfigured. Kakashi moved forward and called off the men holding Naruto, before they were able to hit him for his actions.

Konohamaru stood up, shaking away the minor pain in his face. "He deserved it! What the hell is this? You can't just torture people like this!"

Kakashi closed his eye as he spoke to the ANBU members present, "Get them out of here." As the men moved past him, he finished speaking, "There's no need to tell anyone about what they did."

The ANBU members walked towards Konohamaru and grabbed him, much to his disdain. Moegi and Udon didn't need any persuading as they silently followed, still lingering on the scene they had witnessed.

Naruto groaned before falling back down. He dragged himself backwards and leaned against the wall. His eyes met those of Sasuke's, who was staring at him intently. The Uchiha turned and made his way to the exit.

Kakashi spoke upon noticing him leaving, "Where are you going, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't face the jounin, "I've seen enough." He left the chamber, his footsteps getting quieter.

Kakashi directed his attention to Sakura, "Can you heal him?"

Sakura didn't look the masked shinobi in the eye, "Take him to the hospital."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "I expected that response." He picked up Ibiki before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear as she walked towards Naruto and bent down. Her hands began to glow as she started to heal the bruises on his face. Naruto felt a warm sensation as her hand touched his face. The glow of chakra was soothing as he let her heal his wounds.

Sakura moved to his body as she lifted up his shirt and began to observe the injuries. "One of your ribs is broken."

Naruto sighed, "Why are you healing me?"

Sakura started to mend his rib as she replied, "I'm a medic, that's what I do."

Naruto looked at the kunoichi's face as she worked on him. He recognised the upset mood she was displaying. "That was your first time seeing someone being tortured."

Sakura moved back, "I told you to answer him."

Naruto pulled his shirt down; recognising the fact his ribs had been cured. His attention turned to the wound in his leg as it started to seep with a bit of red chakra before closing. "I didn't feel like it."

Sakura held her surprise, realising the wound must have been healed thanks to Kyuubi. She stood up and walked to the door of the chamber, dissatisfied with his reply. "Why did you attack him when he said those words to Konohamaru?"

Naruto looked at the ceiling of the room, "He was degrading his actions to those of a spoiled brat. It wasn't like that, he acted on his heart."

Sakura felt her mood slightly elevated. She agreed with what he had done and was surprised by his maturity. "Eat your food; the next time you're going to get some is in the evening." She closed the door behind her; the sound of the keys turning the lock following.

Naruto spat out some blood to the floor, his health was getting worse and he could sense it. He didn't have time to waste and was thinking of releasing the Kyuubi chakra to escape from the prison. However, if he did; his seal would only serve to get weakened even more. He was facing a dilemma and slapped his head as he tried to figure out the best course of action.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The jounin lounge was in a host of discussions, the sounds of which resonated throughout the whole room. Everyone had something to say about the current situation while others questioned the validity of certain things. There was a wave of concern and dread flowing through each of the shinobi, as they speculated about the future events. They knew that they could end up getting into another war and many didn't like that reality.

Lee gripped his book in his hand, silently observing the cover. Tenten was interested in the state of affairs since her idol was lying on a bed in the hospital. She had tried to visit, but she was denied entry and was displeased about it. "Gai, do you think we'll really get dragged into a war because of this?"

Gai was deep in thought since a lot of things were complicated. When he had seen the unconscious Naruto, the previous day, he knew he recognised him from the past. He had asked Kakashi about it and was told that he was the container of the Kyuubi. Few people knew this piece of information and it would be best to remain that way.

Tenten raised an eyebrow as she didn't receive a response, "Gai?"

Gai snapped out of his thoughts before grinning sheepishly, "Sorry Tenten." His attitude took a more mature turn, "I wouldn't worry about that right now. The important thing is to make sure the Godaime is well. The next action will then be determined by her." The truth was that he didn't want to get into another war. He was young when he had last gone to war and it was also, ironically, with Iwa.

Neji decided to speak on the matter, "Be patient."

Tenten faced the Hyuuga, "Yeah, I know." She noticed Lee who had been quiet for the majority of the day, "Are you alright?"

Lee sighed, "It's weird; we travelled with him and we didn't even know who he is. Now he's sitting in a jail."

Gai addressed his protégé, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Hey! What's up?" The unexpected voice belonged to Inuzuka Kiba.

Tenten folded her legs, "Where have you guys been?"

Shino answered for his friend, "We returned from our mission today."

Kiba laughed, "It was tougher than expected." His voice took a more serious turn, "We didn't come home to the best of news…"

Neji noticed the absence of his cousin, "Where is Hinata?"

Kiba scratched his head, "She went home." He faced Gai, knowing he would probably hold the answer to his question, "Is the Godaime going to be okay?"

Gai stood up, "Jiraiya-sama is working on helping her as we speak. Have faith in him."

Kiba sat down while Shino remained standing up. The two men had become jounins while their kunoichi friend was still a chuunin. The Hyuuga heiress was preparing for her upcoming jounin test and wanted to head home to train.

The atmosphere of the young generation was grim and it was evident to Gai. He decided it was upon his shoulders to make it better as he struck his nice guy pose, "How about we run 300 laps around Konoha? It'll take your mind off all of this."

The group of shinobi looked at him as the door across the room burst open. A loud shout rung through the air, "Is it true the Kyuubi container has returned?"

Aoba stood, panting heavily as the jounin lounge went silent. Gai shook his head as he turned to face the young group of shinobi looking at him. The rest of the lounge broke into an uproar as they heard the piece of information, not realising that it was posed as a question instead of a statement.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hajin opened the door to his office, walking inside to find his advisor. He moved towards his desk and placed the forbidden scroll down before taking a seat. He placed his hat on the desk and brushed his hair back with his hand. "Is it done?"

Tenjou nodded, "As you ordered. The encampment is no more and Yuka-san has been taken care of."

Hajin observed the night sky through the window behind his desk, "Did she see her new home perish?"

Tenjou cleared his throat, "There would be enough time for her to see everything burn to ashes. I expect her time to be coming to an end around about now."

Hajin leaned back in his chair, "Finally, everything comes to fruition. I've made the first move, now let's see what the Confederation will do."

Tenjou noticed the large scroll as he asked a question, "I thought your target was the crystal? What is this scroll?"

Hajin twisted his chair and faced the man, "Naruto was in Konoha."

Tenjou shook his head, "I don't understand."

Hajin was tired from his journey as he spoke in a relaxed tone, "His seal is weakening which is what I need. But, he was in Konoha to find a way to stop that."

Tenjou analysed the scroll, "He needed something inside the scroll…"

Hajin nodded as he opened up the rolled up parchment, "He needs to fix his seal and he wanted to go to the source." He began to look at the techniques written in the scroll, "The technique used to seal the Kyuubi within him, is written in here."

Tenjou understood, "He felt that if he knew the workings of the original seal, he'd be able to fix it."

Hajin's eyes seemed to glow as he ran his hand over the parchment, "Shiki Fujin…a most interesting creation." He rolled up the scroll. Standing up and walking around the desk, he faced Tenjou, "Take this time to rest. Tomorrow I begin the second phase of the plan."

Tenjou watched his leader walk to the door, "It's time to finally go there?"

Hajin placed his hand on the side of the door, "Yes, to the ruins of Akatsuki."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto took the spoon out of his mouth and placed it in the empty bowl. Pushing the tray to a side, he rested against the wall. The meal was tasteless but it still managed to fill his stomach. He was assuming that it must be quite late at night, due to the fact it had been some time now since he received his evening meal. Sighing, he looked at the chamber. He hadn't decided what he should do as his mind wandered to Genkei. He was expecting the summon to be nearing the end of his journey.

His thought of the Confederation and his past with them. He had experienced a lot and it all began when he first woke up on their homeland.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto's vision was blurred as he sat up, feeling uncomfortable. He rubbed his eyes as he could hear the sound of voices. He looked around to find the room was dark, with the only light coming from behind the partly opened door. The last thing he remembered was being dropped off in his house by the stranger who rescued him. His eyes widened as he realised the man had knocked him out._

_He silently moved off the soft bed and placed his feet on the ground. He searched the room for an escape and found a window. He tried to push it open but it was stuck. Breathing heavily, he tiptoed to the slightly open door. He hid his head behind the wooden structure. He could see 3 men; an old man with a long white beard, close to him was a masked man with white hair and the last person was the same shinobi who had knocked him out._

_He listened to the conversation as the old man with the beard spoke, "Yuudai, why didn't you acquire the forbidden scroll?"_

_Yuudai started to unravel his mask, "I encountered their Hokage. The old man wasn't an easy opponent; I couldn't beat him." He took off the black cloth, revealing his face. He looked to be young, around the age of twenty._

_The white haired man spoke next, "Akatsuki have already captured 2 jinchuurikis. The vessels have been discarded while the tailed beasts are sealed within the statue. Their efforts will increase twofold once the preparations have been made." He turned to the old man near him, "Hideaki, we need to get that scroll."_

_Yuudai ran a hand through his black hair, which spiked from the rear, "Don't worry about the scroll."_

_Hideaki raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"_

_Yuudai turned his head in the direction of Naruto, taking him by surprise. "I took the initiative and brought what they should really be protecting."_

_Hideaki looked at the young boy before addressing Yuudai, "Is that…"_

_Yuudai nodded, "He had no one watching over him. It made it easier to take him."_

_The masked man next to Hideaki walked towards Naruto. The blonde stumbled before falling backwards onto his back. He spoke in a trembling voice, "Uh, I-I didn't mean to pry."_

_The white haired individual bent down on one knee, "Don't be afraid. You and I have more in common than you think."_

_Naruto didn't understand what he was saying as Hideaki spoke, "Take him back with you to the encampment. You will be the one to watch over him."_

_Yuudai showed signs of disagreement upon the order, "Why do I have to do that?"_

_Hideaki smiled, "You took the initiative of bringing him here, so now take responsibility of his well being."_

_Yuudai stared at the leader of the Confederation before turning around and exiting the house. Naruto looked at the shinobi in front of him stand up and face his friend, "I have to question your decision, Hideaki. The boy would be safer on the homeland."_

_Hideaki walked over to a chair and sat down, "This is what Yuudai needs. It will be something which can be very useful in the future."_

_The masked man was curious, "What do you mean?"_

_Hideaki folded his arms, "Yuudai is young. He is now close to completing the 3 step training programme, which will make him eligible to be the head of the encampment. As you know, that is a stepping stone for what I hope from him."_

_The masked man took a lazy stance, "You want him to become the next leader of the Confederation."_

_Hideaki smiled, "Indeed but that is easier said than done. Yuudai has paid the ultimate price for being so dedicated as a ninja. He is incapable of conversing with normal people and finds it even harder to understand them. Being the future head of the encampment is fine, since it only requires for him to ensure the success of the missions I give out. However, in order to lead the Confederation, he would have to understand the people."_

_The masked man realised what he was saying, "You're hoping this boy will help him change."_

_Hideaki stared at Naruto, "The life he led must have been hard. That is the fate of all those like him." He stood up, "They may be able to help each other."_

_The masked man let out a sound of amusement, "It's a risk but it's a calculated one."_

_Hideaki motioned for Naruto to come closer, "What is your name, young one?"_

_Naruto slowly walked forward, still cautious of his surroundings. "Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Hideaki held out his hand, "Let's get you something to eat. After that, you're going to your new home."_

_Naruto was reluctant to take the man's hand. He didn't understand the talk about a new home since he believed his home be Konoha. He was brought here against his will and he wasn't ready for it. He wanted to go back and he wanted to fulfil his dream; to become a Hokage._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto looked at the chains binding him to the ground. He knew what he had to do, and that was to get out of Konoha by any means possible. He had to take the risk and use Kyuubi's power since that was the only option left for him. He prepared to get up but was halted as he heard someone attempting to open the door to his cell.

He waited to see who it was as the door opened and an unconscious guard fell inside. Naruto stared at the prison guard who looked to be knocked out. His vision shifted to the person standing behind him. "What are you doing?"

The man walked inside the room and threw a pair of keys to Naruto's feet, "Leave…"

Naruto gaped at the individual before grabbing the keys and unlocking his chains. He was fast with his actions as he knew he wouldn't have much time. He stood up and stretched; an enjoyable feeling after being restricted for so long. Looking at his releaser, he spoke in an amused tone, "I'm guessing you're not meant to do this."

The man didn't look at him directly, "Whatever…"

Naruto smiled at the response; he wasn't expecting a straight answer. He walked past the individual and into the hallway. However, before leaving he uttered his final words to him, "I owe you one…Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke could hear the man's footsteps increase in pace as they faded away into the distance. He had just committed another crime which would have a severe punishment. Nonetheless, this didn't concern him as he felt a little more at peace with himself. He closed his eyes, silently speaking, "I made a choice…"

* * *

**Author Notes:** Plenty of things happened with this chapter and as you can see, Sasuke just took the first step for what will eventually be his final destination. You're now going to get Naruto's past revealed in chronological order aswell. A little thing to look forward to is that there's going to be a big revelation, in regards to the plot in about 3 or 4 chapters. However, i would like to say that the next update will be up a little later than usual. Mainly because, i have a big action scene that i want to plan and make good. Plus, this chapter was really long so it shouldn't matter. Leave your comments and see you next time.  



	19. Withering Life

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I decided to bring this chapter out earlier since i've split it into 2 by rearranging certain stuff and modifying the fight scenes. The chapter would've ended up over 8000 words if i didn't and i'm not too fond of producing really long chapters back to back since there'll be time for that later on. Hope you enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Withering Life**

It had been a long time since the man had stepped foot into the graveyard where the body of his father was. The rain was falling slowly, not drenching him but enough to make him slightly cold. Kakashi was peaceful as he stared at the gravestone which had the name of his father carved into it; Konoha's White Fang, Hatake Sakumo.

Kakashi's childhood was like a blur of events. His father had been very strict and wasn't very open. This character and personality was adopted by him as a young man but soon, with the sacrifice of Obito, he would change. He became easy going and always thought of his comrades with sincerity.

His father's tragic suicide had paved the way for the progeny of Konoha to adopt a new ideology. Unlike during the time of Sakumo, ninjas understood the importance of their team mates. Sakumo's downfall was to go against the system, in a time where people were not ready for such a thing. His decision to protect his team mates and abandon the mission cost him dearly as he was scorned and belittled, even by the men he saved. It was this experience which, in due course, led to his case of depression and untimely death. Kakashi closed his eye, remembering one of the most fateful days of his life.

_**Flashback**_

_A young Kakashi walked through the streets of Konoha. He was only a few weeks away from his ninth birthday. He had just returned from a mission and it wasn't the easiest of ones. He worried about his father a lot lately, due to his condition._

_Sakumo, whose skills eclipsed even those of the legendary sannin, was now just a shadow of his former self. His state of depression, and the treatment he received from his peers, had evidently taken a great toll on him._

_Kakashi would have to listen to countless shinobi disgracing his father's name as if he were a fool. He was hurt by their words since he used to look up to his father a great deal and held a lot of respect for him. The chuunin sighed upon reaching his house, knowing he'd have to witness his father's poor state._

_He opened the door and walked inside, the sound of the rain pattering against the shutters resonating throughout the house. He took off his shoes and stepped onto the floorboards, wondering where his father was. "Tousan?"_

_Kakashi walked through the moderately sized house, towards his father's bedroom. He pulled the door back, not discovering his father anywhere. He found it awkward because his bedroom was where his father would spend most of his time. He closed the door and made his way to the main hall. It was at this time that he would see one of the most shocking images of his life. A haunting scene was forever engraved into his mind, as he stood frozen. His father was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, a sword piercing his chest and extending out of his back. _

_Kakashi ran to his father's side, his heart breaking with every step he took. "Tousan!" The boy turned his father's body around, finding his eyes closed and his heart still. Tears began forming in his eyes as he shook his father's body, "Tousan! Tousan!"_

_His mouth was open as the tears fell from his face to the floorboards of the chamber. It had struck him that his father had died, taking his own life. He was all alone without anyone in this world. He started to cry as he clutched his father's dead body in his small hands._

_**End Flashback**_

Kakashi opened his eye, a tear falling from it and mixing with his wet mask. He could never forget the scene as much as he wanted to. Each time he thought about the moment, it was as if he was reliving it. He turned around to walk away but stopped when he saw someone else present.

"Gai?" He was surprised to see the man.

Gai spoke without his usual energy, "I didn't want to disturb you."

Kakashi nodded, realising he had been there for some time. "What's going on?"

Gai folded his arms, "Naruto has escaped."

Kakashi's eye widened as he walked forwards, "How?"

Gai shook his head, "We're not sure but Jiraiya-sama asked for you. We should go."

Kakashi acknowledged the information as he vanished from the spot, along with his comrade. The rain continued falling, giving life to the flowers surrounding the grave of the legendary White Fang.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The water splashed across the man's face, waking him up. Naruto stared at his reflection in the river, noticing a change in his features. His eyes were now completely crimson. Standing up, Naruto looked at the canopy of the forest which was far above the ground.

He had been moving for over 8 hours straight at his fastest speed. The night had gone and the sun had risen which made him realise his tired state. This resulted in him taking a short nap. Although his wounds were healed, the torture session still took a toll on him. Fortunately, he was feeling a lot better now that he had given his body a chance to relax.

He had escaped the prison in Konoha without much trouble, since all the guards had been knocked unconscious. He had taken the opportunity to seize one of their pouches which contained some shuriken, kunai and a map of the Fire Country. He wasn't good with directions and he knew that very well, considering the amount of times he had lost his way in his life.

He was happy to spot on the map though, that there was a river which ran through the Fire Country to its border. He had spent the night searching for this river and then had stayed near it as he sped on. The map had served to be useful after all, regardless of his inability to follow directions.

He felt his longing for a cigarette rise. He hadn't smoked the nicotine stick for a while now and his urges were increasing. He reached into his newly acquired pouch and took out the map. He began checking it to see if he could make sense of where he was. The forest he was in would end when the river reached the border. Shrugging, he knew what he had to look for now as he placed the map back in his pouch. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he felt a strange feeling. There was something wrong; he couldn't move.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi entered the office of Tsunade, to find more people present than expected. The advisors of the Hokage were at hand, along with Shizune. He walked into the centre of the room while Gai remained where he was.

Jiraiya was sitting near the desk; the seat of the Hokage was empty. "You were quick."

Kakashi cleared his throat, "It was urgent." The jounin wasted no time in asking a question, "How did he escape?"

Jiraiya tapped his chin, "We're not sure. The guards couldn't recall anything from the night before."

Kakashi's face remained expressionless but he had a guess as to what could've caused that. Shizune let go of Tonton, speaking, "A team was dispatched early in the morning to track him down. They've been given specific instructions."

Gai had a serious demeanour, "I still believe I should've gone with them."

Homura straightened his glasses, "You worry too much Gai. The task they've been given can be accomplished. Besides, your team has been going on a lot of missions recently. It wouldn't be wise to send them on this assignment without them being 100 percent."

Gai sighed, "You underestimate them."

Jiraiya laughed, "We're just not taking any risks. Not to mention, Lee seems to be close to Naruto. That could've affected his ability to perform as necessary."

Kakashi addressed the frog hermit, "I'm guessing I've been called here for a reason other than to be informed of the current situation."

Jiraiya nodded, "Team 7 is to follow the already dispatched personnel. Your mission is to bring Naruto back at any cost. Head out as soon as you can." Jiraiya slapped his head, "Oh, and take this; you'll need it." He threw a wrapped up package at Kakashi.

Kakashi caught the item, observing it before recognising what it was. Within seconds, he vanished from his spot in the room. Gai turned his attention to Koharu and Homura, "Has anything been done to calm the shinobi of the village down?"

Aoba's outburst the previous day had instilled fear into many people. Several were afraid of the Kyuubi returning while others were claiming the vessel of the Kyuubi had come back for revenge. Unluckily, the younger generation also witnessed the scenes and were left with multiple questions. Gai had refused to answer them and was left pondering of how the situation would be resolved.

Koharu spoke coolly, "We're going to have to gather everyone and let them know of the truth. But, we'll do it once the Godaime has been cured."

Gai was surprised with her words, "She can be healed then?"

Jiraiya folded his arms, giving an extended sigh, "There's no need to thank me."

Gai did the nice guy pose, "Jiraiya-sama, your age and outward appearance can't conceal the youth within you."

Jiraiya had an offended look. He didn't think his appearance made him appear too old, at least not like the advisors of Tsunade. He was staring at the duo with an awkward expression. Shaking his head, he spoke to Gai, "I'm close to removing the seal. I should have it done within the week."

Gai nodded, acknowledging the response. Shizune, on the other hand, was still worried. She had never felt such a feeling before, "I fear something big is coming."

Everyone turned their attention to the woman as Jiraiya spoke, "I know what you mean. The crystal of legend and the plans the Tsuchikage may have for it…it's a dire concern which can only spell bad news."

The occupants of the office remained quiet after the frog hermit's words. They all understood that this was the beginning of what would become the true battle. Their greatest fear; was not knowing exactly what it could contain and when it could occur.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto felt his body turn forcefully, making the cause of his immobility clear. Naruto stared at the group, noticing the forehead protectors which they wore. They were from Konoha; a team sent to track him down. He sighed, "You can't leave someone alone, can you?"

He heard a grunt of amusement from the pineapple haired chuunin, "You were a prisoner."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru before laughing, "You're right; I was." His attention shifted to the other shinobi present. He assumed the large dog was the partner of the man next to him while the woman looked like a Hyuuga. However, the person with the glasses and his possible fighting style eluded him.

Shikamaru addressed his comrades, "Be careful, he's not an easy opponent."

Kiba had a serious expression, "Hey, I know that."

Shino's hands were in his jacket pocket, "You're angry that you weren't assigned as the team leader."

Kiba shook his head, "Whatever, you're always saying things like that."

Hinata didn't let her eyes leave Naruto, "Shikamaru, what now?"

Naruto noticed the shadow binding him to his opponent. He spoke in an amused tone, "Did you think you'd be in this position the first time we met?"

Shikamaru held his hands in the seal pattern, "No, but as shinobi, surprises are expected." He was inwardly smiling that the Uzumaki remembered him. Naruto began moving his arm, taking Shikamaru by shock. The Nara started to concentrate harder, wondering how Naruto was overpowering him. "This isn't good."

Hinata nodded, "I'm on it." She ran towards Naruto to disable him.

Naruto stopped with his hand in front of his face, "You're too late." He smiled at Hinata, forming hand seals, "**Futon Sarawareta!"**

Hinata stopped as a strong wind blew directly towards her, propelling her back the way she came. Shikamaru was forced to relinquish his hold, lifted off the ground and thrown back several meters. Kiba and Shino received a similar experience as their friends. The ninjas quickly regrouped but were surprised to find 4 Naruto's, instead of the original one, standing in front of them.

Akamaru stood next to Kiba, barking viciously. Kiba was less than impressed, knowing Naruto must have taken the momentary distraction to form them, "Clones, a simple technique."

Shikamaru was careful not to make a move, "He's clever."

Kiba was about to ask the chuunin what he was referring to, but was interrupted by one of the Naruto's. The blonde shouted, "You're here to capture me, right?" He turned around and ran away in the opposite direction upon finishing. The other Naruto's followed with a similar course of action, running in different directions.

Shikamaru clenched his fist, "He's trying to split us up."

Shino nodded, "We have no choice but to play his game. If we go after them together, there's a possibility of him escaping."

Shikamaru realised something as he faced Hinata but the Hyuuga didn't need to be told. She activated her byakugan and scanned the forest. She could see the 4 Naruto's heading in diverse directions, "They're all the same. I can't tell which the real one is."

Shikamaru sighed, "We have no choice then." He looked at the team, "Pick one and follow him. Don't, under any circumstance, go further than you need to. We've been given specific orders and they're all we need to carry out."

The team nodded before disappearing from their positions; in chase of the multiple targets.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Shino jumped through the trees of the forest, having caught up to his target. He could see the yellow haired man several metres ahead of him. He stopped abruptly before ducking, as a kunai flew over his head. He looked back towards Naruto, noticing his approach as he jumped to the floor of the forest.

Naruto landed on the ground also, laughing, "You should have seen your face…" He stared at Shino critically, "It stayed the same. Not even one change in expression."

Shino was wary of the man, not understanding why he was talking about pointless things.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a few shuriken, "I'm going to beat you with these."

Shino remained with his hands in his pockets as the shuriken were thrown at him. He moved to the side, successfully dodging them before Naruto ran towards him. Naruto drove his fist into Shino's face but his eyes widened when the body turned into several bugs and engulfed him.

The jinchuuriki was confused as the insects covered him, only leaving his face visible, "What's going on?"

"You shouldn't have rushed into the fight." The voice came from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around to find Shino staring at him, "You…"

Shino calmly explained his actions, "I wasn't the one following you. It was a clone."

Naruto shook his head, "You used my own method against me."

Shino confirmed his speculation, "A ninja analyses his enemy and comfortably walks away with the victory. You fell for my trap." He looked at the insects covering his enemy, "Those bugs will sap your chakra on my command. It's not the most pleasant of feelings. I would advise you to stand down."

Naruto smiled, "If you think this is the end, then these next few minutes are about to be very painful for you." He disappeared from his spot in a puff of smoke, while a log was in his place.

Shino recognised the replacement technique which was to simply switch yourself with a nearby object. Some dread was instilled in him though, as an exploding tag was on the log. The log exploded sending his bugs in various directions.

Naruto attached exploding tags to 3 shuriken before throwing them at Shino. They landed around the bug user, snapping him back into reality. Shino slammed his hands together, realising the danger, **"Kamemushi!"** The tags exploded covering the area in dust and debris.

Naruto stood behind a tree, watching the rubbish fly past. He walked out from behind his shelter, waiting for the smoke to clear. He had a kunai ready in his hand in case the Aburame was unscathed.

As the smoke cleared, a black ball was standing in the place of Shino. The ball then sparkled before it dissected itself into hundreds of bugs. They landed on the floor, next to their master. Shino was unscratched, "You'll have to do better than this."

Naruto looked at the bugs covering the forest floor. He was intrigued as to how they managed to guard Shino from the blast.

Shino realised his curiosity and spoke, "My bugs have the ability to harden to the toughness of steel."

Naruto sighed, "I guess I'll have to beat the crap out of you the normal way."

Shino quickly spoke when the Uzumaki took one step, "I wouldn't do that."

Naruto tilted his head, "And why is that?"

Shino remained with his hands in his pockets, "Look around you."

Naruto stared at the numerous trees to find they were inhabited by bugs and insects. He could hear a buzzing sound behind him, noticing a horde of the chakra eating bugs ready to attack him. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "This looks troubling."

Shino held up his hand, "I can make all of them ambush you at the same time. And this time; they won't ask for my permission to drain your chakra, they'll go ahead and do it."

Naruto twirled the kunai in his hand, "I killed half of them with that exploding log. How can you have so many left?"

Shino remained quiet, before eventually answering him, "They didn't die. Like I said, they have the ability to harden and they're able to do it themselves whenever they're in danger."

Naruto dropped the kunai into the ground, "You made a mistake in your calculations." Shino became cautious while Naruto resumed, "What makes you think I didn't plan ahead also?"

Shino was getting ready to unleash his bugs on the man, "Explain yourself."

Naruto laughed, "I didn't know what your abilities were so I had to make you fight. It became clear soon that you used bugs and were a mid to long ranged fighter."

Shino didn't like the strange feeling overcoming him.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Remember when I said I would use those shuriken to beat you."

The Naruto in front of Shino didn't make a move as two shuriken struck the Aburame behind his thighs. He fell to his knees while the Naruto in front of him stood still. A kunai was placed next to his neck, the man behind him speaking, "He wasn't lying. If your bugs move, I'll respond by cutting you in two."

Shino stared in shock at the Naruto behind him, "How did you do this?"

The Naruto across him answered, "The shuriken I threw at you weren't normal. One of them was the real me, who is now standing behind you."

The real Naruto laughed, "You've been fighting a shadow clone."

Shino recognised an important fact, "So the 4 we saw running from us were all shadow clones?"

Naruto nodded, "You were all momentarily distracted when I did my technique. I used that time to create 4 shadow clones and ran ahead. I didn't know what your abilities were so I made sure to follow the clone you went after."

Naruto's shadow clone continued, "He disguised himself as a shuriken and waited for me to pass him. I recognised the insignia he left on the shuriken and picked him up. Right after that, I began our fight."

Naruto observed the bugs behind his shadow clone, "I was thrown to a safe place and analysed the fight."

Shino understood, "You stayed one step ahead, all of this time.

Naruto shrugged, "You lose." He used the blunt end of his kunai to knock Shino out.

Almost simultaneously, the shadow clone performed hand seals, **"Katon Shounetsujigoku!" **Waves of scorching flames emanated from his body and spread across all of the bugs surrounding him. The shadow clone had taken the action, knowing there was a possibility the bugs would attack him when the real Naruto took out their master.

The trees were burning along with hundreds of bugs whilst the shadow clone walked towards Naruto. "What's the plan now?"

Naruto looked at the unconscious body of Shino, "You take the Hyuuga. I'm going after Shikamaru."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru was running at his fastest speed but was still finding it hard to keep up with his target. He wasn't sure whether the person he was pursuing was the real Naruto or a clone. Regardless, he continued before hearing a set of explosions. He stopped and looked towards the direction from where the explosions came. He felt a little worried since he knew Shino was in that vicinity. Smoke began to fill the air as the sight of fire entered his eyes. He looked in front of him to find Naruto had stopped running.

The yellow haired man tapped his chin, "That's the signal."

Shikamaru readied himself, not wanting to be caught by any surprise, "Signal?"

Naruto smiled, "It's time this fight got started." He started jumping through the trees.

Shikamaru realised that there was some sort of plan between the clones of Naruto and possibly the real one himself. If that was the case then he couldn't afford to be sucked in like this. He turned around and began to run away as quick as he could.

Naruto looked at the fleeing chuunin, "Oh come on; you were so brave a moment ago." He took out a few shuriken and threw them at the Nara but missed.

He repeated the process several times but kept on missing his target. Shikamaru was inwardly relieved when he managed to narrowly dodge the attacks. He knew he couldn't outrun the Uzumaki for long, so tried to find a suitable area where he could perform to the best of his ability.

Naruto was getting irritated by the chase, increasing his speed and gaining on Shikamaru. He grinned when he was getting closer however Shikamaru vanished from sight when he was within inches of touching him. Naruto stopped at once, realising the chuunin had fallen to the ground below. He turned around and followed instantly. Landing on the forest floor, he raised an eyebrow, "Did you find your bravery again?"

Shikamaru had a smile across his face, "You could say that."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Genkei rushed through the trees of the mountain, nearing the encampment with every passing second. There were multiple questions running through his head. He wondered whether Naruto was on his way also and what Hajin's next move would be. He had never felt so uneasy since Yuudai went after Akatsuki to bring Naruto back home.

The dragon was on all fours as he jumped to the floor and ran at his fastest pace. The cold of the snow underneath his limbs didn't bother him. He had been running non-stop since he left Konoha on Naruto's command.

The plants, trees and anything else which used to stand out was now similar in sight; covered in pure, white snow. Genkei wanted to know the reason for Hajin's actions, due to the fact that his ill timed seize of the forbidden scroll could spell Naruto's death.

The summon was aware of the change of features in his friend and it worried him. He couldn't let Naruto die after being so close to what could have been the solution. Genkei continued running but began to slow down as the encampment came into view. His eyes zoomed over the land which was now tarnished.

The thoughts previously on his mind were now wiped clean. He looked at the burnt buildings and ravaged area. Had everyone been killed? He began sniffing out the scents of humans. The only smell entering his nose was that of dead people and burned wood. He was about to stop before a peculiar scent entered him.

Whoever it was, they were alive and barely. Genkei rushed down the hill and into the encampment. He raced past the buildings and came to the bottom of a most recognisable hill. He looked at the dead bodies of the shinobi of Iwa, recognising the fact that Hajin was also behind this.

Nonetheless, he would have to think about this later as he continued towards the source of the smell. He travelled across the cliff top, identifying a woman pinned to a tree. He came to a stop in front of her, recognising who it was, "Yuka…"

* * *

**Futon Sarawareta -** Wind Release Swept Away _(Original)_

**Kamemushi - **Shield Bug _(Original)_**  
**

**Katon Shounetsujigoku -** Fire Release Inferno _(Original)_

**Author Notes:** The next chapter will finish the fights with the Konoha tracking team. These fights are more of a warm up for the big set piece in a few chapters. Regardless, let me know if they're keeping you gripped and where there could be room for improvement. As for why no one is recognising him, including Hinata, that's because he was taken before he started acting out for attention and wore the orange jumpsuit. Until next time.


	20. Domineering Heart

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** This chapter is filled with action but i tried something a little different in how i approached writing the action scenes.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Domineering Heart**

The sound of trees burning in the distance filled the otherwise silent atmosphere. The fire crackled like it was alive, growing with each passing second. The stench it gave off was nauseating.

Naruto remained perfectly still, curiously examining his opponent. He didn't like the smile painted across Shikamaru's face. It made him uneasy but he was still excited. He had forgotten how exhilarating it was to go on missions and fight. He had given all that up when he had retired.

Shikamaru was nervous, "This is weird."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, clueless and not bothering to guess what he could be referring to. "What is?"

Shikamaru smiled, "I'm a little afraid of you but I don't know why."

Naruto looked at the smoke rising higher into the air. "I used to get that a lot when I was a kid, for different reasons though." He took out a kunai from his pouch, "Let's get this over with."

Shikamaru nodded, "As you wish." He quickly formed hand seals, **"Kage Muchiutsu!"** He wanted the first attack to get an upper hand.

Naruto was taken by surprise at the quick action, knowing it was premeditated. Pitch black whips were powered at him from every direction. He began jumping and rolling, in order to ensure he didn't get hit. Several times he was close to getting struck, but he managed to evade the shadow whips.

The technique carried a lot of power; trees were being cut down around Naruto. The Uzumaki began hoping for the technique to end, since he didn't know how long he would be able to keep dodging. Gazing at Shikamaru in between his manoeuvres, he realised he was controlling the whips.

Naruto put the kunai he was holding in his mouth and made hand seals, **"Doton Deido Tarabagani Bougyo!"** The earth around him covered him immediately and began to form the shape of a crab.

Shikamaru controlled his whips to hit the hard structure, but it was unscathed. He repeatedly began to lash at it with his shadow whips, the mud crab crumbling with each strike. He merged all the separate whips into one and struck the defence for a final time, demolishing it. Waiting with eager and slow breaths to see what had become of Naruto, he geared up to attack again.

The smoke cleared and the shell of the king crab lay in pieces, however the Uzumaki was nowhere in sight. Shikamaru had a disturbing realisation, while at the same moment the ground beneath him exploded.

Shikamaru was sent flying but managed to save himself from landing in a harsh way. Regaining his footing, he stared at the sight of the explosion to find Naruto. The yellow haired man had a huge smile across his face, "It's amazing what an exploding tag can do."

Shikamaru looked at the broken defence several feet away from Naruto, "You used that shell to mask yourself. You then tried to attack me from underneath to stop my technique. Not bad."

Naruto flipped the kunai in his hand, "I failed though." His voice didn't carry any hint of disappointment.

Shikamaru slapped his hands together, "Yes, you did." He had a stern expression, **"Kagemane No Jutsu!"**

Naruto didn't have the opportunity to react as several streams of shadows latched onto his own, rendering him completely helpless. He looked at the multiple lines of darkness coming from Shikamaru, which seemed to join with those of the trees and then his own. "I…"

Shikamaru continued for him, "…didn't expect that." He resumed in an informative tone, "There was a reason I brought you to this particular area."

Naruto's concern was etched across his visage, "That's why you started running away."

Shikamaru kept his hands tightly together, "Yeah. The formation of trees was denser here. I used my first attack to cut down a few, to make sure I would be able to get at you from every angle. This would stop you from escaping or avoiding my shadow bind."

Naruto tried his hardest to move his arm, even an inch if possible. However, it was hopeless since nothing happened. The sweat trickled down his face from the effort he was exerting.

Shikamaru shook his head, "You won't be able to escape by brute force this time."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, "Huh?" He didn't like the sound of his enemy's voice.

Shikamaru explained, "There was another reason for knocking down these trees. My shadow combined with theirs' increases its strength. It would take an inhumane amount of force, for you to power your way out of this."

Naruto's eyes caught one of the lines of shadow, binding him, rise from the ground; its edge pointed. "Damn."

Shikamaru aimed the tendril, "This is it."

Naruto saw the tendril rushing towards him. No matter what, he couldn't afford to get hit even once. He closed his eyes and concentrated intently, searching for something deep inside him. The air around him seemed to whistle, while his body was covered in a shroud of red chakra.

Shikamaru was clearly shocked, and was nearly blown off his feet when a burst of red chakra seemed to explode from Naruto. The blonde moved out of the way at the last second, the tendril missing him. Shikamaru was in disbelief; his hold had been broken. "That power…" He was stopped from continuing once a kunai flew through the air and struck Naruto.

The man was gone in a puff of smoke, revealing that he was a shadow clone. Shikamaru was confused by what had happened, but everything was made clear soon enough. A voice resonated throughout the locale, "That idiot! You're not meant to use its power!"

Shikamaru looked at the Naruto in one of the still standing trees. He could tell this was the real one. Quickly standing up, he prepared for whatever may come next.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"We can talk about this!" Naruto's voice was loud enough to cause deafness, "Why are you so violent?" He was running across the grassy knoll haphazardly, pursued by a white eyed Hyuuga.

Hinata stopped and took out wires which were invisible to the naked eye, unless they were looked at keenly. Quickly retrieving a few shuriken, she wrapped the wires around them. She was glad to see that Naruto hadn't realised her actions, throwing the projectiles.

Naruto saw the shuriken pass him, knowing it wasn't a good sign. His wariness was for good reason when he noticed there were wires attached to the weapons. The shuriken changed direction and came towards him, casing his body. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, the gleam of chakra from the wires reflected in his eyes.

Hinata didn't have time to waste, taking out a kunai and rushing at Naruto. This was her chance and she had to make the most of it.

Naruto could see the approaching woman from the corner of his eye. He gave a slight yell, "Stop!" His shout didn't cause any deterrence to the approaching kunoichi.

Hinata was inches away from Naruto when his body gave out a rush of chakra and cut the wires. Naruto moved to the side and tripped the woman. Hinata quickly flipped back onto her feet, but Naruto had already produced several feet of distance between them.

The woman was apprehensive of what Naruto had just shown. "That ability is considered difficult even amongst the Hyuuga."

Naruto shrugged, "You just have to know where your tenketsu points are."

Hinata didn't like the way he brushed it off as being simple. She had spent a long time mastering that move, because it was the first step towards learning one of the main house techniques.

Naruto pointed at her, "You look angry."

Hinata ran towards him and began throwing multiple combinations. Naruto tried his hardest to avoid them, feeling a wave of chakra passing him with each blow that was deflected. He couldn't keep blocking for long and needed to do something. Ducking an oncoming strike to his chest, he slammed his hand on the ground, **"Doton Gankai Takamari!"**

Hinata was stopped from her onslaught, the ground beneath her shooting upwards with her still on it. She was launched higher into the air before the mound of rock receded to its original shape. Naruto ran towards one of the trees and jumped onto it, keeping his eyes on the airborne Hyuuga. Climbing higher, he waited for Hinata to come within his reach before leaping towards her.

Hinata was dreading her landing since it would be painful. She heard Naruto's battle cry and readied to defend herself. When the man got closer, she tried to strike him in his stomach. However Naruto was too quick, grabbing her arm and shifting around her. The wind rushed past them upon their fast descent towards the ground. Naruto used all his strength and threw Hinata directly towards the ground, resulting in a thundering crash.

Landing himself, he rolled backwards and stood up. Naruto looked at the dust rising from the cracked surface of the earth. He assumed the battle was over, turning to walk away. The sound of stones moving caused him to stop in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder, seeing his opponent slowly rise from the ground.

Hinata's face was scratched and there was a trickle of blood escaping her arm. She placed her hand on the dislocated arm and pushed hard, screaming from the pain. She was panting, visibly hurt from Naruto's attack.

Naruto eyed her curiously, "You're not done?"

Hinata had a steel look in her eyes, "Not until I complete my mission."

Naruto faced her, a grim expression across his soft countenance, "Even if it means your death."

Hinata rushed at him, "I'll decide that!" With every blow she threw at him, images of her past with her team flashed through her mind; every time she had decided to give up but they would keep on cheering for her to continue, the long journey it was to finally gain confidence in her abilities, the smile her father finally showed her after all that training.

Naruto dodged Hinata's fist and returned with a punch to her stomach, which sent her backwards and onto the ground. "You really are determined."

Hinata rose to her feet; her usually shy voice with a hint of firmness, "Are you being sarcastic?"

Naruto's face was blank, "No." He got into a fighting stance, "I used to be like that; never giving up until all my energy had left me. I know the worst thing for you right now would be for me to walk away." He closed his eyes, "So, I'll stay here and finish this fight."

Hinata nodded, hesitating for a moment, "Thank you." She didn't want to fail since she had already sacrificed too much in her life to do so. She had been working hard to finally be able to make a difference on missions, and not leave the important objectives on her team mate's shoulders.

"Let me join!" The scream came from a new shirtless Naruto, who landed next to the other one.

Naruto looked at his new ally, "Why are you shirtless?"

The shirtless Naruto scratched his head, "It was burning where I came from. I got hot."

Naruto had a displeased expression, "But you're basically naked."

The shirtless Naruto turned to face Hinata, "No I'm not. You're an idiot."

The remark left Naruto dumbfounded, "We're the same."

Hinata observed the two arguing; knowing that one of them must be a shadow clone at least. She needed to beat them both and if neither of them was the real one, she would have to set out to find him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stared at the spot where his shadow clone had been moments ago. Jumping towards the ground, he landed without making much of a sound. His vision shifted to Shikamaru, analysing his condition.

Shikamaru was still in amazement over what he had just witnessed, "That…was the Kyuubi's power."

Naruto was instantly alert, "How do you know that?"

Shikamaru had a regretful voice, "It wasn't hard to figure it all out. My mentor died against Akatsuki; the hunters of the tailed beasts."

Naruto knew exactly what Akatsuki was due to his past with them, one which had left a sizeable blow on his heart.

Shikamaru resumed, "I remember you; the lonely kid." He could see his words had an impact, "Your disappearance wasn't noticed by most of us. But now that you came back, I realised who you were. Following your capture and escape, there were many rumours over the village. One of them was that you were the Kyuubi's container."

Naruto prepared to attack, "Is that so?"

Shikamaru was smiling, "It made sense that it was you. Before Asuma-sensei died, he told Akatsuki they wouldn't be able to capture all of the tailed beasts since the Kyuubi's container was missing. I checked some files to make sure and I got my answer."

Naruto's face was shadowed, sending an eerie feeling into the Nara, "Surprised to know that Konoha has its mistakes. They're the same as every other village out there."

Shikamaru nodded, "We're shinobi; our lives are full of deceit and darkness." He hesitated before continuing, "I still think what happened with you was wrong though."

Naruto didn't answer, itching to start the battle. Shikamaru recognised his actions and prepared himself. They both stared at each other, waiting for the first sign of movement.

Shikamaru took the initiative because he knew he couldn't win in a drawn out battle. **"Kage Kamayari!"**

Nothing happened before Naruto saw a spear coming at him from within his own shadow. He stepped backwards as the spear shot upwards. He avoided it for the most part but it had still partially cut his shirt and stomach. The wound he received could be seen from the hole in his shirt. Shikamaru turned the spear into a tendril and brought it towards himself, catching the piece of cloth it held.

Naruto knew that Shikamaru's main form of attack was shadows. He understood that the current battlefield was suited to his tastes, and would be dangerous for him to fight in. Before the Nara could do anything, Naruto rapidly made hand seals, **"Gouon Anoyo Yajuu!"**

Shikamaru was frozen to the spot when it seemed like the air around him gave a thunderous roar. He couldn't shake the ominous feeling that something terrible was about to happen. Then, when he was about to let out a relieved sigh, he was blown off his feet.

A raging wind spread from Naruto in all directions, destroying the land and the fallen trees. The dust rose like a cloud while the land was ravaged by the raging wind. Shikamaru was lying on the ground and covering his head. He was out of the immediate range, but his arms were still getting engraved with wounds.

The roar quieted down and with it, the attacking wind. Shikamaru was coughing upon sitting up; the dust making it hard to breathe. His eyes widened when he saw what had happened; the land was scarred. A large space was now created where there was no sign of life except for the two combatants.

Naruto spoke from behind Shikamaru, taking him by surprise, "Now you no longer hold an advantage." He grabbed Shikamaru and forced him to stand.

Shikamaru tried to drive a kunai into Naruto's leg but his hand was caught. Naruto twisted his hand before slamming his head into the Nara's nose. He finished by throwing multiple punches in his stomach and then an uppercut to his chin.

Shikamaru fell to his knees, helpless against the direct form of attack. Naruto was no longer joking around, "Without your shadows, you can't do anything."

Shikamaru looked up at Naruto and grinned before receiving a final blow into his neck, which knocked him out. Naruto looked at his unconscious form, "I have to end these fights quick and get out of here."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata was trying her hardest to block the oncoming punches, but every few seconds she was getting hit. The two Naruto's were relentless in their attack; the Hyuuga's face was now more bruised than previously. She was finding it extremely hard to battle the two. They were coordinated and worked very well together. She couldn't get one attempt to retaliate, due to the fact she wasn't being given an opening.

Hinata was getting beat and she couldn't keep defending herself for long. Then with gritted teeth, she let some chakra escape all of her tenketsu points; ready to channel it. **"Hakkesho Kaiten!"**

The two Naruto's instantly retreated upon feeling the outburst of chakra from Hinata. She was spinning on the spot with chakra surrounding her. As she calmed down, the shirtless Naruto looked at his ally, "That would've spelt the end for us."

Naruto scratched his head, "Yeah, we need to finish this."

The shirtless Naruto shook his head in disappointment, "You're the idiot slowing us down."

Naruto slapped his head, "You keep saying that but we're the same."

Both of them stopped their bickering and positioned themselves on each side of Hinata. The Hyuuga was waiting for them to make a move, not being in the condition to attack head on.

The Naruto's started forming hand seals, slowly as if taunting her. They finished simultaneously, **"Futon Daburu Kiritateru Atakku!"** Lines of wind rushed towards Hinata who began to dodge them, only to find them rebounding from the Naruto they headed towards.

Hinata successfully dodged the first few but they were increasing in speed with every passing second, eventually catching her and cutting her across the leg. It wasn't too long until she found herself getting slashed across several parts of her body. She fell to the ground with a silent thud.

The two Naruto's stopped the technique and walked closer to the woman. Naruto wiped his head, looking at his half naked counterpart, "I'm the reason we won you know?"

The shirtless Naruto decided it was time to leave; walking away, "Keep lying to yourself."

Naruto shrugged, watching his ally walk away. His one moment of distraction cost him when Hinata flipped onto her feet, **"Hakkesho Sairensaa!" **Hinata thrust her palm twice into Naruto's chest and finished with one to his face.

Each blow sent a wave of chakra throughout Naruto before he vanished in a puff of smoke. Hinata was smiling even though it was just a shadow clone. The shirtless Naruto was waiting for her to turn around but she didn't, instead falling to the ground. She had used her remaining energy to do one last attack.

The shirtless Naruto tapped his chin, "I said you were an idiot; always letting your guard down."

"And what were you doing by turning your back?" The real Naruto walked onto the battlefield, observing the unconscious woman.

The shirtless Naruto laughed sheepishly, "We're the same."

Naruto looked at the only shadow clone and waved his hand. The shadow clone understood the order and disappeared in a puff of smoke. There was only one person left to beat and he would be occupied with the last clone he made. He would finish this alone and finally continue on his path outside of Fire Country.

A cry of **Gatsuga **filled the air causing Naruto to promptly turn around. He was too late though, as the spinning entity crashed into him twice. Naruto was sent rolling across the ground, his body feeling like it had been slashed by a meat cleaver. He sat up slowly; the cut on his stomach had grown deeper. He was in agonising pain, not bothering to look at the new arrival.

Kiba picked up Hinata, placing her to a side, "You're the real deal, I can tell. The other one vanished when I hit him only once." He turned around and focused on Naruto who was now standing.

Naruto touched his stomach, his hand covered in his own blood, "That hurt."

Kiba looked at Akamaru who was growling viciously, "That technique you just felt was only me. Let's see how you handle it when Akamaru joins in."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi slammed his hand into the ground, making smoke fill the air. As it cleared, Pakkun was standing with his paw raised, "Kakashi, what's up?"

Kakashi stood up, "New mission." He opened the package he had received from Jiraiya. Taking out a vial which was filled with a grey liquid, he threw it to the ground.

The vial broke open and the grey liquid spread across the soil. It had a strong stench but it wasn't noticeable to humans. Pakkun covered his nose, "That's really smelly."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "I know but that's what they used. The team we need to follow lined the path they took with this scent. You need to guide us to them."

Pakkun got ready to leave, facing the tress. They were in the forest outside of Konoha. Sakura and Sasuke stood near Kakashi as the masked jounin was waiting for something.

Sakura decided to speak, "What's wrong? Why aren't we going?" She had been, surprisingly, happy to know that Naruto had escaped. She had recognised from the torture session; that keeping him imprisoned wasn't doing anyone good.

Kakashi faced Sasuke, his voice quiet, "The guards who were looking over Naruto had their memories of the break out wiped clean. There are plenty of things that could do that. But those men still retained older memories meaning they were placed under a genjutsu of sorts; one that the sharingan can easily accomplish."

Sakura looked at Sasuke who had his eyes closed. She knew what Kakashi was implying, "You let him go?"

Sasuke spoke in his common detached tone, "If I did, are you upset?"

Kakashi turned around, "No." He was inwardly smiling because Sasuke had made a choice. He had, for once in such a long time, done something according to what he wanted. This miniature yet visible difference was pleasurable for the masked man to know of.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The signs of concern were stamped across Naruto's face, his clothes dirtied and scruffy. He was finding it increasingly hard to avoid his attacker. Rolling across the ground, he threw a kunai at Kiba but it was deflected by the rapid spinning. Naruto jumped to the side, barely dodging the incoming attack.

Kiba and Akamaru were like a minute twister, cutting whatever came in their path. Naruto was in pain from the cut on his stomach; feeling a jolt through his body, he fell to his knees. Kiba took advantage of the opportunity, crashing into the blonde. Naruto was sent rolling along the ground, a bloody trail following him. He needed to do something to nullify Kiba's form of attack.

Kiba was glad to see he had the upper hand. His voice was full of delight, "Forget our orders, I think I'll finish this myself." He looked at Akamaru, "Get ready." Akamaru was a mirror image of Kiba, barking in confirmation. Rotating on the spot, he drilled himself into the ground. Kiba jumped into the air, spinning faster than before, **"Ametsuchi Zubatto Kumiawase!"**

Naruto glanced at Kiba who was now high in the air. He rose to his feet when Kiba dived towards him, the force of a tornado seemingly in his palm. Naruto realised a vibration in the ground underneath him as it exploded. Akamaru thrust into Naruto's back before Kiba slammed into his stomach.

Naruto let out a gasp of pain, the blood escaping his mouth. He was sent soaring through the air and into one of the trees. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, using all his strength to stand. He ran into the forest as fast as his feet would allow him to.

Kiba noticed the departure, "Akamaru, let's go. We can't let him get away now." The duo set off behind Naruto, who was already entering another clearing.

Naruto had arrived back at the river he was initially following. Turning around, he saw Kiba and Akamaru rushing towards him. Naruto jumped into the river with a booming splash. The water rushed by him on his descent to the riverbed.

Kiba stopped at the river's edge, not diving in like Naruto. He addressed his companion, "Akamaru, drive him out and I'll finish it."

Akamaru barked in agreement; jumping higher into the air and, once again, spinning in the twister like motion. The huge dog slammed into the water with an immense amount of force. Naruto smiled when he saw the attack and moved to the side, dodging it. He didn't let Akamaru regroup for another turn; instead he launched himself at him.

Naruto ignored the new cuts which developed on his arms when he grabbed Akamaru. He formed hand seals hurriedly, **"Raiton Hibanahouden!" **Naruto placed his hands on Akamaru's chest, letting out a sparkle. Akamaru growled in pain as his body shook from the current, slowly falling unconscious. The river was sizzling, steam rising from the surface. Naruto looked at Akamaru, who landed on the river bed and transformed back into his original state.

Kiba had a worried look when he saw the river crackle like it had a current of electricity run through it. His thoughts went to his friend, "Akamaru!" Upon his shout, the body of Akamaru was shot from the water and landed on the bank of the river. Kiba was worried, running towards the dog. He analysed his condition, the anger within him building from the sight.

Naruto exited the water, clutching his stomach. He was drenched in water, looking at Kiba, "Without your dog, you lose a lot of your strength. You should think twice before leaping in."

Kiba faced Naruto, recognising the fact that he had been lured into a trap. "Damn, I'm going to kick your ass." Before he could perform his usual method of attack, Naruto threw a shuriken at him. Kiba was forced to duck the projectile but that was all the time Naruto needed.

Rushing towards Kiba, he drove his knee into the bent Inuzuka. Naruto followed with a few punches to his face before jumping backwards. Kiba was dizzied from the attack, but he could make out Naruto forming hand seals.

Naruto had a stern demeanour, **"Teisei Anoyo Yajuu!" **The wind gave off a shrill sound, circling the Inuzuka. Kiba was defenceless as it crashed into him, slashing him across numerous regions of his body. His last thoughts were of his failure, before falling to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Naruto coughed upon finishing his technique. He ripped off his shirt and tied it around the wound on his stomach tightly. Walking to Kiba, he turned over the unconscious jounin. Ripping off his pouch, he started searching for anything useful. A faint smile appeared across his face when he found two soldier pills. He put one in his own stolen pouch and the other in his mouth. Ignoring the bitter taste, he swallowed it whole. A rush of energy entered his body and he felt rejuvenated. Standing up, there was only one thought on his mind. It was time to go home.

* * *

**Ametsuchi Zubatto Kumiawase – **Heaven And Earth Piercing Combination _(Original) _

**Doton Deido Tarabagani Bougyo – **Earth Release Mud King Crab Protection _(Original)_

**Doton Gankai Takamari – **Earth Release Rock Upsurge _(Original)_

**Futon Daburu Kiritateru Atakku – **Wind Release Double Slash Attack _(Original)_

**Gatsuga – **Double Piercing Fang

**Gouon Anoyo Yajuu - **Roar Of The Beast _(Original)_

**Hakkesho Kaiten - **Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin

**Hakkesho Sairensaa – **Eight Trigrams Palms Silencer _(Original)_

**Kage Kamayari – **Shadow Spear _(Original)_

**Kage Muchiutsu – **Shadow Lash _(Original)_

**Kagemane No Jutsu – **Shadow Imitation Technique

**Raiton Hibanahouden – **Lightning Release Spark Discharge _(Original)_

**Teisei Anoyo Yajuu – **Whisper Of The Beast _(Original) _

**Author Notes:** As you can see, i had to create quite a few jutsu for this one chapter. Anyways, i wanted to know whether you all liked the way it was written and that it wasn't hard to understand or follow. I wanted to keep the fights short and sweet. The next battle which is in about 2 chapters will be bigger and more original since you'll get a lot of background on certain characters. Oh and one more thing; Naruto will finally reach the encampment next chapter. Look forward to it.


	21. Despair Into Darkness

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** This chapter is a few days earlier than i expected. But i guess since this is one of the parts i've wanted to write the most, i ended up spending some extra time on finishing it. I've finally hit the halfway point of this story and I hope you all enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Despair Into Darkness**

"The scent ends here." Pakkun's voice rang throughout the air.

Kakashi acknowledged his answer, looking around. "Well, it seems as if the tracking team is around this area. Spread out and find them. We meet back here."

Sasuke and Sakura both split into opposite directions, beginning their search. Kakashi could hear the sound of a river nearby. He headed off in the direction of the noise, reaching a small clearing in a few minutes. He didn't miss the body covered in blood, lying near the water's edge with a white dog protecting it. He approached it, hoping nothing grave had happened.

Pakkun was quicker than the jounin, examining Kiba's condition, "He's still alive." Akamaru barked, clearly worried by his friend's condition.

Kakashi picked up Kiba before looking towards Akamaru, "Follow me." He ran back towards the meeting area, placing Kiba down.

Pakkun was sniffing briskly, "There was a fire near to this location."

Kakashi stood up, "Signs of a battle, no doubt."

Pakkun didn't need to be ordered, leading Kakashi through the tall trees. It didn't take them long to reach an ugly scene. The vegetation had been burnt to a crisp and the stench filled the area. At the centre of the mess was Shino, partially covered in dirt.

Kakashi reached the jounin, shaking him slightly. The Aburame didn't appear to have any wounds, a stark difference from Kiba. Shino stirred, sitting up soon after; his head throbbing.

Kakashi waited for him to stand, "Are you okay?"

Shino cleared his throat and calmly stood up, "Yes."

Kakashi turned around, "Come with me."

Shino hesitated, looking around at the burnt remains of some of his bugs. He wasn't injured but the loss of his bugs struck him hard. The bond he shared with them grew over the years and he would always be grateful; they had served him well. He ran after Kakashi, soon arriving at a small clearing where the air was fresher.

Sasuke and Sakura had now also returned. Shikamaru was awake and sitting down on the grass, while Sakura carefully placed an unconscious Hinata next to Kiba.

Kakashi put his hands in his trouser pockets, "Sakura, could you…"

"Yes." Sakura knew he was referring to Kiba who looked beat up. She inspected his injuries; several deep cuts. Her hands glowing with chakra, she began to mesh the flesh together.

Sasuke analysed the tracking team, "He beat all of you."

Shino didn't reply, causing Shikamaru to answer, "Yeah, it was troublesome."

Sakura finished healing Kiba and went to work on Hinata. Kakashi addressed the Nara who was the team leader, "Did you complete your mission?"

Shikamaru reached into his vest and retrieved a piece of orange cloth, cut from Naruto's shirt, "Here you go."

Pakkun moved towards Shikamaru and took a sniff of the scent, "Got it."

Shikamaru rubbed his neck, "Why do you need this to track him? Shouldn't you be able to do that without it?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Pakkun's sense of smell isn't that great. It's hard to track someone across a country because of the different scents you encounter. Those can easily mask the one which you want to follow."

Pakkun resumed for his summoner, "And if he washed himself, then it would be harder to find the scent. With this cloth, I know exactly what to look for so it makes it a lot easier."

Sakura stood up, having healed the injured members of the team, "I'm surprised you didn't know that Shikamaru."

Shikamaru shrugged, "What does it matter?" The laziness in his tone could be noticed.

Kakashi took his hands out of his pockets, "Once Kiba and Hinata wake up, head back to Konoha." He motioned for Team 7 to follow, preparing to leave.

Shino finally spoke, "What are your plans for him?"

Kakashi paused, looking back, "We're going to capture him."

Shikamaru voiced his thoughts on the matter, "He could've killed us all but he let us live. Besides, the Godaime wasn't attacked by him so what is the need to take him back?"

Kakashi didn't say anything and left the area, followed by the rest of his team. Pakkun had taken the lead, directing them towards Naruto's scent. Sakura realised that Shikamaru made a good point. She faced Kakashi as they jumped through the trees, "Why are we bringing him back?"

Sasuke waited for a reply from the jounin. Kakashi didn't respond for a minute, making Sakura think she wouldn't receive an answer. However, eventually he found the words to speak, "I would assume they're going to finish him off."

Sakura stopped, resulting in everyone else doing the same. "What?"

Kakashi's grim mood could easily be noticed, "The seal is weakening and the Kyuubi will sooner or later be free. If that happens then it will come for Konoha and finish what it started."

Sakura was in disbelief, "We're going after him to make sure he dies and takes the Kyuubi with him?"

Kakashi knew his assumptions of the mission would most likely be correct. However, he hadn't questioned his own reason for continuing with the mission until now; did he really want this?

Sakura sighed, "Why are we going to take an innocent life?"

Sasuke walked forwards, "Because losing one life is better than losing thousands." He looked at his former mentor, "Am I right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi was in confusion over his own feelings. He didn't want to be responsible for the death of his teacher's legacy. He felt like he owed him something but he couldn't figure out what.

Sakura stared at the motionless figure of the ninja, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts, "We are shinobi of the Leaf. This is our obligation."

Pakkun nodded and began to lead the way again, with Team 7 following close behind.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto observed the rock-strewn plain. It had been over a day since his fight with the Konoha tracking team. After its conclusion, he had set out along the river. He was focused and intent on escaping the Fire Country, which he managed to after a few hours. Unfortunately for him, he was left flabbergasted by the fact that he had no idea where to go next.

His luck was good however, when he ventured across a caravan that was headed for Iwa on business. Apparently, he had ended up in Grass Country from the forest. He hadn't hesitated in asking the caravan leader to take him along. The man who led the caravan was hesitant at first, but eventually caved in. His journey had been significantly reduced in difficulty and he was now a few miles from Iwa, close to his own home.

"You take care now." The wheezy voice made Naruto turn.

The jinchuuriki grinned, his sharp teeth glaringly visible, "I will. Thanks for helping me out."

The leader of the caravan laughed in response, "Don't mention it. Some of the girls still want you to stay."

Naruto looked past the old man at the busty women who were winking at him and blowing kisses, "I would have, had this been a few weeks ago." He closed his eyes, a sweet smile across his face, "But I'm spoken for."

The leader of the caravan nodded before whipping the horses. "You're a very trustworthy person; most can't resist these women's charms." He laughed heartily, the horses beginning to move.

The sound of the caravan's wheels tapping across the rocks was like music to Naruto's ears. He remembered Genkei's antagonising of his sense of direction when he had first set out on this journey. The dragon had unwittingly helped him in the long run; he knew where the encampment was located from Iwa.

Staring at the huge mountain which was at the background of Iwa, he shifted his vision directly opposite. There was another large mountain, covered in trees and snow. On top of that was the encampment, overlooking the sea.

Naruto began running, not taking his eyes off the destination. His wound was much better; the women on the caravan had stitched him up. He had to make sure not to stray off course and he would reach his home in a few hours. Even though he had suffered a great failure, his mind was on being able to reconcile his relationship with Yuka. There was still hope to find a way to cure himself but for the time being, he would take joy in being back with the one he loved.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Konohamaru walked through the streets of Konoha, his scarf flailing behind him. The past two days had changed his outlook on the village of his birth. He had never questioned the methods they used because it didn't concern him. But after what he had witnessed, he felt like he was waking up to a harsh reality. He was a ninja, a weapon bred for killing. What made him think that Konoha was so innocent? Was it his grandfather, the great Sandaime?

"Konohamaru, are you really feeling fine?" Udon didn't receive a response. He was also shaken from the torture session from 2 days prior. It was a scene which unimaginably terrified him; another human, being beaten and bloodied for information. He read books often ever since becoming a chuunin, however he had skipped most on how shinobi's obtained information. It was a subject which didn't interest him.

Moegi was feeling the same as her team mates, shocked and re-evaluating her choices. The thought of being a kunoichi was appealing due to the sense of adventure involved. But she now realised that this was her life, and the decisions she made would have everlasting effects.

Konohamaru saw his destination come into view, drawing back the curtains and taking a seat on one of the numerous stools. "Give me an egg and beef ramen."

Moegi and Udon sat on each side of their leader. Udon nodded at Teuchi for the same order while Moegi remained silent; she wasn't hungry. Udon took off his glasses and wiped them, "You're going to have to talk sometime."

Konohamaru gritted his teeth, "I'm just angry. We're always given these missions; going out to villages and helping out, escorting someone safely to where they want to go, protecting people with a high status." He clenched his fists, "But we're torturing prisoners in our own damn home!"

Teuchi's ears twitched when he heard the boy. He was interested in his words because he had also come to know that Naruto had been captured. And unlike a lot of people, he knew that he was the container of the Kyuubi. The news had been unsettling at first and Ayame had also been upset. Nonetheless, he had been informed that Naruto had escaped and was now far from Konoha. He continued making the ramen while he keenly listened to the chuunin team.

Moegi clasped her hands, "Maybe…we're not really that different from everyone else."

Udon agreed with the girl, "Every village has its own interests at heart and the safety of their people first."

Teuchi placed the ramen in front of his customers. Konohamaru and Udon began to eat while the old man asked them a question, "Who did you see them torturing?"

The boys didn't reply making Moegi answer instead, not wanting to be rude, "A man. I think his name was Naruto."

Teuchi closed his eyes; he figured that would be the case. He wanted to know what the reason for such an action was, when he hadn't been responsible for the condition of the Godaime.

Konohamaru finished eating his ramen, standing up, "I'll change all of it."

Udon looked at his friend, not knowing what he was referring to.

Konohamaru spoke again, with a firmer voice, "When I become Hokage, I'll change this village!"

Teuchi started to laugh, having heard the same kind of tone in his past so many times. He was glad to see that the youth of the village still had some fire burning within them.

Konohamaru stared at the old man, "What's so funny?"

Teuchi wiped his eyes, "Before you, there was someone who would say the same thing. It was amazing seeing him; never giving up hope in his dreams."

Konohamaru's eyes widened, thinking Teuchi was talking about the boy his grandfather always told him of, "What was his name?"

Teuchi had an amused face, "You've already met him, you should know."

Konohamaru stared at his team mates, who were visibly confused like him. The only person that came to his mind was Naruto but he couldn't be talking about him. He had only seen him for the first time a few weeks ago and he knew the majority of people in the village.

Teuchi shook his head, "Yellow hair, red eyes, and a bad taste in clothes."

Konohamaru's mouth dropped as did his teams. "But he's not from this village."

Teuchi leaned against his counter, "He is…"

Konohamaru stayed silent, so many things making sense to him now. He realised why Naruto had shown faith in him that day when he had told him of his reasoning.

"_Ojiisan used to tell me of a boy he knew. He was hated and shunned for what he was but he never gave up trying to fit in. I was told the strength of a person lies in his spirit to never give up his dreams. For my family, their sacrifices…I'll make this dream come true."_

Moegi was concerned, "Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru smiled, wiping his face, "He understood me…more than anyone."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was leaving footprints on the snow, his breath visible in the cold air. He was panting now, nearing the top of the mountain. The trees were a glorious white, leaving you wondering whether they were ever green in the first place. The sweat trickled down Naruto's face, his cheeks a slight red from the cold.

He had realised the difference in temperature initially but the longer he ran, the less he felt the chilliness. He was grinning widely, nearing the top of the mountain; he was finally home and back where he belonged.

However, the happiness was short lived when the heart breaking sight reared into view. The smell of ash and burnt wood travelled through the air and into his senses. Naruto was panting, frozen from the picture in front of him. It was like when Akatsuki had attacked and taken him. But even then, the whole of the encampment hadn't been decimated like this.

He walked across the snow towards the heart of the area. There were no signs of people whatsoever; they must have escaped. He was mesmerised, walking to his home unknowingly. He reached the small abode which was now nothing but burnt lumber.

Naruto took a deep breath and walked into the pile of rubble, searching for something important to him. He began shifting the wood and debris until a picture was visible. He picked it up and looked at it; it had been a picture of him, Yuudai and Yuka. The faces of the latter two were now burnt straight through, with only Naruto remaining in the picture.

Naruto steadied himself; disappointed he now had nothing left to remind him of Yuudai's face. This picture had been the only one he had ever taken part in and now it was ruined. Wiping the dirt from it, he placed it safely in his pocket.

He looked around at what used to be his home, devastated by the sight. His eyes caught the leg of his bed. He scrambled through the wreckage and picked it up. He closed his eyes, remembering how he received his first gift.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto tugged at the blindfold while he was pushed through the area, "Hey, why am I wearing this? Let me go!" He stumbled and landed on his face, letting out a groan of pain. The cloth covering his eyes was untied, falling next to him._

"_There you go. Now stop complaining." Yuudai was not amused._

_Naruto stood up and looked at his surroundings, "Why was I wearing that thing?"_

_Yuudai was tired of his questions, "Because I didn't want you to know the way to where I was taking you."_

_Naruto was cautious of the man, "Where are we?"_

_Yuudai grabbed him and led him through the area, arriving at a house. The moon was out in full force, bringing light to the otherwise dark enclosure. Naruto pushed himself free of Yuudai's grasp._

_Yuudai opened the door to his house, "Get in."_

_Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to escape the young man so easily. He complied with his order and walked inside the residence. He was surprised by how simple it was; no furniture and no decorations._

_Yuudai closed the door behind him, "It's late, go to sleep. Don't try and run away through the middle of the night or something. I'll notice you pretty quickly."_

_Naruto was speechless at the treatment he had received. Soon after he had eaten at the homeland, he was entrusted to Yuudai and the man had proceeded to blindfold him. He was then knocked out again before waking up and screaming to be let down. At this point, he was put on his feet and pushed for what seemed like hours until they had reached this house. There was no explanation as to what was happening and he was befuddled by this fact._

"_What's your problem? Go to sleep." Yuudai had taken off his shirt now and was lying in a corner of the room, a blanket over him._

_Naruto stared at the man, noticing he was on the floor. "Um, where? There's no bed."_

_Yuudai pointed at a blanket near him, "There."_

_Naruto didn't say anything, simply nodding and walking to his place. He picked up the blanket and put it over him. The hard wood on the floor was uncomfortable and seemed to poke him in his back. He kept moving and turning, trying to find any way to be able to sleep. However, nothing was happening and after what seemed like an hour, he had given up. He laid there, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling. It was at this moment that he realised he was being watched by Yuudai._

_The man had been sitting cross legged, observing him throughout the hour. Not saying anything, he got up and exited the house._

_Naruto sat up when he saw the peculiar action. Slowly getting to his feet, he walked towards the window. He looked outside, seeing Yuudai fading in the distance. He had been left alone and this could be his chance to escape. But he was frozen to his spot, afraid to do anything at this particular moment. He didn't feel like taking a chance, his drooping eyelids and tired state serving as a discouragement._

_He leaned against the window sill for hours, the night passed and the sun rose into the sky. It was then that Yuudai finally could be seen returning. He was dragging something behind him, the sweat glistening off his body._

_Naruto ran back to his blanket and put it over him, not wanting to be caught standing around. The door to the house opened, and the sound of something scraping against the floor entered his ears._

_The loud thud made Naruto jump slightly before Yuudai spoke, "You're awake, I can tell."_

_Naruto pushed the blanket off him, "I'm sorry, I couldn't…" He stopped speaking, seeing the scratched body of Yuudai. He was standing next to what looked like a carved bed._

_Yuudai dropped his sword on the floor, "There you go. Now shut up and sleep."_

_Naruto was stunned, watching Yuudai cover himself with his blanket. He didn't dare say anything, grabbing his blanket and jumping into the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable compared to the floor, but it could still use some work. After what seemed like several minutes, he sat up, "Why?"_

_Yuudai stirred, "What?"_

_Naruto hesitated; he was anxious. No one had ever done anything remotely nice for him, let alone go and build something. This could be a trick for all he knew. "Why did you do this?"_

_Yuudai had a puzzled expression, clearly not understanding the significance of what he had done, "It's just a bed. Stop talking and let me sleep."_

_Naruto didn't say anything further. To him it wasn't so simple; for the first time in his life he had received a gift. He didn't know why but he was happy, so much so that a few tears fell from his face as he closed his eyes. Was this what it felt like to get a present? Was this what children felt when they were given something on their birthdays? After so much loneliness and hate, he felt as if he finally understood what it meant to be like a normal child._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto dropped the wooden leg of what was his first gift. He noticed a packet of cigarettes and a matchbox lying in the rubble. He bent down and picked them up before pocketing the items. Feeling another presence, he turned to find Genkei surveying him.

"You're finally here." Genkei was unusually quiet.

Naruto nodded, "It looks like everyone managed to escape before the attack. I guess that's a good thing." Genkei sighed, wondering how to tell the man. His uneasiness was caught by Naruto who spoke questioningly, "What is it?"

"One person stayed behind." Genkei could see the drastic change in Naruto's face.

Naruto felt his heart giving a jolt, his insides trembling with fear, "No…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya was drawing patterns on Tsunade's face, extending from the seal on her forehead. The black ink covered the woman's face, hiding her beauty. The frog hermit was deep in concentration, being careful not to make a mistake.

Shizune was standing close to the bed, eagerly waiting for Jiraiya to finish. Her mentor could be cured and it all depended on the old man who was a legend in Konoha.

Jiraiya began to form hand seals, whispering under his breath. Upon finishing he placed his hand on Tsunade's forehead. The patterns covering her face started to move towards the black seal hurting her. They merged into one before disappearing completely. Jiraiya moved his hand, slightly out of breath.

Shizune waited with slow breaths, "Did you do it?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes, before jumping to his feet, "Of course I did! Did you ever doubt the captivating male that everyone admires?"

Shizune nearly fell over from the outburst but managed to regain her stance. She rushed to her mentor's bedside and began examining her, checking to see if there was any difference.

Jiraiya walked over to the window, "She won't respond yet. It's going to take a while before she wakes up." His voice was calm.

Shizune nodded, walking around the bed. She looked at the mature novelist, "Is something wrong?"

Jiraiya looked at the sun, blazing in the sky, "Being a shinobi…is a hard path."

Shizune smiled, taking a seat on one of the free chairs, "You're worried about Naruto." She worded her question carefully, not wanting to seem nosy, "What are the plans for when Naruto is brought back?"

Jiraiya sighed, "The advisors will most likely want him to be put to death."

Shizune folded her legs, "I see."

Jiraiya shook his head, "I won't let them though…"

Shizune was surprised to hear the challenging words, "Why?"

Jiraiya had a steel look of resolve, "The Yondaime sacrificed his life for his people and his last wish was disgraced." Closing his eyes, he finished in a quiet voice, "I'll make up for the mistakes of this village's past. I'll help give Naruto a new life…I'll help him fix his seal."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The fire crackled, giving heat to its surrounding. Naruto rushed to the top of the hill, his hands touching the snow. He was already fearing what he'd see, approaching the top. He was taking fast breaths, recognising Yuka's body near the fire. He ran towards the woman, his heart beating faster with every one of his steps. He stopped next to the black haired woman, dropping to his knees. He didn't touch her, afraid of accidentally harming her. He looked back, his eyes watering, "Genkei, is she…"

"No." Genkei walked onto the hill. He had spent the past day cleaning up the encampment. The bodies of the Iwa shinobi had been thrown off the cliff top and he had prepared a fire to keep Yuka warm.

Naruto brushed a strand of hair to the side of Yuka's face, "She's okay then?"

Genkei remained silent, getting closer to the fire. He observed Naruto, recognising the pleading voice.

Naruto asked again, "Is she okay?"

Genkei's vision shifted to ground, "When I found her, she was close to being dead. I helped her as much as I could but…" He looked at Naruto, "I only delayed what was intended to happen. I'm so sorry, Naruto."

Naruto gritted his teeth, his tears falling and stinging his insides. He ran his hand over the woman's face, her skin smooth. He bent down closer to her, "Yuka, can you hear me?" His voice was broken and desperate. "Hey, Yuka…"

He breathed deeply, taking off the shirt tied around his stomach. Ripping off a clean part of it, he began to wipe the stains of blood on Yuka's face. His tears fell to the ground representing his ever flowing sorrow.

"You came…" The voice was weak but undoubtedly apparent.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah…" He was happy to hear her again.

Yuka slowly opened her eyes, the scarlet colour brightened by the fire close to her. Naruto picked her up, tender in how he handled her. He put her on his lap, clutching the woman to himself. "Does it hurt?"

It looked like it took all of Yuka's energy to respond, "Not now, I feel like everything's fading…gradually." She tried to smile, "Do you think I did well?"

Naruto was breathing heavily, "Why didn't you go? Why did you stay, huh?"

Yuka moved her hand, touching the blonde's cheek, "It was my duty; I needed to give them time."

Naruto grasped her hand, kissing it. He knew it would mean a lot for her to know of her success. "You did great."

Yuka eyes began to water, "You know what hurt the most?" Naruto shook his head, "Thinking of whether or not I'd be able to see you again."

Naruto couldn't stop himself from crying out, "Damn it! This isn't happening!"

Yuka grabbed him tightly, "Promise me you won't give up."

Naruto's face was a horrid sight, "What?"

Yuka pulled him closer, "I know what's going on…please don't lose."

Naruto started to cry, each of his passing breaths feeling like a hard blow; his heart was thundering against his chest, his arms were cold and his body trembling. "I never stopped loving you...I want you to know that."

Yuka genuinely smiled, "You still owe me…"

Naruto moved closer to the woman, softly kissing her on the lips. Moving back, he looked at her with longing. He wasn't ready to lose her and wanted her to stay with him. The kunoichi closed her eyes, feeling tired but ultimately grateful that she saw Naruto again. Naruto held Yuka close to himself for what seemed like hours, until the beating of her heart stopped. Naruto let out a gasp when he felt Yuka stop breathing and pass on, his heart breaking.

Genkei watched, feeling his own insides hurt at the display. He had seen Naruto in pain often; the first time was the aftermath of Yuudai's death. He had made a promise to himself on that day to make sure Naruto was never in such a position again. However, he stood there feeling a sense of failure. The sound of Naruto crying entered his ears, causing him to ache.

Naruto stood up, Yuka still in his arms. He walked towards the edge of the cliff and placed her down near it. He wiped his eyes and fell down onto his knees. He dug his hands into the ground, taking out the dirt. There was nothing on his mind; everything was blank. He continued digging into the dirt and pulling it out; his hands being bloodied with his actions.

Genkei was finding it hard to continue watching the man; a tear falling from his own eyes. He was shocked, snapping out of his thoughts. Moving his hand and wiping away the drop of liquid, he blinked numerous times. He had never let anything affect him so much. Not being able to stand still any longer, he walked towards Naruto. Bending down close to him, he began to help in digging the hole. He felt a sense of gratification of pushing himself into the dirt. He thought maybe his failure wouldn't hurt so hard if he pressed himself physically.

Naruto didn't notice the dragon aiding him, his eyes filled with grief. They continued digging the hole with their hands until it was deep enough. Naruto picked up Yuka and placed her inside the grave. He stared at her one last time before beginning to throw the dirt back inside. Her face disappeared behind the soil, hitting Naruto with the fact that she was indeed gone. The clouds were vanishing as well as the light of day.

Naruto looked down at the grave of Yuka before walking past it to the edge of the cliff. His knees buckled, making him fall down on the snow. He didn't say a word, gazing into the distance. Like the horizon, his dreams and hopes seemed to be far away. He had met Yuka in Iwa and it had been a long battle to win her heart over. He could still remember how happy he had been the first time he had succeeded in getting her to smile. But now, he would never experience those times again. He wouldn't see her smile, hear her laugh or feel her soft touch.

Genkei remained motionless, observing the blonde. The hours passed on, Naruto not making a move. The sea whistled, thrashing against the cliff far below. The sky began to turn a light blue before Naruto finally stood up. His voice was without emotion, "Genkei…take me to them."

Genkei saw a shroud of red chakra cover Naruto's body. He was beginning to sprout tails, "Naruto…"

Naruto continued speaking in a calm voice, "Hajin…the ones who did this…" He turned around, showing the restlessness in his crimson eyes. The chakra burst from him, expressing his fury, "…I'm going to kill them all."

* * *

**Author Notes:** I'm not really sure what to say, some of you may be pissed but this was necessary for quite a few things. Mainly the development of Naruto's character and how all this will affect his future. As you can see, he gave himself up to the Kyuubi's chakra and he's now controlling its power which can only be bad for his seal. His relationship with Yuudai is going to be very complicated and the journey he had in the encampment as well as how he met Yuka and Genkei will be covered amongst the next several chapters. Naruto will have a big battle in the next update and you'll finally see how strong he is. I look forward to reading your reviews and peace out.  



	22. Project Reckoning

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I enjoyed reading your comments about the previous chapter. I don't have much to say except that i'm glad i finally reached this stage of the story. Oh, and i'm reaching the 100k mark.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Project Reckoning**

Genkei whizzed across the forest path, keeping his distance from Naruto. It had been a few hours and they would be nearing the canyons in the region of Iwa soon. He was paying attention to Naruto's behaviour closely. At the moment, there were only 3 tails and Naruto was capable of controlling the Kyuubi's chakra to his own advantage. However if one more sprouted, then not only would the jinchuuriki lose control but the chakra would eat away at his body.

Genkei was concerned, more than he had been hours ago. The longer Naruto used Kyuubi's power, the weaker his seal became. This wasn't a favourable development but he was rendered useless. Approaching the blonde and trying to reason with him could possibly anger him more. Since the Kyuubi's chakra could be released on unstable emotions, it would result in an unwanted conclusion.

Naruto was leaving a trail of chakra behind him, the trees being moved by the force of his running. His mind was only on one thing; retribution. The events in Konoha had left him confused about Hajin and his motives. But the attack on the encampment made him an instant enemy, and he was keen to meet the suave Kage.

Genkei jumped from the hill, landing on the hard baked ground. Naruto followed quickly, his canines glinting in the sun. Genkei manoeuvred in between all the turnings, careful not to lose his way. It was then that he realised something, stopping instantly.

Naruto also came to a halt, "What's wrong?" His voice sounded more feral.

Genkei looked around; they were on high ground surrounded by plunges. There was a steep drop to the bottom and it wouldn't be a pleasant fall. Somewhere, he could feel the presence of another 2 chakra forces. "We're not alone."

Naruto began to concentrate, understanding what he was referring to. "I feel them too."

Naruto started blinking when drops of water appeared in front of his face, out of the air. He turned to find that more of them were forming, until they shaped a complete dome around him and Genkei. The drops of water joined, completely enclosing the two.

Genkei could see past the water dome, albeit it was a little blurry, "Prepare yourself Naruto; this isn't going to be easy."

Cackles spread throughout the area, "Oh my, this is amusing!"

"It is, isn't it Ken?"

Two figures could be seen walking towards the dome shaped prison, clothed in brown and black garments; the metal of the masks on their face sparkling. Ken rubbed his hands together, "So predictable. Hajin-sama was right; you did give in; that chakra is the fox's, no?"

Naruto growled, "Where are the other 2 idiots?" He was surprised to find only half of the Titans of Iwa present, considering they mostly worked as a squad.

The man standing next to Ken answered, "They're where they should be. We were left behind."

Genkei didn't like the sound of his voice, "What do you mean?"

"We were waiting for Naruto. He will come with us."

Ken shook his head, "Nin, you don't have to go and tell them everything."

Nin moved his hand to his mask, removing it. He had a scar running across one eye, his brown hair tied on top of his head. "It doesn't matter; he only has a few hours to live."

Naruto clenched his fists, "Which one of you bastards attacked my home?"

Ken waved his finger, "Now, now, there's no need for that. Besides, we weren't involved. Tenjou-san led the expedition; said it was pretty easy."

Nin smirked, "I would've expected the fabled Confederation to have a stronger defence."

Genkei disliked their attitude, "There was only 1 person fighting and you still suffered around 40 casualties. I got rid of the corpses."

Ken sighed, "Who gives a shit? I don't like you two; you talk too much."

Naruto's face displayed his rage, "That's funny coming from you."

Nin slapped his hands together, "I still owe you from 6 years ago."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "So you're the one I got a shot at." He grinned, "Must have been a big hit to your pride."

Nin shouted, "Shut up! You're as good as dead!"

Ken was shocked, "Nin, calm down. Don't let your anger get out of control."

Nin cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, Ken."

Naruto spat towards the ground, "I'm sick of this." He was ready to make a move but was interrupted by Nin.

"You should be more careful." Nin was smiling, his face seemingly contorted.

Naruto paid no attention, the red chakra gushing from him. He moved forwards but was surprised to find several globules of water form around his leg. They continued growing before forming a bubble of sorts. He tried to move but he couldn't; his leg was stuck.

"I call it the **Kisei** **Maruyane**." He held his hands tightly together, "That water is special, like a glue of sorts. As long as you are in that dome, you can't move. If you do, the water will target you and stop you."

Genkei listened intently, not moving an inch. He was still free of anything and preferred to keep it that way.

Naruto let his cocky demeanour show, "Sounds pretty useless. You're going to keep us motionless, that's all."

Ken started laughing, "This guy's priceless. Seriously, you should shut up."

Nin moved closer to the dome of water, "That was only the first part of my explanation." He put his hand into the dome, not passing the water itself. He performed hand seals and it started raining inside the dome. "The dome will fill wholly with water and you will drown." He laughed, "This is why I love this technique; I get to see my prey quiver with fear."

Ken spoke up, "Hey, we need him alive."

Nin looked back, "I know; I was just giving a realistic explanation."

Genkei could feel the water dripping down his scales. He didn't move, even though the water had reached up to his waist. "Any ideas Naruto?"

Naruto knew time was of the essence, "Right now, anything I do will also affect you."

Genkei sighed, "Same here but if push comes to shove, you should be the one to act. My technique will carry a lot more force than yours." The water had now reached Genkei's throat.

Naruto's anger swelled up inside him. He wanted to harm the two shinobi standing outside of the prison. He shifted his eyes around the dome, observing the structure. He was getting tired of being stuck in places.

Nin grinned widely, "Are you hearing this Ken? They think they can do something."

Ken looked bored, "I thought the guy was supposed to be around our level. This is pathetic. And what's with the lizard?"

Genkei's ears twitched, "That's drag…" His voice was drowned out, the water covering his mouth and slowly rising above his head.

Naruto's hair and clothes were drenched in water. He looked at Genkei from the corner of his eyes, recognising that he was holding his breath and in a calm state. He needed to figure something out. His initial plan was to blast out forcefully with an earth element technique but he didn't want to hurt Genkei. Earth was stronger than water but how could he implement that in this situation.

Ken scratched his head, "Can you believe this guy? I think he's already given up."

Nin was enjoying watching Naruto struggle, "Just enjoy the show; you're always lusting for blood after all."

Ken grunted, "What show? I've seen you do this plenty of times. It's always the same."

Naruto ignored the two as the water now passed his head, filling faster by the second. He couldn't see properly, bubbles being released from his mouth. Then it hit him; the answer had already been there. He didn't need hand seals for what he was about to do, **"Raiton Seidenki!"** His body let off a current of electricity which passed through all of the water.

Genkei shook with slight pain while Nin removed his hand from the dome instantly. He was surprised by the intensity of the current, his hand now throbbing. Naruto knew he would have to be quick. As soon as he moved, the bubble of water would form around his hands. He rapidly made hand seals, **"Doton Gankai Takamari!"** His hands were enclosed in a bubble but the ground beneath him and Genkei surged upwards.

The two companions were launched through the dome of water, bursting out into the open air. Naruto had realised that the dome could be passed through by Nin's action. This weakness was compensated by the fact if someone tried to move while inside, they would be stopped by the bubbles. He assumed Nin must have relied on his foes panicking and getting themselves trapped, before they figured out how to counter. Naruto was now free of the bubbles which had trapped him; they weren't able to exist outside of the dome.

Nin yelled, "Damn it, Ken. Why did you distract me?" The dome crashed to the ground, a huge splash echoing through the area.

Ken was laughing like a mad man, "Ooh, this is getting interesting."

Both Genkei and Naruto were now high in the air, with the former putting his clawed hand out. Naruto took the invitation and gripped the hand, before Genkei span him around and threw him towards the enemies.

Naruto soared through the air, his fury ready to be unleashed with an attack. He was within range of Ken, pulling his hand back and slamming it into the man's face. The Kyuubi's chakra was behind his attack, rushing forwards and devastating the earth. Naruto landed and jumped back, holding his wrist.

Genkei was diving towards the ground, head first. At the last second, he turned to face his feet towards the earth. The ground beneath him cracked from the force of his landing.

Naruto felt as if his hand had made contact with steel. He looked at Ken, whose face was now turned to the side. His eyes widened, confused by the sight. That blow should've detached his head clean off the shoulders. Even the land behind Ken was now ripped open due to the force.

Genkei recognised the suspicious fact, "He should be dead."

Naruto's hand was throbbing, "Something's wrong, he's not normal."

Ken's mask crumbled to the floor. He turned to face Naruto and Genkei, part of the flesh on his face missing. "That hurt!"

Naruto couldn't budge his eyes from the man's features. Behind the skin and blood, was metal. "What are you?"

Nin tilted his head, "He got you good Ken."

Ken was a more handsome man than his partner. His silver locks falling to his jaw, but he was now covered in blood, "My beautiful face…" His pure white eyes were a frightening sight, "I really don't like you two."

Genkei decided to quickly speak with his comrade, "The other one must be a ninjutsu specialist. He created water out of thin air, that's no easy feat."

Naruto nodded, "But what about this guy? He looks like a freak."

Ken started laughing, "The Titans of Iwa are freaks, just like you."

Nin took the needle tying his hair together and threw it to the floor. His brown hair fell to his waist, "Do you want to know what we are?" His character took a sadistic turn.

Ken resumed, "We were a part of Project Reckoning, created during the Konoha and Iwa war."

Naruto was stunned; he didn't know what to say, "Created?"

Nin nodded, "Modified from our original selves. There were hundreds used but only 5 survived; a family. We were orphans, easily picked up off the street without anyone noticing. Right now, there are only 4 of us left since the youngest brother decided to run away from Iwa. He didn't want to stay and serve the one who gave him a purpose. You should know him, he was a member of Akatsuki; Deidara."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Deidara…"

Nin resumed, "He was supposed to lead the first ever aerial assault team with his abilities. Konoha wouldn't have stood a chance if we had come into existence during the war."

Ken grinned, "We were experiments that would command squads. Unfortunately, the Tsuchikage was killed and the war stopped before we could be put into battle. But Hajin-sama kept us, planning to use us at a later date, for a greater war."

Genkei was beginning to figure out certain details, "Greater war? You mean against the Confederation?"

Ken started to unbutton his top, "They will be a stepping stone to something bigger." He took off his top and threw it to the ground. His body was scarred heavily, not a clean spot visible. Then, something moved inside him before blades began protruding from his abdomen. They weren't very long, reaching only a few inches outwards. Blood was left dripping to the floor due to the deed.

Naruto was disgusted by the scene, "You're serving someone who made you into this?"

Nin growled, "What do you know? Living without support was hell. We were made to be special, unique. We were given power and look at us now; we're going to be instrumental in something that will change the face of this planet."

Naruto clenched his fist, "You act like war is something glorious."

Nin slammed his fist into his hand, "It is glorious in every way; a true form of battle which decides who the strongest are."

Ken grabbed one of the blades in his abdomen, "Too bad you won't live to see it." He pulled it out, revealing a sword a few feet in length. "It's time we really started fighting. I'm going to teach you that beauty is not to be trifled with."

Nin quickly intervened, "You take the lizard; I want this bastard for myself. After that crap he pulled all those years ago, I'll enjoy ripping him to shreds."

Genkei was speechless, troubled by what had been revealed to him. If what was said was indeed true, there was a possibility that everything had been planned from a long time ago. It was worrying to know that the Confederation may have been tricked.

Naruto was eager to start the fight, knowing these people deserved to die. He would win for Yuka's sake. He couldn't afford to be stopped here and he refused to lose.

Nin was quick to act, **"Doton Kakou Abureru Gouka!" **He slammed his hands into the ground upon finishing.

Naruto was alerted by the rumbling underneath him. The ground crumbled, causing him to fall through. Naruto steadied himself and began to jump from rock to rock. He could see the extensive drop, startled by the strength of the technique. He began passing all the falling rock, jumping into the middle of the canyon. He then formed shadow clones, using them as a support and making his way to the bottom.

It didn't take him long to reach the bottom safely, while his shadow clones crashed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Looking to the side, he covered his face when the rock landed on the ground. The whole wall had been destroyed, leaving behind a massive scar. He was surrounded by water which was a foot deep; it covered the locale.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to me?"

The voice caused Naruto to look directly in front of him, Nin was smiling at him. He was surprised by how fast the man had made it to the bottom. The plunge had been a few hundred feet. "I won't have any doubts about killing you."

Nin gritted his teeth, "What did you say? You're the one who's going to die after Hajin-sama is done with you!" He formed hand seals, **"Katon Moetatsu!" **Nin took a deep breath before blowing out a huge flame. The blaze heated up the vicinity so much that the water began to steam.

Naruto looked at the wall of fire approaching him, quickly countering, **"Suiton Ootsunami!"** The water around the jinchuuriki's feet gathered and ascended high into the air. It rushed across the ground, engulfing the fire and crashing into Nin.

Naruto took out a kunai, the thunderous tidal wave calming down. The water once again spread through the area, forming around Naruto's legs. What happened next was beyond Naruto's wildest imagination.

Where Nin had been standing, the water began to rise and form a shape. Arms and legs were visible before Nin appeared, grinning. "Is that the best you got?"

Naruto was unmoving, "What are you?" He didn't understand; the man was made of water? That couldn't be right, it made no sense.

Nin started laughing, "I'm an immortal; no element can harm me. I simply become one with it."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, **"Katon Karyu Endan!"** He released a column of flame towards Nin who walked through it, changing into fire and then back to normal.

Naruto followed by throwing the kunai in his hand but Nin was quick to move out of the way. The scarred man had reached Naruto and held his hand out, **"Futon Fuujin Moui!" **The air in front of Naruto formed the shape of a man with a sword in his hand.

Naruto was unable to react as Fuujin slashed at him multiple times, cutting open his body.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Why do I get stuck with you? You don't even look like a challenge?" Ken had a questioning look.

Genkei put out his hand, the claws extending until they were about a foot long. His best option was to beat Ken and then worry about Naruto. The high ground they were standing on had just lost a hefty piece of itself.

Ken spun the blade in his hand, "Oh, looks like you have a trick." He vanished from his spot, appearing next to Genkei.

The silver haired shinobi thrust his blade downward towards Genkei's head. Genkei blocked and tried to attack back, but was also deflected. The two opponents began slashing at each other, the clashes of claw with metal sending a ringing sound through the air.

Ken was attacking relentlessly, his speed seemingly increasing with every second. He finally broke through Genkei's defence, striking his back with all the force he could muster. Genkei smiled in return, digging his claw into the man's leg and piercing off more flesh.

Ken gasped and jumped back numerous times, creating a safe distance. He looked towards his leg, the metal on his bone showing. Facing Genkei again, he noticed that he had done no damage. "You have a way of making people dislike you."

Genkei's claws were dripping with blood, "Surprised you couldn't harm me?"

Ken mocked the dragon's voice, "Surprised you couldn't…shut the hell up!"

Genkei became serious, insulted by the lack of respect, "My scales are as hard as diamond. You have as much chance of piercing them as you do of winning this battle. Tell me; where has Hajin gone?"

Ken grabbed another of the blades sticking out of his abdomen and pulled it out. His body was covered in blood due to the open wounds. "Screw you!"

Ken rushed towards Genkei and drew him into a second exchange. The dragon was on the defensive, forced to block the flurry of attacks. His claws were not getting damaged but he was finding it increasingly hard to defend. The sounds of their clash seemingly sent thunderous roars, as Ken tripped up Genkei and sliced him across the stomach.

Genkei hissed before slamming his tail into the Kenjutsu specialist. Ken was sent flying but twisted in midair, landing on his feet. He started laughing, madly, "Your scales are as hard as diamond, eh? Well they don't cover the whole of your body! It's time I end this!"

He dug his blades into the ground on either side of him. He then started running around Genkei, pulling out the blades from his stomach and digging them into the earth until they formed a circle. Ken came to a halt and reached for the final two blades sticking out of his abdomen. His body was now a mess and a gruesome sight to behold. "There's a reason why my opponents don't last long against me, I don't allow them to." He began to spin the blades in his hand at a rapid pace, **"Daikonran!"**

The ground rumbled before the blades circling Genkei extended high into the air. Genkei looked around in confusion but then realised something. Those blades weren't placed to make sure he didn't get out; they were to keep Ken inside.

Ken roared as chakra surrounded him, disappearing from his spot. A clang could be heard, causing Genkei to turn his head but he received a slash from behind. He stumbled forwards before hearing multiple clashes of metal in each direction. He was then struck again. The process continued, filling the air with sounds of clashing metal while Genkei was sliced multiple times. Ken was banging into the blades on the side and it confused the dragon. His speed was amazing, making it hard for the summon to follow.

Genkei's stomach was bleeding now, while he struggled to spot which angle Ken was coming from. He was being smashed everywhere, finally having enough. He crouched, the scales on his back moving before two wings burst out. Flapping them hardly, he ascended higher into the air. However, he was struck a few more times before he could escape the jail like structure.

Hovering in the air, Genkei looked towards the prison of sorts. The clanging of metal could still be heard, making the dragon realise that Ken hadn't noticed his departure. The kenjutsu specialist's movement was unreal, something Genkei hadn't ever witnessed before.

Nonetheless, the dragon brought his tail towards his mouth. The fluttering of his wings could be heard while steam escaped the orifice on his face. His tail then began to control the steam, shaping it into a huge ball. **"Shugoryuu Kunan!"** The ball of scorching steam was shot with a deafening bang.

It zoomed towards the structure, in which Ken was still rebounding, and crashed. The ground seemed to split apart, a cloud of smoke rising into the air. Genkei ignored the dust, watching the prison blasted apart. He waited for the effects of his attack to finish before descending to the ground.

His wings made him seem more intimidating than usual. The dragon waited for the dust to settle, noticing his enemy on his knees. Ken was coughing up blood, a lot of skin burnt off his body.

Genkei was shocked by the spectacle; what had Iwa done to this man? His visible bones were covered in metal, and his blood soaked form was a disgusting sight.

Ken reached into his pocket, pulling a pill out and chomping it. Genkei recognised the item, "A blood pill…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The water covered Naruto completely. He lay there in agony; his body had been torn up in various places. Focusing the Kyuubi chakra to his cuts, he began to heal them before sitting up. However, the chakra receded and Naruto found that he couldn't control it anymore. His tails disappeared as well as his shroud. The jinchuuriki was taken aback; he hadn't wanted that to happen.

Nin didn't give him time to dwell on his thoughts, **"Suiton Hahonryu!"** A spiralling ball of water was shot from Nin's hand towards Naruto at a high speed.

Naruto was too slow to move, struck on his shoulder. He was forced backwards several feet from the blow before rolling and standing up. He began jumping everywhere, forced to defend against the various techniques Nin was sending his way. He was using all the elements with ease.

Naruto couldn't beat him with ninjutsu and that was one of his strengths eliminated. He knew that the elemental monster could be hurt since he had struck him years ago, which meant that the only realistic option he had left was taijutsu.

Naruto was cursing himself inwardly since his speed wasn't that great. The Kyuubi's chakra would have been useful at this point, why couldn't he call upon it? Something was wrong with but he'd have to worry about it later. Turning around, he rushed towards Nin, dodging the rocks thrown his way. He continued avoiding the attacks being sent at him before reaching within a few metres of Nin. He'd have to end this quick, readying a kunai.

However, as soon as he got into a position to do something, Nin spread out his arms, **"Futon Daitoppa!"** A blast of wind was sent at Naruto, sweeping him off the ground and throwing him into the canyon wall.

Naruto gasped when his back slammed into the unforgiving rock. He fell to the ground, his body showings signs nearing its end. He didn't understand how you could beat something like Nin. His only remaining strength was seals but that seemed useless in this predicament. And if he couldn't get close to Nin then his taijutsu was pointless. How was he supposed to harm this man?

Naruto could hear Nin laughing at him, "You're pathetic! Come on! Fight you bastard!"

Naruto rolled out of the way, a blast of fire passing him. However, the ground underneath him trapped his legs. He looked towards Nin who was smiling and then sent another fire attack towards him. Naruto screamed when the flames struck him, burning him severely. The rocks holding his feet crumbled, letting him fall to the ground.

"This is what you get for disrespecting me." Nin was enjoying himself, a sadistic smile across his visage.

Naruto was panting; his chances of surviving looked slim. He glanced towards Nin who was slowly forming more hand seals. He had to think of something quick or he wouldn't make it past this fight. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of anything and then it hit him. He had hurt Nin before with an elemental technique; when he was trapped in the dome of water. Nin had been holding his hand in the water and Naruto had hurt him with a Raiton technique.

Naruto swiftly opened his eyes, realising that the man could only fuse with one element at a time. If he could trick him then he could win this. He flipped to his feet avoiding a boulder which was rolling towards him. Rushing towards the wall of the canyon, he placed his hand on it. **"Doton Gakekuzure!"** The wall turned into a mixture of rock and mud, sliding towards Naruto and Nin.

Naruto was quick to move out of the way, leaving the wave of mud and rock to Nin. The Iwa shinobi merely grinned, allowing for it to engulf him. Naruto waited for the attack to finish. The water that had previously been there wasn't visible anymore. His eyes darted around, trying to find where Nin would emerge.

Then, several feet away from him, a lump of mud began to take the shape of a human. Naruto smiled, having found his target. He ran towards the body of earth before it could fully take shape, slamming his hand into it, **"Eremento Fuin Chihyou!"** A black symbol flashed across Nin before he took reformed. Naruto moved back, waiting for the man to react.

Nin shook his head, "Huh?" He started looking over his body, "I'm going to rip you up!" The anger of the shinobi was evident.

Naruto observed the man who now looked exactly like himself, except that he was made of mud and rock. "Now you can't fuse with every element."

Nin shouted, "Shut up you weak little shit!"

Naruto remained calm, "You really do need to control your anger." This was his last chance and he had to make it work. He had taken a beating and his body wouldn't be able to handle much more.

Nin moved, the mud dripping off him, "Damn it!"

Naruto explained for the man's sake, "You said yourself that you were capable of fusing with any element."

Nin had a confused expression, clearly not understanding.

Naruto resumed, "I knew that you would merge with whatever element I used against you instead of avoiding it; after all, it can't harm you right? I've sealed you to a specific element."

Nin was gritting his teeth, "You…"

Naruto smiled, the blood dripping from his lip, "I have to admit, I didn't think I stood a chance of winning when I saw what you were. I don't believe anyone would think they could beat you."

Nin looked at Naruto, "What makes you think you still stand a chance?" He tilted his head, shouting, "Answer me!"

Naruto smiled, "Your ability lets you unite with any element but you can't do that at will. It happens on its own; they did something to you, I don't know what. But you're still human, that's why I was able to punch you all those years ago, that's why you felt pain from my lightning technique."

Nin didn't say anything, remaining silent. His hatred for the man was growing and his pride was increasingly hurt.

Naruto realised he was right, "You were lying, you're not immortal. The only problem is that you wouldn't let anyone near you to accomplish that. You've got a lot of chakra and you're well versed in the various techniques. It's easy for you to keep a person at a distance from yourself."

Nin growled, attempting to form hand seals. But he couldn't do them, the mud dripping from his fingers messed up his coordination.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"** Shadow clones popped into existence before making a circle around Nin. Naruto closed the only gap in the ring, "I forgot to tell you that in your state; it's really hard to do anything."

Nin laughed, "So what? What are you going to do now? You can't harm me like this. I really am immortal while an element."

Naruto started forming hand seals in synchronisation with his clones, "You're wrong. What will you do when you can't fuse with whatever I throw at you? I told you already; as long as that seal is on you, you can't shift between elements." The jinchuuriki spotted the concern on the shinobi's face, "Earth's weakness is lightning. You can be killed."

Nin panicked, trying to carry out any technique while Naruto and his clones performed their hand seals. Each of the Naruto's shot a burst of lightning into the air above Nin. The lightning crackled, forming a gigantic ball.

Nin looked above himself in fear, shrouded in light from the technique. He could see the ball charging up for something. "YOU SON OF A…!"

Naruto pictured the pale face of Yuka in his mind as he screamed out in unison with his partners, **"Raiton Messatsu!" **The ball of energy shot a beam of lightning straight into Nin, decimating him into pieces. The mud flew everywhere, and the ground exploded from the force of the attack.

Naruto fell to his knees, his chakra near enough depleted. The shadow clones disappeared in puffs of smoke while Naruto reached into his pouch. Taking out the only remaining soldier pill, he threw it in his mouth.

He felt his energy return to him, standing to his feet. He looked at the remains of Nin, pieces of mud and rock. He waited, hoping there wasn't another surprise in store for him. His anxiousness faded when nothing happened for several minutes.

Then a massive bang was heard above him, where Genkei and Ken were. Naruto needed to get up there quickly, **"Doton Doryu Joheki!"** The area at the base of the canyon began to rise with Naruto still on top. The earth rose until it was level with high ground.

Naruto instantly shot his eyes toward the huge crater where he presumed the impact was. It was an incredible sight.

"You won…" Genkei addressed Naruto without taking his eyes off Ken.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…barely." He faced Ken who was now standing up. He was shocked by the disgusting form.

Ken was glaring daggers at Naruto, "You killed Nin? That's bullshit!"

Naruto looked at the mud and rock from the corners of his eyes, "He's right there…in pieces."

Ken gritted his teeth, "I'll kill both of you!"

Genkei was amused, "That's not likely. I've already figured out your weakness."

Ken faced the dragon, "You don't know anything."

Genkei's claws retracted to their original state, "You're a living weapon. Your body has been modified to include metal blades which I'm assuming are connected directly to your bones."

Ken was shaking slightly, his pure white eyes scarier than usual. Naruto stared at the shinobi; thoughts of what Iwa had been doing raging in his mind.

Genkei resumed, "There's a deficiency though; as soon as you start using your blades, you start losing blood. You use high impact moves at the beginning because you have to finish the fight quickly. The pill you took was to replenish your loss of blood."

Ken put out his hands, chakra surrounding them.

Genkei finished, "Your downfall was to fight with someone against whom your techniques don't have that much of an effect. I'm sure if you had taken on Naruto, you would've won." Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the dragon. His skills had fallen quite drastically from two years prior and this battle had made him realise that fact. "I'm quite confident that most shinobi wouldn't stand a chance against you. You are indeed a weapon bred for killing."

Ken closed his eyes, the scattered blades across the ground rising and rushing towards him. Naruto watched as Genkei moved out of the way and the blades impaled Ken. However, this was what the silver haired man wanted. He was grinning, "Forget the mission, you bastards killed my brother!"

Genkei watched the several blades protruding from each inch of Ken's body, leaving only his face free. The summon realised the danger of the technique, "Naruto…"

Ken cackled madly, **"Hakanai Jitsuzai!"**

Naruto was frozen when he saw the blades explode out of Ken in every direction and in the process rip his body apart. He could see the metal blades approach him, but he didn't have time to react. A flap of wings was heard before he was pushed off his feet by Genkei.

Naruto grimaced before hearing a growl and instantly sitting up. Genkei's wing had been ripped from the force of the attack, "Genkei!"

Genkei looked back towards Ken, ignoring his own pain, "Suicide…I didn't see that coming."

Naruto stood up, surveying the surroundings which had hundreds of blades sticking out. "Thanks. I wouldn't have dodged that."

Genkei observed Naruto, "The Kyuubi's chakra, what happened?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. I can't call on it."

Genkei was inwardly wary of the peculiar information. There was something wrong about that fact. He didn't let his concern show though, "It's better this way. That chakra is no good."

Naruto walked towards his friend, "Are you okay?"

Genkei forced his remaining wing into his back. It was an awe inspiring yet frightening scene. "We should return to the Confederation."

Naruto was quick to protest, "No!"

Genkei was expecting that response. "What exactly are you going to do? Go through an army and beat them all. Hajin is going to be much stronger than the opponent you faced today."

Naruto was speechless, the dragon was right. The fight against Nin had been difficult and pushed him to his limit. And not only was Hajin in his way, there were still two members of the Titans of Iwa remaining and Tenjou too.

Genkei recognised the conflict in the jinchuuriki, "Think carefully about this…"

Naruto couldn't bring himself to change his mind. The death of Yuka was fresh on his mind and he desperately wanted answers. "I don't care. I need to know why he did that to Yuka." He was pleading, "Genkei…please."

Genkei sighed, troubled by the situation. It was made apparent by Nin and Ken; that Hajin wanted Naruto. And the dragon was more than hesitant to help in that endeavour. Regardless, Naruto was in a dire condition emotionally, due to the recent events. Denying him help in his time of need wouldn't bode well since the blonde would try and find Hajin on his own. "Fine…" It was better that Naruto had someone with him rather than being alone.

Genkei sniffed the air, trying to identify the various scents. Even though he knew so much of the Tsuchikage, he had never met the man. Finding his scent, he took off with Naruto close behind. Above all else, there was one thought lingering on his mind; what was this greater war?

* * *

**Daikonran – **Pandemonium _(Original) _

**Doton Doryu Joheki – **Earth Release Earth Flow Rampart

**Doton Gakekuzure – **Earth Release Landslide _(Original) _

**Doton Gankai Takamari – **Earth Release Rock Upsurge _(Original_**  
**

**Doton Kakou Abureru Gouka – **Earth Release Descent To Hell _(Original) _

**Eremento Fuin Chihyou – **Element Seal Earth _(Original) _

**Futon Daitoppa – **Wind Release Great Breakthrough

**Futon Fuujin Moui – **Wind Release Wind God Menace _(Original)_

**Hakanai Jitsuzai – **Fleeting Reality _(Original) _

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu **- Shadow Clone Technique

**Katon Karyu Endan – **Fire Release Fire Dragon Flame Missile

**Katon Moetatsu** – Fire Release Blaze Up _(Original) _

**Kisei** **Maruyane – **Death Dome _(Original) _

**Raiton Messatsu **– Lightning Release Obliteration _(Original) _

**Raiton Seidenki – **Lightning Release Static Electricity _(Original) _

**Shugoryuu Kunan – **Dragon King Suffering _(Original) _

**Suiton Hahonryu – **Water Release Rapid Crusher

**Suiton Ootsunami – **Water Release Giant Tidal Wave _(Original)_

**Author Notes:** Yes, Naruto is strong but he isn't Superman. Where would the fun be in that? Anyways, I used Deidara because Kishi didn't explain his abilities nor did i expect him to. Now you know why Hajin thanked Kakashi for killing him near the beginning; he wasn't just a missing-nin, Deidara ran away from Iwa because he didn't want to be used. Also, believe it or not, i had to shorten the fights in this chapter by about 1500 words. Whether that affected the overall outcome, i can't say. But i do think shorter fights were better in this circumstance. Until next time, laters.


	23. Ruins Of Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I think i'm spoiling all of you with these quick updates. Anyways, i've passed the 100k mark in words and i believe i have done it in style. This chapter is what many of you have been waiting for.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Ruins Of Akatsuki**

The air was sweltering, sweat dripping down the side of Naruto's face. He was breathing slowly, gaping at the city ahead of him. The last time he had been in this location, he suffered his greatest loss; something which was eating at him to this day. It hadn't changed at all; the buildings still towered like they were reaching for the sky and their design was different from anywhere in the world.

The Akatsuki had set up their original base in between the Earth and Wind countries. The land belonged to no one and neither was it longed for. It was infertile, considered useless by many and ventured into by few. In essence, it was the ideal position to create a foundation without drawing attention.

Naruto started walking towards the city, Genkei next to him. The dragon was quieter than usual, lost in his thoughts. He wasn't comfortable with what they were about to do, however he had a plan in case things went unfavourably.

Naruto stopped at the entrance of the city unwittingly. He wasn't moving, his crimson eyes scanning the area. It brought back his worst memory, stinging at his heart harder than ever.

Genkei noticed the adverse behaviour, "We don't have to do this…"

Naruto shook his head, "No…" He took a deep breath, calming down, "We go on."

The two entered the city, surprised by the silence. They weren't even attempting to hide themselves, due to the fact that the city looked deserted. They walked through the streets, papers and rubbish being blown by the silent wind.

Naruto stopped and faced Genkei, "Are you sure he's here?"

Genkei nodded, "We're getting close. A few more minutes…" He stopped when the scent vanished and appeared again.

"What's wrong?" Naruto had realised the odd change in character.

Genkei turned around, looking upwards, "He's there."

Naruto's eyes widened, snapping his head towards the crown of the building behind him; Hajin was staring at him, his expression cold and ruthless but with a smile across his face. "Hajin…"

Genkei was in shock by what had happened; there was no way the man could move so fast. He must have done something to appear near them so quickly, but how did he know they were even present.

Hajin motioned to follow before disappearing again. Naruto felt his anger intensify, twisting on his feet and taking off.

"Naruto!" Genkei followed the jinchuuriki, running through the empty streets before coming across a clearing.

The two stopped, amazed by the large expanse of area. It looked like the buildings had been demolished and the ground had been cleaned. Naruto looked around before a voice spoke from across him, "You have come."

Genkei observed the Tsuchikage; his red hair undisturbed by the wind while his hat was in his hands.

Naruto gritted his teeth before noticing the presence of a few other ninjas. Two figures clothed in black and brown were near the edges of the region, while Tenjou started walking towards his leader.

Hajin had a questioning tone, "I expected Ken and Nin to bring you."

Naruto clenched his fist, "They're dead."

One of the figures in black and brown was disconcerted by his words, causing Hajin to speak, "Remain where you are Tai."

Tai took off her mask, her silver hair falling down her back, "But…"

Hajin shook his head, letting her know there was no negotiation. He meant what he said and it was best for her to heed the order.

A grunt was heard from the man next to her, "Leave it be."

Tai was a beautiful woman, her face without a scratch or speck of dirt. She decided not to speak any further, however she was glaring at Naruto with intense loathing.

Hajin dropped his hat to the ground, "The thing with you is a dragon." Genkei didn't flinch under the man's scrutinising eyes, "This is my first time seeing its kind, one of the 4 celestial tribes of the summoning world."

Naruto stared at Hajin, not paying attention to what he said. His fury was growing with each passing second. Not able to control himself any longer, he began running towards the Kage. "HAJIN!" The Tsuchikage didn't move, waiting for the approaching man.

Naruto felt a jolt in his stomach, a burst of blood escaping his mouth. He fell to his knees, confused by the sensation. His seal was throbbing and his stomach felt like it was being hammered.

Hajin raised an eyebrow before reaching into his robe, pulling out the crystal of legend. The green item was glowing brightly, an enchanting sight. "I believe the Kyuubi is trying to escape."

Genkei was now by Naruto's side, "What did you say?"

Hajin smirked, holding up the crystal, "The crystal is able to sense the aura of a bijuu. I've never seen it glow so strongly, meaning the Kyuubi's presence is increasing. I imagine the seal is very close to breaking."

Genkei looked at Naruto who was coughing, the lack of control over Kyuubi's chakra made sense now. The jinchuuriki couldn't direct it because of the seal's weakened state. Kyuubi was holding his power back, because he was planning on breaking through at once. Genkei inwardly sighed; he knew it was a mistake for Naruto to use the fox's chakra. The last time he used it was all the Kyuubi needed from what it seemed.

"I wonder why you came here. Was it bravery or simply stupidity?" Hajin sounded amused.

Naruto gritted his teeth, blood falling to the ground. He had come here for answers; that was his purpose. His eyes began to water, "Why?"

Hajin ran a hand through his hair, "Why what?"

Naruto looked at the red haired man, "Why did you kill Yuka? What kind of father does that to his own daughter?"

Hajin remained silent, placing the crystal back in his robe. He walked around Naruto, "What is an ambition? A simple desire, something you hope for." He came to a halt, "What is a dream? It's much more than a wish, it's something you must be willing to make sacrifices for."

Naruto moved back, sitting on the ground, "Sacrifice? That's what Yuka was to you? She was your daughter!"

Hajin turned his head towards Naruto, "You think I don't recognize that? Don't come here and try to speak with me when your own understanding is so lacking."

Genkei spoke instead of Naruto, "Then explain it. You're the one who offered Yuka to the Confederation. You're the one who just destroyed the encampment, something which you allowed to be set up in the first place."

Hajin's robes fluttered due to the wind, "Indeed I did, but it was all for a reason." He looked at Naruto, "Tell me; how does it feel to lose someone precious to you? How did it feel when Yuudai died?"

Naruto remembered the limp body of the first person he held precious to him, lying in his arms. "It hurt."

Hajin nodded, "Now ask yourself how I must have felt, when the Confederation decided to kill my father in order to stop the war."

Naruto shook his head, "Your father started that war! He wanted part of the Fire Country just for its resources! It was all about power!"

Hajin was visibly unsettled by the blonde's words, "Does that change the fact that he was my father? I still felt hurt when he died, I still cried at his burial."

Genkei put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "So, this is all about revenge against the Confederation."

Hajin smiled, "Partially. What gives them the right to pass judgement on the world from the shadows? I'm going to change that."

The dragon was careful in his next question, "So your alliance with us was all a ruse; 20 years of nonsense."

Hajin closed his eyes, "The Confederation is a myth because it disappears quickly after making an impact. What better way to keep them in your sights than to join with them? I offered a hand of peace as the new Tsuchikage and Hideaki accepted, surprised by how well I was handling my father's death."

Naruto was breathing heavily, the new information stinging his heart. This was all set up before he was even born.

Hajin resumed, "After that it was simple. I had to figure out a way to combat you and find the homeland. Of course, this was easier said than done. But then, Akatsuki came along."

Naruto wiped his mouth, the blood covering his hand, "Akatsuki?"

Hajin folded his arms, "They wanted to control the power of the tailed beasts to accomplish their goals. It was a simple yet effective plan. I researched myself on the history of the bijuu and that is where I learnt of the crystal of legend; a force of nature which was able to make a beast succumb to it. The one who held this power would undoubtedly be able to shift the balance of many things."

Genkei understood where he was going with his words, "You are planning to use that power against the Confederation."

Hajin responded, "Yes, while Akatsuki was capturing the beasts, my Titans were searching for the crystal. I intended on wiping out their leader once they had collected every one of the demons. The statue would have kept them safe while I could continue searching for the crystal. And when I found it, I would be able to begin to realise my dream."

Naruto grinned, "But Akatsuki lost, they were unsuccessful."

Hajin stared at Naruto, "I saw their leader fall."

Naruto was stunned by his words, "What did you say?"

Hajin started laughing, "How did the Akatsuki find you? Who held the information of the encampment's whereabouts? It was me. I gave them your location and waited for them to capture you." His attitude took a serious turn, "I witnessed Yuudai's last battle; I saw him die protecting you."

Naruto was motionless, hearing the astounding information. His capture, Yuudai's death was all because of Hajin. He gritted his teeth and tried to get up, only to fall back down, "You bastard!" He couldn't help but want to rip the man apart. A few tears were falling down his face as his expression showed his fury.

Hajin sighed, "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to do anything at the time. Hideaki was present and you were letting yourself drown in the Kyuubi's chakra. For all I knew, the Kyuubi would have escaped there. I didn't have the crystal nor did I have the power to stop you. Hideaki banished the statue and you were taken."

Tenjou decided to speak, "This failure did not stop Hajin-sama."

Hajin looked at the sky, "Fate was on my side, your seal was weakening and that was apparent to me. Not only that, but the crystal had been discovered in Wave Country. It was only natural they would give the crystal to Konoha since they had close ties."

Genkei didn't take his eyes off the man, "You acted like you wanted a peace treaty with Konoha with the aim of getting close to the crystal."

Hajin moved towards Tenjou, "Yes, but due to recent events, something else was also required." He picked up the huge scroll behind his advisor, "The forbidden scroll."

Genkei was alerted since that was the key to saving Naruto's life. He didn't make a move while Naruto glanced at what he wanted for so long. "Why did you take it?"

Hajin held the scroll up in his hand, "You went to Konoha for this, correct? I couldn't let you fix your seal, I need the Kyuubi."

Genkei kept his eyes on the scroll, "What are you going to do with the Kyuubi alone? The rest of the bijuu are with the Confederation."

Hajin knew the dragon understood his plans but was trying to make him doubt them. "The Confederation can't do anything against the Kyuubi. If I have it and find their homeland, it won't be long before they're wiped out. And after I have accomplished that, I will have the rest of the tailed beasts under my control."

Naruto shouted, "What does this have to do with Yuka? Huh?"

Hajin straightened his robes, "Yuka was sent to the encampment for a purpose. It wasn't because I was offering her as a gesture of my alliance; it was because she had a job to do. She was to infiltrate their ranks and find out where the homeland is."

Naruto didn't believe the man, "No…she wouldn't do that."

Hajin ignored him, "I underestimated Hideaki; he probably suspected something and Yuka was never taken to the homeland. She spent all her days in the encampment."

Naruto was in disbelief, had everything with Yuka been a façade? He had given his heart to the woman, "This isn't true. Yuka wouldn't betray me." His heart was breaking on the inside.

Hajin placed the scroll next to him, keeping his hand on it, "You're right; she wouldn't betray you…that's the reason why she's dead."

Naruto snapped his head towards Hajin, "What?"

Hajin continued, "The last time I went to the encampment, 2 years ago, she wanted me to stop. She begged me to not to go through with what I was planning. She kept on speaking of how the people of the Confederation only mean good for this world, how they don't deserve death. Do you know how hard it was for me to see my own daughter forget what had happened to her grandfather? She may not remember because she was only 2 at the time, but my father loved her dearly."

Naruto remembered Yuka, her face shining in the light. "She changed." A peaceful smile appeared across his visage.

Hajin nodded, "Yes, because of falling in love with you. She was willing to stand in the way of my dream; I can't allow that."

Naruto was infuriated, "You're such a hypocrite; you want revenge for your own father but killed your daughter to do so. Wasn't she precious to you?"

Hajin didn't say anything for a few moments, "I said she was standing in the way of my dream. Destroying the Confederation will grant me my revenge but there is another reason why I need the bijuu."

Genkei remembered the words of Ken; about a greater war. For some reason, he knew he wouldn't like whatever came next.

Hajin picked up the scroll and threw it to Tenjou who caught it, "I am going to carve my name into the history of this world, by doing something which hasn't even been thought of before. I am going to conquer the land of the summons."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya was sitting on the window sill, staring into the clouds high above. The sky was a wondrous blue, a delightful sight. He was anxiously waiting for word from Team 7, wanting to know what they were doing. For as long as he could remember, war had been the backbone of the world. It was the reason Konoha had been created by the Shodai Hokage; he wanted to stop the era of war.

Konoha had seen many legends born and die before their time, people who embodied the spirit of the Shodai Hokage's dream; Konoha's White Fang and the Yondaime. He wondered when the time would come that they would be able to place everything behind them; to move into the future by finally being at peace with the past.

Sighing, he spoke in a whisper, "The will of fire…the dream feels lost." Hearing something stir behind him, he turned to find Tsunade trying to get up.

The Godaime was awake and moving back onto the pillows behind her. She clutched her head in her hands, trying to get used to the feeling of everything. Shizune was near her, asleep in the chair.

Jiraiya peacefully spoke, "How are you feeling?"

Tsunade didn't respond right away. She was trying to remember what had happened; she was being escorted back to her room when the Tsuchikage had attacked her and Shizune. "Shizune…"

Jiraiya smiled at her selflessness, "Don't worry about her, she wasn't hurt too bad. She's sleeping near you."

Tsunade turned to find the woman unconscious in the chair, her hair covering her face. She inwardly smiled, "That's good."

Jiraiya folded his arms, "You should take it easy, it's not the best idea to try and move around straight away."

Tsunade brushed her hair back, "I want to know everything."

Jiraiya nodded, "I understand but rest first. I'll fill you in after."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, feeling angry. "Is now not a good time?"

Jiraiya looked at the busty blonde, knowing of her persistence and arrogance at times. Shaking his head, he walked towards the door of the hospital room, "You need to take a break. I don't want to pressure you so soon." He opened the door and left the chamber.

Tsunade wasn't ready for what he was going to tell her; she already doubted her abilities as the Hokage and the new information would only fuel that sentiment.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Genkei felt his insides twinge at the words of Hajin. His suspicions were not even close to the true objective. It was worse than he could have imagined, "Are you crazy? There are laws; you're not even allowed to step foot in the summoning realm, let alone try and engage in a battle with them."

Hajin responded calmly, "There will be sacrifices, but with the tailed beasts at my side, I will win."

Genkei was hissing, "There won't be sacrifices, there will be massacres. If you step foot in that dimension, the whole of the summoning realm will unite against the people of this world. How many clans have guardians? How many rely on the use of my kind? All of these people will be endangered."

Naruto was shocked by the dream of the Tsuchikage. He hadn't ever thought of it but it seemed like madness. His energy was fading, his body in a weakened state.

Hajin, for the first time, looked angered, "People always fear what they are incapable of understanding."

Genkei tried to make sense of everything, "If this is your plan then you must have figured out a way to pass the gate. How is that possible?"

Hajin laughed, brushing his hair back with his hand, "That would be thanks to an opponent I faced a long time ago, the one who would become the Yondaime."

Naruto was panting heavily, his eyes drooping, "The Yondaime?"

Hajin nodded, "Indeed, in my battle against him, he displayed a technique which allowed him to move almost instantaneously. Being a student of seals, I understood that it was a space time technique. He was travelling into the void, where time stands still, before reappearing in our world. I simply used that knowledge and attempted it myself."

Genkei was feeling nervous about this whole ordeal, "You travelled into the void?"

Hajin vanished from his place. "Yes."

Genkei turned around immediately, finding Hajin to be behind him. He received a thunderous kick to his face, sending him crashing across the ground. He recovered quickly and flipped onto his feet.

Hajin was now next to Naruto, "I searched the void and found the gate leading to the summoning dimension." He nodded towards Tenjou, "Was that scroll your last hope Naruto?"

Naruto saw the forbidden scroll ignited, his heart beating fast. He was helpless to do anything; feeling his dream becoming too far to reach. The constant pain of his seal and his drowsiness was overwhelming him.

Genkei rushed towards Tenjou, but Hajin appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach. He continued with a combination of punches before grabbing the dragon and launching him through the air.

Genkei landed on the ground with a crash. He slowly stood up, realising he was feeling weaker. There was something wrong with his chakra.

Hajin enjoyed seeing the forbidden scroll burn to ashes, "I have placed seals all over this city. Among them is one which drains the power of summons." He faced Genkei, "It was a precaution for the Confederation. I can't have an oversized dragon tear up this land."

Genkei was displeased; if he couldn't use his power then he wouldn't be able to call on one of his tribe. This made his plan for escape impossible. "Why is this land important?"

Hajin pointed towards the ground, "I've been drawing seals here for a few months now. This is the point where my army will travel to the other dimension as one."

The dragon looked at the ground around him, recognising several black lines crisscrossing.

Gen was amused, "This is an amazing spectacle; one of the celestial summons brought to his knees by Hajin-sama."

Tai was still glaring at Naruto, "Hajin-sama, break the seal. I want to see this man die."

Hajin faced Tai, "Watch your tongue."

Tai bowed her head, grasping the fact that her tone was inappropriate. Gen gazed at his sister in disappointment, "Ken and Nin must have died because of their mistakes. Don't end up doing the same."

Tenjou blew the ash off his hand; it disappeared into the air, "It is no more."

Hajin looked at Genkei, "What will the Confederation do now? I will hold the power necessary to fulfil my dream. I want you to let them know that they are on borrowed time. They pass judgments on others, acting like the enforcers of this world. Well, I have come to judge them. And they have been judged; the punishment is death." He looked at his advisor, "Tenjou, you know what to do."

Tenjou acknowledged his leader and pulled out his sword. He walked towards Naruto, making Genkei notice the danger his friend was in. He ran towards Naruto but was intercepted by Hajin who elbowed his head, sending him into the ground.

Naruto supported himself with his hands, trying his hardest to get up. He had failed greater than he could ever envision. He had lost Yuudai and the woman he loved. He was used and it hurt him immensely to know of this fact. Placing his knee underneath him, he struggled to stand. What was there left to live for? He had no hope, no future to believe in. Getting to his feet, he saw Tenjou come to a stop in front of him.

Genkei was lying on his front, staring at Naruto. He could distinguish it, the aura of despondency. Naruto had given up; it was imprinted across his countenance. He started shouting, "Snap out of it! Naruto!"

Hajin stamped his foot into the dragon's face. "Be quiet."

Naruto didn't move an inch, waiting with a dizzied demeanour and a pained anatomy. He saw Tenjou pull back his sword, anticipating what was coming and not fearing it. Would death be worse than life?

Tenjou slashed Naruto across his body, causing blood to spray outwards like a fountain. Naruto was thrown backwards across the ground. The seal was causing him agony combined with his newly given wound.

Genkei shook his head, a tear falling from his eye, "Fight it!" The tears continued falling, "Don't give up, I beg of you! Fight it Naruto! Fight…" His voice turned into a whisper, understanding that he wouldn't get through to the man, "Fight…

Naruto coughed up further blood, the sounds of the world seemingly miles away. His journey in the encampment; his life with Yuudai seemed to not have even existed. Where was the happiness he used to remember and yearn for?

Hajin took his eyes off Genkei, "Pathetic; you talk of commandments but it looks like you've formed a bond with this boy. Wasn't one of the laws of the summoning world not to get attached to our kind? You're a failure, a poor excuse for a celestial beast; those who hold the highest rank in the summoning realm."

Genkei remained silent, knowing of the fact that he had broken many laws of the summoning realm. It was one of the numerous things he was ashamed of when facing his own tribe. He watched Naruto's beaten body; the jinchuuriki was attempting to stand once more.

Hajin addressed his advisor while Tai looked on in glee, "Sever his legs. After that, I'll break the seal. It's time Kyuubi was finally free, under a new master."

Naruto panted heavily, his seal throbbing like it was about to explode. His nails scratched the surface of the ground before he stood up again. He stared at Tenjou, whose sword was covered in blood. His face was emotionless, wanting to be put out of his misery. It didn't matter, he wasn't concerned about dying. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel the blow which would disunite his legs from him.

The sound of the sword moving through the air as it was swung entered his ears, but the pain never came. A reverberating sound of metal clashing ringed throughout the area. Naruto opened his eyes to find two swords locked in front of his waist. Feeling the last of his energy leave him, he fell backwards; a gasp escaping him when his body collided with the floor.

Tenjou's hand was shaking, not being able to power out from the one who was holding him back. Staring into the new arrival's eyes, he recognised the unmistakable gleam of the sharingan.

* * *

**Author Notes:** There's one of the big revelations in this story. A lot of things have been cleared up now and you should have a good understanding. There is still stuff remaining about the Confederation and Yuudai but that will be covered soon. So, did you like the new direction?  



	24. Lacking Radiance

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** Not much to say except that there's still tonnes of stuff which i have left to reveal. You have the main plot now, and a lot of other things which connect to it will be revealed along the rest of the chapters. Glad to know you all enjoyed the twist. There's still a few more to come.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Lacking Radiance**

Tenjou tried his hardest, his muscles tensed. The amount of pressure he was exerting was noticeable from the expression on his face, but he couldn't break free. A grin appeared across his face, since it had been a long time that he received such difficulty.

Sasuke's arm was also shaking, but he didn't display signs of concern. His sharingan was glinting in the sunlight, while he stood in front of a fallen Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Tenjou had a pleased tone. "This is a most surprising occurrence."

Sasuke didn't respond, merely glancing into his opponent's eye. He looked around quickly, noticing Hajin glaring at him. "Kakashi!"

"**Kirigakure No Jutsu!" **The area started to be covered in a thick mist. It spread like wildfire, blocking everyone's sight and swallowing up the vicinity.

Tenjou felt the pressure on his sword recede as Sasuke vanished. A scream could be heard before a thunderous sound echoed through the atmosphere. It sounded like the ground had been destroyed.

Tenjou walked forward only to fall over due to misplacing his foot. Pushing out his hand, he stopped from crashing into the floor and flipped onto his feet. The mist was then dispersed, courtesy of the Tsuchikage. Tenjou stared at the environment which was now perceptible; the ground had been ripped open and there were rocks sticking out. Naruto was missing as well as his dragon companion. Looking towards his leader, he detected the infuriated character.

"Tenjou!" Hajin's voice was loud and clear.

Tenjou instantly responded, "Yes, Hajin-sama."

Hajin looked at the destruction, irritated by the fact that his effort had gone to waste. He would now have to redraw the seals, and in the process organize the land. "Bring him back to me!"

Tenjou placed his hand on his chest and bowed, "As you command." He disappeared from his position, in pursuit of the infiltrators.

Hajin walked over the now disfigured land, what had been able to cause so much damage? It was like a ripple effect running through the earth, "Gen, Tai; start clearing this mess up."

Tai spoke enthusiastically, "Maybe Tenjou-san will need some help?"

Hajin shook his head, "He can handle this on his own. I need this land flattened. This is a massive hindrance to my plans."

Gen nodded, understanding the predicament, "We won't disappoint you, Hajin-sama."

Hajin was enraged; Naruto and Genkei had been taken under his nose. He didn't expect anyone else to come and realised it was his mistake. In a few seconds, months of planning and preparation had been ruined. Not only was the Kyuubi possibly out of his reach, but he would have to spend time in preparing the summoning point again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Let's stop." Lee stood up and brushed his clothes, the dirt falling to the ground.

Neji moved his hands to his side, shocked by the words of the jounin. He had never witnessed Lee stop in the middle of a training session, it was inconceivable. "Are you sure?"

Lee nodded, "Yeah."

Tenten and Gai both halted their training drill also, due to the unusual circumstance. Their training consisted of Tenten targeting Gai with her weapons, and the enigmatic man attempting to dodge them. Naturally, Gai had been injured on some occasions but they found the exercise was doing wonders for both of them so continued.

Gai walked towards his friends, "Lee, what's wrong?"

Tenten was twirling a kunai in her hand, "He stopped? In the middle of practice?" She looked at Neji enquiringly, "What did you do?"

Neji was slightly offended, but managed not to display that particular emotion. "I didn't do anything."

Lee laughed, "It's not him; it's me. I don't feel like training at the moment."

Gai's mouth was open, the signs of a travesty building inside him. "Where is Lee you impostor?"

Lee had a curious expression before Gai jumped towards him, aiming to kick him. Lee blocked the kick, "It's me Gai-sensei!"

Gai slowly moved his leg to the ground, "That could be true; not many would stand a chance of blocking that attack."

Gai threw a punch towards Lee, following with several others. Lee kept up with the taijutsu specialist and blocked the attacks. He ducked under one of the oncoming punches and tried to sweep out Gai's legs. Gai jumped over Lee and rolled across the ground, before standing again.

Neji and Tenten were both shaking their heads. Tenten decided to speak out before the show continued, "That is Lee!"

Gai cleared his throat, having tested the man, "I agree." He character took a serious turn, "Why don't you want to train? This is very unlike you."

Lee sighed, "I don't know. I keep getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen. It's distracting."

Neji smirked, "I thought I was the only one feeling that."

Lee pointed at Neji, "You truly are my rival! It's like someone is punching you in your stomach and then driving their leg into your ribs, crushing them. That's how it feels, right?"

Tenten was gob smacked at the graphic picture. Her stance was reflected by Neji, who responded, "Yes…something like that…"

Gai understood what the problem was, "Maybe it's Naruto." His team looked at him when he spoke. "You did become good friends with him in the short time he was here."

Lee smiled, "Maybe…" He remembered the day at the academy, when Naruto had helped him with his book. He wasn't extremely gifted in writing, he realised that but Naruto stuck with him until the end. It had been a fun experience, something Lee would never forget.

Tenten put her kunai in her pouch, "Didn't you say Shikamaru was assigned the mission you wanted Gai?"

"Yes." Gai had his arms folded.

Tenten motioned for the jounin to look behind him, "Well, Shikamaru's over there."

The team looked in the direction of the Nara to find him lying back on the grass. He was staring at the clouds, an event which they had come to expect over the years. They took off towards the chuunin, eager to know what had happened on the mission.

Gai was the first to arrive, "Shikamaru, you're back."

Shikamaru shifted his eyes to see the people surrounding him, "Yeah."

Lee continued, "How was the mission?"

Shikamaru gave a drawn out sigh, "A success. Team 7 have picked up where we left off."

"What about the rest, are they okay?" Tenten had her finger on her lip.

Shikamaru watched the clouds drift by, "Shino has gone to train but Hinata and Kiba are in the hospital. They're expected to be released in a day or two. Sakura healed them as much as she could but it's best for them to rest."

Gai had a thoughtful expression, "He didn't try and kill any of you?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes, "No…but he could have."

Lee was beaming, "Naruto-kun isn't like that."

Tenten patted the jounin on his back, "You were right."

Neji acknowledged the information, curious about Naruto. He certainly displayed something by not killing when he had the chance, he was merciful. It would have been better to kill the tracking team and then incinerate their bodies, thereby leaving no evidence. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke placed Naruto on the ground, his clothes now partially covered in his blood. Sakura was holding her wrist while rotating her hand. She hadn't ever put so much strength into one punch; it paid off but she was still feeling the effects. She moved towards Naruto to heal him but halted when Genkei rushed to him.

The dragon placed his hands over the wound on Naruto's stomach and began to heal it. The flesh began to close, stopping the blood from flowing. He observed Naruto; he was a mess and unconscious.

"What happened back there?" Kakashi was interested since it didn't seem like things were going positively for the duo.

Genkei wasn't cooperative, "That's not your concern." He faced the team, "Thank you for your help. This is where we part ways."

Sakura faced Kakashi, like she was asking if that was really the case. Kakashi closed his eye, "We need Naruto to come with us."

Genkei had placed Naruto's arm around his neck, "That isn't going to happen."

Pakkun stared at the dragon, before addressing his summoner, "We should leave."

Sakura snapped her head towards the dog, "Huh? Why?"

Pakkun cleared his throat, "I don't want to be involved with anything which may cause problems for Genkei-sama."

Kakashi was surprised, "Genkei-sama?"

The dog looked up at the group of shinobi, "He is the Dragon King, one of the 4 celestial summons. If he is involved then this is something bigger than us all."

Sakura's mouth was open, finding it hard to believe the small summon had so much authority. "Are you serious?" She received a blank stare from Genkei when looking at him. She hadn't ever heard of celestial summons nor did she have much knowledge in regards to summons in general.

Sasuke walked towards Genkei, "Let me help you."

Genkei was hesitant at first but let the Uchiha take Naruto. Kakashi addressed the shinobi, "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

Sasuke responded in a calm manner, "We don't know what's going on. If we follow this dragon, we might find answers."

Genkei folded his arms, "What makes you think I'll take you to wherever I'm going?"

Sasuke stared at the beast for a few moments, "You could use our help. The Tsuchikage will have sent someone to bring you two back."

Genkei smiled, "Observant, no doubt." He spoke in an informative tone, "The North coast of Waterfall Country, that's our destination." The Uchiha was right; someone would be coming for them, maybe even Hajin himself. He wouldn't be able to protect Naruto on his own.

Sasuke faced his team mates, "Do you agree?"

Kakashi closed his eye, "It would be a welcoming change to find some answers."

Sakura smiled, placing her hand on her hip, "Konoha will have to wait."

Pakkun looked unsettled, he was wary of the situation, "There's someone approaching."

Genkei noticed the oncoming chakra presence also, "It's not Hajin…but he's still strong. We have to hurry."

Genkei shifted on his legs and took off with the group of people following him. They didn't have time to waste on a battle. Naruto wasn't in the best of condition and his health was the priority to the dragon.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade sat up with a jolt, her head throbbing. A tear dripped from her face onto the sheets of the bed. Sighing, she moved her hand to her face and wiped away the mark. The nightmares kept on occurring; the images of Nawaki and Dan's lifeless figures fresh in her mind. Moving her hand to the necklace, she clutched it.

She turned to her side to find Shizune wasn't there. The kunoichi must have had some things to do. It wasn't responsible of her to wait near the Godaime constantly, since the advisors would require her help.

Tsunade took the blanket off herself. Her feet touched the cold floor, making her hesitate momentarily. She ignored the iciness and walked to the window. As she neared it, she placed her hand on the side. The window was open, allowing the wind to blow around the hospital room.

Tsunade stared at the village, several questions running through her mind. She wondered whether it was all significant. Shizune would tell her that she has done a tremendous job but as time passed, it didn't really seem that way. She had shown a weakness which could have resulted in her death. If she wasn't able to protect herself and falter so easily, what made her suitable to lead a village?

The lives of children and innocent people relied on her decisions. And now more than ever, she felt she wasn't capable of carrying that burden. She stared at the shining moon, enjoying its majestic beauty.

Her thoughts went to Naruto, speculating as to whether her orders had been carried out. She had wanted Team 7 to capture the blonde after the celebration and was wondering whether they were successful. She didn't know anything of the current situation and it was frustrating.

She continued staring at the night sky, "What must I do?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Team 7 and Genkei were rushing across the rocky plain, approaching the borders of Earth, Grass and Waterfall Country. They hadn't let Tenjou catch up to them but he was getting closer. Genkei wasn't happy with the state of affairs; it would be foolish to let Tenjou follow them to where they were going. It would reveal the path to the Confederation's homeland and that wouldn't bode well for a number of reasons. The sun had long since faded and the stars had come out.

"We need to distract him." Genkei's voice travelled over the sounds of the streams of water.

Kakashi looked towards the summon, "What do you suggest?"

Genkei's feet splashed into the water, "A diversion of sorts."

Sasuke listened intently; his own thoughts were along the same wavelength. He stopped abruptly causing the rest of the group to follow. He placed Naruto on the ground, "North of the Waterfall Country. I'll meet you all there."

Kakashi was surprised by the shinobi, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke waved them off, turning around, "I'll take care of it."

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. She was expecting something like that to occur though she didn't necessarily agree with it. Kakashi picked up Naruto, supporting him on his back.

Genkei prepared to leave, "Be cautious, Tenjou is no ordinary man." He took off along with Pakkun and Team 7.

Sasuke started walking, his hand on his sword hilt. It had been a long time since he had been truly challenged in combat. His footsteps increased in pace, before he began to run. He continued for several minutes before the silhouette of another figure entered his eyes. He readied his kusanagi, speeding across the rocky plain.

Disappearing from his position, he emerged next to Tenjou trying to slash him in half. A clash of metal ringed throughout the air; the attack was blocked. Tenjou was grinning, "This is the second time this has occurred."

Both men pushed against each other, being thrown back several feet. They started running towards each other again, their feet splashing into the puddles of water on the ground. The sounds of their swords clashing repeatedly filled the atmosphere.

Sasuke was on the offensive, trying to attack any point which was visible. Tenjou deflected the strikes, surprised that he was being challenged. He sidestepped Sasuke and brought down his sword to cut his neck. Sasuke quickly turned around and blocked the attack; it was inches away from piercing him.

The Uchiha moved underneath the shinobi and struck him in his stomach with the palm of his hand. Tenjou coughed but quickly retaliated, smashing his elbow into Sasuke's head.

The Uchiha grimaced and flipped backwards, creating some distance between himself and Tenjou. The pain in his head faded, "It's going to take longer than usual to win this time."

Tenjou held his sword outwards, "You're confident."

The cap at the base of Sasuke's kusanagi became loose, before he threw his sword into the ground. He was holding a wire in his hand before rushing towards Tenjou. He jumped up and tried to kick him across the face, but Tenjou ducked underneath. Sasuke pulled on the wire while he was in the air and brought his sword towards him. Catching it in his hand, he slashed downwards to try and slice through Tenjou.

Tenjou blocked the attack while Sasuke lingered in front of him, in the air. The Uchiha's eyes flashed before taking the form of the sharingan. Tenjou moved backwards, causing Sasuke to fall. He then rushed at him and began to attack.

He had the Uchiha on the defensive, not giving him a chance to retaliate. His speed continued to increase before Sasuke grabbed his wrist. Twisting it, he brought his sword to stab Tenjou.

Tenjou tripped the Uchiha, causing him to miss before driving his sword into his stomach. Sasuke's surprise was visible as blood began to escape his mouth. However, Tenjou received a bigger shock when the image of Sasuke wavered and disappeared. His eyes widened when he realised, "Genjutsu…"

The shinobi sheathed his sword, recognising his fault for staring into the sharingan. He took off, running as fast as he could. After several minutes, he approached the border of Grass Country. The tracks he followed led him to this destination. He crossed the border which consisted of marshland, nearing his target. A smile adorned his visage, when he realised he was getting closer.

The brown haired man exited the marshes, his legs covered in mud and filth. He entered the forest and continued in his pursuit, before realising the tracks came to an end. Turning around, he tried to figure out where they had gone.

"Yo! What's up?"

Tenjou didn't like the sound of the voice, turning around to find a dog staring at him.

Pakkun placed his paw on the ground, "You were tricked."

In the blink of an eye Tenjou unsheathed his sword and appeared next to Pakkun, but the summon vanished in a puff of smoke. His sword was sticking in the ground where the dog had been moments ago. Sighing, he realised his failure. The Tsuchikage wouldn't be pleased with this outcome. However, he still had time and would try to find any clues as to where the group went.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was silent, not a sound being made. Naruto opened his eyes, but nothing was visible. There was no light, only darkness. Starting to get up, he wondered where he was. He sighed, reaching into his pocket and taking out the pack of cigarettes. Placing one of the nicotine sticks in his mouth, he lit it before beginning to smoke.

"That's a bad habit."

Naruto turned around when he heard the voice. A young boy was standing in front of him, a huge smile across his face. He was radiating a sort of light which illuminated the surroundings. "Who are you?"

The boy started laughing, "The question is; who are you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I know who I am."

The boy put his hands in the pockets of his green shorts, "Really?"

Naruto was confident, "I'm…" He was struggling to answer; he couldn't find the right words.

The boy shook his head, "Come with me."

Naruto analysed the boy but it was hard to make out his features. He didn't understand why, even though he was directly in front of him, "Am I dead?"

The boy started to walk, "No, you're very much alive for the moment."

Naruto started to follow the young boy, realising that his footsteps were leaving ripples. He bent down and put his hand through the ground; it passed through completely. Taking it out, he tried to force his feet through but he couldn't.

The boy looked back over his shoulder, "This place is weird. You'll get used to it."

Naruto continued to smoke, following the boy for what seemed like hours. Their surroundings didn't change for one instant; it was completely dark with the only light coming from the young boy. "What's your name?"

The boy didn't look back, "You can call me what you want."

Naruto blew out some smoke, "How about idiot?"

The boy shrugged, "Go ahead."

Naruto was expecting a different kind of response. He observed the light coming from the boy, "How about Light?"

The boy started laughing, "Not very original."

Naruto resumed smoking, surprised by how innocent the boy seemed. Eventually, they came to a stop before Light held out his hand. A ball of energy escaped his palm and floated to the ground before bursting. Squares of white started to form a staircase, which seemed to travel on endlessly. Along them were doors of light which stung Naruto's heart by him just looking at them.

Light faced Naruto, "What do you think?"

Naruto had finished his cigarette and started another, "It's nothing special."

Light nodded disbelievingly, "Follow me."

Naruto walked up the white squares, "Where are you taking me?"

Light held his hands behind his head, "To discover who you are."

They came to a stop in front of the first door; it was almost blinding. Naruto put up his arm, guarding his eyes from the light, "What now?"

Light pointed at the door, not affected by the radiance, "Walk through."

Naruto was suspicious but followed the order. He walked into the light, letting it engulf him completely.

_Naruto was throwing kunai into the tree. It had now been a year since he'd been in the encampment. Surprisingly, it was very different from what he was used to. There were only a few people present at most times. A lot of the ninjas were out on missions and only came back to the encampment to rest for a short while._

_He didn't receive any glares or hate filled glances. If he asked for something, he would receive it without much resistance. However, it was still lonely for him. There wasn't much human contact since everyone seemed so busy. The year had passed quicker than he could imagine. He still missed Konoha but nowhere near as much as when he initially was kidnapped._

_He had tried escaping numerous times over the past 300 days but was always caught. He didn't get punished but found that it wasn't exactly liked. He would always have his captors look at him in a disappointed fashion, like they were doing him a favour but he didn't realise._

_Yuudai was still a mystery to the young man, hardly ever speaking to him unless he prompted it. Naruto walked towards the tree and picked up the kunai. His aim was horrible and it was frustrating. No one was even attempting to teach him anything and he would learn on his own. A few more minutes passed and he missed his target repeatedly._

"_You're holding it wrong."_

_Naruto looked to his side, "You're finally back."_

_Yuudai walked onto the hill which overlooked the sea. "For a few days."_

_Naruto threw his kunai again and missed. Yuudai looked at him try and fail, over and over again before finally speaking, "I need to have a word with you."_

_Naruto was sweating now, "What is it?"_

_Yuudai motioned for him to come closer, before walking to the edge of the cliff top and sitting down. "Do you remember Konoha?"_

_Naruto looked bored, "Nothing's happened here to make me forget it. This place is basically the same."_

_Yuudai rested his arm on his knee, "People show you hate here?"_

_Naruto walked towards the cliff edge, "No…but…"_

_Yuudai watched the sea crash against the cliff, "But what?"_

_Naruto sighed, "It's nothing." It was true that he wasn't hated but he still felt alone. At least in Konoha, he would have the Sandaime to speak to on occasions._

_Yuudai decided to move on, "There was a reason you were hated in Konoha."_

_Naruto was shocked by the man's words. He didn't understand why his past was so horrible but accepted that it was just how it was. To know there was a reason made him fearful of what it could be._

"_10 years ago, Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi. It is a tailed beast with unimaginable power." Yuudai's voice was calm, "In order to defeat it, the Yondaime sealed it into a baby."_

_Naruto was speechless; his hero had sealed the Kyuubi, instead of defeating it like he thought. He shook his head, realising where the conversation was leading, "No…" He took a step back._

_Yuudai finished, "That baby was you. Your attempted escapes are causing problems and I'd suggest not doing that. There are people who are hunting you and we are only trying to protect you from them."_

_Naruto couldn't handle the enormity of the news, his tears falling down his cheeks. "No…I don't believe you." It made so much sense but he didn't want to accept it. He turned around and began to run._

_Yuudai noticed the sudden action and disappeared from his place. He caught Naruto and grabbed his hands, noticing the tears._

_Naruto was trying his hardest to release himself from the man's grasp. "Let me go! Damn it!" He was crying harder than he had ever done before._

_Yuudai held the blonde's hands, not releasing him. He didn't do anything, watching him cry right in front of him. His tears fell on his hands, filling him with confusion. He hadn't ever faced such a dilemma before, what was he meant to do to make him stop?_

_Naruto was gritting his teeth, "Why didn't they tell me? Why?" His voice was broken before he hugged Yuudai, taking him by surprise. The black haired man didn't move and let the boy cry. He was calming down and that was all that mattered. Yuudai's arms remained by his side; he was slightly in shock by the scene._

Naruto fell to his knees, panting heavily, "It took me into my…" He was back outside of the door of light, "What is this place?"

Light looked at the top of the staircase, "In order for a future, one must come to terms with the past."

* * *

**Kirigakure No Jutsu - **Hiding Mist Technique 

**Author Notes:** Another chapter comes to an end. I can't say much because it will spoil things. One thing i can say however, is that the Naruto and Sakura romance will get some focus soon but it will be built slowly and believably. See you all next time.


	25. Astounding Reunion

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** There's so much left to write, i sometimes wonder whether i'll be able to include it all. Time for another chapter, enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Astounding Reunion**

Genkei halted, his scales glinting as the sun appeared. They had been running throughout the night without stopping. Team 7 was tired along with the dragon himself. It had been a long journey but they were finally at their destination; the coast of the Waterfall Country.

Sakura was bent over, clutching her knees, "What now?" She was breathing heavily, "Where do we go from here?"

Kakashi was also tired but he tried not to show it. Team 7 had been active for the past several days and they hadn't got an opportunity to rest. His legs felt like they were burning.

Genkei sighed, "We wait until your friend comes."

Kakashi placed Naruto down, on the sand. The beach they were at was secluded and seemed to be hidden. Along each side were rocks before the forest started. Then to the other side was the rest of the beach.

"He should've caught up by now." Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Kakashi walked over to a rock and sat down, "We told him the North of Waterfall Country. The coast runs for miles, he could be at any point."

Genkei approached Naruto, noticing that he was sweating profusely. His body temperature was increasing. It was evident that the situation wasn't positive by the flashing seal on his stomach.

"The Confederation exists." Kakashi's voice was blunt.

Genkei answered without facing him, "What you think you know, forget it. Myths and legends don't paint an accurate picture."

Kakashi nodded, "But there is some truth to them."

Sakura listened to the conversation, having heard of the Confederation herself at times. She didn't used to pay it attention though; due to the fact she thought it was silly.

A shadow formed over Kakashi, causing him to look back. On top of the rocks was his fellow sharingan user. Sasuke was visibly weary, much like everyone else. He jumped down from the high position, careful not to slip on any of the rocks.

Genkei was glad that he didn't have to wait long. Without saying anything, he walked into the sea until it covered his legs. He bent down onto one knee and placed his hand in the water. He was covered in a shroud of chakra and began sending pulses through the water. Team 7 didn't say anything, simply watching the scene.

After several minutes, a rumbling could be heard. Genkei stood up, pleased with the results, "It's time to leave."

Sasuke had his eyes on the horizon, where something could be seen rushing through the water, "What did you do?"

Sakura noticed the phenomenon; there was something in the water and it was coming towards them. Whatever it was, it was humongous. "I don't like this."

The shape travelling through the sea vanished for a few seconds before erupting out. Sakura let out a gasp while Sasuke kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Genkei waited for the water to fall, getting a better view of the beast in front of him. "Tatsuyoshi, it is good to see you."

The beast was huge compared to the Dragon King, towering over the landscape. His magnificent blue scales blended with the sea while his teeth fell over his lips. "Genkei-sama, it has been some time."

"He answers to you?" Sakura's mouth was open in disbelief. "Look at the difference."

"Silence girl. How dare you show such disrespect to my King?" Tatsuyoshi's voice was gruff and frightening.

Genkei waved it off, "Calm down, I don't have time to hear this. We need to go to the homeland."

Tatsuyoshi observed Team 7, clearly wondering why they were coming along. However, he knew there was no need to ask questions. "I understand."

Genkei walked back to Naruto and picked him up. He proceeded by jumping to the top of the large beast's head and placing Naruto in a comfortable position. Team 7 were slightly hesitant, not wanting to do anything which may cause trouble. Genkei recognised their attitude, "Do you want to come along or not?"

Sasuke moved forward but was halted by Tatsuyoshi's action. The gigantic dragon put his head down in the water and turned around, exposing his upper back. "You have not proven yourself capable of riding on my head."

Sasuke ignored the dragon and jumped onto his back, followed by Kakashi and Sakura. The kunoichi was less than amused, "He obviously doesn't know how to treat a woman."

Tatsuyoshi flattened himself into the sea, his long smooth body stretching out. Within seconds, he was off at a fast speed. Sakura fell over while Kakashi and Sasuke steadied themselves.

Genkei sat next to an unconscious Naruto, speaking in a whisper, "You're nearly home. I'll get you fixed up."

Kakashi watchfully moved along the back of the huge beast, in order to speak with Genkei. Nearing the King, he heard a growl from the beast he was riding. He realised he had gotten very close to stepping onto its head. Tatsuyoshi's eyes were turned back, looking at the Hatake.

Kakashi cleared his throat and remained where he was, joined by the rest of his team. "Where is the homeland?"

Genkei didn't take his eyes off the sea as it rushed by, "You should be able to see it."

Kakashi didn't understand the summon but was patted on his shoulder by Sakura. The kunoichi's face had lost all colour, "It's…"

Sasuke's shock was displayed also. He couldn't believe the scene in front of him, thinking it had to be a mistake.

Kakashi turned his head to face the horizon. He was rendered speechless, seeing a column of water ascending from the water to the clouds high above. It was evidently a dangerous area, even from so far away. The cyclone like structure loomed like the shadow of death; the spinning water an amazing spectacle.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto shook his head, trying to get the fresh images of Yuudai out of his mind. It pained him to see the man again, because it wasn't real. Standing up, he turned his back, "I'm not doing this."

"Why?" Light picked up the cigarette Naruto had dropped, "Are you afraid of your own life? You're going to keep on running until you die?"

"What do you know?" Naruto shouted, his teeth glaring.

Light flicked the cigarette out of his hand, "More than you think." He smiled, "Take it one step at a time. Who knows, maybe revisiting some of the better times of your life will help you."

Naruto closed his eyes, "Let me out of this place, please."

"You're the only one who can do that." Light grinned and started walking towards the second door.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Naruto's voice was ignored, forcing him to follow the young boy. He arrived at the second door, but made sure he wasn't too close to it. "I want to get out of here."

Light shook his head, "I'm sorry; can't help you with that." He nodded towards the door of light, "Now, walk inside.

Naruto was gritting his teeth, staring at the door. The bright light was hurtful; he had tried to escape his past for so long but now he was being forced to confront it. With clenched fists he passed through the door, a tingling sensation overcoming him.

_Naruto had finally turned 12 years old, but the day itself didn't mean anything. His last two birthdays in the encampment had gone in a similar fashion. The years were passing and he didn't realise it. Luckily though, he spent the last two years better than he had his first. Ever since the revelation about him having the Kyuubi inside him, he made it an ambition to differentiate himself from the demon. He was his own person, one who didn't need defining by the thing he contained._

_He knew no one would approach him about training so he asked them instead. It was hard at first due to many people not having time. However, he soon started helping out around the encampment to make time. He didn't really know anyone since they would be gone after a month, and he wouldn't see them again until it was their time to return from the homeland._

_The feeling of loneliness was there but it wasn't as big of a concern now. He didn't have someone to talk to but he did spend time with the various shinobi that would come. His skills had been bettered; basic combat, weapons training and chakra control. He was still a long way from being a shinobi but he was making progress. This fact had made him smile more often._

_The thoughts of Konoha were fading and he was beginning to accept his new life. Unfortunately, Yuudai wasn't the most open of people. He would regularly sit around Naruto, reading his book, while the jinchuuriki trained. Days would come and go in this routine._

_Naruto was currently practicing his fighting skills, using the tree as a punching bag. He had placed a padding of sorts on its front._

"_Naruto."_

"_What is it Yuudai-san?" Naruto looked towards the new arrival._

_Yuudai had his mask on, "Do you want to come with me?"_

_Naruto raised his eyebrow, astonished by the invitation. He hadn't left the encampment in 2 years and would be more than happy to go somewhere. He hesitated however, "Why ask now?"_

"_Um, no reason." His voice said otherwise._

_Naruto realised that the man was truly terrible at communicating with others. It was as if he couldn't speak about anything normal. "When do we go?" Naruto was excited._

_Yuudai put his hand on his sword hilt, "Now."_

_Yuudai started running, causing Naruto to stumble. The blonde picked up the pace and followed the shinobi. They soon left the encampment and were on their path. Naruto constantly screamed for the man to slow down but he wouldn't. After a while, he was incapable of shouting due to his exhaustion. The hours passed by before they came to a clearing._

_Naruto was panting, falling to the ground, "Why didn't we take a break?"_

"_This will help with your stamina. In the end, it was beneficial." Yuudai stared over the canyons._

"_Whatever you say." Naruto spat on the ground and stood up._

_Yuudai looked back, "Follow me. We're nearly there."_

_The ninja jumped off the hill and landed on the hard baked ground. Naruto also jumped, but was struck with something in mid air. He was sent flying, a scream escaping his mouth. Everything seemed to slow down as he watched himself fall into one of the plunges. He put out his hands, scratching against the side of the rock. His hands were becoming bloodied, before he finally latched on. Gulping, he looked down to see the fall. Taking a deep breath, he began to climb._

_The sounds of a battle could be heard overhead while Naruto climbed as fast as he could. They had been attacked but by who? His hands were sore after all the climbing as he finally reached the top. He was fatigued, surprising himself by the fact he was able to climb back up. He looked towards the group of people; 4 shinobi were surrounding Yuudai._

_Yuudai looked like he was trapped, a sword placed at his neck while someone held him. Another one of the shinobi was holding out their hand in his face and the remaining ninja looked on._

_Naruto took off instantly, not thinking of what he was doing. He rushed towards the one who had his hand in Yuudai's face._

"_Didn't I take care of that brat?" Nin's voice was full of surprise. "Gen, stop him."_

_Gen remained in his position, observing the scene, "He's a kid."_

_Nin held up his free hand towards Naruto. However before he could form any seals, Yuudai grabbed his wrist. Naruto let out a battle cry and launched himself at the man, punching him across the face._

_Yuudai quickly took advantage of the situation, kicking Nin in his stomach. The Titan was propelled backwards because of the power. Yuudai followed by taking out his sword from it's cover, slamming the hilt into the woman holding him. He then avoided the blade placed at his neck by ducking underneath it. Rolling away from the Titans, he ended up next to Naruto. But before he could continue, a shout echoed through the area._

"_That's enough!" The Tsuchikage was standing with his advisor. The Titans disappeared as Hajin walked towards Yuudai. "I have been expecting you."_

_Yuudai sheathed his sword, "Does every one of your guests receive such a welcome, Hajin?"_

_Hajin held his hat to stop it from flying away; a strong wind was blowing. "They were excited to meet you. I have heard you will be leading the encampment in another year."_

_Yuudai ignored the Tsuchikage, "They nearly killed the boy. Had that happened, you would have been short 4 shinobi."_

_Hajin laughed, "They can get carried away. Who is this with you?"_

_Naruto brushed the dirt off his clothes and stood up. He was surprised to hear Yuudai speak up for him. Though he knew he was supposed to be protected, it was weird hearing him say that. He faced the Tsuchikage, "Uzumaki Naruto, remember the name."_

_Hajin turned around and led the way to Iwa, "I will."_

_Naruto and Yuudai followed the Tsuchikage and his advisor to the Hidden Village of Earth Country. Naruto was thrilled since he hadn't been to a busy place in a long time. He started running to the sides of streets and eyeing up stalls. He couldn't control himself, happy to be in a bustling location._

_Yuudai called the boy to himself, pointing at the man behind him, "He'll stay with you until I've finished some business here."_

_Naruto didn't get a chance to respond as Hajin and Yuudai disappeared amongst the crowd. The blonde looked at Tenjou, "So…what's your name?"_

_Tenjou tried to flatten his hair, "Tenjou. I already know yours since you shouted it out."_

_Naruto grinned, rubbing his nose, "I'm going to be great someday, you should be excited."_

"_Is there anything in particular that you would like to do?" Tenjou had decided to ignore his boasting._

_Naruto got into his thinking stance; legs apart and a finger on his chin, "I wouldn't mind relaxing somewhere." His body was tired from his activity throughout the whole day._

_Tenjou motioned for him to follow, "I know just the place."_

_Naruto tried hard not to get pushed along with the crowd, staying close to Tenjou. His hands were slightly bloody and aching. After several minutes, the duo escaped the rush of the market and ended up in a quieter location. They stopped in front of the opening to the hot springs. Tenjou spoke with the woman at the entrance before taking Naruto inside._

_Naruto was led to the men's side of the hot springs. Tenjou stopped at the door of the changing rooms, "Once you're finished, come back outside. I'll be waiting here."_

_Naruto scratched his head, "You're not coming inside?"_

"_There is no need." Tenjou handed Naruto a towel._

_Naruto shrugged and walked inside the room, quickly discarding his clothes. He wrapped the towel around his waist before entering the hot springs. The temperature took a sudden rise, already satisfying him._

_He took off his towel, sitting inside the hot water. He leaned back against the tiles, the warmth surrounding him. He enjoyed the feeling, closing his eyes in peace. It was then he could hear the water splashing. Opening his eyes, he looked in the direction from where it came._

_He discerned a wooden gate, knowing it separated the men and the women. He could hear someone washing themselves on the other side of the gate. Suddenly, a tint of red appeared across his cheeks when he realised the woman would be naked. He slapped himself, trying to shake away the impure thoughts. But as much as he tried, the thought was imprinted on his mind. Standing up, he covered himself with the towel._

_He silently approached the wooden gate, looking for a hole. It wasn't long before he found one and tried to look through it. He could make out the figure of a woman but it wasn't clear. He moved back, shaking his head and wondering what he was doing. This wasn't like him; maybe the steam was getting to him. He turned around and made a move to leave but was halted._

"_Seen enough?" A black haired girl of 16 years was looking at him from over the fence._

_Naruto's eyes widened, "Wait, I didn't know what I…"_

_He wasn't given a chance to finish as the girl dropped behind the fence and kicked it hardly. The wooden gate thundered into Naruto, slamming him into the water. A gurgling sound could be heard before Naruto snapped out of the water. He was breathing heavily, clutching his arm. "That hurt."_

_The Uzumaki looked around but found the girl was gone. Sighing at his own stupidity, he got out of the water and changed back into his normal clothes. He exited the changing rooms to find Tenjou standing exactly like before._

_Tenjou looked back, "You're done?"_

_Naruto nodded, embarrassed about what had just transpired. He didn't mention anything about it though, "Can we get something to eat?"_

_Tenjou and Naruto left the hot springs but their plans were cut short when Yuudai was found waiting for them. The shinobi nodded at Tenjou who took his leave._

_Naruto watched the Tsuchikage's advisor depart. "Yuudai-san, what's going on?"_

_Yuudai folded his arms, "I'm done here. We're going home."_

_Naruto had a disappointed expression, "But we just arrived. And I'm hungry."_

"_Fine, we'll get something to eat and then we'll leave."_

_Naruto grinned, "That's better." He walked ahead of Yuudai._

"_Naruto." Yuudai's call made the jinchuuriki instantly stop._

"_What?" Naruto had a questioning look._

"_Back there, why did you get involved?" Yuudai was without emotion._

_Naruto shook his head, knowing he was talking of their fight outside of Iwa, "We're a team, right? And you looked like you needed help."_

_Yuudai stared at the blonde for a while before walking, "That was stupid. If you charge in against everyone you meet without thinking, you'll be dead sooner than later. Next time, don't do anything like that."_

_Naruto was stunned by the man's words, not expecting such a response. He thought the ninja would have been grateful for some help, but clearly he was wrong. With a heavy heart, he followed Yuudai._

Naruto opened his eyes, realising he was lying on the ground. "It's over?"

"Yes. It wasn't that hard, was it?" Light had his hands on the top of his head.

Naruto sat up, "…I want to see more." He had an urge to relive the past, to see what he used to have. It was more comforting than the reality he actually lived in.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade was back in her normal attire, walking through the corridors of her mansion. She had left the hospital in the morning due to feeling a lot better. She was ready to get back to work and find out the current situation. Reaching her office, she entered without hesitation. She looked around to find no one present, closing the door behind her.

It was still the same it had been since her last visit. Approaching her desk, she took a seat in her chair. Resting her head against the top, she sighed heavily. She had asked one of the attendants at the hospital to find Jiraiya. She was wondering whether she did or not.

Her thoughts would soon be answered with a knock on the side of the window. The Godaime looked to her side to find the frog hermit. Jiraiya stepped onto the floor, surprised by how quick the blonde had recovered. "You really want to know what happened."

Tsunade opened her desk drawer, searching for certain items. She found her personal bottle of sake and a cup. Pouring herself some, she drank it, "I'm the Hokage. It is my duty to know."

Jiraiya observed her actions, inwardly shaking his head, "Where should I start?"

"Just tell me everything." Tsunade didn't want to beat around the bush.

Jiraiya nodded, speaking, "The Tsuchikage has taken the crystal and the forbidden scroll. Naruto was captured but escaped soon after. Right now, Team 7 is on his trail to bring him back."

Tsunade clutched her forehead, "Do you know why?"

Jiraiya sighed, "We don't know anything yet."

Tsunade was displeased with the information, pouring herself another cup of sake. Jiraiya knew she wouldn't ask anymore questions and made a move to leave. "Jiraiya…"

Jiraiya was surprised to hear her call him by his name; something was definitely not right. "What?"

"Do you think your life could've gone differently?" Tsunade sounded grim.

Jiraiya closed his eyes; he was expecting this conversation at some point. "Ninjas don't lead the best of lives."

Tsunade let out an amused grunt, "You're dodging the question."

Jiraiya cleared his throat, "We're growing old. When our time passes, another generation will take over. There's no point lamenting, we should try and give meaning to what we're doing."

Tsunade looked up at the frog hermit, having not expected a deep reply. The novelist would always avoid personal questions and keep his feelings bottled up. But this time, he looked to be speaking from his heart.

"I know what I have to do." He remembered Naruto and his condition, "There is still someone who needs me." He walked towards the window, "And in their time of darkness, your people will need you."

Tsunade sighed, brushing her hair back. She picked up the cup of sake and gulped it down. There was so much she needed to know but where to find the answers.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Light questioned Naruto, "Why the sudden interest?"

"Wasn't this what you wanted?" Naruto took out another cigarette and lit it.

They continued walking up the squares of light towards the third door. The young boy was leading the way while Naruto followed close behind.

"It is, but I wonder if you really understand what you will have to see." Light had a calm voice.

Naruto blew some smoke out of his mouth, "I guess we'll find out."

They came to a stop in front of the third door before Light faced Naruto, "Yes we will."

Naruto didn't need any telling, walking into the light of the passageway. He was wondering what he would experience next.

_Naruto twirled the kunai in his hand while sitting at the edge of the cliff. It had been over a week since he had returned from Iwa with Yuudai. The nights were hard for him as he kept wondering why Yuudai was so cold to him. He had helped him but received no gratitude. He hadn't seen the man for a while now; he wasn't in the encampment._

"_Is this where you always are now?" Yuudai walked onto the cliff top while taking off his mask._

_Naruto was always taken by surprise by the shinobi. He would appear at the most inopportune of times. "What does it matter to you?"_

_Yuudai took a seat on the soft grass, next to Naruto, "I don't know."_

"_Why do you do that?" Naruto faced the older man._

_Yuudai was confused, "Do what?"_

_Naruto diverted his attention to the horizon, "Always acting like you don't understand others."_

_Yuudai was silent for a few moments before gazing at the sea, "I'm not acting."_

"_You don't understand when you hurt someone? You don't know what they feel? Have you been like this with everyone in your life?" Naruto spoke fast._

_Yuudai scratched his head, "I've spent more time with you than anyone else."_

_Naruto was silenced by his words, finding them hard to believe. He hadn't spent a huge amount of time with the man. Sure, he would sit around when he was training sometimes but they hadn't spoken very often._

_Yuudai continued, "I'm a shinobi. My duty is my mission…not spending time trying to understand others."_

_Naruto shook his head, "Don't you feel lonely?"_

"_It has always been like this. Why would I feel lonely? I've never experienced the opposite." Yuudai sounded amused._

_Naruto calmly spoke, "Haven't you ever wanted things to be different?"_

_Yuudai looked at the boy, "Do you?"_

_Naruto didn't answer, simply sighing and gazing at the vast sea. How could he explain his feelings to someone who didn't understand his own?_

_Yuudai leaned back, supporting his weight with his hands, "I've been to the homeland over the past week. The reason I wanted to speak with you was concerning that in particular and your actions in Iwa."_

_Naruto felt his anger rise, was he about to get told off again?_

"_What you did was reckless but…it also showed courage. That is why I have requested you for special instruction."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to be trained?"_

_Yuudai nodded, "Not here though. The training you will be given is rare and few people of the Confederation ever have this honour. For this you will be sent to the homeland, and study under Hideaki-sama."_

_Naruto stood up, "Really? This is great! What's it like?"_

_Yuudai looked at the blonde, "It's a 3 step programme to train your mind, body and spirit."_

"_Huh?" Naruto was obviously confused by his explanation._

"_Each of these 3 parts is vital to a shinobi's strength. The mind focuses on a person's emotions and his concentration; using the power of your brain that the majority of people don't bother with. It will help you with many things."_

_Naruto was laughing, "That sounds so cool. What about the other two?"_

_Yuudai closed his eyes, "If you are able to pass the first step then the other two will be explained. I'll be taking you there tomorrow."_

_Naruto forgot everything else, exuberated by the thought that he was finally going to receive some real training._

Naruto walked out of the light, his cigarette burning brightly. He took it out of his mouth, a smile across his face, "I remember that. I was so happy to finally be trained."

Light started walking to the next door, "Not everything you see will fill you with happiness."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tatsuyoshi swam across the sea, his speed incredible. The rough waves weren't a bother to the dragon; he manoeuvred around them. He was completely focused on where he was going. The cyclone like structure was now a lot closer and its size became apparent. You couldn't see past its front due to the enormity.

Genkei had his hand on Naruto, making sure he didn't slip or hurt himself. He had been contemplating a few things in his head, and realised the last chance he would get to speak with Naruto may have already passed.

Sakura was on her knees, holding one of the magnificent scales of Tatsuyoshi, "If we continue, we're going to die!" She was thrown to the side but managed to regain her position.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Genkei responded coolly, knowing what to expect.

Sasuke was also having trouble not to be thrown off. He was leaning against the horn on Tatsuyoshi's head. For extra support, he was holding part of the beast's hair. The dragon hadn't said anything, mainly because it was concentrating on the rough journey.

Kakashi stared at the gigantic water structure as they got closer. He was expecting something terrible but what happened next surprised him. The bottom of the cyclone started to spread apart, letting them all through. "What happened?"

The wall of water sealed itself again when the group had passed through. It was calmer on the inside, a stark difference. Genkei kept looking onwards, "That structure surrounds the homeland of the Confederation. The one we are riding on controls it. He is the guardian of this area, making sure it isn't discovered."

Sakura was coughing, her hair wet, "Who would come near this place with that thing there?" She pointed at the wall of water.

"Tatsuyoshi is the one who keeps that up to deter any visitors." Genkei stared ahead.

Sasuke stood up, "So this is why no one has found the Confederation."

"The power of dragons…" Kakashi remained seated.

After several minutes, they could see an island. It's perfectly yellow beaches were a beautiful sight along with the green backdrop. The birds were flying across it, singing in their majestic voices. Unlike on the outside of the cyclone, the sky was free of any clouds. The sun shone magnificently, brightening everything it touched.

Genkei could see a few people waiting for them, "Looks like our arrival was expected."

Sakura straightened her hair, "How?"

Genkei picked up Naruto, "They can sense our presence."

Tatsuyoshi stopped near the beach of the island, "It was a pleasure, Genkei-sama."

Genkei supported Naruto and jumped off the beast, landing in the shallow tide. Team 7 followed the dragon, reaching the sandy beach. "This doesn't look like the best of situations." Hideaki had his arms in his sleeves, greeting the group.

As Genkei handed Naruto to one of the shinobi, Kakashi stood motionless. Sakura and Sasuke both noticed the odd demeanour, looking back at their former mentor. Sakura waited for him to make a move, "Is something wrong?"

The man next to Hideaki stared at the jounin, "It has been a long time Kakashi."

Kakashi was shocked, staring at a person he didn't expect to ever see again. He took a deep breath, his eye displaying his shaken feelings, "Konoha's White Fang…Hatake Sakumo."

* * *

**Author Notes:** The White Fang is alive but for good reason. Remember the guy in the flashback who talks to Naruto when he is kidnapped and wakes up, it was Sakumo. Now that's another thing added for stuff to explain but it'll all be connected. This is also, of course, Kakashi's separate arc so to say. A few more revelations are on the way among other things. Anyways, much left to write and i don't want to spoil, so laters.  



	26. Celestial Verdict

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I don't know why, but i get the feeling people may not have liked the twist at the end of the last chapter from the lack of reaction. All i'm going to say is let it play out, there's a reason why everything went the way it did. Apart from that, here's the next installment.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Celestial Verdict**

The sound of the tide rushing onto the beach filled the air. The magnificent light of the sun reached the darkest of corners. But the bright display differed from the grim character of a certain jounin. Kakashi was finding it hard to accept what he was seeing in front of him. The image of his father's body in his small hands was still fresh in his mind.

Sakura and Sasuke were surprised to hear the name of one of the greatest legends of Konoha. As they grew up, the history of their village and the battles fought in the past had become apparent.

Hideaki cleared his throat, beginning to walk, "Follow me, you must be tired."

Sakumo didn't say anything else and followed his friend. Genkei and the other few shinobi present also departed.

Kakashi was hesitant, still delving into his thoughts. Sakura noticed his attitude and decided to speak up, "You don't have to come with us."

"No…" Kakashi closed his eye and walked ahead, "I'm fine."

Team 7 headed in the direction of the previous group, observing their surroundings. The ground was covered in soft sand with patches of grass. The trees were tall and their leaves were perfectly green. They kept their distance from the group ahead, still cautious. They were soon led to a village which looked huge from the outward appearance. The bustling people and sounds of chatter ringed through the environment.

Team 7 looked around to find people stopped whatever they were doing to stare at them. It was clear they weren't used to seeing individuals visit from the outside. Walking through the streets, they eventually arrived at a nicely built house. It had its own garden with ponds surrounding it. Entering through the wooden gates, they walked along the path.

"This looks like it's as big as Konoha." Sakura was curious about many things.

Kakashi didn't answer but the Uchiha of the team did, "They've kept themselves hidden for a reason."

"How do you survive though? You need to trade, have resources and everything else." Sakura was scratching her head.

While they arrived at the entrance of the house, the shinobi holding Naruto passed him to Sakumo. Hideaki and Sakumo entered the house as Genkei faced Team 7, "Come inside."

Team 7 acknowledged the dragon and entered the abode but the accompanying ninjas waited outside. Closing the door behind him, Kakashi walked over to a wall and leaned against it.

Sakumo and Hideaki had already headed into another room and Genkei was walking towards them, "They'll talk to you later. Until then, remain here." He slid the door shut behind him.

Sakura walked over to dining table and took a seat on the chair. She yawned before resting her head against the smooth wood, "I wonder what they're discussing."

The room they were in contained a dining table and cushions across the wall and edge of the floor. Sasuke sat down on the cushions, detaching his sword and placing it next to him.

Kakashi wasn't listening to anything his team mates were saying. He was troubled deeper than he could have imagined. His father being alive didn't fill him with contentment. He needed the answers to many questions, some that had plagued him since childhood.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto's cigarette dangled from his mouth.

Light led him to the next door, "If you don't know then I'm not going to give you the answer."

"What happened? You were all cheerful moments ago and now you're annoyed." Naruto's tone was questioning.

Light stopped, "You're not here to relive the good times. You're here to accept your past and move onto the future."

"You're the one who said reliving the better moments would help me." Naruto walked towards the fourth door.

Light closed his eyes, speaking in a whisper, "You don't understand."

Naruto entered the light, letting the now familiar sensation overcome him. It felt like he was floating before his mind went blank.

_Naruto snapped his eyes open, sweat falling down his face. The water was rushing past his naked feet. It had been over a year since he had come to the homeland. He had successfully finished the first step of the programme but Hideaki told him to keep practicing. He was on the beach, the sun shining gloriously. _

_The method was mentally exhausting and was to do with intense meditation; concentrating until you could feel the things around you. It had been extremely hard for the jinchuuriki and he had come close to giving up many times. The idea of failing Yuudai when he had requested him for it was what got him through._

_Taking a deep breath, he fell back on the sand. The water wetting his trousers as the tide came in. "I think I've had enough for today."_

_Hideaki was sitting cross legged, away from the tide and under the shade of a plant. "Is your sense growing?"_

"_I think so…it doesn't take long to pinpoint everything now." Naruto enjoyed the water surrounding him._

"_The more you practice, the better you will get. You may have passed but there is still much you can do with this. Your reactions, senses, mental intellect will only grow stronger the more you stick to this method." Hideaki rose from his position._

_Naruto nodded, brushing a hand through his hair. He hadn't done anything except train his mind for the past year and the old man was right. He was better than he had been. He was capable of detecting people and picking up details that would go unnoticed. He had improved but it had taken a long time and it was a torturous year. "What's the next step like?"_

_Hideaki walked to the edge of the water, "It's more physical. But you will begin that after a short break. Too much too soon can be harmful."_

_Naruto scratched his head, conjecturing about something. He had loved the time in the homeland. The people were nice to him and there was a sense of unity. It was different from the encampment but he still missed the one who kidnapped him, often wondering what he was doing. "How is Yuudai-san?"_

_Hideaki laughed, "I was beginning to think you forgot him. You haven't asked about him since your arrival here."_

_Naruto looked back at the old ninja, "Yeah, I guess I haven't."_

_Hideaki stroked his beard, "Well, it has been a long year. And I believe you are ready to become a shinobi under the Confederation."_

"_What?" Naruto was surprised, standing up, "A shinobi?"_

_Hideaki placed his hands in his wide sleeves, "You have done exceptionally Naruto. Yuudai has told me that you used to always practice without anyone helping. What did you think this training was for?"_

"_You wanted me to become a shinobi?" Naruto was considering various things._

"_Are you still loyal to Konoha?" Hideaki stared at the sea._

_Naruto looked at the elderly man, "No, it's not that. I was so caught up in not failing the training, I never thought of what it was leading to."_

_Hideaki smiled, "That is good news. Your first mission will be with Yuudai and you leave tomorrow."_

_Naruto shook his head, trying to take in everything, "Yuudai-san is here?"_

_Hideaki turned around and began to walk, "Indeed, he is waiting for us."_

_Naruto sighed, "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Go ahead." Hideaki stopped and faced the blonde._

"_Why is he so distant? I mean, he doesn't even try." Naruto waited for a response._

_Hideaki understood he was referring to Yuudai, "He has always been like this. But since your arrival, he has spent an unusual amount of time around you."_

"_Wasn't that because he was told to? We rarely talked." Naruto raised his eyebrow._

_Hideaki started to walk again, "Partly yes. Yuudai distances himself from everyone yet around you, he used to sit and read his book."_

"_How do you know that?" Naruto was puzzled._

_Hideaki smiled, "The popular are always talked about and you are a big subject around here. A boy kidnapped for protection to a shinobi of the Confederation. Quite the story if I say so myself."_

Naruto breathed out, his cigarette in his hands. It was weird having his past play out in front of him. Closing his eyes, he addressed Light, "How much will I have to see?"

"The answers you seek will be revealed to you." Light started walking up the path of squares.

Naruto was confused by his words. He didn't come here willingly as far as he knew. He woke up in this location and Light led him to the doors. Shaking his head, he followed the boy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was tapping the top of the table, "They're taking their time." It had been a while since they had come to the homeland. The kunoichi was growing irritated because she wanted to know certain details.

Sasuke was comfortably seated on a cushion, "Genkei must be informing the rest of the recent developments."

"We should be told too." Sakura clutched head in her hands, "We helped out after all."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "They will tell us in due time."

"What makes you so confident?" Sakura looked towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke calmly responded, "This isn't a small village; there must be thousands of people here. Why would Genkei bring us along?" He opened his eyes, staring at the kunoichi, "You should be able to answer that question."

"Because he thinks our help will be needed or to be more precise, Konoha's." Sakura knew she was right when Sasuke didn't correct her. She was surprised she didn't realise it on her own, blaming her weariness. She quickly addressed the only silent member of the team, "Kakashi, what do you make of this?"

Kakashi didn't respond, still wandering in his thoughts. He was having a hard time restraining himself, feeling like confronting his father. How long had he been with the Confederation?

"Kakashi?" Sakura's voice broke the jounin out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Kakashi's attention was directed at the medic.

"You're not really feeling fine, are you?" Sakura was now leaning back in her chair, much like her mentor did.

Kakashi stared at the door, behind which his father was, "We all need to rest."

Sakura sighed, "How are we supposed to do that in this kind of situation?" She pushed hair behind her ear, "I don't mean to pry but aren't you happy with seeing your father again?"

"It's complicated Sakura." Kakashi chose his words carefully.

Sakura moved forward, resting her arms on the table and placing her head down, "A lot has happened to us. I've realised something over these years. Things are never going to go back to being the same as before."

Sasuke looked at the woman upon hearing her, knowing partially what she was referring to. They had lost a team mate and he had left Konoha for his own personal quest. As much as Sakura wanted it, things could never go back to being the same; it was impossible.

Kakashi recognised the woman's mindset. Sakura had been hurt with the breakdown of Team 7 years prior, more than himself. "A ninja leads a life such as this. There will always be battles."

Sakura nodded, "I understand that. As hard as it is, I'm still glad I became a kunoichi."

Sasuke rested his head against the wall, "Why is that?"

"We wouldn't have been friends otherwise…" Sakura's voice grew silent, "I guess that's why…"

"You're still young, both of you." Kakashi closed his eye, remembering his hardships, "Don't forget that you have a future. What you make of it is your own choice."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tenjou walked through the ruins, his footsteps filling the otherwise mute atmosphere. He had failed in recovering Naruto and locating any possible clues as to where he had gone. He tried to flatten his scruffy hair unsuccessfully before coming to the clearing where Hajin was. He was surprised to find that the land had been flattened and looked clean compared to before.

"Why isn't Naruto with you?" Hajin was drawing seals on the ground.

Tenjou closed his eyes, "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to retrieve him."

Hajin stopped with his actions, displeased with the news, "What happened?"

"I was distracted. We underestimated them." Tenjou observed the area.

Hajin stood up, thinking of the new development. It wasn't the best of things to happen, however there was still time to do something. He looked at the ground, having only just started drawing the seals. Gen and Tai had finished clearing the land within the day, quicker than expected. But it would still take a long time to draw the seals appropriately, because the coordination of everything had been ruined.

Tenjou noticed that the Kage was deep in thought, "What are your orders?"

"If they have gotten away, then the Confederation will know of my plans. I don't know how they will act but it's better to prepare beforehand. I need you to head back to Iwa and gather my army. Anyone who is suitable for fighting, bring them here. They will not attack Iwa, this will be their target." He faced Tenjou, "Make sure they come equipped. We're likely to be here for a long time."

Tenjou understood his orders, "Of course. One thing which may be a note of interest, I lost them near the borders of the Grass and Waterfall. They could've ventured into either country."

Hajin nodded, acknowledging the interesting piece of information, "Even in failure, you manage to do something."

Tenjou disappeared from his position, on his way to fulfil the task set for him. Gen walked towards his leader, "Shouldn't our first priority be locating the Kyuubi's container?"

Hajin laughed, "He didn't have long left to live and without the forbidden scroll, they won't be able to help him. I can get him when I want; the only thing needed is his location. If he dies, then the plan will remain the same. We'll just need the other bijuu." He looked at the captain of the Titans, "I want you and Tai to search the Waterfall and Grass Countries, find anything you can."

Gen's mask glinted in the sunlight, "Anything for you Hajin-sama."

Tai was slightly disgusted by her brother's admiration for the Tsuchikage. She noticed he cared more for him than his own family. She placed her own mask back across her face before leaving the ruins with Gen.

Hajin began to draw the seals again, "Nothing will stop me from succeeding."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto blew out some smoke and threw the cigarette in his mouth over the side. It descended into the darkness, disappearing from sight. He was quite far up from the original starting point. The squares of light were the only things visible within the darkness. Continuing to walk behind Light, he tried to think of the recent events. He was finding it hard to accept the recent developments and didn't feel like going back.

"We're here." Light waited for Naruto to make a move.

"I'm imagining this, aren't I?" Naruto looked towards Light.

"Not really." Light folded his arms. "What this place is; that's for you to ascertain yourself."

Naruto scratched his head before staring up the steps, not being able to discern where they ended. Deciding not to delay it any longer, he walked through the passage.

_Naruto and Yuudai rushed through the rice fields. It had been a few days since they had left the homeland. Their reunion was awkward with few words exchanged. Naruto was excited since it was his first mission and wondered the kind of dangers that he could come across._

"_Keep your eyes open." Yuudai's feet splashed in the water as he ran._

_Naruto nodded, finding it easier to keep up with the man. His stamina was far greater than before, "No problem."_

_They escaped the rice fields and entered a forest, which was covered in thick vegetation. Yuudai came to a halt causing Naruto to stop also. "Listen, this mission has a lot more to it than you've been told."_

_Naruto faced the man, "What do you mean?" As far as he knew, they were in Rain Country for reconnaissance._

"_We are investigating but it's to do with a certain organisation, Akatsuki." Yuudai waited for a response._

"_Akatsuki? That name sounds familiar." He tried to remember where he had heard it._

_Yuudai resumed, "They are the ones hunting you."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, "We're going to investigate them? Isn't that dangerous?"_

"_Don't worry; it's not them but one of their targets that we're investigating. He's a jinchuuriki like you." Yuudai kept an eye out for any signs of disturbance._

"_Oh…" Naruto wondered what it would be like to meet another one of his kind, "What are we going to do exactly?"_

_Yuudai started to head through the forest, "Offer him protection. The Akatsuki will begin their hunt soon and a lot of people will be in danger."_

_Naruto remained by the man's side, not falling behind, "How do you know so much about them?"_

_Yuudai slowed down and began walking, having neared their destination, "I can't tell you of that." He moved towards the bush, pushing it to a side._

_Naruto's expression took a turn for the worse when he saw the small village destroyed. It wasn't a pretty sight, "They've already been here."_

_Yuudai rushed towards the village at a fast pace; he needed to locate the jinchuuriki. Naruto quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind. The two entered the seemingly deserted and stinky area._

_Naruto put his hand on his nose, the stench was nauseating, "That's strong."_

"_It's the smell of death." Yuudai kept his hand on his sword hilt. "We're not alone."_

_Naruto realised he was capable of sensing presences now also, but he couldn't do it so easily. He closed his eyes, trying to focus. Silence engulfed him before a pulsing sound entered his ears. He could feel it, the chakra source of people in the village. They weren't very strong but they weren't ordinary either. "They're not civilians from what I can tell."_

"_True, they're not. Most likely they're bandits who've come to rob the place, now that everyone has been eliminated." Yuudai unsheathed his sword. "There are no strong presences so Akatsuki or the jinchuuriki are out of the equation. Wait here, I'll be back."_

_Naruto spoke out, "I can help. I'm trained for this now."_

_Yuudai looked back, "You were given this mission because it was for simple investigation purposes. There are things a person must do when he is a shinobi; you are not ready for that. Wait here like I asked."_

_Naruto saw Yuudai disappear from his position, slightly disappointed that he couldn't help. He looked around, spotting a few dead bodies. It was hard seeing the people who had been killed, their life taken from them. He walked closer to the body of a woman, realising her neck was cut open. He moved back, feeling like puking._

"_Can't handle it kid?" The gruff voice didn't belong to Yuudai._

_Naruto turned around but received a punch to his face when he did. He fell backwards, his jaw throbbing. Before he could recover, the large thug slammed his foot into his head. Naruto let out a gasp, blood escaping his mouth. His heart was beating faster as the man began to attack him. He tried to avoid it and disable the opponent normally but he couldn't; the bandit was too aggressive._

_Naruto couldn't take the onslaught much longer, his face becoming bloodied. Without thinking of anything but to defend himself, he took out a kunai and let out a scream. It happened fast, within the span of a single breath._

_The bandit was staring at him, the kunai lodged in his throat. His eyes were wide with surprise and some blood began to escape his mouth. Naruto couldn't believe what he had done, his eyes transfixed. He was breathing greatly, his own blood falling into his mouth and making him feel that metallic taste._

_The bandit clutched Naruto by his shoulder, his grip tight. Naruto tried to shake him loose as the thug coughed blood across his face and hands. Having taken his last breath, the huge man fell to the floor. Naruto was stunned, now covered with the bandit's blood also. He stared at his dirtied hands, tears beginning to escape his eyes. _

_He looked around at the other dead people before speaking, "What did…" His breathing was becoming faster, "What did I do?"_

_He had taken the life of a person, the reason for their last breath. He had taken away a person's right to smile, laugh and live. He was shaking horridly, trying to wipe the blood. But the harder he tried, the more it became apparent; spreading across his hands._

"_Damn!" He wiped his hands on his clothes, only finding them to become ruined. "No…no…"_

"_Naruto?" Yuudai had returned, having finished his own task._

_The tears fell from the blonde's face as he frantically tried to get the blood off his hands, "I can't get it off me." He wiped his hands on his clothes repeatedly, "Shit, I can't get it off me."_

_Yuudai noticed the dead person lying next to Naruto. Yuudai observed the disturbed state of the newly appointed ninja. He had seen something similar before, when he told him of the Kyuubi._

_Naruto was mesmerised by the blood on his hands, "Why? Why can't I get it off me?" The picture of the woman with her throat cut entered his mind. "I'm not like them…"_

_Yuudai walked to the boy who was now rubbing his hands on the ground, possessed with the act of cleaning his hands. He bent down next to him and grabbed his hands, stopping him, "Naruto…" He didn't want to witness this again._

_Naruto stared at the man, his tears flowing, "Yuudai-san…" His voice was broken, "Help me…please…"_

_Yuudai stared at the boy, feeling something unfamiliar inside him. What was this strange sensation? He hadn't ever felt it before and it baffled him. He had been hurt before physically and this was like it, yet at the same time different. Not knowing what else to do, he slowly pulled the boy into a hug. He could feel the dampness on his top, the sounds of Naruto breathing heavily apparent. "I'll try…"_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Those are some grand aspirations." Sakumo was leaning against the wall, his white hair falling over the side of his face while the rest was tied in a ponytail.

Hideaki was the only person in the room sitting down, "The people Yuka dismissed from the encampment arrived here a while ago. I knew that Iwa was an enemy by that alone, but never did I imagine Hajin would be willing to go this far."

"He's researched well; the Void, the Summoning Realm and who knows what else. We need to stop him before he can implement his plans." Genkei was looking at Naruto while he spoke.

Sakumo noticed the dragon's line of sight, "What about Naruto? How long have you known that his seal has been weakening?"

"It has been nearly 2 years now." Genkei could see the sweat falling from the jinchuuriki's body.

Hideaki sighed, "Why didn't you tell us Genkei? We could have helped in getting the forbidden scroll."

"He placed his trust in me. I wasn't about to betray it." There were many things on the dragon's mind, "He is in a delicate position now and I feel as if I have failed him. I'm getting tired of seeing him in pain."

Hideaki rose from his seat and walked towards the unconscious man. He looked at the flashing seal, "No one here is capable of fixing this. You already know that."

"And you've brought Konoha shinobi to our land. What are you thinking of Genkei-san?" Sakumo questioned the celestial beast.

Genkei told them of his plans, "We can't win the upcoming war on our own. Konoha's help will be useful in that regard and there is also one other thing; Naruto doesn't have his rucksack. He has been working on fixing his seal for a long time now; those notes could prove to be useful. Ask for the Hokage to come here and make sure she brings it with her."

Hideaki smiled, "You are as wise as ever."

Genkei shook his head, "Yet I still make mistakes. I have much to do now and will have to sort out a few things with the other Celestial Summons."

Hideaki stroked his beard, "What are you planning?"

"My time has come." Genkei spoke in a whisper.

Hideaki was surprised by his decision, "Why now?"

"I don't know what Naruto will do in the current situation. I have faith that he will fight but we will need to be there for him." He stared at the blonde, "He needs to realise his dream; for that I am willing to make this sacrifice. I will send someone for him, make sure he is prepared. In order to defeat Hajin, he will have to learn."

"Genkei…" Hideaki had a grim tone.

Genkei walked to the old man and held out his hand, "You were one of three that I have had the honour of accompanying. I wasn't able to help Yuudai but I owe it to Naruto to make sure he succeeds."

Hideaki shook the dragon's hand; it was rough, "I understand. This is goodbye old friend." Genkei smiled before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Hideaki clasped his hands, looking at the still figure of Naruto.

Sakumo detached himself from the wall, "We should send word to our spy in Konoha. We need them to arrive here as soon as possible with Naruto's notes."

Hideaki nodded, "That is a good idea." He faced the blonde, wiping the sweat off his forehead, "First Yuudai and now Yuka. What will you decide to do Naruto?"

* * *

**Author Notes:** That's the sign of Yuudai changing and Genkei is planning something. Of course, you'll have to keep on reading to find out. It's amazing you know, i started this story thinking it'd only go as long as my last effort but it ended up being something a lot bigger. Until next time, laters. 


	27. Unforgiving Error

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I have passed 100,000 hits for this story. Apart from that, someone mistaked this to be a sequel to Hands of Destiny. If you are reading this, it's not. This is completely separate from anything. Like i said in my first author notes, disregard everything from the manga. Everything about the story, past and present, will be shown by myself. Now, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Unforgiving Error**

The sound of the clock ticking filled the otherwise silent room. Sakura was drawing circles with her finger on the wooden table, her hair partially covering her face. She was exhausted, but couldn't let herself sleep because she wanted to know the details of the current situation.

Sasuke had his eyes closed, resting on the cushions which surrounded the room. It was best to get some recuperation in case of something unexpected. His life had taken him on an adventure already, one which he still hoped hadn't happened.

Kakashi was the only member of the team who couldn't calm himself; the several questions rushing through his mind, and the desire to find their answers was overwhelming. He had spent so much of his life in regret and sorrow, and it seemed for naught.

The door across the room slid open before Hideaki and Sakumo walked through. Team 7 was alerted by their presence; Sakura sat up and Sasuke opened his eyes. Hideaki stroked his beard, watching the newest arrivals in the homeland, "For the time being, you will remain here."

Sakura asked the question on her mind, "What about Naruto?"

"I will be sending someone to take care of him." The old man moved towards the exit of the house.

Sakura was mulling over certain things, "I could look after him. I'm a trained medic-nin."

Sasuke was surprised at her request, considering her attitude towards the blonde while he was in Konoha. He remained silent, not interrupting the proceedings.

"Why would you want to do that?" Hideaki had a questioning tone.

Sakura couldn't help but shrink slightly under the scrutinising eyes, "I'm used to taking care of people. I have nothing else to do anyway."

Hideaki smiled, "Very well. If you notice anything abnormal, inform us immediately. I have a few things to attend to but I shall return later in the day." He exited the house, the wind blowing through the open door.

Kakashi hadn't taken his eyes off his father for the duration of the conversation. He had visibly gotten older, his skin slightly wrinkled. He still wore the same type of mask which Kakashi had decided to take up in respect for him.

Sakumo addressed the group, "Feel free to rest up. I'll have someone bring you food once you're ready." He hesitated momentarily before facing Kakashi, "Can I talk with you?"

Kakashi glared at his father, not replying for a few moments. He needed to know answers but also felt like avoiding the situation. Separating himself from the wall, he spoke coolly, "Where do you want to go?"

Sakumo walked through the open door, followed by Kakashi. They needed their privacy for the matters they were going to discuss. The door closed behind them, prompting Sakura to speak, "That was uncomfortable."

Sasuke stood up, walking around the room. He stopped at the beginning of a corridor, noticing that it was a spacious accommodation. "I'm going to rest. There's nothing we have to do for the time being."

Sakura yawned, stretching her arms and letting out a loud noise. She got up from her seat and walked inside the room where Naruto was. She looked at the figure of the man, covered in sweat. Bringing a chair closer to the bed, she sat down and rested her head against the mattress.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto let out a deep breath, rummaging though his pocket and retrieving his pack of cigarettes. Placing one of the sticks of nicotine in his mouth, he lit it on fire. He continued smoking, seated on the square.

Light observed the man, "When are you going to get up?"

"Why did it feel so real?" Naruto took the cigarette out of his mouth, facing the boy.

Light held his hands behind his head, "I told you that everything wouldn't fill you with happiness."

Shaking his head, Naruto glanced up the squares which acted like steps, "That didn't answer my question. Why did the pain seem so real?" He was still shaken from experiencing his first kill again. The emotions he felt that day and his regret was all so noticeable.

"When you walk through these doors, you're reliving the moments again. The emotions you felt on those occasions, whether they were good or bad, will also return." Light waited for a response from the jinchuuriki.

Naruto stood up, "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"You figured it out on your own didn't you?" Light turned and began to walk.

Naruto placed his cigarette back in his mouth, following the young boy, "Reliving your past and watching it are two completely different things. You shouldn't have waited for me to figure it out."

Light approached the sixth door, "It's a double edged sword. You'll experience the joy but also the misery. Do you finally understand now?"

Naruto blew out some smoke, "Yeah, I do. What's behind this door?"

Light laughed, "You're worried, eh? This is part of the test; can you face the unexpected?"

Naruto decided to ignore the young boy. Without thinking too much, he walked through the blinding light.

_Naruto sat underneath the familiar tree, picking the blades of grass. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, his eyes blank. It had been a week since his first mission and he could still feel the blood on his hands. The idea of ending someone's life was hard to think about, yet he had done it._

_Yuudai walked onto the cliff top, watching Naruto from afar. He could hear the sea crashing against the rocks below. Walking towards the young jinchuuriki, he sat down beside him. He took the scroll off his back and placed it to a side. "It's time you made a decision."_

_Naruto stopped plucking the grass, "About what?"_

"_It was hard for you, staining your hands. But this is the existence of a ninja; there will come times when you have no choice but to take a life." He leaned against the tree, "Since I'm the leader of the encampment now, I have the time to train you myself. The second step will be completed while you are under my care, if you choose to go ahead with it."_

_Naruto understood what he was saying. With Yuudai being the leader, he would be in the encampment for long periods at a time. He sighed, resting his arms on his knees, "You're the one who requested me for this training because you felt I showed courage. But if I back out now, does that make me a coward?"_

_Yuudai brushed his hair, "When I first killed someone, I was confused. But I continued since I believed it was necessary. Your reaction was different from my own. If someone stands up for what they believe in, I don't think it makes them a coward."_

_Naruto stared at the man, shocked by what he had said. "This is the first time you've spoken like that."_

_Yuudai faced the ninja, "Like what?"_

"_A normal person." Naruto smiled, "It's different from what you usually sound like."_

_Yuudai was slightly surprised, "I didn't realise."_

"_It's a good thing." Naruto scratched his head, "I can't give up now. My dream can only come true as a ninja."_

_Yuudai nodded, acknowledging his answer, "The second step will focus on your body; how to make the most of it in terms of your speed, strength, flexibility and reactions. You've trained your mind a great deal; this step will help your body catch up."_

_Naruto tried to digest all the information, "What about techniques?"_

"_That's also included; the understanding of the different elements, being able to perform them to the best of your ability. It's going to be hard and taxing on your strength. However, for you there is one more thing."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"_

"_Control over the Kyuubi." Yuudai could see the stunned expression adorning Naruto's visage, "Having trained your mind, you should be able to concentrate your chakra and understand exactly how much you want to use. With this second step, you will learn not only how to use the Kyuubi's chakra, but how much of it your body can withstand."_

_Naruto shook his head, sighing, "That's a lot of things."_

"_It's difficult because the ones who are capable of finishing are not ordinary. They have talent which makes them one of the best. Do you have that talent?" Yuudai reached to his side and picked up the scroll._

"_What's that?" Naruto was curious about the item._

_Yuudai placed the scroll down, unravelling it, "A summoning contract."_

"_Summoning? I was taught about this. What animal is it for?" Naruto tried to read the names on the parchment._

_Yuudai moved back, "The dragons. Go ahead and sign it."_

_Naruto's mouth fell open, knowing how big this was. He had been educated of the summons and their structure while on the homeland. He bit his thumb, before grabbing the scroll. He could make out the names of Yuudai and Hideaki, but between them was another he didn't recognise. He signed his name in blood after Yuudai's on the contract._

_Yuudai picked up the contract and rolled it up, "I trust you know how to do a simple summoning technique?" Naruto nodded in response, "I want you to use as much chakra as you can to summon. It will be a good measure of how far you've come with your previous training and your overall chakra strength."_

_Naruto performed hand seals before slamming his hand into the ground. A cloud of smoke covered the air. A voice made itself apparent, "Here I come! Witness my strength!" The smoke cleared revealing a dragon standing with his claws above him._

_Yuudai was taken aback, "Genkei?"_

_Genkei turned to face the man, "Are you still as boring as always? So, what's the assignment? That is what you always talk about." He started mocking the shinobi, "No Genkei, we shouldn't peep on these women. I know I read those sex novels but this isn't right. Wait Genkei, what are you doing? It's all about the mission, you should know that."_

_Naruto burst into laughter; startled that the impression was very accurate. Yuudai addressed the dragon, "Why do you do that?"_

"_Why are you always so serious?" He looked at Naruto who was still laughing, "Who the hell is this?"_

_Yuudai stood up, "He's the one who summoned you."_

_Genkei looked at the jinchuuriki who calmed down. "A new summoner but he's a kid." He continued staring for a while._

_Naruto scratched his head, "What's your problem?"_

"_Your height amuses me." Genkei smiled._

_Naruto looked offended, "Who did you call extremely short that it's pathetic?"_

_Genkei's eyes were wide, "I never said that." _

_Naruto pointed at the dragon, "But that's what you meant!"_

_Yuudai ignored the bickering, surprised that Naruto was able to summon the King of Dragons. He must have had a huge chakra supply already. He turned serious, knowing it was time to get the training started._

Naruto blinked a few times, walking outside of the door. "I sometimes forget how different it was between me and Genkei. He used to make fun of me all the time but that changed when I grew older." He laughed wholeheartedly. Upon calming down somewhat, he noticed Light was smiling at him, "What is it?"

Light shrugged, "You're beginning to change. That's good."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lee travelled through the corridors of the hospital. Team Gai along with Chouji and Shikamaru had come to visit their injured friends. It had been over a day since the mission Shikamaru led had been accomplished.

Ino was at the front of the large group, leading the way. She had been assigned to hospital duty for a while now, but wasn't as bothered as she was initially. It did get boring on occasions and she managed to gather some entertainment from the patients. There were many young men who would attempt to flirt with her only to fail miserably.

"How are Kiba and Hinata?" Lee's eyes darted across the hallway while he walked.

Ino brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I don't see the point in coming. They're going to be discharged later on today."

Tenten nervously laughed, "That's true, I guess."

Shikamaru had his hands in his pocket, "It's the gesture that matters."

Ino shrugged, having arrived at their destination. Before she could open the door, Tenten spoke again, "Is Hinata here?"

"Yeah, she's in better shape than Kiba. She's spent more time here than in her own room." Ino opened the door and moved inside, followed by the rest of the group.

"I was wondering when you all would come!" Kiba was sitting up with hand on his knee, "It's been a while since I've had to stay in the hospital."

Hinata was seated on a chair near the bed. She waved at her friends with a smile. "Thank you for coming."

Shino was also present, standing near the window. Lee rushed to the bedside, "You lost pretty badly."

"Yeah, kind of." He clearly didn't want to discuss it, slightly embarrassed of his failure.

Neji nodded at his cousin, he had already been to visit her and the Inuzuka a day prior. He approached one of the walls and leaned against it, becoming comfortable.

"You should be glad you're alive. Most shinobi wouldn't miss an opportunity to kill their opponents." Shikamaru was reflecting on his own loss.

Kiba grabbed his pillow and tucked it under his arm, "That was weird. I'm actually surprised I'm still here." He shook his head, "Enough about that. Have you heard the good news?"

The silence answered the Inuzuka's question. Ino was prompted to speak, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Hokage-sama has recovered; she left the hospital this morning."

"What?" Tenten shouted out suddenly, "Why didn't you tell me?" She had idolised the woman and would've wanted to hear any news of her recovery.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind." Ino folded her arms.

"Slipped your mind? This is the Hokage!" Tenten was slightly eccentric.

Lee realised something, "The Godaime must already be planning to take action." He turned and walked to the door, "Neji, Shikamaru, come with me."

Shikamaru was less than pleased but knew he would ultimately have to follow, "Why are you so troublesome?" He bid farewell and left the room along with Lee.

Neji was still standing against the wall, being stared at by the remainder of the group. Kiba waited for him to shift, "Aren't you going too?"

Neji closed his eyes, "There's no need."

"NEJI!" Lee's shout resonated through the air.

Ino was alerted by the sound, "That idiot. You're not supposed to be shouting in here." She faced Neji, "You better come too; I don't want him screaming again."

Neji detached himself from the wall and exited with Ino stomping off ahead of him. Chouji was eating his packet of crisps, "Should we go?"

Tenten didn't even reply, leaving the room as she was eager to see the Hokage. Kiba was startled by how quickly the number of people had declined, "I thought you all came to see us."

Chouji sat down, "I'll stay; I doubt they'll need me. Besides, Lee's plans always lead somewhere I don't want to be." He made himself comfortable, not wanting to get involved with whatever his friend might do.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi leaned against the wooden railing, staring at one of the many beautiful ponds. They were full of life, bright green plants and colourful fish within. He didn't feel like saying anything, waiting for his father to initiate the talk.

Sakumo had been gazing at his son unknowingly for a few minutes now; it was pleasing to see him again. He walked closer to the wooden structure separating the garden from the house, "I don't know where to start."

Kakashi could see his father's reflection in the water, "An explanation would be helpful."

Sakumo nodded, resting his arms on the railing, "I was rescued by the man you saw inside. His name is Hideaki; he is the leader of the Confederation."

Kakashi could picture his father's corpse, "How is that possible? I saw your body."

"Forbidden medicine; I was given a pill which made it appear like I was dead." Sakumo didn't look at Kakashi while explaining.

Kakashi didn't understand, "What about the wound? You stabbed yourself."

"The medic-nins took care of that. My wound was swiftly healed and you buried me." His hair fell over his face.

Kakashi's heart beat faster, "You're telling me you died and were brought back to life?"

Sakumo resumed, "The pill I was given had a lasting effect of 1 day. After my burial, I was dug up by Hideaki and Genkei. That was the last I saw of Konoha."

"Was it all planned?" Kakashi looked at his father.

Sakumo sighed, a little hesitant to continue, "It was on that day I met both Hideaki and Genkei. I had been planning something else but they managed to sway my mind, promising to help me."

Kakashi's eye widened, realising what he meant, "You were going to kill yourself."

Sakumo felt the jolt of regret pierce his heart, "Kakashi, it was hard. The hate and degradation I received."

Kakashi's heart ached, "So you were willing to leave me behind? I grew up without anyone to support me. Did you think people believing you had committed suicide helped me?"

"Kakashi…" Sakumo was stopped from finishing.

"I lived so many years without the respect of those around me. My friend died believing you were a hero." Kakashi's pain was visible in his eye, his voice wasn't as steady as it was normally, "What kind of hero fakes his own death and runs away?"

Sakumo was deeply affected by his words. He had wanted to see his son for so long but it was hard facing his own mistakes, "I didn't want anyone to think of me as a hero." He looked at the jounin, "I wanted to take you with me."

"You still don't understand." Kakashi shook his head, "I wouldn't have left your side, but you were willing to kill yourself to escape everything."

Sakumo was left speechless, not knowing how to reply. He stared at his son, noticing the pain he was in. Kakashi turned around and opened the door, entering the house. Sakumo was left alone, his thoughts numerous in number. He gazed the pond, the sting of sorrow within him. A tear escaped his eye before he whispered, "I really am sorry."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade glanced at the Hokage monument, the wind blowing silently. She would come to observe the carved faces of her predecessors whenever she needed to think. There had been many sacrifices throughout the short history of Konoha. Sacrifices which were made in order to let the people of the village continue with their lives.

It was an amazing sight which reminded her of exactly what was important; the willingness for a person to toss their happiness aside for others. It was a slightly frightening concept at times. But her grandfather along with the other leaders of Konoha had all been prepared to do this. She hoped she was as strong as them in her heart.

"You don't stay in one place." Jiraiya walked onto the balcony along with another person.

Tsunade was surprised to hear the frog hermit's voice so soon. They had just talked a few hours ago. She turned around, "Why did you come back?" She noticed the other shinobi with him, "And why is he here?"

Jiraiya folded his arms, "You needed answers; he has them." He looked at the special jounin, "Go ahead Aoba. Tell her what you told me."

Aoba cleared his throat, "The Confederation has extended an invitation to you."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow upon hearing the fabled name, "How would you know this?"

"I am a spy of theirs. My family, since the birth of this village, has been working for them." Aoba was worried about any unexpected retaliation.

Tsunade glared at the man, "Do you think it's wise to reveal yourself as a spy?"

"Maybe it wasn't. But there are extremely important matters at hand, things which will affect everyone in this world. We need Konoha's help." Aoba hoped his words would reach the woman.

Tsunade was surprised with the information. It was worrying to know that someone had been keeping track of them for so long, "Why don't I just have you captured? What's stopping me from doing that?"

Aoba knew the Godaime could do whatever she wanted and he wouldn't be able to stop her. He quickly spoke to clarify everything, "Team 7 and Naruto are in the Confederation's hands right now. I'm just a messenger and will take you there too. This isn't a trap."

Jiraiya decided to add his own thoughts, "I agree with him. This could be our chance to find some answers. There's more going on here than we know."

Tsunade grunted, "So the Confederation isn't a myth. Fair enough, when will you take us there?"

Aoba was glad to know they were cooperating, "I would prefer we leave immediately. It is urgent."

Tsunade nodded but didn't move as she felt someone else in the vicinity. She shook her head, "Konohamaru…"

A few moments passed without anything happening, before the chuunin finally revealed himself. He didn't let them say anything, "I want to come too!"

Tsunade walked towards Jiraiya and Aoba, "You're in no position to tell me what you want. The next time you do something like this, I'll have you punished."

Konohamaru spoke in a more sincere tone, "Please, I need to see Naruto-niichan."

Jiraiya analysed the shinobi, "Why do you need to see him?"

"I don't mind if he comes." Aoba blurted out, receiving questioning looks in return, "Sorry, it's a habit."

Tsunade sighed, "I guess it won't hurt."

Konohamaru grinned, "I won't disappoint you. I'll meet you all at the gates." He vanished from sight.

Tsunade stared at the two shinobi near her, "I'll inform Shizune of this. We'll leave after that."

Aoba acknowledged her stance, understanding the need for such an action. He followed the Godaime and her ex-team mate into the mansion.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto saw the smoke from his cigarette ascend, his thoughts roaming around in his past. There was so much he had done but he was being shown only particular parts. What was the reason and where was it leading to? He didn't bother asking the young boy he was following any questions, since he never received an answer.

"We've come quite far. I was worried you wouldn't even make it here." Light was holding his hands behind his head.

Naruto spoke coolly, "How much is left?"

Light pointed to the top of the step like squares, "We've come halfway now. By the time we get up there, I'll know whether you're ready."

Naruto resumed smoking, having reached the next door. He gaped at the radiating light, wondering what he'd see next. Taking a deep breath, he hoped it wouldn't be anything distressing. He walked through passage, leaving behind the young boy.

_Naruto was standing near the edge of the cliff, his body covered in a shroud of red chakra. His eyes were closed while he concentrated on how much chakra he wanted to use. Opening his eyes, he revealed the crimson and fearsome glare. "I think I've got the hang of it now; two tails is my max. If I try and use more, it feels like I'm changing."_

_Genkei whistled, "That's good at this point. I don't think you should be using the Kyuubi's chakra anyway, we don't know anything about it."_

"_But Yuudai-san believes its okay." Naruto defended himself._

_Genkei shrugged, checking his claws, "Over the past year, how many times have you lost yourself to more chakra than you could handle? Your emotions get the best of you and that's dangerous. Yuudai wants you to be able to defend yourself, and though this is a beneficial route, it may be a little too much for you to handle."_

_Naruto sighed, the shroud of chakra vanishing, "I'll get better."_

_Genkei nodded, "I think you can but you should be careful." The dragon waved his tail over the grass, "Naruto, why do you insist on me being here?"_

_The 14 year old boy stared at the summon upon being asked the sudden question, "I like the company."_

"_Yuudai is present at most times." Genkei waited for a response._

_Naruto scratched his head, "Yeah he is, but he's reading his book most of the time. You talk a lot and sometimes we even get him involved."_

_Genkei glared at the boy, "You're using me to get Yuudai to speak more?"_

_Naruto waved his hands, laughing nervously, "Not entirely. I enjoy you being here."_

"_Really?" Genkei wasn't amused._

_Naruto walked towards the tree and sat down, "Your stories about the summoning realm are interesting. What's wrong with that?"_

_Genkei nodded, looking behind him, "Yuudai is back from Iwa. I can feel him in the encampment."_

_Naruto leaned against the tree, resting himself. It had been a year since he had began the second step of the training programme. He hadn't completed it but he was going at a steady pace. He had learnt a lot about techniques and the elements. It was physically taxing and he'd find it hard to move on some days._

"_This is interesting, there's someone with him." Genkei was running his tongue over his sharp teeth._

_Naruto was intrigued by the news, focusing. "They're coming here." _

_A few moments later, Yuudai entered the cliff top along with a woman of 18 years. The leader of the encampment was still wearing his mask, approaching Naruto and Genkei. "You've stopped training."_

_Naruto was looking at the woman next to his teacher as he clarified, "I needed a break."_

_Yuudai rested his hand on his sword hilt, "This is Yuka, the daughter of the Tsuchikage. She's one of the Confederation's shinobi now."_

"_The Tsuchikage's daughter?" He looked at the woman who was very attractive. Why was he finding her so familiar?_

_Yuudai started to take off his mask, "You're the only ninja at the moment who doesn't participate in missions because of your training. I'm leaving the job of getting her accustomed to everything to you."_

_Naruto was dumbfounded by all the sudden information, "How did this happen?"_

"_This was negotiated 2 years ago, when we were in Iwa." Yuudai turned around and walked away from the area, having certain duties to finish._

_Naruto felt his stomach plunge into the deepest region of his body, realising where he had seen the woman before. "You're…"_

_Yuka tilted her head, "You didn't get a good enough look last time then?"_

_Genkei added himself to the conversation, "I'm sensing some history here."_

"_You're not going to hold that against me are you?" Naruto knew he was off to a poor start. It had been his fault since he had deliberately tried to peek on the women's side._

_Yuka closed her eyes. "No, but if you try something like that again, I'll be sure to do something about it."_

_Naruto cleared his throat, trying to smile as much as he could. With one move, his life had become a lot more complicated. Not only did he have training to do, he had to take care of someone who clearly didn't like him._

Naruto rushed though the light, escaping to where he was comfortable with being. He grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, "Damn, why didn't I know I'd see her again?"

Light could see a tear falling from the man's eyes onto the ground, "You didn't like the experience?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, "No, it's not that. I still find it hard to accept that she's gone."

Light smiled, "This is all about acceptance so it's a good thing you're here, no?"

Naruto was troubled by the recent memory. He had seen Yuka in one of the other doors but it hadn't caused him so much dread because it was a passing moment. Now that he had seen her fully for the first time, it hurt him greatly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Konohamaru rushed through the streets of Konoha. He had to share his happiness with someone and he knew exactly who would be glad to hear the news. He thundered into the Ramen Bar, "Hey, old man!"

The sound of dishes clattering entered the air; Teuchi's head became visible from behind the counter, "What are you doing?"

Konohamaru grinned, "I'm going to see Naruto-niichan! He's okay!"

Teuchi was surprised as well as his daughter. Ayame leaned over the counter, "How do you know?"

"That doesn't matter. I just wanted to tell you the good news." He turned around.

"Wait a second." Ayame moved back and started to search for something. She re-emerged and gave an item to the chuunin. It was wrapped in a cloth, "Give this to him and tell him we send our thanks."

Konohamaru pocketed the item and nodded, "I will." He left the food bar and made his way to the gates of Konoha. He travelled as fast as he could, determined not to be left behind. Upon arriving at his destination, he was surprised to find a few more shinobi than expected.

Lee, Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten were talking with the Hokage. Konohamaru came closer, listening to what they were saying.

"A few extra escorts would serve us well. We're going to have to travel through a few countries." Aoba now had a rucksack with him.

Lee gave the man a thumbs up, "The flames of understanding burn brightly within you."

Tsunade looked annoyed, "If you make these kinds of remarks along the way, I'd rather you didn't come."

Tenten clasped her hand over the jounin's mouth, "There's nothing to worry about. I'll make sure he doesn't annoy you."

Shikamaru sighed, "Chouji was right; following Lee is always a bad idea."

"This is cool!" Konohamaru was laughing at the newest development.

Neji stared at the chuunin, "Some may disagree." He turned around and walked towards the gates of Konoha.

Jiraiya put up his hands, "Enough standing around, it's time we set out. You should be honoured to be journeying with the legendary Jiraiya-sama!"

Tsunade slapped her head, walking ahead with the Hyuuga. She would have to endure the frog hermit's self praise and it would certainly be a hard task.

"Wait for me!" A flash of green appeared, "I shall accompany you!"

Jiraiya shouted, "The more people who witness my grandeur, the better!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee had tears in his eyes.

"Lee!" Gai smiled, his teeth shining in the sunlight.

Shikamaru's mouth fell open, "Oh no." He turned around and left the village hurriedly with Aoba close behind.

The time had come for the group to voyage, but unlike most of the ninja's annoyances at particular individuals, Konohamaru was enjoying it. The chuunin was going to travel with some of the best and it was an exciting prospect.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Aoba is the spy, bet you didn't see that one coming either. It makes sense though doesn't it? He was a keeping an eye on Naruto without him knowing. Don't worry though, he's still very much goofy. Kakashi hasn't forgiven Sakumo and there's still a lot more to come. By the way, Naruto won't be out cold for much longer. See you all next time.  



	28. An Impractical Endeavour

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** To give reader's an idea of how long this story will be, there's slightly less than half left. In other words, there's quite a lot left to do. On with the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 28: An Impractical Endeavour**

The rain was being thrown down, the sky cloudy and dark. Sakumo stood at the edge of the balcony, overlooking the village of the Confederation. It had been over a day since Team 7's arrival on the homeland.

He was being sheltered from the cold rain by the glass ceiling. The pattering sound was soothing for his troubled mind. He had made a mistake and regretted it to this day. However, explaining himself to Kakashi would be a hard task. He understood that his son was upset for various reasons, and he didn't want to distance him even more.

"I've been looking for you Sakumo." Hideaki moved the door aside and stepped onto the balcony.

"What is it?" Sakumo said with a quiet voice.

"I've been researching and as extensive as our knowledge is, I couldn't find a method to fix Naruto's seal." Hideaki clasped his hands.

Sakumo was surprised to hear the information, "We still haven't received Naruto's notes. Like Genkei-san said, they may be the solution."

Hideaki smiled grimly, "I hope they are but do you really think he knows something we don't? After all, he went to Konoha because he couldn't find the answer on his own."

"What about strengthening it so we can at least buy some time?" Sakumo faced his friend.

Hideaki stared at the falling rain, "It's possible; if Naruto has indeed been studying his seal, he must have discovered something over the past 2 years in regards to its workings. The problem then would lie with our own understanding of it. We can't spend weeks in figuring out how to help him."

Sakumo understood what he was saying, "Sakura informed me of his condition; excessive sweating, an erratic heartbeat and a body which feels like it's on fire. The Kyuubi is putting on the finishing touches; he won't last past the next few days."

Hideaki shook his head, "It's upsetting to think that the best we can do is delay his death."

"A war which hasn't even begun and we're already losing people." Sakumo gazed at the cloudy sky, "The future is bleak."

Hideaki noticed the ninja's gloomy demeanour, "Things still aren't well between you and your son?"

"Who is there to blame but me? He's suffered because of my actions; I can't make that simply go away." Sakumo could see the ocean from where he was standing.

"If you don't try, you'll regret it. You care for him, don't let such an opportunity to mend your relation pass you by." Hideaki added his thoughts on the matter.

A boat could be seen approaching from the horizon. It was quite large in size and stood out on the empty water. A deafening horn sounded, reverberating throughout the village of the Confederation.

Sakumo diverted his attention to the source of the noise, "It seems like your guests have arrived."

Hideaki nodded, "It's time for me to go." Before leaving, he finished speaking, "Think about what I said."

Sakumo heard the door close behind him before placing his hand out. The droplets of rain fell onto his open palm, but he couldn't feel their coldness due to the glove he was wearing. Sighing, he continued watching over the land.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stood in front of the eighth door unmoving. Its light hit his face but he wasn't disturbed by it. Witnessing the events of his past made him think of a lot of things. He questioned certain actions he had undertaken and also about his future. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know.

"Are you only going to stand there?" Light was a few feet behind Naruto, waiting for him to enter the door.

Naruto sighed, "I'm going." He walked into the passageway, his mind feeling lighter until he felt himself taken away.

_Naruto was frantic, searching around the encampment. He needed to speak with a certain individual but couldn't find him. He had now looked over the entire encampment unsuccessfully._

"_What are you doing Naruto?" Yuka had her sword in her hand, ready to go and train._

_Naruto turned and faced the woman, smiling nervously, "Nothing. Why? Did you need me for something?"_

_Yuka shook her head, "No, it's just weird seeing you run everywhere." She shrugged and walked off._

_Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead, taking a deep breath. It had been a few months since the scarlet eyed woman had come to the encampment. He was uncomfortable around her even though she was polite to him. Lately, he found it hard to even speak with her. This had made several situations complicated, especially when it came to helping her. He started running towards the only place he hadn't checked._

_Approaching the top of the hill, Naruto shouted, "There you are!"_

_Yuudai was sitting on the edge of the cliff, his legs dangling. He looked up from the book he was reading, "What?"_

_Naruto advanced towards the man, "Why aren't you in your office?"_

"_There's no work to do. The missions have been taken care of and everyone is taking a break. What do you want?" He had a questioning tone._

_Naruto cleared his throat, "I need your help with Yuka." Yuudai stared at him with a blank expression, causing him to reiterate himself, "You know, help."_

"_I don't understand what you're trying to say." Yuudai turned back to his book and began to read._

_Naruto became frustrated, "I want to be with her." He clutched his mouth, surprised by how blunt he had been._

_Yuudai faced him again, "You're a little young for that."_

_Naruto raised his eyebrow, not knowing what he meant before seeing the book in his hand. "No! Not like that!"_

"_Why are you asking me for help?" Yuudai closed the book he was reading._

_Naruto was speechless for a few seconds, opening and closing his mouth, "Who else do I ask?"_

_Yuudai stood up, brushing the snow from his clothes. "Yuka?"_

"_Why would I ask her? The last time I tried something like that, she slapped me. The direct approach doesn't work." Naruto was sweating._

_Yuudai was deep in thought, "I don't remember it like that. You were stuttering and incoherent so she slapped you to snap you out of it."_

_Naruto sighed, "The details don't matter. I can't face her, I keep thinking of that time at the hot springs."_

_Yuudai walked past him, "I can't help you there. But in the book I was reading, the man gave something to the woman in order to get her to fall in love with him."_

"_You read these books but you don't understand people. How do they keep you interested?" Naruto was confused._

"_Stop asking me questions to which I don't know the answers." Yuudai left the cliff top._

_Naruto tapped his chin, "Give her something, eh? What do I give her?"_

Light saw Naruto escape the door, "Onto the next one?"

The blonde seemed calm and relaxed as he replied, "Yeah."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lee rushed to the back of the boat, staring at the wall of water which was now closing. He was flabbergasted by the scene, not understanding how it happened. When they had been nearing the tremendous cyclone, he feared for his life. But they had passed through with ease.

Neji slowly walked towards the jounin, "There was something in the water."

"I thought I was the only one who noticed." Lee was now looking intently at the sea.

"It was some kind of beast." Neji's byakugan faded.

Aoba started laughing, "It was a dragon. It's the guardian of this area; he's the one who let us pass."

Shikamaru was resting against the barrier, "You're laughing now but a few moments ago, you looked worried."

Aoba quieted down, "Of course, I don't control them. Only two people in the Confederation can."

Tenten was standing near the Godaime, still excited that she had travelled with her idol. The journey had been long and tiring; they had been running non-stop. Gai was the only ninja who seemed to be pumped up, and ready to go further if necessary.

Jiraiya watched the homeland come into view, "This explains why no one has found them."

Tsunade agreed, "People wouldn't dare go near that cyclone, it looks like certain death."

Konohamaru was leaning over the side of the boat, "Hey, Aoba! Who are the two that can control these dragons? I want to see them."

Aoba folded his arms, "Our leader, Hideaki-sama is one. And the other person you have already met; Naruto."

Konohamaru nearly fell over from surprise, "I knew there was more to him than he let on! He must be so strong!"

Gai supported himself; the boat was beginning to turn. "I never knew dragons existed."

The sandy beach grew further away, as the boat they were on travelled around the island. A huge village came into sight which stretched from the sea to the middle of the island.

Everyone made their way to the front of the boat, the rain splashing against their skin. The boat stopped in the port, while a few crewmen prepared to secure it. The ship had been sent from the Confederation and had waited for the group from Konoha.

Aoba looked through the rucksack he was carrying, making sure there wasn't any item missing or ruined. Satisfied with his successful completion of the mission, he led the way onto the pier.

Hideaki was standing several feet away from the ship, his hands buried in his sleeves. "Aoba, it's nice to see you again."

Aoba grinned sheepishly before handing the rucksack to the old man. "This is what you told me of. Everything he planned, it's in here."

Hideaki looked past the shinobi to the large group, "I expected less people."

The ninja from Konoha remained quiet as Aoba answered, "There were only 3 of us at first, but I thought a few more couldn't hurt considering we were going to travel so far."

Hideaki stared at Jiraiya and Tsunade, "The two remaining of the legendary sannin, it's an honour to meet you."

Jiraiya had a serious demeanour, "You've done well keeping this location secret."

Hideaki smiled, "Aoba, why don't you take our guests to a hotel. Get them cleaned up and give them something to eat. Standing around in the rain hardly does any good."

Aoba nodded and motioned for the group from Konoha, except for Jiraiya and Tsunade, to come with him. Konohamaru witnessed everyone depart but was hesitant himself, "Wait, I want to see Naruto-niichan."

The rain trickled down Hideaki's face, "At this moment in time that will do you no good. Go with Aoba, you'll meet Naruto eventually."

Hideaki turned around and walked away, with Jiraiya and Tsunade following close behind. Aoba touched his hair which was now completely wet, "Listen to him; you're a guest here. Being uncooperative and not listening doesn't send the best of impressions."

Konohamaru sighed, "I understand."

Aoba laughed, slapping him on the back, "The things they're going to talk about; you don't want to know anyway."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura wiped the wet cloth over Naruto's body, her eyes showing her concern. The blonde's condition was deteriorating and it was evident. The flashing seal on his stomach sent menacing vibes, it was frightening. She got up and walked towards the bathroom, washing the cloth.

The house was big; there was enough room for all of her team. She had spent her time taking care of Naruto while Sasuke trained in the garden. Kakashi was the only person who seemed to be doing nothing with his time, simply remaining in the house and roaming in his thoughts.

"Is it getting worse?" Sasuke was at the entrance of the room.

Sakura walked towards Naruto and placed the cloth on his forehead, "He's dying." She was disturbed by the scene, "I'm a medic-nin; I'm supposed to help people, but I can't do anything for him."

Sasuke didn't say anything, his own feelings confusing him. He had helped the blonde twice now but he was dying in front of him. What was the reason he let him go? He had wanted him to live without suffering.

Kakashi walked into the room, "Sakura, this isn't a task for a medical ninja. His seal is the problem; it's not your fault."

Sakura sat down, staring at the still body of the jinchuuriki. Her inability to help him kept reminding of her previous failure with Sasuke. It was paining her to see the man slowly lose his life.

The door of the house opened and voices could be heard. "What do you need my help with?" Jiraiya closed the door behind him.

Hideaki replied, "Your student was the one who sealed the Kyuubi. You must know something about the way he made his techniques."

Tsunade took off her wet jacket, "Why do you need to know about that?" Her question was answered when she saw the open door which led to where Team 7 was.

Jiraiya saw the unconscious figure of Naruto, "What happened?"

Hideaki walked towards the jinchuuriki, "His seal is weakening and we don't know how to fix it."

"When did you arrive?" Sakura raised her eyebrow, staring at her mentor.

Tsunade stood near the door, "A few minutes ago." She gazed at Naruto, wondering exactly what she had missed.

Hideaki opened the rucksack, taking out the various scrolls. He placed them on the table, unravelling them, "Helping Naruto is my first priority. After that, I will answer any questions you may have."

Jiraiya was stunned, nodding slowly. It was weird seeing his student's legacy withering away in front of him. Naruto was the last remnant of the Yondaime and what he stood for; he couldn't let him die like this. He walked towards the table and started looking through the scrolls.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Their footsteps were the only noise audible in the large expanse of area. The darkness was overwhelming, looming over everything. Light was leading the way to the next door, "What's wrong? You've become quiet all of sudden."

Naruto blew some smoke out of his mouth, "I'm just thinking."

"Do you mind telling me what of?" Light continued walking onwards.

Naruto noticed he had finished his cigarette, throwing it to the ground. "It's about this place; how did I get here? Why am I here?"

Light laughed, "Once we're finished, everything will be clearer."

Naruto sighed as they came to a stop in front of the next door he'd have to walk through. There must have been a reason that he was here; he was trying hard to find the answer but it escaped him. He didn't wait for Light to speak, walking into the passage.

"_Why did you drag me here?" Genkei wasn't amused._

_The snow was falling heavily, covering the region. The plants, ground and everything in sight was completely white. It was extremely cold and the dragon wasn't fond of the situation._

_Naruto trudged through the snow, "I told you; I'm looking for something special."_

"_In this weather?" Genkei's shout was muffled by the wind._

_Naruto was wearing a cloak, shielding him from the cold, "Yuudai-san said that the man gave the woman something in order to make her fall in love with him. There's a rare flower on this mountain."_

"_Yuudai doesn't know anything about women." Genkei slammed his tail into the snow, blasting it in several directions. A path was made for him, "Try and get in my way!"_

_Naruto shook his head, watching Genkei speak to the snow. "That was written in the book Yuudai-san was reading; it didn't come directly from him."_

_Genkei found it easier to walk when he used his tail to clear a path, "Hey, this isn't so bad."_

"_Why didn't you do this in the first place?" Naruto walked behind the dragon._

_Genkei looked at him, "Why didn't you come here on your own? That's right; because you'd probably end up in another world by losing your way."_

_Naruto didn't make a retort, closing in on the top of the mountain. Upon reaching his destination, he moved towards the tree which stood alone. He bent down near it, looking at the different flowers._

Genkei looked over his shoulder, "What is it?"

"_I don't know which one to take." Naruto was deep in concentration, trying to figure out which was the rare one._

"_Does it matter? Take all of them." Genkei looked around for a spot to rest._

_Naruto plucked the flowers before tucking them inside his cloak. He stood up, noticing a cave close by. He ran towards it for shelter while Genkei destroyed a few branches. The dragon followed his summoner into the cave._

_Genkei began to prepare the branches before blowing out flames from his mouth. A crackling sound filled the air as Genkei stood next to the newly created fire. He enjoyed the warmth he was receiving._

_Naruto sat down on the ground, holding out his hands and letting them heat up, "When do you think we'll be able to go back?"_

_Genkei's dark scales were shining, "The blizzard hopefully won't get much worse. We'll probably be able to head out in the morning."_

_Naruto acknowledged his answer, becoming quiet. He stared at the fire which danced in front of him. After a few moments, he decided to speak, "I'm sorry for dragging you here."_

_Genkei looked at the boy who was now hugging himself, "Don't worry about it. It's actually been fun with you."_

_Naruto smiled, "Genkei…"_

_Genkei moved away from the fire and sat down, "What?"_

"_We're friends right?" Naruto hadn't taken his eyes off the crackling fire while he spoke._

_Genkei was surprised with the words of the young shinobi. He hesitated before replying, "Yeah…we're friends."_

_Naruto's eyes darted to the entrance of the cave when he felt another presence. He stood up instantly as another cloaked figure appeared. "Who's there?"_

"_I was sent by Yuudai, he said to bring you back." Yuka walked into the warmth of the fire._

"_We won't be able to go back yet." Genkei addressed the woman._

_Yuka took a seat near Naruto, tired from her journey, "I know; it's best to wait until morning." She sighed exasperatedly, "Why did you come here?"_

_Naruto found it odd that the woman was sent by Yuudai. There was no need for that since he would've been able to make his way back with Genkei. He toyed with the thought that his caretaker may have actually tried to help him with winning Yuka's heart. Thinking it over for a few seconds, he inwardly waved away the notion._

_Yuka observed the boy, still waiting for an answer. "Naruto?"_

_Naruto stopped musing and tried to think of something to say, "Uh…"_

_Genkei motioned for him to say anything, before going back to staring at the fire._

_Naruto sighed, reaching into his cloak. He took out the flowers he had come for and handed them to Yuka. "They're for you."_

_Yuka's cheeks were red from the cold, "For me?"_

_Naruto moved forward without thinking and kissed the woman on her cheek. He didn't know what compelled him to do such an action but felt like it was the right moment._

_Yuka was taken by surprise, staring at the boy. Her blank expression turned into a smile, "Thank you." It was weird having a person go to such huge lengths for her. Nonetheless, it was pleasing at the same time._

_Genkei coughed rather loudly, "So, you two should be able to head back on your own tomorrow." He disappeared from his spot, leaving behind a cloud of smoke._

Naruto's cheeks were tinted red as he walked out of the passageway. He was scratching his head, a goofy smile on his face.

"Are you blushing?" Light sounded amused.

Naruto became defensive, "No, it was the snow."

Light had no idea what he was talking about, "Of course it was."

Naruto stared at the steps which seemed to be nearing the end, "There isn't long left now."

"3 more doors; don't give up." Light held his hands behind his head and started to walk.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya felt like his stomach was contracting. He was seated on a chair, his hands clasped under his chin. He observed the body of Naruto, speaking in a quiet voice, "It can't be fixed."

"That's what I feared." Hideaki was feeling slightly restless.

Jiraiya brushed his hair back, "This seal is complicated and it's essentially been destroyed. Trying to fix it is like trying to make it from scratch. Naruto's notes are helpful but he's missing the core part of the problem. I'm assuming that's why he felt the need to go to Konoha; because he knew he couldn't go any further than he already had."

Sakura was shocked, "Can't any of you help?"

Tsunade placed her hand on the kunoichi's shoulder, "Sakura, they're trying."

Hideaki addressed the frog hermit, "You must be able to strengthen it. You seem to understand some of the mechanics behind the seal."

"I can but it won't stop him from dying. The seal will still eventually break." Jiraiya hated the fact he couldn't help Naruto.

Hideaki closed his eyes, "That's better than nothing. It'll give us time to maybe discover a better solution."

Kakashi was at a loss for words, was this the end? It was disheartening to think that Naruto had ventured to Konoha, in order for a solution to his seal, and he wasn't going to be successful.

Sakura clutched her head in her hands, her heart aching. She didn't know why but it pained her to know that the blonde would die. Even if he tried to annoy her at times, he radiated a type of innocence she had rarely seen. The whole ordeal seemed unfair and tragic.

Sasuke sighed, walking away from the group of people. He made his way through the house and exited into the backyard. He could hear the rain clashing against the wooden roof. He stared at the sky which looked like it was crying. He didn't fully understand why he had helped Naruto. Maybe after all of the mistakes he had made, he was trying to prove that he was still capable of making good judgments. He walked away from the shelter and into the rain, letting it cover him. As the droplets of water trickled down his face, he spoke dejectedly, "What am I looking for?"

* * *

**Author Notes:** Oh no, Naruto is going to die! Or will he? The rest period is over and a lot of things are going to be revealed in the coming chapters along with hints on the future. As always, i look forward to your comments. Laters.  



	29. Value Of Courage

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** This chapter will explain more things and is basically the set up to the next part of the story. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Value Of Courage**

The steam ascended into the air, the tea still hot. Jiraiya placed the cup on the table, his tongue slightly burnt. He had stayed up all night, along with Hideaki, trying to discover how to strengthen Naruto's seal. He was surprised that the notes the blonde had made were a great deal of help. They displayed his advanced knowledge of seals and his understanding behind them. He doubted he'd have been able to get this far so quickly without them.

Jiraiya scribbled a few more lines across the piece of parchment, before observing what he had done. He stood up, clearly deep in thought. "I think I've done it."

"Are you sure?" Hideaki was eager to get the procedure started if that was true.

Jiraiya nodded, "Naruto's already planned a lot of the work. I just had to connect it all."

Hideaki was relieved, "Go ahead."

Jiraiya walked towards the unconscious jinchuuriki, stopping next to him. His peaceful face and features reminded him of the Yondaime. Forming hand seals, he placed his palm on Naruto's stomach. A circle escaped his hand and surrounded the flashing seal which kept Kyuubi imprisoned. It enveloped the withering seal and vanished.

Hideaki waited for a few moments, "Why isn't he waking up?"

"He'll be up soon." Jiraiya stared at the whiskered face before moving back. "Is it time yet to tell us what's happening?"

"Sakura-san went to eat her breakfast; the others will be there too." He turned around, "I'll tell you all at once."

Jiraiya picked up his cup of tea and followed the old man through the house. They walked past several rooms, eventually reaching the kitchen. The dishes clattering could be heard; Sakura had washed the dirtied tableware and placed it back.

Kakashi and Tsunade were sitting around a table, the former engrossed in his reading material. The Godaime was picking her teeth with a chip of wood, "There's no sake in this house."

Hideaki sat down on one of the chairs, "Well, it does belong to Naruto and he doesn't drink."

Jiraiya decided to lean against one of the many cabinets. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He must have left earlier." Kakashi closed his book and put it inside his vest.

Sakura dried her hands with a cloth, before picking up the tray of cups and placing it on the table. She picked up one of the cups for herself and took a seat. "What's going on?"

"I've finished with Naruto. If everything went as planned, he should be waking up soon. While we wait, its best we learnt of what's happening." Jiraiya folded his arms.

Kakashi agreed with the frog hermit. He had been in the Confederation for a few days and he still had no clue as to what was going on. Granted he was having some difficulties by knowing his father was still alive, but it was time to get on with the current issues.

Sakura took a sip of her tea, "This is to do with the Tsuchikage, isn't it?"

Hideaki acknowledged her question, "Yes, amongst other things. Now is the time to tell you of the dangers that lie ahead and the reason why I've called you here."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I've been thinking about this whole experience and who you are." Naruto followed Light up the squares, "I don't know why, but I feel like I know you."

Light arrived at the next door. There were only two more remaining after this and they were visible from where they were standing. "What makes you say that?"

Naruto shrugged, scratching his head, "It's just a feeling I have; you remind me of someone."

Light put his hands in pockets, "Who do I remind you of?"

Naruto struggled to find an answer, "I don't know; that's the problem."

"Oh…" Light sounded disappointed that he didn't recognise him. "Once this is all done, hopefully you'll know."

Naruto walked towards the door, "Yeah." He didn't hesitate, walking straight through and letting the familiar sensation engulf him.

_Naruto was sitting on the edge of the cliff top, along with Yuudai. He was now 15 years old, and had grown into one of the strongest shinobi in the encampment. He was regularly taking missions and enjoyed helping people. The sight of the smiling faces always filled him with harmony._

_Yuudai was reading his book, slowly turning the pages so as not to miss anything which was important._

_Naruto stared at the sun in the horizon, "What's so great about these books?"_

"_They're written by one of Konoha's legendary ninjas, Jiraiya. They interest me." Yuudai's voice was emotionless._

"_What kind of ninja writes sex novels? It's weird." Naruto scratched his chin._

"_There's more to them than that." Yuudai placed the book on the grass._

_Naruto laughed, "I should read one of them. You really like them, they must be something special."_

_Yuudai nodded, before beginning to stare at the sparkling sea. The scene was soothing and beautiful. A few minutes passed in silence while he gazed in awe at the natural spectacle. "I never get tired of coming here."_

_Naruto faced the man, "What do you mean?"_

"_It's peaceful compared to everywhere else; away from the blood, screaming and death." Yuudai had a serious expression._

_Naruto didn't interrupt him since it was rare to see him speak of his feelings. At times like these, he simply listened and tried to understand._

"_I got bored quickly of becoming the leader of this place. 3 years without any missions, without doing what I had done for as long as I could remember." He brushed his hair back, "But whenever I come here, I forget everything. It's nice."_

_Naruto sighed, "Yuudai-san…"_

"_What was your dream Naruto?" Yuudai tore his eyes away from the horizon and looked at the blonde._

_Naruto was surprised, "Dream?"_

_Yuudai resumed, "When I gave you the choice of giving up your training, you said you couldn't because your dream could only come true as a ninja."_

_Naruto remembered, laughing nervously, "Oh, that; I wanted to become Hokage. It might sound foolish for someone like me." It had been years since that occasion._

_Yuudai shook his head, "What you said isn't foolish; a person's dream shapes his destiny. In order for a dream to come true, you can't give up hope. And just like the vast sea before you, hope is eternal."_

_Naruto looked at the sea, "How do you achieve your destiny? It's not easy."_

_Yuudai rested his arm on his knee, "Between every person and his destiny lies a bridge. In order to cross it, one must have courage." He stood up, brushing the grass from his back, "Without courage, you can't move forward."_

_Naruto listened to the words of the shinobi, "It still feels like something larger than life."_

"_Stand up Naruto." The wind blew past Yuudai roughly._

_Naruto wondered why but stood up anyway. "What now?"_

_Yuudai stared into the distance, putting his hand out in front of him, "Copy my actions."_

_Naruto did the same thing as the black haired man, "Why are we doing this?"_

"_Close your eyes and relax." Yuudai closed his own eyes, staying in his stance. "Wait until you can feel everything around you."_

_Naruto followed his actions, bringing himself to darkness. Slowly but surely, the sounds of the sea and wind became more apparent. He enjoyed the peaceful feeling._

_Yuudai's voice could be heard, "Look beyond yourself Naruto; tell me what you see."_

_The words confused the jinchuuriki, breaking him out of his concentration. "What do you mean?" He opened his eyes and faced the man._

_Yuudai had been observing him, "It doesn't matter." He picked up his book from the ground. "There was another reason I requested you for this training. I wanted you take over the encampment after me. But if you want to become a Hokage, then I understand. Once we've dealt with Akatsuki, you can go back to Konoha."_

_The man started to walk away from the area. Naruto quickly spoke, "Wait." Yuudai stopped when he heard him, "I don't want to go back."_

_Yuudai was confused, "What about your dream?"_

_Naruto sighed, "I gave up on that a long time ago. My home is here…" He hesitated before finishing, "…with you."_

_Yuudai's shock was clearly written across his visage. Those words filled him with some sort of happiness. Nodding, he vanished from his spot._

_Naruto looked at the scorching sun. "Destiny huh? I wonder where I'll end up."_

Light saw Naruto exit the door, a thoughtful expression adorning his countenance, "How was it?"

Naruto looked over the edge of the square, noticing he was very high up. "I was happy at that time, more than I've ever been. I knew I finally had someone who would always be there for me."

"He was there for you, until the very end." Light turned around.

Naruto didn't move, focused on the path before him, "It's unfair, why am I losing everything?"

Light held his hands behind his head, "Life isn't fair to anyone; it's just harder on some more than others. It's up to the people who are given these hardships to stand and move forward."

Naruto had a despondent look on his face, "I just want to be free."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was cloudy, the sun out of sight. The streets were still wet and a few puddles could be seen. There weren't many people active early in the morning. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, calmly walking through the village. His kusanagi was tied to the side of his waist.

Entering what looked to be the main market, he searched for a place to eat. Avoiding the locations where too many people were gathered, he ended up at a small restaurant. He was pleased to see that there were only a few people gathered. Approaching the counter, he placed his order before sitting down in a booth near a window.

Leaning back, he closed his eyes. His life felt like it was wasting away but he had no idea what to do. At least with his vengeance, he had some sort of goal. Now, having fulfilled his ambition, there seemed to be nothing else to accomplish. Was this what Kakashi and Jiraiya had warned him of, when they said his path would lead him to his own destruction?

"Mind if I join you?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, coming face to face with Sakumo, "No."

Sakumo sat down and the Uchiha could only assume he was smiling by the way his eyes shaped themselves. It was like Kakashi in so many ways that it was kind of startling. "I'm surprised to find you here. This place has the best food but people like to go to more popular restaurants."

Sasuke stared through the window, "It's quiet here." One of the waitresses walked towards their table and placed down his dish. The mixture of beef and vegetables looked highly appetising, giving off a pleasant odour. He wasted no time and began to eat, filling his stomach.

"You didn't bring any of your companions." Sakumo was waiting for his own order, which would take a few more minutes.

Sasuke poured himself some water, drinking it, "They're with Naruto."

"That's understandable; he's in a terrible state. I'm not sure how he'll react when he wakes up." Sakumo rested his arms on the table.

"How do you know him?" Sasuke placed his cup down and began to eat again.

Sakumo laughed, "He came here a few years ago to train. I helped him out whenever he needed something." His demeanour changed and he became serious, "I think I did so much for him because I felt it would make up for Kakashi."

Sasuke finished eating, wiping his mouth, "If you try, he'll forgive you."

Sakumo was surprised to hear the man's words. Was it that obvious how much he was affected? "You sound quite confident."

Sasuke nodded, "He just needs some time." Hearing a racket, he diverted his attention to the entrance.

"Hey, this doesn't look that great. Aoba, I thought you were going to give us the best food we've tasted!" Konohamaru's voice was recognisable.

Aoba's face became visible, "The food here is the best, believe me."

Neji cautiously observed his surroundings, followed by Tenten. Shikamaru was scratching his head, "I agree with you a lot of the time, but maybe you're wrong this time."

Lee slapped the chuunin on his back, "We should trust in Aoba. Who else knows this village like he does?"

"Well said Lee." Gai walked into the restaurant and began looking around. "It doesn't look too bad. With our presence, it'll liven up." His eyes caught Sasuke's form.

Gai was surprised to see the Uchiha, making his way to his table. Sasuke didn't move, wondering why there were other Leaf-nin in the Confederation.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Gai wanted to know about Kakashi. He had some spare time on his hands and felt up to a challenge.

Sasuke stood up, "He's busy."

Gai placed his finger on his chin, "Are you sure he's not just reading his book?" He noticed the man across Sasuke, his eyes widening when he looked at him. There had to be something wrong, "Sakumo-san?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The dripping tap was the only noise audible in the otherwise silent kitchen.

"Where would you like me to start?" Hideaki stroked his beard.

Tsunade spoke first, "After all the time you've been hidden, why reveal yourself now?"

"We need your help." Hideaki said.

Jiraiya started to drink his tea, "With what?"

"I am offering an alliance to Konoha for a war against Iwa." Hideaki waited for a response.

Tsunade didn't expect that, "What?" She shook her head, "No, I'm not dragging my village into a war."

Hideaki sighed, "I understand that it's not the best of proposals."

"Of course it isn't! War only causes suffering; I don't want my people involved with that!" Tsunade had forgotten everything else; the images of Dan and Nawaki kept flashing through her mind.

Jiraiya walked forward and placed his hand on Tsunade's shoulder, "Let him finish."

Hideaki grabbed a cup of tea, "Iwa was an ally of ours or they acted like they were. Their leader, Hajin, is going to ignite a conflict which could destroy this world."

Sakura had finished drinking her tea, "He did seem possessed when we saw him."

"Do you know how the shinobi life began?" Hideaki was addressing the Godaime.

Tsunade didn't answer, prompting Kakashi to speak, "We don't have records about those kinds of things."

"A millennia ago, there was a great war which ravaged this land. The people of this world couldn't defend themselves and were being massacred. Our opponents weren't human, they were from another world." Hideaki drank some of his tea.

"What do you mean they weren't human?" Jiraiya was intrigued.

Hideaki placed his cup down, "They're called the Tengu. They came from another dimension and held powers beyond our imagination. They were harbingers of war and wanted to conquer everything."

Kakashi made sure he took all of the information in, "How were they defeated?"

Hideaki smiled, "One of their own was against what they were doing. He taught humans about fighting, chakra and spirits. He gave bloodlines to different people and trained them so that they could defend themselves, and they did."

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear, "That's how it all started then."

"It was a war which lasted a hundred years. Because of the humans' courage and will, they were able to win. But due to this occurrence, laws were made." Hideaki finished drinking his tea, "These laws were to stop any such conflicts in the future."

Tsunade rested her chin on her hands, "Hajin is going to ignite a conflict on this kind of level. Am I right?"

Hideaki placed his hands in his sleeves, "Yes you are. There are 3 dimensions that we know of; our own, the Tengus' and the Summon realm. The thing connecting them all is a place we call the Void."

Sakura rubbed her temple, "That's a lot of things."

Hideaki laughed, "I'll explain more. The Void is the space between everything; it's where time stands still. It's the bridge connecting us all but is also extremely dangerous."

Jiraiya moved back to the wall, "How is Hajin going to ignite this conflict?"

"We have good relations with the Summon realm; we use them as comrades in battle but there are regulations between us. Just like we don't expect them to come to our dimension without permission, they expect the same." Hideaki placed his cup back in the tray, "Hajin not only wants to step foot on their land, but he wants to conquer it. This will cause a terrible backlash. The summons won't hesitate in coming to our own dimension and they'll kill many."

Jiraiya was shocked, finding out so many things he had no idea about. He was good friends with Gamabunta and it was frightening to think that the Toad boss would know of these laws, and possibly retaliate horrendously.

Tsunade shook her head, "This is insane. Why's he willing to do this?"

Hideaki leaned back in his chair, "I don't understand why but he'll go through with it."

Sakura had numerous thoughts on her mind, "Has anyone ever travelled to the Summon realm?" She looked at the old man, "You said permission would be required right?"

Hideaki continued speaking, "There hasn't been anyone who's entered their dimension. The 4 Celestial Summons have to agree on anyone travelling there."

Kakashi decided to speak up, "Wasn't Genkei a Celestial? Pakkun, my own summon, addressed him as such."

Tsunade had no clue as to what they were talking about, "What are these Celestial Summons?"

Hideaki decided to clear the confusion, "The Summon realm is like our own, there is a hierarchy. The 4 Celestial beasts are at the top of everything."

Sakura tapped her chin, "Who are they?"

"Their world is divided and the Celestials command one section each; the Sphinx is the ruler of the deserts and mountains, the Unicorn rules over the forests and grassland, the Whale rules over the ocean and the Dragon rules over the sky. There is also a point which connects all their territories but belongs to no one." Hideaki finished speaking.

Jiraiya scratched his head, "Who is Genkei?"

"Naruto's summon, the Dragon King." Sakura answered quickly.

Tsunade was surprised, and slightly impressed, "He wasn't so normal after all."

"That doesn't explain why Pakkun was addressing Genkei like he followed him though." Kakashi said.

"The Celestials each command the tribes which are living in their sections. Pakkun was probably one of the ones living under Genkei's rule." Hideaki's throat was getting dry from all of the talking.

Tsunade watched the old man rise from his chair and go to the sink, pouring himself some water. The kitchen was engulfed in silence before she spoke, "Can you stop this without us?"

Hideaki finished drinking the water, "Anything is possible but Hajin commands a strong army; it's unlikely."

Tsunade closed her eyes, her thoughts in conflict. She hated war because she had lost two of her most precious people in them. She didn't want to get involved with another one and possibly cause others the same pain she suffered. But at the same time, if she didn't help the Confederation, the price could be higher. "I need to think about this."

"That's no problem. Let me know when you've decided." Hideaki wanted to go check on Naruto, leaving the kitchen.

Jiraiya sighed, "This is the biggest thing we've faced so far. Whatever you decide, make sure it's what you want."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The stadium was packed with shinobi, all of them locked in conversation. The chatter resonated through the air as Tenjou observed them all calmly. Upon his arrival in the village a day ago, he set up plans for the ninjas of the village to meet up today. He tried to flatten his scruffy hair but was unsuccessful.

"Tenjou-san, that's everyone." A masked shinobi stood behind the advisor of the Tsuchikage.

Tenjou nodded at the man before facing the crowd of people. He was standing several feet above the ground, allowing him to grasp the full size of the gathering. He put up his hand and the noise slowly faded away. The crowd gave him their undivided attention before he spoke, "The reason you have all been called here is because there is a war coming."

A few gasps escaped the people along with some whispers. There was some shuffling, and then a voice could be heard, "Why are we going to war?"

Tenjou adjusted his eye patch, "The Tsuchikage loves his village. He is going to bring us all peace and prosperity. But in order to do so, we will have to stand by his side and help him. There are those who will oppose us, but we will stand and fight against them. You are the shinobi of Iwa, this is your duty."

"We just recovered from the last war! It took us over a decade to do so!" An old shinobi at the front of the crowd was the one shouting.

"And with whose help did Iwa recover? It was Hajin-sama who stopped everything from crumbling." Tenjou stared over the crowd, "Would such a man put you at risk, when he gave it his all to make sure you were able to stand up on your own two feet?"

A lot of the shinobi in the crowd were shaking their heads. They knew of the poor state Iwa was in and were appreciative of what Hajin had done for them.

Tenjou took out his sword, holding it high in the air, "We have always prided ourselves on moving forward. This is another step we must take to greatness, and we shall all do it together. Are you with the man who helped you in your time of need?"

The crowd of ninjas broke into a roar of cheers which thundered through the air. The deafening sound filled the entire village.

Tenjou smiled, "Prepare yourselves; tomorrow we begin our crossing into history!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stopped in front of the second to last door. Its light covered his entire body but it didn't bother him. His eyes were squinted, trying to see beyond the door. "I'm close to the end."

Light didn't want to talk too much, "Just remember, this is all for your own good."

Naruto massaged his neck, "You make it sound like I'm going to witness something terrible." He walked into the passageway.

_The clock was ticking away as Naruto held a pen in his hand. He was holding a notebook and was trying to think of what to write. He had finished the second step of his training close to his sixteenth birthday. Yuudai had told him that he shouldn't take the final step until some time later, because it would be hard for him in his current state._

_The 16 year old chewed on the end of his pen, struggling for ideas. He had started reading the novels Jiraiya had written and was surprised to find they were fascinating. The experience motivated him to start writing one of his own books as a gift to Yuudai._

_The door to the house opened, "So this is where you were." Yuka closed the door and walked towards him. "You're still working on that?"_

_Naruto sighed, "There's nothing else to do. Yuudai-san doesn't want me taking missions now that Akatsuki is more active."_

_Yuka folded her arms, "He's just looking out for you. Besides, he should be back tomorrow. I wonder why he needed to go to the homeland for."_

_Naruto sat up, laughing, "Probably to get the latest book out."_

_Yuka shook her head, "How did you get interested in these anyway?"_

"_You know the flower I gave you was an idea from one of these books. They kind of helped to make you fall in love with me." He grinned like a fox, "Maybe that's why."_

_Yuka tried to look at his notebook, "How much have you written?"_

_Naruto grabbed the woman, tugging her. Yuka let out a slight scream before falling on top of him. Naruto was smiling, "I need some inspiration."_

_Yuka had an amused look across her face, "Really?"_

_Before they were able to do anything, an explosion occurred outside. The house shook violently as the two ninjas jumped up and exited. Naruto looked around before seeing a column of smoke rising into the air, "What happened?"_

_A wave of water rushed through the encampment. Along the top of it were small sculptures of clay, moulded into the shape of fishes. A series of explosions thundered through the area._

_Naruto looked at Yuka, "Find anyone that could be hurt and help them!" He ran towards the source of the commotion before Yuka could say anything. He speeded through the encampment, noticing 3 figures shrouded in cloaks. Gritting his teeth, he pointed at the individuals, "Who the hell are you?"_

"_It's common courtesy to tell your own name before asking for someone else's." The tall man took off his hat and threw it to the ground, "Didn't you even know that?"_

"_Hey Kisame, stop screwing around and let's find the jinchuuriki. I don't know why he sent 3 of us anyway." The blonde haired man was already moulding clay in his hands._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi." The last individual took off his hat and unbuttoned his cloak._

"_Are you saying this is him, Itachi?" Kisame was pointing his Samehada towards Naruto._

"_I've had enough of talking to you all! You'll pay for doing this!" Naruto clenched his fists, his eyes turning crimson. A blast of red chakra escaped him and he sprouted 3 tails._

_Vanishing from his spot, Naruto appeared in the middle of the Akatsuki members. The chakra exploded from him, sending them all off their feet. He rushed towards Deidara and started to punch him repeatedly._

_Deidara couldn't defend himself and let go of the clay which he was holding in his hand. Before it could detonate, it was thrust into the air because of the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto grabbed the man, before bringing back his hand and driving it into his face. Blood escaped the mouth of Deidara as he was sent rolling across the ground._

_Naruto snapped his head backwards, noticing Kisame charging at him. Swiftly dodging to the side, he slammed his foot into the blue man's stomach. A blade of red chakra formed on the end of his hand. Naruto wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation and swung his chakra blade through the arm of his opponent._

_Kisame let out a roar of pain as his arm fell to the floor. "You bastard!"_

_Naruto grabbed the criminal by his hair and drove his knee into his face. Jumping into the air, he stomped on his face a few more times before kicking him in the neck. Kisame was sent flying through the air but managed to recover midway._

_Naruto ducked as a kunai passed him. He looked towards Itachi, only to find his form evaporate into ravens. He understood that it was a genjutsu, quickly forming hand seals to escape. However, before he could finish, a sharp pain entered his anatomy. The skin had been shaved off his back._

_Naruto fell onto his knees, blood falling from his mouth. His back felt like it had been decimated, pain emanating from every point of it. He could make out the bruised face of Deidara, who threw a clay sculpture towards him._

_Naruto couldn't recover since his Kyuubi chakra had been taken away from him by Samehada. Not able to call upon his reserves quick enough, the clay exploded in his face. He fell flat on the ground, gasping for air._

"_I'm going to rip this kid's limbs off!" Kisame was incensed._

"_Calm down. We were ordered to bring him in without any harm done." Itachi's composed voice was hard to hear._

"_Let's get going. This is the final one." Deidara grabbed Naruto._

_Naruto couldn't resist them any longer, slowly falling unconscious. He had been captured._

Light moved to the side as Naruto escaped through the door frantically. He was breathing heavily, "Why was I shown that?" He moved back from the passageway.

Light sighed, "It's one of the things which troubles you most. You have to be able to confront it."

Naruto faced the last door which stood alone at the top, "What's behind that?"

"What are you afraid of most?" Light closed his eyes, hoping that the man wouldn't do anything drastic.

Naruto realised what lay beyond the door, his face being flushed of all colour, "No, I'm not going through that."

Light opened his eyes, "You have to!"

Naruto stepped backwards, "I don't have to do anything!" He turned around and started running down the squares.

Light could be heard shouting, "Are you going to keep on running?"

Naruto didn't care what the boy said, he was afraid. He didn't ever want to witness that scene again, the image which had haunted him for years. Jumping off the squares of light, he was surprised when his foot went through the ground. "What the…"

The Uzumaki began sinking and tried his hardest to escape. He was waving his arms as Light arrived at the bottom of the steps. "You'll never be able to move forward if you can't come to terms with who you are."

Naruto's whole body had nearly been submerged, "Light! Help me!" Before sinking completely, his eyes caught the sight of Light's face which was now identifiable. The sad look on his features was apparent as he realised who he was; a younger version of himself.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well there you are, Naruto's journey was cut short before the final door. You now have a better idea of the Summon realm and what surrounds it. Tenjou is preparing Iwa's army and Naruto is still afraid. Also, you can tell Naruto was a lot stronger before and rightfully so, considering he took a 2 year break and did nothing at all during that time. Laters.  



	30. Awakening

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** This was later than usual. I kind of got tied up with other things and didn't get time to write this up. But i have now so that's a good thing. I give you the latest update, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Awakening**

Naruto's eyes snapped open, a gasp escaping his mouth. Startled by the light, he quickly shut his eyes again. He sat up slowly, his body feeling heavy and fragile. He began to open his eyes, this time slowly so that he could adjust to the brightness. As everything became clearer, he felt some confusion and surprise. He was back in his home in the Confederation.

Sighing, the fear he felt when falling through that chasm was now disappearing. What was that experience? He couldn't explain it but it wasn't normal, nor did it feel entirely like a dream. His conversations and pathways back into his past felt so real that they were worrying him.

Grimacing slightly, he moved off the bed and stood up. Stumbling, he quickly regained his balance. His legs almost felt as if they weren't even there. Deciding to sit back down on the bed to get used to the new feeling, he put his hand in his pocket. He wasn't disappointed, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and matches. Quickly lighting one of the cigarettes, he put it in his mouth.

It was then that it struck him what he had come back to; the betrayal by Hajin and his plans, as well as the loss of Yuka. He dropped the cigarette from his hand, his stomach churning. Rushing to his feet, he ran to the bathroom next to his room. He flung his head into the sink, throwing up.

His felt disgusted, opening the tap and swallowing the water. He tried to get rid of the unpleasant taste in his mouth. Continuing, he washed his face before wiping himself with a towel. Discarding the towel, he froze when he saw his own reflection. The crimson eyes which shared the traits of the Kyuubi were staring back at him. Naruto didn't think of what he was doing, slamming his fist into the mirror. The shattered glass fell into the sink below.

He walked back into his room, a tear falling from his eye; he felt lost. Taking a seat on the table, he took out another cigarette and began smoking. Blowing some smoke out of his mouth, he observed the piece of parchment on the table. He picked it up, recognising the notes.

"Your understanding of seals is remarkable." Hideaki was standing at the entrance of the room.

Naruto placed the parchment back onto the table, "The fear of death makes a person desperate."

"People don't often use their power as well as they could but when confronted by something which threatens their existence, they try their hardest." Hideaki walked inside the room. "You were close to dying but we managed to reinforce the seal."

Naruto looked at the old man, "Why did you bring me back?"

"You wanted to die?" Hideaki had a questioning expression.

Naruto shook his head, "You only delayed the seal from breaking. What's the point? Hajin destroyed the only thing which could've helped."

Hideaki clasped his hands, "You think it was a waste of time?"

"I have nothing left; what's the point in living a few more months? Do you want me to dwell on my loss some more before I finally die?" Naruto's anger could be heard through his words.

Hideaki watched the man, taking in his despondent state. Turning around, he made a move to depart, "We'll continue this conversation later."

Naruto didn't pay attention to the leader of the Confederation leaving. Instead, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate; he had someone he wanted to meet. His body began to feel light before his feet were surrounded by water. He stopped focusing and noticed he had reached his destination. Beginning to walk through the gloomy corridors, he eventually arrived in the chamber of the Kyuubi.

The towering prison was still an awe inspiring sight but the atmosphere inside had changed. There was no longer that feeling of security; instead the air was filled with malice.

"Show yourself!" Naruto shouted.

The sound of his paws thundering against the ground became closer as Kyuubi appeared behind the bars, "Another visit from you? Are you here to beg me not to destroy the seal?"

"The seal has been strengthened." Naruto spoke in a calm voice.

"You know as well as I do that I'll break through it soon enough." Kyuubi was grinning.

Naruto was gritting his teeth, "Do you think I'm afraid of you?"

Kyuubi growled, "I've had to endure your speeches of hatred towards me for a long time; claiming you'll make sure I get what I deserve, how I'm responsible for everything that's happened to you." He licked his lips, "You've made it apparent that you're afraid of me."

Naruto looked up at the demon fox, a sparkle in his crimson eyes, "What if I killed myself?"

Kyuubi was rendered speechless, not answering; Naruto's death would also mean his own.

"You've got nothing left to say now, huh? I'll tell you this; no matter what happens, you're going to die with me." He turned around and began walking away from the prison of the Kyuubi's. He could feel the demon flaring his chakra and begin thrusting himself into the prison bars, working on weakening the seal. Closing his eyes, he left the sinister location.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stood knee deep in the sea, the water surrounding him. The fish were circling his legs, not disturbed by his presence. Paying no mind to the gentle wind, he lost himself to his memories.

_**Flashback**_

_He was breathing heavily, surprised to be conscious. The last thing he remembered was a confrontation with Orochimaru, which resulted in him losing. He hadn't expected the attack, it was so sudden. Hearing a battle cry, he turned around to witness a grand battle occurring. Members of Akatsuki were fighting with ninjas from Konoha. He could make out Sakura engaged in battle with a blue haired woman. He was back now, no longer under Orochimaru's control._

_Clutching his throbbing head, he tried to understand how he had returned to normal. His eyes caught the sight of a dead body next to his, it was Kabuto's. He blinked a few times, surprised to the see the dead man. Hearing a coughing sound, he moved his head towards another figure._

_Itachi was lying across the ground, blood escaping his mouth. He was no longer in his Akatsuki robe. It was apparent he had been through a tremendous battle._

_Sasuke was in shock before he recognised his own clothes were torn and bloodied. He realised what had happened. Standing up, he grabbed the kusanagi near him. Walking towards Itachi, he stared at his brother._

_Itachi didn't move, staring right back, "What's wrong Sasuke?"_

"_Why did you save me?" Sasuke was confused, not knowing what else to say. He had wanted to fight his brother for so long and avenge his clan but now that he was helpless in front of him, he felt remorse._

"_Finish me." Itachi was waiting for the final blow._

_Sasuke didn't move, "Why?" He had wanted a clear answer for so long, he was almost pleading._

_Itachi's expression was blank, "Stop dwelling on the past."_

_Sasuke gritted his teeth, repressing his tears, "You killed everyone! How can you expect me to forget?"_

"_What's done is done…kill me and set yourself free." Itachi finished speaking._

_Sasuke readied his kusanagi, waiting to see whether Itachi would say anything else. A few moments passed in silence, his heart beating fast. Not thinking too much about it, he plunged the sword through Itachi's heart. It was there, for a second, that he saw a smile adorn the elder Uchiha's face._

_Sasuke fell onto his knees, his hands shaking. He had taken the life of his own brother but it still didn't answer anything. He was still lost and without solace. He knew this was what lay at the end of the road but now that he was there, he felt more detached from reality than he had ever been. The battles around him continued but he paid no attention to them._

_Soon, after several minutes, a roar echoed throughout the air. Sasuke was broken from his thoughts, directing his vision to the city of the Akatsuki. Jiraiya could be seen making his way to the inside. Sasuke noticed that the battles had all finished. The air was finally filled with harmony._

"_Sasuke-kun…" Sakura was injured, standing a few feet away from him along with Kakashi._

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke sighed, grabbing his kusanagi. It was weird that the weapon he held closest to him also reminded him of his most painful experiences. Something which was supposed to protect him also happened to cause grief. The words of Itachi were constantly replayed in his mind over the past 2 years but as much as he tried, he couldn't let go of his past. Time was serving to be his downfall; the more that went by, the further he felt himself drifting away from a sense of purpose.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Am I hearing this right? He was one of the best shinobi that Konoha ever produced?" Konohamaru had some beef sticking out of his mouth.

Gai was seated across him, "That's right and he's Kakashi's father."

Sakumo looked at the curious eyes directed at him. The group from Konoha had made themselves comfortable at his table after Sasuke departed. They were slightly squashed but he wasn't complaining; he enjoyed the company. He laughed, scratching his head, "You're making me out to be a celebrity."

Aoba picked up his glass of water, "You're a legend in Konoha so he's not lying."

Tenten agreed with the special jounin, "I've read all about your sabre; it's an interesting weapon."

"You know who he is?" Lee was surprised, having not heard of the man previously.

Tenten prepared to eat, placing a napkin on her lap, "I read about weapons often and the sabre of Konoha's White Fang is in most books. He's a part of our village's history."

Neji was quiet, listening to everything. He was interested to see the father of Kakashi but was wondering why he was no longer with Konoha. He didn't say anything however, finding the timing to be inappropriate.

Shikamaru had already finished eating; he was squashed at the end of the booth near the window. "Why aren't you still with Konoha?"

The atmosphere seemingly changed for the worse as Sakumo was clearly hesitant to continue further with the conversation. Aoba, knowing full well of his feelings, diverted the discussion elsewhere, "How is Naruto?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in topic, but realised he had nearly forgotten why they were here originally. "Can we see him?"

Sakumo poked at his food, "He's not in the best of conditions at the moment. A lot of events occurred which have caused complications for us. If all is well, I'll take you to meet him tomorrow."

Konohamaru wasn't happy with the news, "Eh? We still have to wait."

Gai slapped his hands together, "Everything happens when the time is right. There's no need for us to rush; the Godaime and Jiraiya-sama are already being informed of the situation."

Aoba wiped his mouth, "Exactly! I'll show you around some of the places here."

Sakumo observed the group; they were so full of passion. It was an unanticipated sight to behold and different from his own time in Konoha. His experiences revolved around the mission and he didn't share much of a bond with his comrades. They never talked often or even as friends, it was always about something which was pertaining to the task at hand. Nevertheless, he always felt like he had to protect them and that was what led to him abandoning a mission for them.

"Lee, stop that!" Tenten was trying to get him out of her line of vision.

Konohamaru's laughter filled the air, "That's pretty cool!"

Lee had chop sticks sticking out of his nose, "What? You don't like it?"

Neji wasn't amused either, his face displaying his disgust. Shikamaru was trying not to get pushed against the window by Aoba, who was trying to avoid Gai's flailing arms.

Sakumo smiled underneath his mask; this generation of ninjas seemed to be very different from his own. He could tell they had formed a bond with each other and interacted like they were friends. Silently, he stood up and left without alerting the group.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hideaki walked through the house, on his way back to the Godaime. He was disturbed by the state of Naruto but expected it. The blonde was in a fragile condition mentally and it upset him to see him in such a way. Arriving in the kitchen, Hideaki wasn't surprised to see everyone quiet. Tsunade was deep in thought along with Jiraiya while Sakura cleaned the dishes. Kakashi happened to be engaged in his book again. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Naruto is awake."

Jiraiya stopped tapping his chin, "Is he alright?"

Hideaki walked towards the sink, moving past Sakura and fetching himself a glass of water, "For the most part."

Sakura took a deep breath, having finished with her work. "I should go and check on him." She left the kitchen, wanting to see whether he had recovered.

Hideaki finished drinking his water, savouring the taste, "I trust you will need more time to come to a decision. Even though I would like to receive an answer quickly, feel free to think it over properly."

Jiraiya decided to take a seat on the table, "I wouldn't mind knowing some more about the Confederation."

Hideaki laughed, "If I'm asking for an alliance then that would be required." He tucked his hands in his sleeves, "I guess I should start from the beginning. Our foundation is rooted with the war between the Tengu and this dimension. When that finished, many shinobi spread to different parts of the world. The ones who stayed behind were our ancestors."

Kakashi shut his book, "So the original shinobi lived on this island."

Hideaki nodded, "Yes, the way of the ninja began here."

"What exactly do you do? You're separated from the rest of the world. You need to trade in order to survive." Tsunade was leaning her head against her palm.

"We partake in trade every month. The border of Waterfall and Fire Country is the trading hotspot. Our merchants often go there and buy the necessary supplies. From there, they are shipped to us on this island." Hideaki was smiling.

Jiraiya understood, "You have spies and associates which help you out too."

"Indeed." Hideaki replied.

"Why not include yourselves with everyone? What's the reason for being detached?" Kakashi was eager to know of the answer, since his father had ended up joining them.

"We act as peacekeepers from the shadows. When an event occurs which could escalate into something terrible, we diffuse it." Hideaki answered without hiding anything.

Tsunade looked at the old man, "What about Naruto? Why did you kidnap him?"

Hideaki stroked his beard, "That wasn't originally the plan. We wanted the forbidden scroll."

"What did you need that for?" Jiraiya asked.

"Akatsuki." Hideaki resumed speaking, "Even though we could handle anything they may have attempted, we wouldn't be able to stop the Kyuubi if it was unsealed. The forbidden scroll contains the method the Yondaime used to stop it. We wanted it in case Kyuubi was to end up being extracted. However when that was unattainable, the shinobi I assigned the mission to abducted Naruto. If we couldn't stop Kyuubi's power, then the container being with us would help us ensure it remained sealed."

Jiraiya sighed, remembering the Sandaime, "I doubt even he suspected such a thing. The old man was troubled by Naruto's kidnapping but it seems it wasn't done for evil intentions."

"You've probably prevented a lot of conflicts. If you need our help at this point, you must really fear for the worst." Kakashi had a serious demeanour.

Hideaki acknowledged his response, "When a war is waged between men, it only takes other men to stop it. But this is completely different." He looked towards the direction from where he came. "Have you any other queries?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "No, we know what we need to. Though, what if one of your own was to try and disrupt the peace you try to uphold? It doesn't seem to me that your method is the best way to go about things."

Hideaki smiled, walking to the door, "You may be right about that."

Tsunade spoke after Hideaki left, "Keeping watch over the world from the shadows; not something which would sit well with most people." She closed her eyes, now having more fuel for thought.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto watched the magnificent white bird land on the wooden railing. It looked peaceful picking at its own wing, attempting to clean it. Those eyes seemed to hold no troubles or doubts. Naruto moved his hand closer to the creature but it flew away before he could touch it. He had decided to come outside for some fresh air. He was now properly dressed since it was slightly cold, and it wasn't wise to be walking around half naked. He knew there were other people in the house, having felt their presence. Sighing, he took out his cigarette from his mouth and looked at the pond in the garden.

The fish seemingly played with each other, trying to snatch the food away. Their bursts of speed were interesting to observe; one moment they would be calm and the next they'd be extremely fast. Naruto was forced to part with his thoughts when the door behind him was slid open.

Sakura left the door open, walking onto the wooden boards, "This is where you are. You shouldn't be up so quick. You had a high fever, it's best to rest for a while."

Naruto put the cigarette back in his mouth, not feeling like responding to the woman. This was unlike him but he didn't feel interested in interacting with anyone for the moment. He wanted some time to be alone with his thoughts.

Sakura walked next to the retired ninja and leaned against the wooden barricade, "You're not listening, are you? This could be harmful for you."

"What does it matter to you?" Naruto didn't face the kunoichi when speaking.

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "What kind of question is that? I'm a medic-nin; I'm telling you what's best for you."

Naruto was beginning to get aggravated, "Did I ask for your help?"

Sakura stopped, realising he was different that usual, "No, you didn't."

Naruto faced her, his crimson eyes frightening, "Then stop telling me what's best for me!"

Sakura didn't reply, offended by the blonde. She had gone out of her way to help when she didn't need to. It was irritating to see someone be so unappreciative. Shaking her head, she turned around but found their altercation had been observed by Hideaki. She didn't greet the old man, instead walking past him into the house.

Hideaki stared at Naruto's back, waiting for any reaction, "Is that how you act towards those who've helped you?"

Naruto flicked his cigarette out of his hand, "What do you want?"

Hideaki cleared his throat, "You wanted to know why I brought you back, no? I'm giving you a chance for redemption."

Naruto laughed sardonically, "Redemption? I'm too weak for it. I've learnt that from these past 2 years."

"And did you forget all the years before those? What you learnt then." Hideaki could see he struck a nerve, "When I first placed you under Yuudai's care, I hoped that the responsibility thrust upon him would help him change. But it wasn't that which made him change…it was you."

Naruto didn't like the direction the conversation was heading in. Being reminded of the past in his dreams was disheartening enough, "Don't…"

"No, I will. You two had a complicated relationship but in your eyes, it was worth it. You finally had someone there for you. I sometimes wonder when I look at you now, whether it was a mistake not sending you back to Konoha. Maybe if you'd never gotten so attached to Yuudai, you wouldn't be in the state that you're in now. There's a chance you'd never suffer as much as you have these past 2 years." Hideaki looked towards the ground, "You could have led a better life."

Naruto wiped the tear from his eye before it could trickle down his face, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Do you know what Genkei is doing right now?" Hideaki asked.

Naruto turned around, "What are you talking about?"

Hideaki resumed, "He's undergoing his metamorphosis."

Naruto was confused, "Metamorphosis?"

"Did you think you've seen Genkei's true form? Every dragon that is in line to become a Celestial, at one point has to undergo a transformation. A change into their true form which makes them fit for their position." Hideaki answered.

Naruto shook his head, "What does this have to do with anything?"

Hideaki sighed, "Genkei was supposed to undertake this trial 2 years ago. He didn't though and even I was confused. He never told me why but now I know. It was because of you, he didn't want to leave you like this."

"Leave me? What the hell are you on about?" Naruto could feel his heart beating faster. Wherever this exchange was leading, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"The dragons that have the potential to become a Celestial beast do so because they have a special ability. A time comes in their life when they can transform to their final form which makes them leave behind everything; attachments, memories, bonds." Hideaki realised that his words had finally hit home.

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock, finally understanding, "Why? Why did he do that?"

"Because he wants the power to help you realise your dream. I've never seen it before but Genkei was different. He wasn't eager to transform like most, instead he seemed happy with what he was." Hideaki smiled, "It was because of the time he spent with you. He enjoyed how things were and that was the reason he didn't undertake the trial 2 years ago. But now, he's left behind what he wanted to help you achieve what you need. Are you really going to let all of this go to waste?"

Naruto was speechless, his feelings were conflicted. Why was it depressing knowing that Genkei was gone? He should've been happy that the dragon was willing to do this for him but he wasn't. He was angry that so much was happening around him without him knowing.

Hideaki walked inside the house, "What you decide is entirely up to you. Do you want to die stuck in that little prison of yours, or do you want that chance to fly? There are people willing to help; you only need to accept it from them."

Naruto heard the footsteps fading away. Gritting his teeth, he slammed his fist into the wooden railing, "Damn it!" That feeling of being completely alone, the one he feared and made his life hell when he was young; it was clutching him by his throat.

Recognising another presence, he faced the entrance to his front garden. Sasuke was staring at him, visibly surprised to see him. Naruto stared into the eyes of the ninja, recognising that longing for freedom but it was painful. Turning, he walked away wondering what he had to do. Did he really have the power to find his redemption after failing for so long?

* * *

**Author Notes:** So, some more things are becoming clearer. Genkei is undergoing his transformation and you know how Sasuke was able to kill Itachi and escape from Orochimaru's grasp. Basically, Orochimaru had taken him over and attacked Akatsuki. Him and Itachi fought and the Uchiha elder managed to bring Sasuke back by banishing Orochimaru. This left him close to dead which gave Sasuke the chance to finish him off. You also know why Sasuke feels so lost, because he never found a proper answer. Anyways, much to write yet and i don't want to be late again. The next chapters are what i've been waiting to write. Until next time, laters.  



	31. Faith's Power

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** I wasn't late. We now enter the final arc of this story which will be quite long. Enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Faith's Power**

The pen was placed down silently, not even the slightest of noise escaping. Carefully tucking the pages together, Naruto made sure he didn't damage them. It had taken him the whole of the night but he'd finally finished his novel. There was enough material in his notes for him to do so.

It was early in the morning and the rain was pattering against his window. The sound of his clock ticking was drowned out, as he gathered what he needed and placed it in his rucksack. Moving towards his dresser, he picked out a cloak and wrapped it around himself.

Grabbing his rucksack, he made his way to the exit of his house. He stopped when seeing Sakura and Sasuke. They were both in his living room; Sakura was reading something while Sasuke seemed to be resting. His eyes made contact with the kunoichi he had lost his temper with but he quickly shifted. He couldn't bear to stare at her, feeling slightly guilty with what he had done.

The door to his house was opened before he reached it, the wind sweeping in some water. Sakumo was at the front of the group which was from Konoha.

The elder Hatake had found out about Naruto's condition from Hideaki the night before. Knowing he was up and walking, he thought it'd be fine to bring his friends to see him. "It's good to see you again."

Naruto nodded towards him but ignored the group he'd accompanied. Not paying any mind, he walked right past them into the rain and closed the door behind him.

Konohamaru was shocked, "What the heck?" Shaking his head, he turned around and exited the house too.

"Hey Konohamaru!" Shikamaru was too late to stop the chuunin. "Ah, what happened there?"

Aoba took off his cloak, placing it on the table near him. "He didn't look too pleased to see us. Aren't you his friends?"

Neji had discarded his own wet covering, "It seemed more like he didn't care."

"We're not exactly great friends. We've met before a few times." Shikamaru decided to elaborate, scratching his head.

Lee felt hurt, "I thought I was though…"

Gai laughed, slapping the man on his back, "Don't worry about it Lee, he looked to have some things on his mind. I'm sure we'll get another chance to speak with him. We'll just wait for him to come back."

Tenten had walked towards Sakura, "What are you reading?"

Sakura closed the book, hiding it from view, "Nothing. W-why are you asking?" Her face became red upon finishing.

"I was just curious." Tenten was being honest, a confused voice escaping her.

Gai looked around, noticing the absence of a few people, "Where are the rest?"

Sasuke picked up his kusanagi, rising to his feet, "Kakashi is in the kitchen. Jiraiya and the Godaime are in their rooms."

Gai didn't wait for anything else, heading down the hall in search of his friend. Sakumo decided to escort the group from Konoha and show them the house; there was nothing better for them to do at the moment.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "There are some things I need to find out." He wasted no time in venturing through the hallway.

Sakura found herself alone in the room all of a sudden. Shrugging, she took out her book and began to read again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"The tracks end here." Gen had his hand in the sand, staring at the sea ahead of him.

"What do you mean? We've been searching for a long time, it can't just end." Tai replied.

The two Titans had spent the past few days scouring the Grass and Waterfall countries. They were now at the North coast of the Waterfall after having picked up a peculiar scent.

"I can still feel it, they haven't disappeared from here. They've travelled across this water." Gen stood up, his mask covering his face.

Tai kicked some sand, "So, what do we do?"

"What Hajin-sama asked of us; we continue until we find everything possible." Gen started walking across the water.

"Gen, wait!" Tai caught up to him, "I need to ask you something."

Gen faced his sister, his face hidden, "What is it?"

Tai sighed, "Don't you care about what happened to Ken and Nin?"

"I don't understand the question." Gen's response was simple.

Tai took off her mask, "Their death hasn't affected you? Why did you shrug it off so easily back in the ruins?"

"We're shinobi Tai, you should know this. I can never feel remorse unless my purpose of existing was stripped of me. As long as Hajin-sama is able to move forward so can I." Gen started walking again.

Tai shouted, "Before Hajin-sama ever came into the picture, we were there. What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you forgotten that?"

Gen turned around, not saying anything. He was staring at the woman wordlessly, the wind blowing past him. He finally spoke in a cold voice, "While it was only us, there was nothing but grief. Hajin-sama gave me my peace. For him, I am willing to sacrifice any of you. Don't take our familial bonds as being so important."

Tai felt an enormous killing intent, freezing on the spot. She couldn't bring herself to respond. Instead, she saw the strict eyes of Gen behind his mask. Then within an instant, it vanished.

Gen faced the horizon, "Let's go, we've wasted enough time bickering."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked through his garden; the rain had already soaked his cloak and parts of his face. He didn't mind though, keeping his rucksack close to him. Before he could leave, he heard a shout from behind him.

"Why did you do that?" Konohamaru was standing several feet away from him.

Naruto felt the water trickle down his face, "Do what?"

"Ignore us like that. Didn't you realise we were there?" Konohamaru noticed there was something different about the man.

"Why does it matter so much to you? A few words won't change anything." Naruto attempted to walk again but was halted by Konohamaru, who appeared in front.

"Why are you acting weird? You're different from the person I saw in Konoha." Konohamaru was trying to get a good look at the retired shinobi.

"I am who I am." Naruto revealed his face to the boy.

Konohamaru was stunned to see those eyes, without emotion and feeling. There was pain there but he didn't know what of. He looked at the ground, "I came here to speak with you. I travelled across countries just to get a chance to meet you again."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm not special kid. I'm just an ordinary person." He walked past the chuunin.

"I thought you were though." Konohamaru could feel Naruto stop behind him, "I thought you were special. When you spoke to me those times, I don't what it was but there was something different about you."

Naruto's hand slipped from the gate, turning his head towards the young ninja.

"You spoke with confidence, like you knew what was inside my heart. That kind of faith, I'd never seen it before. How can someone ordinary understand so well?" Konohamaru said in a calm voice.

Naruto closed his eyes, the rain splashing across his face. What was this feeling inside him? It popped up randomly but it went as quickly as it came.

"That boy who was hated but never gave up trying to fit in; the one who stood up countless times after falling down..." Konohamaru stared at the sky, "…with the courage of a hundred men and the heart of a thousand; that was you. I refuse to believe this is how that person would end up."

"Why are you saying this?" Naruto wanted to know why the boy was so attached to him.

"After I met you, I felt I could do anything if I believed. But I look at you now and I see no hope in your eyes. Where's that strength?" Konohamaru was upset about the situation.

Naruto shook his head, somewhat in disbelief, "You're admiring the wrong guy." He opened the gate and walked through it. He had one destination on his mind, a place to which he had never been.

Konohamaru could hear his footsteps fade, closing his eyes. This wasn't how he had envisioned their meeting.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi read through his book, but it wasn't holding his attention. No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept wandering to the conflicts of the present. He usually read because it helped him forget and take his mind off things. However, this method was failing him at the moment.

"Kakashi! I finally found you!" Gai entered the kitchen.

"Gai? What are you doing here?" Kakashi was taken aback, "I was expecting the Godaime and Jiraiya-sama but you…"

Gai started laughing, "My team is here too, along with Shikamaru and Konohamaru. You won't believe it though."

Kakashi placed his book inside his vest, "What happened?"

"Aoba was a spy for the Confederation, quite the youthful fellow." Gai slammed his hand on the table, "Enough talk, it's time for a challenge."

Kakashi was always shocked at how topics could change so swiftly around Gai. "Uh, I don't think this is the best of times."

A commotion could be heard nearing the kitchen as the group from Konoha came into sight. Sakumo was leading the way, but stopped when he saw Kakashi. Waiting a few moments, he turned to Aoba and asked him for a favour. The undersized crowd departed down the corridor leaving the elder Hatake behind.

Sakumo walked inside, the atmosphere was noticeably gloomier. He didn't take his eyes off his son who stared right back. Gai was uncomfortable being present but also felt wary of disturbing anything.

Sakumo closed his eyes, "I won't ask for your forgiveness, I know better." Collecting himself inside, he spoke his thoughts, "I wanted you to know that not a day went by that I didn't think of you; whether you were safe, healthy or growing up fine. I can't take back what I did. But you're my son, nothing will change that." Turning around after concluding, he left the kitchen.

Kakashi didn't say anything, his heart feeling heavier. He clasped his hands, before resting his head on them.

"Kakashi…" Gai put his hand on his shoulder, "…I won't claim I know how you feel but I do remember our past. You missed your father to the point that it deprived you of your liveliness. You might find it hard but somewhere in your heart, there's that love for Sakumo-san." He tightened his grip, letting him know he was there for him, "Find it."

The enigmatic ninja walked away from the table. He realised it wasn't the time for a challenge or other banter. Kakashi needed some time to be alone and think over his conundrums.

"Gai…" Kakashi coolly uttered.

Gai looked back at the jounin, "Huh?"

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "You always know what to say."

Gai grinned, throwing his thumb out, "The power of youth is still with me regardless of how old I become. You're strong Kakashi, I know this. This is just another obstacle for you to conquer."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto jumped down from the building, landing in a puddle. He had taken the higher route due to not knowing where his destination was. He found it easier to navigate when he could see everything around him. Walking across the bridge, he passed under a huge sign.

He was surrounded by death; numerous graves which had candles lit next to them. The fire of the candles was shielded by specially designed ornaments. He started walking through the graveyard, the rain splashing off his figure. Searching for several minutes, he finally came upon the grave he wanted to visit.

Motionless, he stood watching the memorial. He took off his hood, exposing his face to the cold shower. It covered him, drenching his hair and wetting his skin. It had been two years since the demise of the person closest to him. Even though he was finally there, he still felt lost. Pulling out his rucksack from under his cloak, he opened it and took out his finished narrative. Guarding it from the rain, he spoke in an upbeat voice, "It took me long enough but I finished writing my book. I wonder what you'd have thought of it."

He placed the novel next to the candle, inside the ornament. Making sure he didn't forget, he reached into his pocket and took out a paper; it had the autograph of Jiraiya. "I got this too. You were always a big fan of his books." Smiling, he placed the piece of paper on the novel.

That smile soon disappeared from his visage when he realised it was only him speaking. As much as he tried, he couldn't act so cheerful. There would be no response or confused expression for him to gaze upon. His eyes fell to the ground, his heart beating against his chest, "Yuudai-san…" His voice was no longer composed; he was pleading, "What should I do?"

The water fell from his flowing hair into his eyes and mouth, "You said I can't give up hope but it's not enough. I'm losing everything." He fell to his knees, his hands digging into the mud, "I want you to speak to me one more time. Tell me I'm able to do this." His vision blurred, "Strength comes from faith but I don't have any left. I don't believe in myself Yuudai-san. I couldn't do anything without you, I couldn't even protect Yuka." He slammed his fist into the ground, his anguish flowing through the blood on his knuckles, "Why did you have to die?"

A flutter of wings entered his ears as a bird landed on the grave. It was the same white bird from the day before, its feathers even more majestic when wet. Naruto's crimson eyes attached themselves to the figure of the bird, which was watching him curiously. He moved his hand forward to touch it but it escaped him. He stood up as the bird began to fly away from him.

Not thinking of anything else, he began to chase the creature. His focus didn't deter from the object of his interest as he pursued it through the rain. After several minutes, he ended up on the beach. The bird continued flying away, causing him to continue his pursuit.

Naruto halted at the water's edge while the beautiful bird ascended into the sky, lost to the dark clouds. Sighing, he realised he wouldn't catch it. Falling backwards onto the sand, he brought up his knees and rested his arms on them. His mind was clogged and he wanted some time to think. At least here, the sound of the sea soothed him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade walked through the corridors, having been awakened by the commotion. She wasn't in the best of moods at the moment, her head slightly throbbing. She had passed a drenched Konohamaru, making her wonder why the chuunin was in the rain for so long.

Nonetheless, she had now made her way through the abode into the living room. Her presence caused Sakura to shift quickly, "Tsunade-Shisou, you startled me."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, staring at her apprentice enquiringly. Brushing her hair back, she walked towards her and sat down. She relaxed herself by leaning back against the cushion, "What were you reading?"

Sakura nearly choked, "How did you know?"

"It's quite evident. I might be tired but I'm aware of what's around me." Tsunade yawned.

Sakura grinned nervously, pulling the book out from behind her. She placed it in front of her teacher, clearing her throat. "It was for a purpose."

Tsunade picked up the book, recognising it instantly, "Why are you reading this?" She faced Sakura, desiring answers, "What purpose could you seriously need this for?"

Sakura shrugged, "Kakashi said it's a good insight into the minds of men and women."

Tsunade laughed, "By Jiraiya? Kakashi must be stupider than he looks." Shaking her head, she decided to continue, "Why do you need insight into the minds of men?"

"Why did you say only men?" Sakura questioned the Godaime.

"You're a woman; you should perfectly understand how we think." Tsunade put the book down.

Sakura inwardly slapped herself, "I don't really know why."

"It's not Sasuke, I know that much. The only person left would be Naruto then." Tsunade analysed the situation swiftly.

Sakura's mouth fell open, "What makes you say that?"

"He's the only other man you've spent time around lately. So he must be the one confusing you." Tsunade pointed at her apprentice, "I'm right, no?"

Sakura was stopped from answering when hearing footsteps. Jiraiya and Sasuke entered the room, both done with their discussion. The frog hermit walked towards the table and sat down, "Have you come to a decision yet?"

"I'm still thinking things over." Tsunade made herself comfortable on the cushion.

Sasuke walked across the room and sat opposite of the two women, placing his kusanagi to a side. "Hajin sounds like a formidable opponent."

Sakura wrapped her arms around her legs, "You were finally told about everything."

Jiraiya scratched his head, "Hajin has faced the Yondaime and survived. Someone like that is not to be taken lightly and he's probably only grown stronger since then."

"Indeed he has. He eclipses even my own skills." The new voice instantly drew attention.

The frog hermit stared at the fresh arrival, "Sakumo? What's going on here?"

Tsunade was equally stunned, wondering how she was gazing upon someone thought to be dead. "The surprises don't cease in this place."

Sakumo folded his arms, "It's been a long time." He recognised the expressions on his former allies' faces, "My death was a ruse; I've been here since then." He walked towards the table and took a seat also, "I doubt even you two expected Hajin to be so strong."

Jiraiya nodded, placing his hands on the tabletop, "It goes to show that there are always people lurking in the shadows, waiting until the right time to reveal their true selves." His attitude took a more serious turn, "If you're heading towards a war, the leader needs to be taken care of. Who will be the one to face him?"

Sakumo rested his elbow on the armrest of his chair, "Naruto."

Sasuke was instantly alerted while Tsunade spoke, "Is he capable of that?"

"Not right now. But we've already started making preparations to teach him how to counter Hajin's fighting style. It now rests on what he'll decide." Sakumo said.

"You're putting your hopes with him but he hasn't even told you whether he'll fight?" Tsunade asked.

"He's going through a tough time right now. Yuka and Yuudai's deaths are taking a toll on him mentally." Sakumo wondered where the blonde was currently.

"Who's Yuka?" Sakura was intrigued.

"She was the woman he loved, the daughter of Hajin. Yuudai was his guardian ever since he's been here." Sakumo sensed the atmosphere in the room take a turn for the worse.

Sakura felt slightly jealous upon hearing of the woman but more than anything, she felt like she understood what Naruto was going through now. That anger he displayed was his own confusion about his state of affairs.

Tsunade was sympathetic towards the jinchuuriki, "It's hard losing people close to you."

Sakumo voiced his opinion, "We have faith in him. If there's one thing I'm sure of, his downfalls only serve to make him stronger. He will pull through."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto gazed upon the night sky, the stars twinkling gloriously. The speckles of light were always extraordinary to observe. It often caused the man to speculate about the world and what was out there. Knowledge was desired by everyone but it was hard to acquire. How many things were there that he had no idea of?

The tide rushed in, stopping short of soaking his feet. The rain had receded an hour ago, allowing the clouds to part and display the sky behind them. The magnificent beauty of the sky only served to fill Naruto's insides with peace momentarily.

With his mind briefly clearing, he thought of Hajin. The Tsuchikage's plans and ambitions made him frustrated and furious within. A dream which would come true at the expense of thousands of people, causing them the kind of loss he had agonised over.

"_I witnessed Yuudai's last battle; I saw him die protecting you."_

The words of Hajin echoed through the walls of his mind repeatedly. It was because of Hajin that he had been caught, that Yuudai had journeyed to the Akatsuki base to rescue him. Had it not been for that, he wouldn't have ever lost the person he cherished. Then there was Yuka, abandoned by her father and left to die like a fool. He had buried the woman with his own hands, each drop of sweat filled with his suffering.

How could he give up now? He had endured hardships, cried and pleaded for his freedom during the past two years. The person responsible for his misery was now going to spread that pain to others. He couldn't allow himself to sit back and fade away into time, could he?

"…_the one who stood up countless times after falling down…"_

Konohamaru's words struck his heart, it all made sense. It didn't matter how bad things seemed to get, he kept on inching forward. This was his way of life, to persevere in front of all adversity. Maybe he wouldn't find his freedom, but that wasn't all that was important.

"What doesn't kill me…can only make me stronger." Naruto uttered, "I understand what I have to do."

Naruto placed his hands in the sand, pushing himself to his feet. What was this feeling inside him; this desire? It was back again but much stronger than before. It was swelling up inside him, until it felt like he was about to burst. He refused to fade away into the shadows. He was filled with resolve and determination. He placed his hand out in front of him, closing his eyes.

"_Look beyond yourself Naruto; tell me what you see."_

He absorbed the sounds of the breeze blowing past him, the tide advancing on the sandy beach. The peaceful ambience represented what he felt within the deepest regions of his anatomy. Opening his eyes, he finally understood. His hand ascended to point towards the sky before he tightened it into a fist, "With this resolve, I'll bring an end to my trail of freedom." He took a deep breath, his eyes full of fortitude, "I'll cross that bridge to my destiny!"

* * *

**Author Notes:** Plenty of things are happening. Yet, there's still so much you don't know. Naruto hasn't fully recovered or anything, he just wants to bring down Hajin for what he did. There's still a lot for me to write so see you later.  



	32. The Arrangement

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** Yes, back again. Not really much to say except thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Arrangement**

Naruto walked inside the huge building, ignoring the countless people at work inside. They were all busy handling paperwork or other activities. The atmosphere hadn't changed since the last time he had been here. It was still a hectic environment where everyone worked efficiently and quickly. The matters of economy, governance and the way of life in the village were handled here.

Naruto passed through the centre of the hallway and began to climb the shining silver steps. He hadn't bothered returning home the night prior, instead falling asleep on the beach. Upon awakening, he had decided what he needed to do before anything else. Reaching the top of the stairs, the sun shone through the glass ceiling. It brightened his spiky yellow hair.

Arriving at his destination, he opened the wooden doors. The conversations occurring within instantly stopped and several heads turned his way. The jinchuuriki observed the several figures, all seated around a long table. They were the advisors of Hideaki and the leader himself was seated at the end of the table.

Hideaki put his papers to a side and addressed his companions, "We'll finish discussing this later. Make sure to prepare the appropriate amount of weapons and nourishment."

The group of men and women stood up from the table, all exchanging glances with Naruto upon leaving. There were individuals of various ages, all gifted with intellect and physical prowess.

Sakumo was the only other person who remained behind with Hideaki, and closed the door behind Naruto when the advisors had departed. "We weren't expecting you."

Naruto strolled around the table, coming to a stop near the window behind Hideaki. He gazed upon the village of the Confederation, the sky full of glorious white birds, "I want you to train me."

Hideaki didn't turn around in his chair, simply clasping his hands, "What brought about your change of heart?"

"I don't know what the future holds…" Naruto closed his eyes, "…whether I'll be able to fly like you said, or finally be at peace. But I can't let Hajin get away with everything he has done. That's why I'm asking you…" He faced the old man, sincerity etched within his eyes, "…please, train me."

"You've undergone the first two stages of the training programme already. But, the amount of time you've been inactive will have affected your abilities a great deal." Hideaki took a deep breath, "You're not ready to undergo the final step."

Naruto sighed, a despondent expression appearing across his countenance, "I know I'm a lot weaker than before, but I won't give up."

Sakumo smiled underneath his mask, "Those are the words I've been waiting to hear. You won't give up because that was your way of the ninja."

Naruto was stunned; remembering that he had given up on his path as a shinobi. But now he was back on that same trail. He nodded, "I won't take back my words and I won't ever give up; that is my way of the ninja."

Hideaki stood up, "What you need is training partners. Along with me and Sakumo, a few more will push you beyond your limits. This will help your body remember what it used to be, and quickly set us on our course to help you reach beyond that limit."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you." Turning around, he moved towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Hideaki asked the man.

Naruto looked back over his shoulder, "I need a training partner right? I know just the person." He left the chamber, his mind already made up.

Sakumo folded his arms, turning his attention back to Hideaki, "It seems Yuudai's faith in him wasn't misplaced."

"Indeed." Hideaki stroked his beard before watching over his village, the people dashing through the streets and the children playing. He remembered one of the last talks he ever had with Yuudai, one which changed his outlook on certain things.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm surprised to see you here, why the sudden visit?" Hideaki placed his pen down._

_Yuudai unwrapped the mask around his face, putting it on the table. "Akatsuki has caught every bijuu except for the Kyuubi. We failed in stopping them."_

_Hideaki sighed, knowing that their plans hadn't been very successful. The organisation turned out trickier than expected. "Naruto is still with us and it isn't over until every last one is collected. But, what do you suggest?"_

"_I want to fight him." Yuudai didn't make eye contact with the old man._

_Hideaki's shock was imprinted across his face, "No, you're not good enough. You know this already."_

"_He's the one who's pulling all the strings. Without him, the organisation will be futile." Yuudai said in a serious manner._

"_I can't risk your life Yuudai." Hideaki uttered his words calmly._

_Yuudai was intrigued, "Why not? What makes me so special?"_

_Hideaki cleared his throat, "I don't plan on leading this group forever. I will step down and I want you to take over. Do you now understand why I can't have you die in battle against him?"_

"_What about Naruto?" Yuudai asked._

_Hideaki shook his head, "I don't understand."_

"_Apart from me, who else is there willing to face him? If he isn't defeated then Naruto will always be in danger. I…" He hesitated before resuming, "…can't let him hurt Naruto."_

"_You've grown fond of him, haven't you?" Hideaki was smiling._

_Yuudai was surprised by the bluntness. He answered anyway, "He's different from others that I've met. He always looks at the best qualities of a person. I want him to continue to grow."_

_Hideaki had a serious demeanour. "With or without you?"_

_Yuudai was confused by the question, realising at that moment that he wouldn't mind anything as long as he could stay with the boy he took under his care. But at the same time, he would do anything to ensure he had a future. The answer as to why escaped him though._

_Hideaki chuckled, "I'm coming with you to the encampment when you go back. I'm interested in seeing how Naruto has grown since I last saw him."_

_**End Flashback**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hajin brushed his red hair back, sweat trickling down the side of his face. He was seated on the ground, cross-legged. He still hadn't finished drawing the seals completely, now feeling annoyed with whoever destroyed the ground in the first place. Due to the mist, he hadn't seen who the culprit was but it still infuriated him.

Feeling the ground slightly shaking, a smile formed on his face; he knew what that represented. Vanishing from his position, he appeared on a building at the edge of the ruins. Overlooking the entire landscape, he observed the thousands of shinobi walking towards his location. They were all wearing the insignia of Iwa proudly, with Tenjou leading in front of them.

Hajin waited until the huge army halted in front of the ruins. Tenjou continued into the ruins and jumped to the crown of the building. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, "I've gathered most of the shinobi. There are those who have remained behind in order to send caravans with provisions regularly."

"That is for the best. We need to rely on them for support and the village can't go completely unprotected; it wouldn't be wise." Hajin responded calmly, his eyes focused on his army. The size was grand and the sight itself filled the Tsuchikage with pride. It had taken him over a decade but he had restored Iwa's strength. All that remained was to establish its position as the most glorious of all villages.

"Gen and Tai haven't returned yet." Tenjou recognised their absence swiftly. "I suppose scouring countries takes a long time. Maybe I should head out to help."

Hajin stared at the sky, the sun beating down, "No, you need to remain here. I still haven't completed the seals and the army needs someone overlooking it." He turned around, "Gen and Tai are capable of finding a scent if one has indeed been left behind."

Tenjou nodded, "Understood."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sighed, blowing the dust away before leaning against the barricade. Her pink hair accentuated her beautiful face, her eyes glowing. She questioned where Naruto had wandered to, since he hadn't returned home the night prior. It confused her but her life always dragged her into uncomfortable situations. From the death of her team mate and the loss of another, peace seemed to come and go quickly.

She rested her head on the palm of her hand, staring at the fish playing in the pond. After learning about certain details about Naruto's life, she felt sorry for the man. It seemed his own life was treating him unfairly. His past in Konoha sounded terrible, but knowing he had lost people close to him in addition, made everything a lot worse.

"It seems like everyone has problems." Sakura said in a despondent tone. Her eyes twitched as she saw the gate to the garden open.

Naruto looked brighter than usual, walking along the path towards the entrance of his house. Upon seeing Sakura, he stopped for a moment. It looked as if he was contemplating something before eventually arriving at the wooden plateau.

Sakura watched him observe her before turning around and deciding to head elsewhere. The atmosphere was uneasy and she didn't like it.

"Wait." Naruto called out.

Sakura halted, looking back at the man questioningly.

Naruto started laughing in order to lighten the mood before scratching his head, "I owe you an apology." He adopted a more serious attitude, "The things I said to you, I shouldn't have. You were only trying to help."

Sakura fully turned to face the blonde, her thoughts in slight confusion; whatever was troubling the man had seemingly disappeared for the moment. She clasped her hands, responding coolly. "It's okay; you've been through a lot."

"If that was enough of an excuse to hurt people's feelings then a lot of us wouldn't be happy." Naruto grinned, "I appreciate what you did for me. It's nice having you around."

Sakura felt her words come to a stop at the tip of her tongue upon hearing his last statement. A slight tint of red coloured her cheeks, "Thank you."

Naruto opened the door to his house and walked through. As far as he knew, the person he was looking for should be here. Hearing the sounds of voices, he sauntered through the hallways of his house into one of his largest chambers.

The group from Konoha was gathered, all seated in different parts of the room. Their chatter silenced when they saw the new arrival. Naruto could see they were wary of speaking to him.

"Naruto-kun, are you feeling better?" Lee had genuine concern for the person he considered a friend.

Naruto took a deep breath, preparing himself to speak, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I can't really explain myself but things are better now."

Jiraiya tapped his chin, noting the honesty he admired Minato for appearing in front of him again. "Don't worry about it. We all slip up at one point or another."

Neji agreed with the legendary ninja, "Every one has something which they regret. Not letting it eat you up is hard for us all."

Naruto was stunned, expecting a different reception. Nonetheless, his mood brightened and he smiled, "Well, you're all my guests. I should start acting like a better host. I'll treat every one of you to something later tonight."

Shikamaru played with the toothpick in his mouth, "What do you have in mind?"

"I'll think of something but make sure you're ready. Before that though…" His vision shifted to the Uchiha sitting in the corner, "…can I speak with you alone Sasuke?"

All of the eyes in the room focused on the warrior who was sitting nonchalantly. Sasuke stood up, showing he acknowledged the request. He walked past Naruto into the hallway.

"You're back then?" Konohamaru quickly asked before Naruto could leave.

Naruto thought of a few things, casually answering, "Yeah, I'm back. Your words helped." He left the room as Konohamaru was inwardly beaming.

Gai launched himself to his feet, "Konohamaru did something useful!"

Konohamaru's expression turned into a scowl, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, hey, why are you making so much noise?" Tsunade's eyelids were half closed. She had noticeably been awoken from her slumber.

Tenten stared at the cards in her hand, before at her idol. It seemed like she had taken too long on her turn, "Uh, Hokage-sama, it's your turn now."

Tsunade picked up her cup of sake, "Finally!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The waves thrashed and exploded from the sea. The wind was rough while the water seemed to have a mind of its own. Tai dodged the wave coming towards her, running across the water. Her clothes and hair had been soaked and she was becoming irritated with the circumstances. "We can't get through!"

Gen was speeding along across the sea, avoiding the hammering waves. He was in a similar condition to that of his sister. They had travelled across the sea, eventually arriving near a humongous cyclone. Even completely circling it, both the Titans found no gap and it seemed as if the weather was becoming worse. The sight felt unreal and Gen knew the cyclone was not natural. Retreating, he rushed away from the waves as Tai followed.

Both of the ninjas came to a halt when they arrived at a calmer part of the sea. Tai was exhausted, clutching her knees, "What is with that thing?"

Gen was breathing hardly, "There's another presence here."

"You felt it too?" Tai was glad to know she wasn't imagining things due to her tiredness.

Gen stared into the sea, "When we got closer to the cyclone, the waves started getting worse. It was an attempt to keep us away."

Tai took off her mask, spitting into the sea, "The scent disappeared near that cyclone. It's big enough to hide a few islands in there judging from the circumference."

Gen watched closely, recognising the waves in the distance calming down slightly, "I think we found our targets. We should head back and let Hajin-sama know."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What did you want to speak to me for?" Sasuke asked, standing near the pond in the garden.

Naruto put his hands in his pockets, staring at the frog jumping out of the pond. It began hopping across the garden, coming to a halt under the shade of a plant. "I owe you my life."

Sasuke was puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

"Back in Konoha, you let me go. Then again in the ruins, you stopped Tenjou from ripping me in two." Naruto looked at the Uchiha, "Don't you think that counts?"

Sasuke realised what he was referring to. He had indeed tried to protect him but he didn't feel like he deserved his appreciation, "Don't thank me."

"Why not?" Naruto smiled, speaking serenely, "I don't believe in fate, I want to carve my own path. That new path that I make is the one I'll call my true destiny. We all have a choice in what we do, whether it's a good action or bad. You had a choice with me, and it ended up saving my life."

Sasuke listened to the retired shinobi. His words made sense but he couldn't accept them, knowing of what he had done. He closed his eyes, his head lowering, "One or two good choices don't make up for the repercussions of several bad ones."

"It's a start though, right?" Naruto resumed speaking, "You feel lost, I can tell."

Sasuke's eyes opened, looking directly at the face of the novelist, "What did you say?"

"I'm the same. I didn't know what to do for a long time; I kept questioning what I wanted." He smiled, his eyes hiding his pain, "But both of us, because we're sad, we're looking for hope."

Sasuke breathed heavily, his insides feeling contorted. Why was the man in front of him reading his soul? He hadn't been happy with his position, but he tried his hardest not to let people know what he was thinking.

"I need your help to train. I've decided on my new path and I want to forge it with my own hands. In return, I'll help you too." Naruto said.

Sasuke curiously reviewed the request, "Why do you want to help me?"

"What are friends for?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke was intrigued by the choice of words. He hadn't interacted with the blonde many times but he did feel he understood him more than the usual person. "You don't know me."

"I already told you once before remember? I know what you've done; I don't hate you for it." He moved forward, holding his hand out, "What better way to look for a future is there except with a fresh start?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't what to forget my past; it made me who I am."

"But don't let it define who you'll become." Naruto kept his hand held outwards, waiting for the Uchiha to accept. "Don't you agree?"

Sasuke looked into the crimson eyes of the blonde, recognising the honesty within. Walking forwards, he clasped hands with the man. "You sound like an idiot." His grip tightened, a slight smirk appearing across his face, "But I guess I'll give you a chance to pay me back."

"Did you forget about us?" Kakashi was watching in amusement at the scene.

Naruto turned his head, "Eh? What do you want?"

Sakura was also with the Hatake, following him towards the two men in the garden. Kakashi placed his book inside his vest, "Sasuke is a part of our team. Wherever he goes, we follow."

Naruto looked at the older man before towards the kunoichi at his side. Sakura avoided direct eye contact with him as he answered, "Well, Hideaki-san did say I needed a few training partners."

Kakashi moved forward, holding up his hand. His eye was closed, taking the shape it always did when he smiled, "That's good news then. You can be a temporary member of our group. Welcome to Team 7, Naruto."

* * *

**Author Notes:** And so, a new Team 7 is born. As you should be able to tell, the relationship between them all is about to pick up and i can finally start concentrating on Naruto's training. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it because i've got a new take on certain things which i'm sure you'll never have seen before. I look forward to reading your comments and laters. 


	33. Grand Messenger

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** This is about two weeks late, so sorry. I was busy with a lot of other things and i have ideas for another two stories in my head which i want to write. All that combined kind of made me put off writing this chapter but i have done so now.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Grand Messenger**

Naruto was sweating, breath leaving his mouth in short bursts. His orange shirt was drenched while his yellow hair glistened due to the sunlight. Standing opposite him was Sasuke, equally exhausted yet managing to retain a calm demeanour. It had been a day since the arrangement had been established and the training was already underway. The locale chosen was not too far off from the village of the Confederation; in the middle of the surrounding forest.

"I think it's time for a change." Sakumo was tapping his chin, having keenly observed the fight. Sasuke nodded, walking to the side and picking up his kusanagi. Attaching it to his waist, he left the area of battle.

Naruto collapsed in his spot, placing his hands on the grass to support himself. He looked at the sky, enjoying the sun, "We do need to rest."

"I never said that." Sakumo scratched his head, noticing Naruto look towards him suspiciously, "I said it was time for a change, you're still going to continue training."

Naruto's mouth fell open, "What?" He didn't bother trying to argue, already having experienced Sakumo's methods and knowing he couldn't win. "Who's next; you or Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up from his book upon hearing his name mentioned, "I was supposed to be part of the second round of sparring."

Naruto was now on his feet, a puzzled expression across his visage. "Which means…?" Facing the only remaining person, he noticed her put gloves on. He suddenly remembered receiving the shattering punch in Konoha, "Oh, this isn't good."

Sakura started walking towards the blonde, rotating her wrists and flexing her hand. She was clearly ready to fight; a stern expression imprinted across her usually soft countenance.

Naruto sighed before adopting a battle stance, his eyes not leaving the form of Sakura. The sound of the huge waterfall in the background travelled through the air as it powered into the pool below.

Sakura halted several feet across Naruto, facing him with intensity. A few seconds later, a smirk appeared across her face. She stamped her foot into the ground, placing all her energy into the attack. The ground was instantly decimated as it began to rip straight through towards her opponent.

Naruto was taken by surprise, losing his balance. He attempted to regain it; jumping from the crumbling rocks, while at the same time noticing Sakura rushing towards him. Ducking an incoming punch, he escaped past the woman onto flatter land.

Sakura didn't hesitate, stamping on the ground a few more times and sending large pieces of rock into the air. She readied herself as the rocks began to fall closer, punching them hardly. She let out a battle cry as the rocks were destroyed into even smaller parts and flew through the air towards Naruto.

Naruto spotted the kunoichi's actions out of the corner of his eye, quickly holding out his hand, **"Kaze No Yaiba!"** A blade of wind formed in his grasp as he quickly slashed through the debris. He didn't stop until he had destroyed all the pieces of Earth which had been punched his way.

Kakashi saw the dust rise into the air, "Sakura certainly hasn't lost her touch."

"She's still taking it easy." Sasuke was seated on the ground, his arm across his knee.

Sakumo was also impressed by the young woman but was keeping a closer eye on her opponent, remembering his spar with Sasuke, "Naruto still has a lot of skill; I expected him to be far worse than he actually is." He noticed the dust clearing, "Looks like they're just sizing each other up."

The blade of wind faded from Naruto's hand as he stared at the beauty across him. He exhaled heavily, feeling tired from his match with Sasuke, "You're a scary woman, you know that?"

Sakura brushed off his comment, tightening her glove around her hand, "Maybe you should give up."

Naruto laughed, "Not a chance." He grabbed his orange shirt, taking it off and throwing it to the ground.

Sakura nearly choked by surprise, "What are you doing?"

"It's uncomfortable." Naruto spread his legs apart, lowering his head slightly, "I can understand though; this must bring back memories."

Sakumo raised an eyebrow upon hearing the man, "That…sounds strange."

Sakura noticed the three observers listening in, quickly facing Naruto, "Shut up and fight!" She was inwardly slapping herself at giving him the opportunity to say such a thing, considering she had experienced enough of him to know what he was like. Not wasting any time, she ran towards Naruto engaging him head on.

Naruto didn't retreat, beginning to dodge her furious punches. He weaved himself around her body, narrowly avoiding her attacks. Seconds passed by as he swiftly defended against her onslaught before deciding to finally counter. Grabbing her approaching fist, he tugged on her hardly. He pulled back his hand and thrust it forward; but inches away from her face, he abruptly stopped.

Sakura was surprised to see his fist hovering in front of her. Noticing his hesitation, she quickly drove her fist into his stomach.

Naruto snapped out of his confused state as his abdomen exploded with pain, making him splutter. His hand immediately went to his ribs as he recognised Sakura about to strike him again. Without wasting any time, he formed seals with his free hand, **"Ripurikeeshon!"** He moved backwards, leaving a replication of himself to receive Sakura's devastating punch.

Sakura blasted through the copy before attempting to strike Naruto again. She didn't slow down with her offence, throwing punches at any opening.

Naruto desperately tried to avoid being struck, dodging swiftly. His fatigue was catching up to him and he knew he didn't have the energy left to go a full round with the woman. Without caring about the consequences, he rapidly formed another set of hand seals, **"Doton Gankai Takamari!"**

The ground beneath Sakura and Naruto shot upwards, launching them high into the air. The kunoichi was taken by surprise, trying to turn to predict her landing. It seemed they were heading for the pool below the waterfall.

Naruto was carefree, enjoying the fall through the air. His eyes twitched however, as he saw Sakura preparing to land on top of the water. Looking at the woman to his side, he grabbed her hand before pulling her to himself. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, making sure she was incapable of doing anything.

Sakura blushed as she was held by the half naked man, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I need a break." Naruto slowly closed his eyes.

Sakura couldn't budge within the jinchuuriki's grasp, "Then just say so you idiot; don't make me get wet!"

Sakumo observed the falling couple prior to facing the men next to him, "So, I'm assuming there's a lot of history between them?"

Kakashi and Sasuke shared a blank stare as the former answered, "Apparently."

A huge splash resonated throughout the area; Naruto and Sakura both having fallen into the miniature lake at the bottom of the waterfall.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The wind blew past the old man, picking up the sand of the beach as it did so. Hideaki had a serious demeanour, dwelling on the information he had just received. Staring at the blue dragon in front of him, he spoke, "Are you sure about this Tatsuyoshi?"

The gigantic dragon was laying flat in the water, only his head exposed, "I recognised the insignia of Iwa on their clothes."

"From your descriptions, they sound like the Titans." Hideaki sighed, realising everything had become a lot more complicated, "If Hajin discovers where we are; he won't hesitate attacking."

"I have my defence in place; it won't be easy penetrating the cyclone." Tatsuyoshi said.

"While your defence is in place, you're incapable of doing anything else. It's too taxing for you to do so. If they summon you should place your own safety as priority, but that would cause the cyclone to stop." Hideaki analysed everything in his mind in order to see what the best solution was.

"What do you intend to do?" Tatsuyoshi asked.

"This cannot become the battlefield; there are too many innocent people here. I need to figure out a way to stop everything." Hideaki clasped his hands, slightly in confusion over the situation.

Tatsuyoshi gave his opinion on the matter, "The only way to do that would be to intercept him first, before he can mount an attack on the homeland." The dragon blew out some steam from his nose before resuming, "But it depends on whether you can prepare your army before him."

"I can't; we're not near being ready. We're also greatly outnumbered by Iwa's force, and the Hokage is yet to make her decision about helping us." Hideaki closed his eyes, shaking his head, "Even then, it wouldn't matter; he's been preparing for this battle for years, his army will most certainly already be organised. Once he learns of this news, it's only a matter of time before he's marching across that sea."

Tatsuyoshi could recognise that the elderly ninja was deep in thought, no doubt trying to find a resolution to the conundrum at hand. "Do you have any idea of how you could delay him?"

Hideaki turned around, "Naruto will need at least a month before he's ready to take the final step. And even after that, he will require time to fully adjust to what he will have discovered. For an army the size of Iwa's, it would take them near to three weeks to arrive here from their location." He started walking away, "To delay him seems nearly impossible…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat at the edge of the lake, his body covered with droplets of water. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it backwards. Resting his arms on his raised knees, he faced the woman to his side.

Sakura was panting heavily; surprised she had escaped the fall without any injury. Her clothes were drenched, water escaping to the grass below. Her eyes took a dangerous glint as she faced Naruto, smacking him on the top of his head, "You idiot!"

"Shit!" Naruto instantly grabbed his head, rubbing it to ease the pain, "What was that for?"

Sakura pointed at the seated jinchuuriki, "You didn't have to do that! What happened to asking for a break? Huh?"

Naruto had a perplexed expression which soon turned into a smile, "It was fun though right?"

"Fun?" Sakura questioned his goofy grin before slapping her head, "I don't have any clothes apart from these either. They're going to smell when they dry up." She sighed, walking towards the remaining shinobi in the area.

Kakashi coughed, deciding not to bring up any topic with the evidently volatile kunoichi. He opened up his favourite book and started reading.

Sakumo turned to the supplies he had brought with him, retrieving a towel and throwing it to Sakura, "This'll help."

Sakura began to dry her hair before noticing another person staring at her, "Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru jumped on the spot, surprised that he had been discovered. He fell over with a thud, grimacing when his face connected with the ground.

"When did you come?" Sakura realised he was partially hidden behind the bushes, "And why are you hiding?"

"He came during your match with Naruto; I didn't bother calling out to him since it seemed he was comfortable where he was." Sakumo spoke in an almost bored tone.

Konohamaru stood up, laughing nervously, "I didn't know whether I would've been allowed to stay." He scratched his head, "Can I?"

Sasuke continued staring at the sky, "We're only training; it's nothing to guard. A ninja can learn from participating as well as observing people in combat."

Kakashi turned a page in his book, "Very true; if you want to stay, feel free."

Sakura shook her head, "What a dense person."

Konohamaru became irritated but quickly wiped the disdain from his face when Sakura looked at him. Coughing, he walked past the group, "I'm going over there." He pointed towards Naruto before jogging in his direction.

Naruto searched through his pockets, taking out his packet of cigarettes. He turned them around in his hand, realising they were ruined, "Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all…" Whistling, he placed the wet pack down on the grass next to him.

"That was a good fight!" Konohamaru was grinning widely.

Naruto stretched his neck, "You think so? I thought I ended it too early,"

"Well…" Konohamaru tried to figure out what to say.

Naruto laughed, "Don't give yourself a headache over it. Have a seat."

Konohamaru nodded, complying with the request. He stayed silent for a few moments before speaking, "Last night we all had a great time."

"Where are the others now?" Naruto asked.

"Aoba said something about taking them to the Shinobi Games." Konohamaru pictured the special jounin in his head, shuddering slightly.

"That's not a bad place to go to." Naruto grinned, "They're bound to enjoy themselves."

Konohamaru faced the blonde, "What exactly are they?"

"They're a series of events where they test your skills for prizes. I took part in one when I was younger; a lot of fun." Naruto looked at the youth, "Why didn't you go with them?"

Konohamaru grabbed his scarf, "I didn't really feel like it." He hesitated, knowing his next question could be considered as prying too much, "In Konoha, how did you not give up?"

"Eh?" Naruto was puzzled, "I don't understand."

Konohamaru gazed at the ground while he spoke, "I can't say I know how you must have felt, but after Uncle Asuma and Ojiisan died, I felt lonelier than I had ever before. You were alone from the start; that's would be a lot harder to cope with."

"You overrate me; I wasn't that strong now that I think about it." Naruto took a deep breath, looking at the sparking water in front of him, "When someone is backed into a corner, the only thing left for them is hope. All of us, we have that in common. What do you do when you have nothing left but despair?"

"But just because you have hope doesn't mean you'll keep on believing. People give up…" Konohamaru closed his eyes, "…I've seen it myself on missions; hope can only get you so far."

"No matter how long we live or what happens, people will always suffer. As long as they suffer, they'll hope for something better to come and save them." Naruto remembered his conversation with Yuudai, finally understanding the meaning behind his words, "People give up; I did too at one point. But something happens which brings back that hope, that desire, that feeling that they can achieve what they want. If someone really wants it, they'll go out there and take it; they won't lose hope."

Konohamaru was astonished at how much the words of the retired shinobi made sense. He laughed quietly, "You sound like an old man."

"You think that's funny?" Naruto started laughing too, "I changed but I didn't realise; it's kind of weird at times."

Konohamaru adopted a serious attitude, "Will you come back to Konoha?" He saw his words confused the older man, "We could use someone like you."

Naruto wiped the water from his forehead, "My journey's going to end soon; I won't be able to come back."

Konohamaru shook his head, "Why not?"

Naruto slapped the chuunin on his back, "You don't need to worry about that." He stood up, yawning, "Don't give up on your dream; Konoha may have a great Hokage in the making."

"I think you would make…" Konohamaru was interrupted from finishing as a loud bang erupted in the vicinity.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Gen walked through the ruins, his sister by his side. He reached the clearing where Hajin was busy marking seals. His presence hadn't gone unnoticed as the red haired Tsuchikage faced him.

Hajin's eyes hid sinister intent while he imagined the gloriousness of his objective. Briefly taking a break from his work, he straightened to his feet, "Did you find anything?"

"Off the North coast of Waterfall Country; I believe the location of the Confederation's homeland is there." Gen replied.

Hajin was inwardly surprised, curious to know more, "What makes you say that?"

Tai took off her mask, releasing herself from the warmth of being concealed for so long, "There's an unnatural cyclone in that area."

"There was also something else underneath the water; maybe a summoned beast. It would explain everything." Gen finished off for his sister.

Hajin folded his arms, "If what you're saying is true, it looks like we'll have a battle soon. But I can't go off what you assume, I need confirmation."

"I assure you Hajin-sama; there is something behind those walls." Gen slightly bowed his head.

"I can't prepare an army of thousands to travel across a Country based on an assumption. You do understand that, don't you?" Hajin waited for Gen to look at him, "Or do you think my methods aren't suitable?"

Gen shook his head, "I wouldn't dare think of such a thing."

Tai closed her eyes, hating every moment of seeing her older brother so easily obey the commands of the Tsuchikage, _'You've become like a dog.'_

"Is there a problem Tai?" Hajin asked.

Tai's eyes snapped open; she was instantly wary of being under scrutiny, "No, there isn't."

"Go inform Tenjou that I have a task for him." Hajin turned around, starting to work on the seal patterns again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto looked towards the source of the noise, a cloud of smoke rising from the impact. He tried to make out the blurred figure but was finding it too hard. He ran towards the rest of Team 7 and Sakumo, along with Konohamaru.

Sakura was coughing, "What was that?"

Sasuke was prepared to fight, his sharingan activated, "It's not human." He could make out the lines of chakra emanating from the huge arrival.

Kakashi had taken a similar action as the Uchiha, revealing his sharingan in case it was necessary.

Sakumo had his hands in his pockets, his hair slightly falling over his eyes, "There's no need to worry, though our training session is going to have to be postponed."

Konohamaru stared at the Hatake upon hearing him, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't summon…" Naruto was confused as the smoke began to clear, allowing him to examine the new arrival.

Crouching in the crater was a silver dragon, the horns on his head pointed upwards. His back had several razor sharp scales protruding outwards while his wings spread out. The goliath ascended to his feet, revealing his fangs as steam escaped from his nose, "Uzumaki Naruto; I have come for you."

* * *

**Doton Gankai Takamari – **Earth Release Rock Upsurge _(Original)_

**Kaze No Yaiba **– Wind Blade

**Ripurikeeshon – **Replication _(Original)_

**Author Notes:** Who is the dragon? You'll find that out next chapter along with a lot of other stuff. It's going to be a much longer chapter than this one since it covers a lot of things. Hopefully, i get it out on time. Laters.


	34. Spirit Signature

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** So, i've finally decided on a new schedule for my updates. I figure i'll update every two weeks, sometimes eariler, since it's something possible with my current hectic life. Also, i wasn't joking when i said this chapter will be much longer than the last, almost twice as long. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Spirit Signature**

Naruto's eyes were focused on the intimidating beast, scanning his features. He hadn't ever seen the dragon before, however that didn't trouble him. He was confused as to how the dragon had ended up in his dimension without anyone summoning him; it was against the rules. "What are you doing here?"

Sakumo intervened, knowing he'd have to clarify the situation, "Naruto, this was planned; he has permission."

"Why? What's going on?" Naruto asked the elder shinobi.

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off the majestic summon, astounded by the power she felt radiating from him. "I'd like to know too."

Konohamaru watched his step, feeling uncomfortable at having such a creature close to him. He shifted around the group of shinobi, inserting himself between Naruto and Sasuke. He had wanted to observe dragons, but was always cautious when he didn't understand the circumstances around peculiar events.

"As you know, Hajin is going to wage a war against their realm. We thought it was best you understood exactly what you'd be fighting for." Sakumo resumed, adding his next statement casually, "And they can teach you something we can't."

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan, reverting to a relaxed position, "Will he have to go alone?"

"They have only agreed on one." The dragon's gruff voice was unexpected.

"Who are they?" Naruto was curious.

"Genkei-sama has arranged for you to be the first of your kind to journey to our dimension, but it was specifically agreed on only one person being able to travel. This is the order of the four Celestials." The dragon answered.

"Genkei…" Naruto suddenly felt grim, recalling his companion. Quickly snapping out of his thoughts, he addressed the new summon, "What's your name?"

"Ryutaro."

Konohamaru realised that Ryutaro was indeed an ally, posing no threat. He walked forwards, taking a closer inspection of the dragon's magnificent appearance, "I can summon monkeys."

Ryutaro ignored the young shinobi, centring his attention on his objective, "Do you accept? This opportunity will not come along again."

"How long will this task take?" Kakashi asked.

"Not long." Ryutaro's reply left a lot to be desired.

Naruto turned around, walking towards his previous location. He picked up his discarded shirt, "Let's go then." He paused for a moment, "Uh, how are we going?"

Ryutaro approached the blonde, standing next to him. The difference in size became very apparent as Naruto reached only the waist of the dragon. "Give me your hand; you don't need to do anything else."

Naruto held out his hand before feeling the rough claws of the summon wrap around them. Within an instant the environment disappeared, leaving him feeling confused. He soon realised he was being pulled along something, a gasp escaping his mouth, "What…?"

His body felt like it was being torn, causing him immense pain. He couldn't figure out where he was; flailing as he flew through the seemingly empty space. He felt nauseated, recognising the sensation which always happened prior to him throwing up. It was then that something wrapped its arm around him, pulling him away to somewhere calmer.

Naruto instantly felt better, wiping his eyes in an attempt to get a clearer view. "What happened?" To his shock, he realised he was floating, "What's going on?"

"Calm down." Ryutaro was floating next to the man.

Naruto soon recognised he was in the middle of an everlasting space. There were sparkles in the distance yet everything else was completely washed-out. Near him, there seemed to be several vortexes. "Is this…the Void?"

"This is a truly dangerous place for the one who knows nothing of how it works." Ryutaro watched Naruto, "It's an overwhelming experience."

Naruto blinked a few times, "What happened to me?"

Ryutaro pointed at the numerous vortexes, "You were caught in one of those. I don't know what lies at the end of them except for death."

"How did you get me out?" Naruto felt relieved that he had been saved. He was kicking his legs, uncomfortable with the fact that there was nothing supporting his weight.

"You won't fall; there's no gravity here." Ryutaro examined the retired shinobi slowly stop kicking his legs, growing accustomed to the sensation of floating. "In answer to your question, I used my chakra."

Naruto was unresponsive, "…I don't understand."

"The vortex pulls you inside, the only way you can counter it is to release your own chakra and then channel it. In this space, that is the way you move." Ryutaro released a minute amount of chakra, slowly advancing.

Naruto concentrated his own chakra, inching forwards, "Oh, I see what you mean." He started grinning, letting out sporadic bursts of chakra. After a few moments he halted, acknowledging that he still didn't know enough, "Where do we go from here?"

"What we're in right now is a current. There are a lot of other currents such as this one. Once we find the right one, it's just a matter of entering it and letting it take us to our destination." Ryutaro was now heading towards a specific location. "I can sense it."

Naruto followed the dragon, waving his hands, "Wait a second! This is a lot of things; slow down a little."

"I'll explain everything to you later." He faced the blonde, "For now, hold onto me. It's time we entered my realm."

Naruto had a clueless expression but upon seeing a shroud of chakra swathe his companion, he realised he was about to depart rapidly. He lunged forwards, grabbing the dragon's scales and supporting himself on his back. It was a moment later that he found himself speeding through the current before everything vanished. Losing his grip, he was thrown off the dragon. He landed hard, his mouth tasting dirt and his anatomy temporarily aching.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Let's try this one!" Lee was pointing towards one of several stands, "Its taijutsu only!"

Shikamaru sighed, "We need to get organised; I don't like this."

"What do you suggest?" Aoba ate some sweets; a small packet in his hand.

"There are lots of contests. There's no point in us entering the same as one another since we'll end up competing amongst ourselves." Shikamaru walked backwards and leaned against the wooden fence.

Tenten chuckled, "You're taking this seriously?"

"We should all be taking this seriously!" Gai shouted.

Neji echoed the thoughts of the Nara, "He's right; there are around twenty contests. We know each other's weaknesses so we'll pose a threat more than the average shinobi. If we separate and enter different contests, we stand a better chance of walking away with victory."

Tenten was baffled, "You're taking this seriously too Neji?" She rolled her eyes, "You're normally so indifferent."

Neji looked offended, speaking in a composed voice, "This is serious."

"That's right; it's a competition!" Lee was shadow boxing in his position, essentially warming himself up.

Aoba crumpled his packet of sweets, throwing it to the ground, "Okay; I understand. We may as well get to figuring out what we want to do; the competition will be starting soon."

Shikamaru moved his head backwards, staring at the blue sky, "We're guaranteed to walk away with two victories at least."

Tenten livened up, "Yes, Jiraiya-sama and Hokage-sama won't lose."

"Um, I'm not sure about that." Aoba scratched his forehead, "I'm pretty sure they don't want to participate."

Gai slapped the special jounin on his back, "What makes you say that?"

Aoba pointed towards a bar several feet away from them, "They came to drink, not to take part."

Surely enough, Jiraiya and Tsunade were enjoying their sake whilst engaged in conversation. The frog hermit seemed to be encouraging his former team mate to continue drinking with him.

Tenten let out an exasperated sigh, "I was looking forward to Hokage-sama showing what she was made of."

"There are five of us so we have to enter four contests each." Shikamaru detached himself from the wooden barrier, "It's going to be a long day."

The Nara gazed upon the vast field where numerous competitions were being prepared and structured. Hundreds of shinobi could be seen packing the booths, along with others still waiting to have their names signed. Additionally, there were thousands gathered to observe the event and not participate; just normal civilians who wanted to enjoy seeing an extravaganza.

"You know people will be focusing on us; we're the shinobi from Konoha." Tenten was fiddling with a kunai in her hand.

"All the more reason to show them our dynamic power." Lee held up his hand, turning it into a fist, "I will win!"

"Okay, but you're going to have to enter first. Let's get started on deciding what contests we want." Shikamaru had a serious character, ready to tackle the Shinobi Games.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto coughed, spitting out the dirt in his mouth. The horrid taste caused him to shudder before he stood up unhurriedly, brushing his clothes. Looking around, he raised an eyebrow as he examined his surroundings. "What's with these trees?" Naruto followed the plant upwards, noticing it was far bigger than any tree he had ever seen. "They're…"

"Huge? This is a different world from yours. Here, such size is considered normal." Ryutaro started walking through the vegetation.

Naruto quickly followed, but found it hard to trek through the untamed flora, "Isn't there a path or something?"

"This is the path." Ryutaro led the man through the humongous forest.

Naruto felt confused by the environment of lush plants and beautiful flowers. He wasn't paying attention to where he was headed, too engaged in the scenery around him, "Why are we in a forest? I thought the dragons lived in the sky."

Ryutaro came to a halt, "We do." He held out his hand, stopping Naruto in his tracks.

Naruto bumped into the dragon's arm, before his eyes grasped the sight in front of them. His mouth fell open; across him were a chain of floating islands. They were surrounded by clouds and countless dragons could be seen flying, all varying in size. It was a remarkable sight to behold, the screeches and roars echoing through the air. Shifting his eyes south, he noticed the drop from where he was standing; it seemed to be endless. "Wow…this is awesome." He laughed cheerfully.

"Our destination is the island above them all." Ryutaro nodded in the direction of the land mass he was specifying.

Naruto noticed instantly what the dragon was referring to; a grand island engulfed in bright white clouds floating above the rest. "Is that where Genkei is?"

"The dragon tribe dwells there. Each of these islands is a home to many others that are under Genkei-sama's rule." Ryutaro faced the man, "I have never witnessed our King place such importance in an individual before; you should feel honoured."

Naruto smiled, "I do."

"So this is the chosen one…" A hissing noise travelled through the still air.

Naruto turned around, feeling slightly surprised by what was in front of him; the lavender snake made him feel inconsequential, standing out in the landscape. His eyes held a sinister gleam, like he was preying on a victim.

"What do you want Manda?" Ryutaro looked up at the gigantic summon.

"I'm simply admiring our visitor. I wonder how strong he is that he was allowed permission to set foot here." Manda flicked his tongue.

Ryutaro walked in between Naruto and the striped snake, "If that is a challenge, then it must be directed towards me. I have been appointed as his guardian for this task."

Manda scoffed, lowering his head so that it was near Ryutaro, "You've finally grown out of your father's shadow." A frightening hissing sound escaped the snake, "Do you believe you can match me?"

Ryutaro's wings spread out, his silver scales glimmering, "Shall we find out?"

Naruto observed the two beasts, feeling the tension in the air as if they could explode into a battle at any moment. He waited with held breath to see what could happen. Several moments passed in utter silence before Manda raised his head, shifting backwards, "This is a waste of time." The striped snake slithered into the forest, disappearing out of view.

"Arrogant fool." Ryutaro turned his attention to Naruto, "It's time we departed."

Naruto acknowledged the request, jumping onto his back and grabbing the pointed scales. Ryutaro didn't wait, blasting off from his spot at an incredible speed. The air passed by furiously as the two flew through the sky.

Naruto ducked slightly, his eyes beginning to hurt from the wind. He looked around, noticing several other dragons flying. There were small ones who seemed to be playing as well as grown adults whose intentions escaped him. He enjoyed the flight, absorbing the tremendous spectacle of being so far high up.

"Directly below us is the ocean which belongs to another Celestial. The other two territories are quite far from this region." Ryutaro said.

"This place is larger than my own world, isn't it? These islands alone look to be the size of countries." Naruto couldn't sway his focus from the humongous islands; they were surreal.

Ryutaro began to ascend into the air, closing in on the highest island in the area. Within several seconds, he was swooping over the top of it. His eyes darted around before he dived towards the ground.

Naruto felt a jolt, his grip tightening on the dragon, "Hey, slow down!" The two companions landed with a resonant crash, but this time Naruto managed to hold onto the dragon. He detached himself from the creature, jumping down. "What's wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me?"

Ryutaro wasn't fazed by the remarks, "Stop complaining."

"Don't tell me to stop complaining!" Naruto shouted; feeling insulted.

The dragon decided to drop the conversation, heading through the field he had landed in. He was wondering whether this was indeed the right person he was sent to bring.

Naruto crossed his hands behind his head, mumbling under his breath, "I need a cigarette." He followed the dragon, "Where are we going now?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Until then, let me explain the principles of the Void to you." Ryutaro replied.

Naruto ran to catch up with the beast, "Go ahead."

"The first thing to note is, upon entering and leaving it, your body is pushed. If you're not careful and aware of what is happening, you'll find yourself in vortexes and eating dirt frequently. It's important to be prepared to channel your chakra as soon as you enter or leave. This'll save you from injuries and maybe even death." Ryutaro spoke in a cool voice.

Naruto sweated, "This is a lot more complicated than I thought it'd be."

"The Void itself is still a mystery and remains largely unexplored. We don't dare to venture beyond our known limits." Ryutaro explained.

Naruto absorbed the information, carefully listening to each word in order to make sure he didn't miss anything important. Hearing squeaking noises, he turned his head to find a few young dragons running across the field. They stopped upon seeing him and stared for a while before resuming playing.

"I already told you what a vortex and current are, but there are different types of currents. The one we initially ended up in is free space and we can move at will. There are others however, which force you into a certain direction or accelerate your speed. For someone who is simply exploring the Void, these would be avoided." Ryutaro changed directions, entering a rocky area.

Naruto jumped from rock to rock, "What use are the other currents then?"

"Didn't you realise yourself? The one we used to enter this dimension was one of those currents. I used it to accelerate our arrival." Ryutaro crossed the rocky region, once again on smooth land.

"Why couldn't we just find the Summon realm on our own? Time stands still so it's not like it matters." Naruto scratched his head.

"If an individual stays there for too long, he'll lose touch with what is happening. Mindlessly floating through that space will end in the loss of your life. This is why it's important to use those other currents and why someone should try to escape the Void as quickly as they can." Ryutaro stopped, looking at the man, "I told you before didn't I? Someone who doesn't know how it works will find it truly dangerous."

Naruto was deep in thought, feeling some apprehension. What exactly was he expected to learn? Taking a deep breath, he addressed his guardian, "Sakumo-san said something about you teaching me. What did he mean?"

Ryutaro gazed directly in front of him, "You're going to learn about your spirit signature."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before turning to look at what had caught the dragon's attention. There was a hill made completely of jagged rock. "What's that?"

Ryutaro didn't answer, leaping to the top of the hill with the assistance of his own wings. Upon landing, he shouted at Naruto, "Climb!"

Naruto had an annoyed expression, "That's easy for you to say. Why not just take me with you?" Running towards the hill, he began to scale it. He was careful not to trip and hurt himself; the serrated rocks would undeniably damage him greatly. Reaching the top, he was surprised to see a completely black lake.

Ryutaro walked onto the liquid, nearing the middle. He looked back at Naruto when he found he wasn't being followed, "What are you waiting for?"

Naruto nodded, stepping onto the bizarre water. He continued onwards until he reached Ryutaro, "What's a spirit signature?"

"Every living being has a spirit counterpart. The symbol of this entity is what we call a spirit signature." Naruto had a clueless expression which was noticed swiftly, "You know how you summon us with certain seals? Humans also have these kinds of seals."

Naruto laughed, "Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Calming down, he cleared his throat, "So they're used to summon, eh?"

"And that's why they're important. When you attempt to summon us and we have to enter the Void, we can instantly sense where our signature is coming from; it's a part of us. This helps us find the correct current and enter your realm without delay. Using the accelerated currents wouldn't be safe without this, because we don't where we could end up. I left my own signature in this realm before coming to collect you; that's why we were able to arrive so quickly." Ryutaro waited for a response, speaking again when not receiving one, "Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Naruto was tapping his chin, "Staying in the Void for too long is dangerous because it plays tricks on your mind so you need to use special currents. But they're not safe either because they instantly take you somewhere. To determine which the right one is, you use spirit signatures that allow you to sense where they're coming from." He looked at the dragon, a sparkle in his crimson eyes, "I think I've got it."

Ryutaro nodded, "Good; now it's time to find out what yours' is. Cut your hand and let your blood flow."

"What?" Naruto was shocked, "You have to tell me why."

"When your blood touches this water, your signature will be shown. There's nothing of concern." Ryutaro waited for him to act on his instructions.

Naruto retrieved a kunai from his pouch; without hesitating, he swiped his palm. His blood poured into the water below. Upon touching it, there was a glow before a white symbol formed. A few moments later, the cut on Naruto's hand healed due to the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Memorise that seal. When you have drawn it and placed some chakra into it; you'll feel its reaction to you." Ryutaro looked into the sky, "Now all that remains is for me to get you accustomed to the Void and we'll be finished."

Naruto stared at the white seal, imprinting the image in his mind, "That's it? It's that simple to find your spirit signature?"

Ryutaro faced the retired shinobi, "Here it is. In your world, the procedure is a lot more complicated seeing as you don't have this special water. In order to find your signature, you'd have to speak with your spirit itself."

Naruto's thoughts went to Hajin, understanding that the Kage must have somehow accomplished that act; he was the first to have entered the land of the summons thus there was no other way.

Ryutaro walked towards the edge of the black lake, "I need you to draw your seal. I'll spend the next few hours in getting you used to the Void and sensing your signature. After that, I'll be returning you home and you'll have to perfect this on your own. These were my orders."

Naruto sighed, waiting momentarily before making a request, "I want to meet Genkei." He locked eyes with the dragon, "Take me to him."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hideaki carefully examined the documents he had written moments ago. He was certifying that he hadn't missed any important details, as it could cause trouble in the not too distant future. Finishing the task, he tied up the papers and placed them in a file. A sigh escaped him, his eyes showing weariness. He folded his hands under his chin, wondering about his life. He was old, having witnessed many conflicts and tragedies. The last of which still heavily lingered on his mind due to its repercussions. Closing his eyes, he remembered the last talk he ever had with Yuudai.

_**Flashback**_

"_What…?" Yuudai's voice was shaking, a surprise to the elderly man next to him._

_Hideaki observed the rising smoke, the destroyed homes and the scarred land. He hadn't expected such a ghastly scene, instantly taking off towards the encampment. He was closely followed by Yuudai, whose eyes were darting everywhere. They came to a halt as soon as they smelt the familiar stench of death._

"_This is horrible." Hideaki's eyes were fixated upon a shinobi whose body had been separated. "Yuudai, find anyone who may be alive!"_

_Yuudai was already thinking along the same lines, closing his eyes and focusing. He could feel several scattered chakras, some still quite strong while others seemed to be fading. Snapping out of his concentration, he hurried towards the closest one. Within seconds, he saw the body of a young woman lying across the ground._

_Yuka was attempting to stand, her hands digging into the dirt. Violently coughing, blood spurted from her mouth. She realised she wasn't alone, turning towards the newest shinobi._

_Yuudai was stunned, watching the tears fall from the woman's face, "Who did this?"_

"_They took Naruto." Yuka gritted her teeth, "I tried to stop them but they were too strong."_

_Yuudai ripped the mask from his face, "Who's they?" His voice was frantic, and his heart pounded faster than ever before; fearing for the answer which he could receive. What was this strange sensation building inside of him?_

"_Akatsuki…they found the encampment." Yuka took a deep breath, her ribs in agony, "We didn't expect the attack…"_

_Yuudai was rendered speechless, his emotions in chaos. The pained screams of Naruto ringed through his ears, "No…"_

"_Yuudai, I need your help here!" Hideaki shouted. The old man found his subordinate unresponsive, calling out to him again, "Yuudai!" Hideaki stood up and advanced towards the still man. "What's wrong with you?"_

_Yuka answered instead, "Akatsuki was here, Naruto's been captured!"_

_Hideaki moved towards the woman when she started coughing, tending to her wounds. "If that's the case then we'll have to make preparations swiftly. But first, we have to help the people here."_

_Yuudai turned around and began walking._

"_Yuudai, where are you going?" Hideaki asked._

_Yuudai stopped, feeling restless, "I'm going to bring him back."_

"_What?" Hideaki rose to his feet, "You're not capable of taking on Akatsuki. Wait for reinforcements and we'll all go."_

"_By the time that happens, he could be dead." His head lowered, "I won't let that happen."_

"_If you attempt to do this alone, there will be no coming back; you'll die." Hideaki was concerned, "Do you understand me?"_

"_You asked me a question; do you remember what it was?" Yuudai had a composed tone._

_Hideaki nodded, "Whether you wanted Naruto growing up with you or without you."_

_Yuudai turned around, the tears in his eyes visible, "I just want him to live."_

_Hideaki was shocked; seeing a picture he had never witnessed or expected. "Yuudai…"_

"_We took him away to protect him; I was supposed to protect him. He has a dream, I want him to live and accomplish his goal. No matter what happens, I can't have him give up or lose everything like this." His hand tightened into a fist, "I'll defeat the one who started all this."_

_Yuka simply bowed her head, unsure of how to express her gratitude._

"_I'll head out to back you up as soon as I'm done with the survivors here." Hideaki sighed, "This isn't going to be easy."_

_The breeze blew past Yuudai, not affecting him in the slightest. He hadn't realised it but over the years, he had come to greatly appreciate the presence of the boy who was forced under his care. It was a new experience, one which he greatly cherished over his prior ones. His eyes were set on the sun in the distance as he spoke in a steel manner, "Even if I have to cut out my own heart, I'll do so with a smile across my face. I won't lose this battle." His grip around his sword hilt tightened, "Wait for me Naruto."_

_**End Flashback**_

Hideaki leaned back in his chair, "We didn't let him give up Yuudai; he's still fighting for his dream." He heard a knocking sound, "You can enter."

The door to the chamber opened and Sakumo looked around, "You missed Naruto's training session." Closing the door behind him, he walked towards a chair and sat down, "The messenger arrived; he's been taken to their realm." He noticed that the old man was quieter than usual, "What's wrong?"

Hideaki pushed the file across his desk, "We need to talk Sakumo; something important has come up."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was motionless; finding it hard to understand exactly what was in front of him, "What is this? I asked to meet with Genkei."

"Genkei-sama is within that." Ryutaro replied.

Naruto's eyes widened, "What?" He faced the crystallised marvel stretching outwards from the ground; it towered over the landscape, right in the centre of the huge island. Remembering Hideaki's words, he closed his eyes, "His metamorphosis…"

"Yes, an action which he delayed for two years. When he first refused to change, a lot of our tribe began to look down upon him, calling him unworthy of leading." Ryutaro stared at the phenomenon, "I never questioned his decision; I've never really interacted with him. Yet, I am his son."

Naruto turned towards the dragon, "His son?"

"Imagine my surprise when he informed me of the details behind his deeds; how he forsook his role as a true Celestial just to ensure you never destroyed yourself. And after finally becoming happy with what he was, ending up having to change in order to make certain you fulfilled your desire." He looked at Naruto, "It makes me question why he thinks you're so special."

"I didn't mean to cause anyone problems." Naruto said. "This was my struggle."

"Unless a person is completely alone, he can never struggle without affecting those around him. That's the benefit of having friends and those who care for you; they'll always be there to help you." Ryutaro remembered his tribe, "We're like you; we have family, people we wish to protect and not see harmed. This battle of yours that is coming; you won't only be fighting for yourself, but the future of two worlds."

Naruto walked towards the structure, placing his hand on its surface. He didn't regress as the chilliness entered through his fingers and spread throughout his body. "Genkei…" His eyes pierced the crystal but he was unable to discern the features of the figure sleeping within, only that it was great in stature.

"He should finish his transformation over the next few weeks; he will no longer be the one you knew." Ryutaro explained.

Naruto sighed, "I understand." Stepping back, his thoughts wandered between all of his conundrums, "When someone is backed into a corner, he has nowhere else to go but forward. Standing in my way is one man and I can't afford to lose."

"How far are you willing to go?" Ryutaro asked, curious to know what the jinchuuriki's answer would be.

Naruto's crimson eyes showed his resolve, "As long as there is air in these lungs, blood in these veins, and energy in this body; I won't stop."

Ryutaro smirked, "Come, we have to get you accustomed to the Void." The dragon turned and walked away.

Naruto gazed at the crystal cocoon, a smile appearing across his face, "Thank you for everything."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya gulped down the sake, his throat slightly bulging as the liquid flowed through. He slammed the cup down on the table, wiping his mouth. "It's been a while since we've drank together."

"Yeah, it has." Tsunade took a sip of her drink, "I don't get much spare time as Hokage."

Jiraiya leaned on the table, his eyes trailing the scratched wood on the surface, "What do you think of being a Hokage?"

"Why do you ask?" Tsunade responded. "Are you wondering what it could be like? You were the original choice anyway."

Jiraiya twirled the sake in his cup, "I failed Orochimaru. I failed Minato. At a time, I even felt like I had failed you. Being Hokage is a burden I'm incapable of carrying." His words struck the woman across him, "I asked you since I wanted to know how you felt."

Tsunade breathed deeply, "I sometimes wonder how the Shodai managed to unite so many people. The people rely on their Hokage's strength; if you show weakness then they become weak. I don't really know how to answer your question."

"Do you regret listening to me?" Jiraiya looked at the busty blonde, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to make this decision."

"I still remember everything vividly; Nawaki…Dan. If we go to war, there's a chance there'll be others feeling the same as I did. To think I have to make this kind of decision, it's worrying." Tsunade's voice carried her irresolute thoughts, "Maybe you were wrong; I shouldn't have become Hokage."

"War changes people; they see and feel things that they'd never thought of. All that emotion, death, and heartache; only the most unsympathetic of people would remain unaffected. What life is there without compassion?" Jiraiya finished drinking his sake, "The fact that you care so much is why I believe I wasn't wrong about what I said to you that day."

"How long have we been drinking?" Tsunade gazed outside the bar.

Jiraiya saw the setting sun, the sky a shade of red, "Quite a while." He could hear chatter building; the voices became easier to identify the closer they came to their location.

"I can't believe Aoba-san didn't even win one contest." Lee laughed upon finishing.

"I would have won! Didn't you see me in action? Something was wrong with the judging!" Aoba shouted.

"Of course it was my friend, I believe you!" Gai had his arm around the special jounin's neck, slightly strangling him.

"Stop rubbing it in Lee." Tenten plopped onto the bench next to her idol, "Stupid contests." She muttered under her breath.

"You're only upset because you didn't win either." Lee grinned.

Jiraiya watched the group from his village make themselves comfortable around the table, wondering what they were talking about. He continued observing in silence for a few minutes before feeling annoyed at being ignored, "Shut up!" The bar immediately hushed upon his yell, "What are you all talking about?"

Neji decided to answer when none of his companions did, "The Shinobi Games; we all achieved one victory except for Aoba and Tenten."

"Neji won twice." Shikamaru added, "They were a lot tougher than expected."

"Five contests out of a possible twenty aren't bad." Tsunade was impressed. "You all must be hungry." Tenten sighed, feeling slightly dejected at not receiving any praise. Had she actually won, maybe she could've felt proud along with the rest of her friends. Tsunade continued, "But effort counts more than anything else. As long as a person tries, they have something to be proud of."

Jiraiya saw Tenten's face brighten, standing up slowly. Walking past Tsunade, he went to place an order for food, _'That's why I believe you're a great Hokage…even if you don't realise it.'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A pop filled the atmosphere followed by a resounding splash. The small cloud of smoke began to disperse as an annoyed Naruto looked at his clothes, "Damn it…" He shook his head, "Of all the places you could've dropped me off, you throw me in a pond."

Standing up, the water dripped from his clothes; the fish swimming around his legs. He exited the pond and walked across the grass of his yard. Taking off his drenched orange shirt, he squeezed it in an attempt to draw out the water. Throwing the garment over his shoulder, his crimson eyes set upon the night sky, the moon shining gloriously. His head was feeling muddled after everything he had gone over with Ryutaro. Nonetheless, he still remembered his purpose and why he was fighting.

The croaking frog in the background and the cold breeze did little to distract him. "Yuudai-san, I'm not afraid anymore." He said calmly, "Just like you…I'll walk through fire without fear of being burnt."

* * *

**Author Notes:** That's a lot of information, no? And the crazy thing is, there's still a lot left to find out. You now know the final thing before Yuudai went to his fateful battle. Also, who can guess what exactly Naruto is in the process of recreating? Expect a lot of things to happen over the next several chapters before the final series of showdowns which i hope i can make epic. And, expect a lot of NaruSaku relationship development next chapter as well as another big surprise. See you all next time. 


	35. History and Opportunity

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** Man, it has been a while. Firstly, my apologies. I know people don't like to wait so long and i didn't want to make you guys wait. My internet got messed up in December for two weeks and when i got it back, i just got lazy and put off this chapter. It didn't help that i want to write the sequel to Hands of Destiny and have ideas for another story bugging me. But, i don't plan on leaving this story and will finish it. This time, it's the last run and i plan on going all the way to the end. I know there's a lot of people who have been reviewing this story and want to see the conclusion, so i don't want to disappoint you. Once again, sorry and let the show continue!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 35: History And Opportunity**

Naruto yawned, his blanket half strewn across the floor. The birds outside his window chirped uncontrollably, assuring that he wouldn't fall asleep again. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his arms dangling from his thighs. Feeling light-headed, he was still mentally worn out from his session with Ryutaro the day prior.

Slowly ascending to his feet, he walked into the washing room. He didn't waste any time freshening up. After several minutes, he emerged looking brighter. He discarded his clothes, changing into more suitable attire for the current hot weather. Donning a pair of shorts, he threw an orange shirt over his shoulder before walking out to the hallway. He had already lighted a cigarette while making his way to the kitchen. The sound of the water running and dishes clattering caught his attention. Turning into the doorway, he found he wasn't the only one awake.

Sakura was busy preparing herself breakfast, searching through the cupboards swiftly; familiar with the placement of items. The smell of the smoke instantly entered her nose, causing her to shift her head in the direction of Naruto. Sighing, she turned back to her work, "Do you always smoke in the morning?"

"Yeah, it helps me unwind. There's ramen in the cupboard to your left. It'll make a nice breakfast, don't you think?" Naruto walked towards the table, sitting down on one of the chairs and becoming comfortable. "Are you the only one who wakes up early?" He asked, blowing a ring of smoke from his mouth, "That's strange since you're all shinobi."

"I doubt they're still asleep." Sakura finished preparing the ramen, "They probably don't want to eat anything yet and I saw Jiraiya-sama leaving earlier."

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Sakura placed the two bowls of ramen on the table, "It's funny that you call him that."

"I don't understand." Naruto had a blank expression, "Why's it funny?"

"You're just like him." Sakura glanced at the blonde, "Or have you forgotten?"

Naruto tapped the table, confused as to what the woman was implying. The signs of his brain attempting to make sense of things was printed across his countenance.

"You really are dense; I'm talking about Iwa you idiot!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That was an accident." Naruto started to eat his ramen, after placing his cigarette to a side, "We've been over this before."

"It didn't stop you from looking though, did it?" Sakura was curious to see the man's response.

Naruto had noodles sticking out from his mouth, quickly swallowing them before answering, "You have a nice body; I was surprised."

Sakura was stunned at the blunt answer, beginning to feel as if he could be undressing her mentally. Moments later, she realised the full extent of what he had said, "What do you mean surprised?"

"Huh? I don't mean it like that." Naruto stopped speaking, a revelation descending upon him, "If I remember correctly, you saw me naked too." He grinned, "What did you think?"

Sakura's hand instinctively tightened into a fist, an action which didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm kidding." Naruto laughed tensely, "I should really watch myself around you; I can tell you're going to hurt me one of these days."

"Why do you act like that?" Sakura turned her attention to her food, "Were you like this with Yuka?"

Naruto froze upon mention of the deceased woman's name, his grip tightening around the chopsticks in his hand. "Who told you about her?"

"Sakumo-san talked of her once. She was your girlfriend right? Was this how you acted towards her, even before you knew her?" Sakura ate her ramen after concluding.

Naruto wiped his mouth with a handkerchief, leaving his ramen. He was embroiled in his thoughts, the minutes seamlessly passing him by. He put on his orange shirt and picked up his cigarette, "Have you seen this village yet?"

Sakura had finished eating, looking up at the retired shinobi, "No, I haven't."

"Come with me, I'll show you around." Naruto stood up, pushing the chair under the table.

"We're supposed to train though." Sakura said. "What about that?"

"I need to let my mind rest; I wasn't going to train today." Naruto replied.

"Shall I ask the others to come along? They haven't been around either." Sakura rose to her feet.

"Just you and me." Naruto looked at the kunoichi, "It'll be fun."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya observed the waves crashing into the beach, standing atop one of the several buildings. The weather was calm, neither hot nor cold. It was daunting that he had already seen two wars during his life and was now possibly going to witness a third. No matter how much he wished it, a life of peace without conflict and turmoil truly seemed like a far off dream. Shaking his head, he tried to derail his train of thought. He continued looking upon the horizon, amazed by the beauty, "Almost as great as Konoha."

"Some people would think it's greater."

Jiraiya turned around to find Hideaki smiling at him. "To each his own."

"Certainly." Hideaki walked closer to the hermit, joining him in watching the sea. "This scene of tranquillity, it only lasts so long. Much like a flower, there will come a time when it's beautiful but soon after, it'll wither away."

"It's a shame." Jiraiya said.

"It's human nature from what it seems. There will always be those who attempt to cause conflicts, who try to justify their actions and the deaths of people by what they're fighting for or trying to achieve." Hideaki looked towards the novelist, "What do you think of this?"

Jiraiya had a despondent smile across his face, "In war, no one is innocent. We simply try to defend our actions in order to lighten the burden."

"On the battlefield, you fight with your comrades. If one of them dies, it affects you but what about the people you are fighting against. A person who may fall to your weapon will also have family and friends who will grieve his death. This is the tragedy of war." Hideaki clasped his hands, "For as long as the Confederation has existed, there has been mayhem on this land. Peace would come, and fade just as quickly. In the past it was easier to oversee quarrels and try to resolve them, but now things are different."

"What changed?" Jiraiya asked, eager to learn more.

"The shinobi villages came into existence. Tens of people embroiled in conflicts turned into thousands. As you should be able to understand, trying to resolve an issue on such a large scale becomes a problem. This century has seen many great wars, all of which have made me come to a realisation."

Jiraiya faced the older man, "Realisation?"

"In order to move forward, you need the strength of many. This is why I have asked for Konoha's help in this war. I truly hope this will be the last one this world witnesses." Hideaki took off his hat, "If we can gather those who wish for peace, it can be attained."

"An idealist?" Jiraiya smiled, "Kind of like a few people I've known in my time."

Hideaki scratched his head before wearing his hat again, "Follow me." Without a second thought, the man leaped from the building to the ground below. Jiraiya didn't waste any time and quickly caught up with him. However, their journey was a short one as they stopped at the beach.

"That was sudden." Jiraiya said.

Hideaki turned his back to the toad hermit, "What I'm going to show you now will surprise you. It's time I told you the full truth of what we've done." Forming a few hand seals, the ground rumbled as something exploded from within.

Rising far above the ground, and emanating a sinister aura, was a statue bound in chains. The horrifying nature of its appearance shocked Jiraiya, "What…?"

Hideaki closed his eyes, "The Lord of the Underworld; a remnant of the first ever war to plague this land."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The duo came to a halt, instantly feeling that the current situation held an air of misfortune. The wind blew a few leaves into the lake while the frogs croaked. Kakashi scanned the environment, "Hm, this is weird."

"There's no one here." Sasuke said, walking forward into the training area.

"Maybe we should wait." Kakashi replied before making his way to a tree and leaning against it, "I'm sure Naruto will show up eventually."

A rustling of leaves could be heard, after which the figure of Sakumo appeared. The legendary shinobi was also surprised to see only two people present. Clearing his throat, he put up his hand, "Yo!"

Sasuke inwardly compared the greeting to that of his own former teacher. Realising it was a matter of patience, the Uchiha sat down where he was standing. Placing his weapon across his lap, he began to wait.

"Oh, it's kind of grim here." Sakumo folded his arms, "What do you all say to us having a spar before the rest get here?" Kakashi continued reading his book whilst Sasuke had a nonchalant expression. "Hey, I'm sure we can learn a few things from each other."

Sasuke's ears tingled, remembering something which had greatly annoyed him in the past. Addressing the elder Hatake, he voiced his enquiry, "In Konoha, I couldn't detect the four shinobi who escorted Hajin. When Naruto was taken captive, I remember him saying that no shinobi can completely conceal their presence and there was a unique way to distinguish their original chakra."

"I know what you're talking about; I could teach you that." He glanced at Kakashi, "Do you want to join?"

Kakashi directed his attention to his father for the first time, clearly mulling over the invite. Moments later, his book was snapped shut and placed inside his vest. "Okay."

Sakumo laughed, "Maybe later, both of you could teach me a thing or two. It's been a while since I've really trained myself."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The soft laugh travelled through the air, carried to the edge of the quiet street. Naruto grinned upon seeing the woman happy, "That was one of the times he took it easy on me. There was once when he was thinking of leaving me stranded in Lightning Country."

"How did you remain a shinobi without a sense of direction? Even your helper seems to have liked taking advantage of that." Sakura said, greatly amused.

"Heh, Genkei wasn't ever serious about that. He'd always leave clues as to how I could find my way back but…" Naruto chuckled embarrassedly.

"You still couldn't?" Sakura wrapped her arms around her ribs, suppressing her laughter, "You're so thick."

Naruto held his hands behind his head, "We did some big things though; rescue a princess, liberate a village, stop a civil war." Naruto smiled, all of a sudden realising how much the short periods in his life full of happiness shone like a beacon, compared to the long durations of grief, "It's been interesting."

Sakura halted at the edge of the quiet street, gazing upon the view that had now revealed itself to her. Walking towards the railings which snaked around the perimeter, she noticed they were several hundred feet above the ground. The sight in front of her revealed all of the Confederation, leaving nothing to the imagination. The sparkling sea in the distance only added to the majestic like beauty. Magnificent white birds flew overhead, squawking as they seemingly played with each other.

Naruto jumped on top of the thick barrier, balancing himself, "And this is the end of the tour." He rubbed his nose, turning his head to gaze as far as he was capable of, "It's the best place in this village. It really lets you see everything and realise how many people actually live here."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "It's amazing."

"When I was still in Konoha, I used to go to the top of the Hokage Mountain often." Sakura's attention was directed at the man as he spoke of his past, "I would stand there just like this…watching over the village." He spread out his arms, welcoming the light wind that enveloped him, "One day, I will become Hokage! I will be the one to protect you!"

Sakura was stunned to hear the blonde, remaining quiet whilst hearing his words.

Naruto dropped his arms to his side, "I didn't realise the full extent of those words. To protect someone…isn't an easy task. And when you place the responsibility upon yourself to do so, failure of that task is hard to accept." He raised his hand to the sky, "But now, it's not just Konoha or the Confederation…it's the world. I want to protect everyone from losing something precious to them. Even if I have to suffer, it'll be worth it as long as I stop the pain of others."

Sakura questioned what suffering he was speaking in regards to. What was Naruto's plan exactly? For some reason, she felt that the answer to that would be disheartening. It dawned on her that she wasn't exactly sure about the end of this journey and what it would entail for the people involved. She only knew of the task they needed to accomplish. "This failure that you're talking about, it's about the people you lost isn't it?"

Naruto jumped to the ground, "Failure is hard but if you learn from it, you can only grow stronger. There's only so much a person can fail before he succeeds."

"What kind of person was Yuka?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned around, starting to walk, "She was special." Taking out a cigarette, he put it in his mouth, "I have somewhere to go; will you be alright going home from here?"

"Sure." She quickly continued before Naruto left completely, "Thanks for the date, it was great seeing the village."

Naruto lit his cigarette, _'Date?' _He blew out smoke from his mouth,_'Yeah, I guess it was.'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya's eyes were wide with shock, his feet glued to the ground, "W-what is this?"

Hideaki clasped his hands, "Do you remember the story I told you of the Tengu?" Upon receiving a slight nod from Jiraiya, the old man resumed, "Along with their weapons, they brought with them creatures with devastating powers. Those monsters are what we have come to call Bijuu."

"So, the Bijuu are not from this world?" Jiraiya couldn't remove his eyes from the colossal statue a few feet away from him.

"This thing you see before you is what our ancestors created to trap the Bijuu. It's an amazing and formidable creation, but it still had its weaknesses." Hideaki sighed, "Weaknesses which we didn't see, and those that led to the creation of Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Jiraiya faced his comrade, "Tell me more."

"This statue has immense power and was capable of holding the Bijuu trapped within for centuries. None of us ever questioned whether it would weaken." Hideaki closed his eyes, "But it did, and one night when the moon was seemingly the colour of blood, the explosion of power from this statue unleashed the Bijuu into the world once again. I believe you should know of this era, the time just before Konoha was created and the people of this world began to war over the power of these beasts."

"So, that explains their sudden appearance." Jiraiya had a grim face, "Their power was new to everyone, and naturally everyone wanted to see if they could tame it." He looked towards the leader of the Confederation, "But that doesn't explain the formation of Akatsuki."

"That incident was the prelude of what was to come. I was a young boy at that time, and when I grew up to become the leader here, I wanted the Bijuu once again gathered. But the task proved difficult and I was incapable of having it accomplished fully." Hideaki sighed, "Ironically the Bijuu causing problems was the Kyuubi, and the person I assigned the task to bring it back was the one who would inevitably come to create the organisation which would be known as Akatsuki. He was the one I placed the future hopes of the Confederation on, the one I wanted to take over for myself when I stepped down…he was my son."

"Your son betrayed you?" Jiraiya seemed to be gathering a better understanding of what had occurred.

"Do you remember what you asked me?" Hideaki smiled, "What if one of your own was to try and disrupt the peace you attempt to uphold? I taught him of how to summon this statue, and soon he became greedy for power. With his talent, he found a way to block myself from performing a summoning and used the statue for his own means."

Jiraiya remembered the end of Akatsuki, "When I went to the battlefield, all I found was a body. Naruto was missing. I figure you had a hand in that."

"Not me, it was someone else; the man who took Naruto from Konoha." Hideaki stared upon the statue, "I was the one who personally assassinated the Tsuchikage to end the conflict between Konoha and Iwa. When I was returning through the land, I saw a baby crying amongst bodies of those who had passed away in battle. I took him in as one of my own, and gave him a name; Yuudai."

"The great hero…it's a nice name." Jiraiya said.

"Indeed, I had failed with my own child. He grew up to fight against the ideals we struggled to keep alive. Maybe that's why I chose such a name for the orphan of war that I took under my care…maybe it was hope that I wouldn't fail twice."

"He was the one who saved Naruto…I think I understand why that boy is so troubled now. Yuudai didn't walk away from that battle alive, did he?" Jiraiya thought of the blonde man.

"He sacrificed his own life. Even when I told him he wouldn't stand a chance or that he would survive, he still walked towards what would be his final battle." Hideaki shook his head, "He did become a great hero. I arrived only to see a broken Naruto clutching the dead corpse of the man I had come to see as my own son. The scream that I heard that day sent chills down my spine, even now I can't forget it."

Jiraiya remembered the scream he had heard before making his way into the city of Akatsuki, "That was…"

"This is the tragedy of war, and conflict. One event leads to another and only causes more suffering." Hideaki formed a few hand seals, before the statue fell back into the ground and out of sight, "No matter what it takes, I must prevent the next one. This is why I have asked for your help, to stop the cycle from continuing." Hideaki turned around and walked away, leaving a surprised Jiraiya to his thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade dwelled on her thoughts, the idea of leading her village to war to stop conflict and possibly cause her people to suffer, or to remain in the shadows and let the Confederation handle the clash. She clutched the necklace around her neck, "What would you have done?"

"Eh, these guys are training here?" Naruto said, walking along the top of the waterfall. He stared towards the ground where Kakashi, Sakumo and Sasuke were engrossed in a three way battle. "I guess I should've told them I wasn't coming."

Tsunade looked towards the man, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I was just walking." The night sky was filled with stars as Naruto took a seat next to the busty woman, "You're the Hokage…"

"And?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Naruto grinned, pointing to himself, "I wanted to be one too; being Hokage was my dream."

Tsunade froze when she heard the all too familiar words; why was that smile so troubling? Why was her heart beating faster all of a sudden?

"It must be pretty cool; I'm kind of jealous." Naruto said, holding his hands behind his head.

"It's not that easy." Tsunade responded, "It can be overwhelming."

"Heroes never receive easy tasks. That's what makes them who they are, their ability to do what others can't." Naruto said, "Sometimes, you have to do things which are necessary in order to give your people what they really want."

"I'm no hero." Tsunade said, "Far from it."

"Nonsense, Konoha loves you. Whatever decision you make, they'll support you because you were there for them in the past." Naruto rubbed his nose, "That kind of trust can't be broken so easily."

"Maybe you should've been Hokage…" Tsunade smiled.

Naruto stood up, flexing his muscles, "Heh, I am quite strong."

"It's not that. The things you say, they make a lot of sense." Tsunade slowly rose to her feet.

"Everyone wants peace, and we all have to make sacrifices for it." Naruto stared at the bright moon in the sky, "Just like the Hokages of the past."

"You've been given a big mission…" Tsunade's jacket flew back with the wind, "…do you think you can do it?"

"I have to try my best, just like everyone else is going to try their best." Naruto scratched his head, "When I was young, the stories of the Hokages were great to listen to. The Shodai created Konoha. The Nidaime and the Sandaime helped build the village and make it greater. And the Yondaime died protecting that village. All of them were amazing because they had a reason to fight…I do too. Maybe my story can have a good ending too." Naruto was surprised to find Tsunade placing a necklace around his neck, "What…?"

"The Shodai wanted peace above everything else, that necklace carries his wishes. And right now, you're the one who carries everyone else's wishes." Tsunade smiled at the man.

Naruto nodded, "Thank you."

"Hey Naruto; there you are! Why didn't you come to train? I'm disappointed in you!" Sakumo shouted.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, staring towards the shinobi who was quite a distance away, "What do you mean disappointed?"

"You left us alone!" Sakumo screamed.

Naruto yelled back, "I didn't tell you train until night! Stop blaming me for everything old man!"

"What do you mean old?!" Sakumo bellowed.

Kakashi and Sasuke were puzzled at the exchange while Tsunade laughed next to Naruto. It had been a long time since she had felt like this, and it was inspirational. She sighed, staring at the man beside her, a feeling of faith rushing inside her. For some reason, speaking with him made her feel like there was a chance for them all.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hopefully, you all enjoyed it. I'm back to a regular schedule so expect a new update soon. Peace.  



	36. A Sudden Proposition

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

** Author Notes:** I bet you all thought; "Ah dammit, he's forgotten again!" Ahem, anyways, enough talk. There's not much to say except enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 36: A Sudden Proposition**

The calm sea sparkled in the sunlight, its beauty more awe inspiring than of a diamond. Fish could evidently be seen swimming just under the surface. They seemed to be circling the boat resting at the port. A loud noise filled the air, beaming across the village and signalling departure.

"This is goodbye." Hideaki said, shaking hands with the Godaime, "Thank you for agreeing to help us."

"I only did what everyone else would've." Tsunade replied. Giving one last nod to the elderly man, she turned around and began to walk up the steps to the boat.

"Ah, why are we leaving so quickly?" Konohamaru groaned. His shoulders were nearly touching the floor from how down he seemed.

Naruto slapped the boy on his back, "Stop complaining, I'm sure there'll be other chances for you to come back." He grinned, "Or are you really that busy with your shinobi missions?"

The two stopped and faced each other, now feeling almost like brothers. Konohamaru sighed, "You're right, this isn't the end. We'll see each other again!"

Before Konohamaru walked onto the boat, Naruto once again spoke, "Don't forget what I said."

Konohamaru looked back, "I won't; you can count on that!"

Naruto smiled, holding his hands behind his head. He was shortly joined by the rest of Team Seven, who took their places by his side. "You guys are staying huh?"

"Of course, what did you think?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Konoha and the Confederation are going to be together in the upcoming battle. It doesn't matter whether we're here now, we'll all be reunited when the time comes." Kakashi added. "And, we have a task here too."

"Helping you grow stronger." Sasuke finished.

"You make it sound like I'm weak." Naruto laughed, but he soon quieted down, "Wait, that's not a good thing to say."

Sakura shook her head at the blonde, inwardly wondering whether he thought before he spoke.

"It's not that you're weak Naruto." Sakumo's quiet voice only reached the ears of the people next to him, "It's just Hajin is stronger than anyone else here, and you're the one who has the potential to stop him. That's why you need to grow stronger, for all of us."

Before Naruto could say anything, his vision was blinded by the vibrant colour of green. Standing in front of him, with teary eyes, was the enigmatic rival of Kakashi. "It has been a pleasure!" Gai grabbed Naruto's hand, shaking it. He then straightened up pointing towards a certain jounin, "And you Kakashi, don't think your hip ways will save you forever!"

Kakashi was taken aback, slightly confused as to what brought on the threatening challenge. He resigned himself, knowing he'd never completely understand his friend.

Naruto watched the rest of Gai's team arrive and exchange farewells with everyone. Walking past Tenten, he grabbed Lee and brought him to a side so that he could have a private word with him.

Lee was surprised by the sudden action, "What's going on?"

"Take care of Konohamaru." Naruto said with sincerity in his eyes, "He's got a lot of passion, but he can make a mistake just as easily. He hasn't got anyone else to look over him now."

Lee understood, "Don't worry; I'll make sure he becomes a great ninja."

"Thanks Lee." He put out his hand, "You take care of yourself also."

Lee shook the jinchuuriki's hand, "You too. Remember to come to Konoha; you don't just make friends and then never visit." Lee walked onto the boat along with the last of the Konoha ninjas.

Naruto watched the taijutsu specialist board the ship and wave, before speaking calmly, "Yeah…" Naruto closed his eyes, "…I'll say sorry in advance then." His voice turned into a whisper, "Its goodbye from here."

Tsunade stared at the crew of the ship preparing to leave port. Shifting towards the deck, she rapidly came to a halt when she found Jiraiya standing in the way.

The toad hermit grinned, "Tsunade-hime, I'll be staying here for a while."

"Eh? Why?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya folded his arms, "Something's caught my interest."

"It's that boy isn't it?" Tsunade said, a knowing smirk appearing across her face, "He caught my interest too."

"He's not really a boy anymore. But then, compared to your age, I see why you would say that." Jiraiya didn't waver for long, instantly jumping over the ship barrier and towards the party below.

Tsunade's head snapped around; she was seething at the comment of the pervert, "You…" She clenched her fist, "…really irritate me." Spitting, she walked towards her room to rest.

The horn sounded one last time as the ship departed into the sea, taking the people on board towards their home.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hajin patiently stood on top of the destroyed building, watching over the land and his army. They had swiftly gotten organised and a route of supplies from Iwa had already been established. It filled him with pride to see his army once again full of power after their near collapse from the war decades ago. He started to laugh; the menacing sound causing the birds next to him to fly away, "Just a bit more time, and I'll change history." His laugh grew louder, "It's exciting!"

"Hajin-sama…" Tenjou appeared next to his leader.

"What did you learn?" Hajin simply asked; his voice back to normal.

"There are people dwelling within the cyclone. Earlier in the morning today, a boat left towards the shore. The Hokage was aboard it." Tenjou informed the Tsuchikage.

"Oh, this is interesting. Is the Confederation asking for alliances?" His eyes remained cold, and sinister, "It's too late to fight back now; let them scurry around like insects in an attempt to try and form a defence. We'll be marching for their homeland in a few days time."

"I'll prepare the army." Tenjou said, disappearing from his spot.

Hajin smiled, "It's too late now Hideaki…too late." His robe fluttered with the strong wind, "Simply standing against someone isn't enough; you require power. And right now, there is none more powerful than me." He started to laugh again, "I'll decide the fate of this world and its future."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Impressive, very impressive." Sakumo said, analysing his former student's technique. He was standing with a slight slant, one of his hands stroking his chin. Team Seven, Jiraiya along with the legendary shinobi himself hadn't wasted any moments after the Leaf-nin left the island.

Knowing that time was of the essence, they resumed with training as that was their only intention for the time being. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting along the grass while Naruto trained alone in a marked area, quite a distance away from everyone else. The blonde was occupied with practicing the teleportation technique he had learnt from Ryutaro when venturing to the summon realm.

"It's familiar." Jiraiya added, keenly observing Naruto, "It sure brings back memories."

"He's made a distance of five hundred metres between the two seals he's placed." Kakashi said, "When he travels into the Void, his chakra vanishes, and he appears instantly where the other seal is. You can't track the movement; it's impossible." Kakashi was in awe, as he had seen the exact same technique utilised by his precious mentor who had died long ago.

"What's so familiar about it?" Sasuke asked Jiraiya, interested to learn the answer.

"The Yondaime's signature technique involved the same principle Naruto is using now." Jiraiya answered, not taking his eyes off the jinchuuriki who was continuously reappearing between his placed seals.

"It's the technique which shifted the tides of war. It's what made the Yondaime a legend and recognised as a potential Hokage." Sakura informed her Uchiha comrade, stunned with Naruto's newly learnt ability.

Kakashi had conflicted thoughts, "I saw Hajin face off against the Yondaime, and this technique didn't work against him as well as it worked against other shinobi."

"Indeed, and Hajin also knows of this technique. Genkei-san informed me and Hideaki about this." Sakumo scratched his head, "This is where the problem lies and why none of us can face him except Naruto."

Sasuke understood quickly what had happened, "The location of the battle with Hajin will be in the ruins of Akatsuki, and that area is advantageous for him alone. Without this technique, you can't face off against him there with a hope of winning."

"Exactly; he's already placed his seals all over that land; this is what Genkei-san gathered from their encounter. If that's the case, then it'll be suicide fighting against him without a strategy. Shinobi rely on their ability to surprise opponents and to gain an advantage. That's impossible to do if you're going against Hajin as he's already prepared the area surrounding him to suit his own fighting style specifically." Sakumo gave a brief analysis of the conundrums facing them, "Naruto was the only one who could learn the same technique, and therefore the most suitable to face off against Hajin."

"That can't be the only reason that you've placed so much faith in him." Sakura said, "It's too much of a responsibility that you're placing the fate of the world in his hands due to that alone. You could still attempt to work out other strategies in order to defeat Hajin; he won't remain in the ruins forever."

Kakashi listened intently, along with Jiraiya and Sasuke, as to what Sakumo's reply would be.

Sakumo laughed, greatly amused by the woman, "You're very perceptive." He adopted a more serious tone, "The mission which led to my downfall in Konoha, I'll never forget it." Kakashi flinched as he heard his father speak, "My comrade's lives were placed in peril, and that moment when I saw them lose hope, I felt more determined than ever before. I felt that I could find the strength and do what was necessary to save them. It wasn't about the mission; it was about saving their future and their dreams." He faced Sakura, "Do you know why that's important when it comes to Naruto?"

Jiraiya smiled, already knowing where the conversation would lead as he understood it very well. He observed Naruto practice his technique while listening on.

Sakura had a confused expression, "Why's it important?"

"The will to succeed no matter what the cost, to protect what's truly important; that determination and ideal is what we call the will of fire." Sakumo's eyes showed his pride for what he believed in, "Though I've seen Naruto come close to breaking after everything he's been through, he never gives up hope in others regardless of how he may feel about his own situation. That way of thought, and the fortitude he's shown; there's no one better to carry such a burden. This is what makes him special."

Naruto breathed deeply; sweat falling from his forehead to the ground below. He was excited, and filled with energy. The new technique that had been taught to him was difficult at first but he was getting accustomed to travelling in the Void and re-entering his own realm. At first, it baffled him as to how he could ever master such a complicated manoeuvre. But he was doing so, with every second that passed by. The technique didn't sap his energy, rather it was travelling in the Void that did. He was still trying to get used to the overwhelming feeling in that space, and he was sure that everything would be made easier when he eventually did.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya walked towards the man, having left the group behind, "I want you to try something for me!"

Naruto turned in the direction of the toad hermit, groaning for a few moments like a child, "What is it?"

Jiraiya spun a kunai in his hand before throwing it to Naruto, "Wrap your marker around this and teleport towards the kunai while it's moving."

Naruto caught the kunai, "Eh, why didn't I think of that?" He hadn't really began exploring the possibilities that the technique had presented, since he was busy trying to master the basics. Pulling out a scroll, he marked his signature on it and tied it to the kunai.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the scruffiness, but figured they'd sort that out in the future. Naruto didn't wait and threw the kunai towards a tree nearby. Jiraiya instinctively followed the kunai itself, and the next thing he saw was Naruto reappearing and smashing his head into the tree while the kunai bounced off it onto the ground.

A scream of agony protruded from the blonde, "Damn it! That hurts!" Naruto rolled on the ground, clutching his head.

Jiraiya coughed, having imagined something different to what had just occurred. Shaking his head, he advanced towards his newly acquired protégé of sorts, "What did you do?"

Naruto sat up, rubbing the bruise which had now formed on his cranium, "I didn't do anything! It's different!" He calmed down, "For some reason, my entry is accelerated even more when the seal itself isn't still." He pointed at the kunai, "And it's hard to grip that too!"

Jiraiya tapped his head, his mind racing as he thought of numerous possibilities. A light bulb seemingly lit up as he spoke, "You stay here and continue training. I think I know what might help." Jiraiya ran towards the rest of the group, motioning for Sakumo and Kakashi to follow him.

Naruto had an annoyed expression, "You interrupted my training for that?" He sighed, "Ero-sennin…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hideaki let the water flow pass him, walking deeper into the sea. He came to a halt, submerged from the waist down. His eyes held a certain gleam which showed his age, and the wisdom he had gathered over the dozens of years. The sky was clear, with no clouds blocking the view to a bright blue colour.

A few feet away from the old man, the water parted and a head appeared. The dragon's scales sparkled as he addressed his comrade, "Are you ready?"

Hideaki smiled, turning to face the island, "Just a few more moments. I want to take this in one last time."

"You don't have to do this." Tatsuyoshi said, "You know that, don't you?"

"We don't have to ever do anything." Hideaki enjoyed watching the beauty of his land, "It's deciding we must which is the battle."

"Very well." Tatsuyoshi smoothly shifted his position, exposing the back of his head to the leader of the Confederation.

Hideaki closed his eyes, "I have hope." Jumping from the water, he landed on the top of the dragon's head, "Let us leave; we have an encounter with destiny."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto dropped to one knee, out of breath. His head was throbbing and he clutched it as hard as he could. Across him, Sasuke's grip loosened and his Kusanagi fell to the ground. The Sharingan faded from his eyes, before he clutched his stomach and also crashed to his knees.

"You thought you had it easy, huh?" Naruto laughed, all the while grabbing his skull, "I can't be beaten that easily."

Sasuke coughed, "You didn't win either." A smile appeared across his face, "Genjutsu isn't your strong point though."

Naruto shrugged, moving backwards and becoming more comfortable on the grass, "We all have our weaknesses."

"That's true." Sasuke also sat down on his rear, "We fought so long…it's already night."

Naruto stared at the stream of stars which sparkled together, "Yeah, I'm exhausted." He turned his head, finding that Sakura had fallen asleep against a tree, "I guess she got tired of waiting for her turn."

"She'll want to go first tomorrow." Sasuke said in an amused voice.

Naruto stretched his arms and fell back onto his back, yawning loudly. "It's been a while since I've had this much fun."

Sasuke had a bemused expression, "You're…" He shook his head, "Never mind."

Naruto grinned, and watched the stars high above. The sky's darkness was counteracted by the bright lights it apparently held within itself. The time seemed to fly by before the blonde decided to break the silence, "Hey Sasuke; what do you plan to do?"

Sasuke was surprised by the sudden question, his eyes resting on the man near him, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." Naruto replied, "I was just thinking, you could join the Confederation once this battle's over."

Sasuke was stunned to hear the Uzumaki's words, not expecting such a proposition so bluntly. He hadn't really ever considered such a route, but he was wondering why he was being asked. "I'm a shinobi of Konoha."

"But you're not happy there right?" Naruto turned his head to the Uchiha, "So, it won't hurt to try someplace new."

Sasuke remembered his team, "I can't just leave everything behind." He closed his eyes, inwardly feeling terrible, "Not again."

"More than anything, it's being happy which matters. Even if you're close to your friends now, it probably just hurts them knowing you're not finding what you need." Naruto said, "Besides, I'm your friend now too!" He grinned widely, his sharp teeth showing as he pointed towards himself. "Distance doesn't end a bond, I'm sure they know that."

Sasuke sighed, "Why are you…"

"I'm just letting you know that you're not bound to one path. You still have a choice." Naruto sat up upon finishing speaking.

Sasuke mulled over what Naruto had said; it was weird but he had been more at peace as of late. He still hadn't decided what he wanted or what he was supposed to do. But it would be a lie to say that he didn't enjoy the time he was spending with his new found sparring partner. He felt like he was finally living again. "I'll think about it." Standing up, he picked up his Kusanagi.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's Sharingan activate, "Round two?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You took a lot of time explaining those details." Sakumo said, "The poor blacksmith is probably pulling out his hair right now. Though I understand why you asked him to be so specific; a thin handle with less overall weight makes it easier to control the kunai when moving fast."

"Of course, I know what I'm doing. Minato went over this same thing with me; what you saw there weren't my words but his." Jiraiya said.

"You did sound a lot like him there; he was very explicit about his techniques. That's why they were so great, every one of them." Kakashi walked down the street with the two older men. "It was also creepy sometimes."

Jiraiya scratched his chin, "It's late now so it's pointless going back to the training area."

"That's only because you took hours explaining everything." Kakashi added.

"Let me finish." Jiraiya said, slightly insulted by what his fellow Konoha ninja had just blurted out, "We should all have a drink together." He stopped, noticing a bar, "This is a good spot." He didn't wait for the others to say anything, walking inside the building.

Sakumo and Kakashi followed him inside and to a table. Jiraiya was already ogling a waitress while they sat down. "I don't drink."

"That's okay Kakashi; you can have a glass of juice or something." Jiraiya quickly responded, not taking his eyes off a busty woman serving some other men.

Kakashi had a blank expression; he could have a cup of tea instead of a glass of juice. It wasn't like the options were limited to only sake, there were various beverages.

Sakumo leaned back in his seat, "This is good; all of us men having a drink together like we should. I still remember the first time I took you, Tsunade and Orochimaru to a bar." He saw Jiraiya eyeing up the waitress and making it blatantly obvious to her, "You were like this then too."

The waitress walked past Jiraiya and slapped him, "Pervert! Keep your eyes where they belong!"

The waitress handed Sakumo a menu before walking off, "This also happened. Hm, things haven't changed much."

Jiraiya rubbed his face, "Ah, but we have Kakashi with us here. He's a man now, and no longer a young child. His first drink with his father, and not to mention the legendary charmer of women the world over, Jiraiya-sama!"

Sakumo started laughing in unison with Jiraiya as Kakashi stared at them. The jounin was inwardly conflicted at that moment in regards to what they were saying, but he knew one thing for sure; it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Naruto has invited Sasuke to join the Confederation, Kakashi is growing a little more accustomed to being around his father and just what the hell is Hideaki planning? You'll find out the answers to this and a lot more soon. All i can say is expect a big shocker next chapter. See you all later. 


	37. Dusk

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. However, the original characters and plot of this fic belong to me.**

**Author Notes:** Another day, another chapter. I'm getting closer and closer to finishing, will I make it? Find out on the next exciting episode...yeah, enjoy the chapter.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Dusk**

"We finally reach dry land." Hideaki jumped off the dragon's head. "You took your time however; the distance from the homeland to this coast is only eight or so hours. You seemed to double that on this trip."

Tatsuyoshi didn't mind the criticism, "Only because I wanted to make sure you've thought this through."

"You worry too much old friend." Hideaki breathed deeply, inhaling the smell of the flowers nearby.

"Let me come with you." The water began to divide as Tatsuyoshi rose but he stopped when Hideaki put up a hand.

"You must go back." Hideaki smiled, "Don't forget we all have a job to do. Yours' is to protect them. Farewell Tatsuyoshi."

The enchanting dragon hesitated before receding into the water and out of sight. Even if his figure wasn't visible, Hideaki could feel his presence grow farther until it vanished. Sighing, he quickly bit his thumb and slammed it into the ground. A plume of smoke emanated from the point of impact, disappearing to reveal the shape of another formidable dragon.

"Hideaki-san…what is the meaning of this?"

"I have an important mission with which I require your assistance. Will you aid me, Ryutaro?" Hideaki asked.

Ryutaro's silver scales sparkled in the sun, "Unquestionably; my wings are for your perseverance."

Hideaki mounted Ryutaro, before the dragon instantly took off into the air with a massive burst of speed. The wind rushed past them, but it didn't disturb either Ryutaro or Hideaki.

"Head South-West; our destination will reveal itself soon enough." Hideaki said.

Ryutaro continued onwards at a tremendous speed, but he couldn't help feeling slightly disconcerted by the aura of his summoner. He would very rarely ever accompany Hideaki as it was always his own father who did. However, the few precious times he did, he remembered always being in awe of the wisdom and power he felt from him. This time though, it was different.

Hideaki watched the land below rush past like a blur, "Just like my life."

Ryutaro's eyes moved upwards as he let out a grunt, wondering what Hideaki had said.

Hideaki noticed the curiosity before smiling, "Don't mind me, just an old man's ramblings."

Ryutaro's attention didn't remain on Hideaki for long; their destination had finally become apparent. He flew high above thousands of shinobi surrounding a ruined city. His wings spread apart even more as he received a tap from Hideaki, signalling that this was indeed their landing place. "What is this? Why have you come here?"

Hideaki leaned inwards to the dragon's ear, "I'm going to jump off so get me closer to the ground."

"This isn't wise." Ryutaro replied.

The army below had already noticed the creature above them in the sky, heads turning upwards and already cautious of what could happen.

"Listen to me Ryutaro; I want you to take a good look at this locale. Return that information to the homeland for me." Hideaki didn't wait for a reply from his companion, jumping to the ground when he was close enough to do so. He landed with a soft thud, his long garments collecting some dirt. His focus moved to Ryutaro who continued circling above, before towards the thousands of shinobi looking in his direction. At their forefront was an all too familiar ninja.

Tenjou put up his hand, making sure the shinobi didn't do anything. A smirk appeared across his face, as if he knew what the purpose of Hideaki's visit was. He clicked his fingers, causing the army to separate into two. A path through the middle of them was created, leading directly into the ruins where Hajin was residing.

Hideaki held a steel look of determination, picking up his feet and walking towards the city. It didn't take long before he was right in the middle of the army of shinobi.

"Welcome." Tenjou's words were cold, "It seems the leader of our enemy is quite brave…or maybe foolish is a better term."

Instantly, whispers broke out amongst the army as they began to jeer and spit at Hideaki. Ryutaro, high in the sky, noticed the volatile nature of their actions. He hissed, preparing to dive towards them all. But as quickly as he had made his decision, he saw Hideaki look in his direction and shake his head.

Hideaki continued walking amidst the loud taunts of the Iwa ninja; their coarse language not affecting him. His mind was focused and he ignored their actions. Reaching the end of the path created for him, he entered the ruins. All the while Ryutaro lingered in the air following his every move. It didn't take long for the blood red hair of the Tsuchikage to come into sight.

Hajin turned around to see his new arrival, an evil smile forming on his countenance, "Isn't this a surprise?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The flashes of yellow engulfed the land, not remaining motionless as the figure of a man appeared and vanished within seconds. A kunai was being thrown and served as the only indication of where Naruto could end up.

"That was quick." Sakumo said, "I didn't expect him to get the hang of it so soon."

"That's the value of hard work. He hasn't stopped training with the kunai since he's received it." Jiraiya added.

"Sensei was a genius. It looks like the kunai he designed really does help more than we thought." Kakashi scratched his head, "He has to be running out of chakra though; I'm getting dizzy just from seeing this light show."

"Well, Sakura and Sasuke decided to have a spar since they were getting tired of waiting. You could join them Kakashi." Jiraiya grinned, "After all, it's not like we're forcing you to stay here."

Kakashi examined the hermit, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Jiraiya coughed, "Anyway, maybe we should ask Naruto to stop now."

"You think?" Sakumo tilted his head to the side, "He's about to stop himself from the looks of it."

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked.

"The kunai is slowing down. That means he's not throwing it with as much energy as before. It's not easy to spot, but it is happening." Sakumo folded his arms, "He's not going to keep this up much longer."

Sure enough, as the legendary ninja finished speaking, the flashes of yellow stopped. Naruto was panting, the sweat dripping down his anatomy. The blank expression on his face soon disappeared as he collapsed.

"What the hell?" Jiraiya had a bemused look.

"That was sudden." Sakumo said. "Kakashi, get some water."

"Why?" Kakashi didn't like what his father could be planning.

"I'm going to wake him up; he doesn't have time to be lounging around." Sakumo informed the jounin.

"He's not lounging around, he's unconscious…but I agree." Kakashi walked to the lake in order to gather some water.

Sakura and Sasuke had stopped their spar upon noticing that the flashes of yellow were no longer happening. They curiously observed the three ninja overlooking Naruto's training, feeling that they were probably taking advantage of the blonde. However, they knew it was necessary for Naruto to get stronger as quickly as possible. Disregarding what was happening, they continued with their skirmish.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade fell back into her seat, letting out a sigh of relief. She had finally returned home, but she was exhausted. The group from Konoha hadn't taken a break on their way home, even continuing onwards through the night. Her legs were aching, and her muscles felt like they were about to burst. "Damn you Gai." For some reason, she had listened to the spandex wearing jounin and agreed that they couldn't afford the opportunity to rest. She was regretting that now however.

Reaching to the side, she opened a drawer and took out a bottle of sake along with a cup. Slowly pulling out the cork, she poured the strong liquid into the cup. Twirling it around for a few moments, she finished it all at once.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune stood at the entrance of the office, the door wide open. "You're back."

Tsunade wiped her mouth, "And I've brought some big news."

"Big news? Has something happened?" Shizune had a concerned voice. "Before that though, you should have some rest. You look tired."

"Unfortunately, there isn't time to rest anymore Shizune. We have a lot of preparing to do." Tsunade said. "Konoha is going to war."

Shizune's eyes widened with shock, "War? Wait, what's going on? Why are we going to war?"

"We're going to fight because we believe in justice. We can't stand aside while someone attempts to throw this world into chaos. It's our duty to protect everything." Tsunade said, her eyes slightly glazed, "The Tsuchikage is more dangerous than anyone could've imagined; he has to be stopped."

Shizune instantly understood what the reasoning behind Tsunade's visit was now; it was a request for help from the Confederation. It puzzled her how her mentor had actually accepted the offer and was willing to go to war. If there was any weakness Tsunade would still have, it would be that she was unwilling to put others in a position where they'd possibly experience the same loss she had.

"Shizune; stop staring off into space. I need your help with a few things." Tsunade was pouring herself more sake as she spoke, "The news hasn't been leaked, but it's better that everyone knows as soon as possible. We have little time remaining until the big battle."

"What do you want me to do?" Shizune asked.

"Inform the council that there's a meeting. I'll let them know about Konoha's role in this, and the news to the rest of the shinobi will follow." Tsunade leaned back, and put her feet on the table, "Apart from that, I need a message sent to Suna."

"You're going to ask them for assistance?" Shizune walked towards the desk.

"As strong as we are, we can't spare too many shinobi and leave Konoha along with the Fire Country defenceless. Asking Suna for some help would be wise." Tsunade tilted her head back, resting it the soft padding of her chair, "We're stronger with our allies, there's no need to try and fight this out alone."

Shizune nodded, "Understood, I'll get it done as quickly as possible."

The sounds of Shizune's footsteps receded as Tsunade turned her head to the side and watched over the village of Konoha. The sun could be seen in all its glory, acting as the backdrop of the land. Tsunade took another sip of her sake, wondering what the results of her choices would be.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm done." Naruto slowly fell backwards onto the grass, letting out a yawn. His body was covered in sweat, and his muscles were pounding. His yellow hair seemingly shone in the sunlight. He had resumed his training straight away upon being harshly snapped out of his dreams by a cold splash of water. He had come to expect this treatment from Sakumo, since he was a strict teacher.

"Had enough already?" Jiraiya stood over Naruto, "Really, I thought you would've been able to go on longer than this."

"Hey Ero-sennin, haven't you seen what I've been doing?" Naruto raised his eyebrow, "It's not easy."

"You've done well Naruto." Kakashi added, taking a seat next to the shinobi.

"Stop calling me Ero-sennin. Don't you have any respect at all? Eh?" Jiraiya questioned the young man.

Naruto breathed heavily, staring at the clear sky above, "It feels so good to finally rest a little. This technique, it's amazing. When I throw the seal, something inside me moves with it. I can tell if anything out of the ordinary happens with it."

"It certainly is an incredible creation." Jiraiya said, folding his arms.

"I never thought you would think up something like this. I guess you're good at something other than being a pervert." Naruto laughed.

Jiraiya had an offended look, but ignored the blonde's comments, "I didn't think of anything. This principle was applied by Minato."

"Minato?" Naruto put his hands behind his head, "Who's that?"

"The Yondaime; that's his name." Kakashi informed the man, "The idea of transporting the seal with a kunai came from him."

Naruto listened intently, interested to know that he was wielding the same technique as the man who he grew up idolising. "It makes sense he would know it. It feels like he was capable of everything, the ninja who stopped the Kyuubi."

Kakashi turned his head towards Naruto, "Ah, I just remembered. You would often scream about how you would replicate his greatness."

"Huh?" Naruto stared at the jounin, "How do you know?"

"Wasn't it your intention to make it known to everyone?" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "It was funny seeing a little boy declaring his determination to reach such heights…and it was good to know someone had been inspired."

"Minato truly was a great man." Jiraiya looked at the thrashing waterfall as he spoke, "Shinobi like him are rare, but you do see them."

Naruto sat up, "You've seen one like him?"

Jiraiya curiously observed the jinchuuriki, shrugging, "Maybe."

Kakashi was about to speak, before seeing something thrown at him from the corner of his eye. Rolling out of the way, the kunai narrowly missed his shoulder. Flipping onto his feet, he saw Sakumo watching the group along with Sakura and Sasuke.

The elder Hatake didn't look amused, "What are you slacking off for? Naruto! Start training!"

"Damn it! I only took a break for a few minutes!" Naruto stood up, "You're really pissing me off old man! Do you want to go at it? Huh?!"

Kakashi tried to hold back his laughter as Jiraiya looked aghast. Sakumo was less than pleased at the challenge, "You've done it now. I'm going to teach you a few things!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The two figures stood silently; the distance between them, although short, resembled years of conflict and history. The wind blew roughly, carrying a few stray leaves with it. Clouds hung over the sky like a solid wall, refusing to let any light penetrate. The atmosphere was intense, and filled with a grim foreboding.

"It's unusual for the fly to willingly trap itself on the spider's web." Hajin smirked, highly amused, "Though, I guess there's a first for everything."

Hideaki's eyes lost their soft and gentle look, replaced with complete fury and loathing.

"Now, now, you look very angry." Hajin said, "Is there something you want to say?"

"I've seen many people; those who cherished wisdom, those who lacked it. Those who dedicated their lives towards building a brighter future, those who resigned themselves to what they had been given. Some who were smart, intelligent and privileged and some who were weak, fragile and unfortunate." Hideaki closed his eyes, "Yet, never have I seen such a sad sight as I do before myself today."

"Clearly, you've never been in the presence of greatness." Hajin held out his hand, "My hand holds the power to move this world; such a thing is not a sad sight."

"I must ask you; what kind of punishment does a person, who claims to want vengeance for his father yet is able to sacrifice his own daughter, deserve? For such a twisted human being, death seems to be lenient." Hideaki said; his gentle voice carrying venom like it had never done before.

"You live in a world of shinobi; my actions aren't uncommon. There are those who sacrifice their entire families to move forward." Hajin shook his head, "I think you've forgotten how terrible the reality can actually be."

"You never answered my question." Hideaki opened his eyes, examining the red haired Kage.

"It doesn't deserve an answer; gain the power first before thinking of punishments." Hajin's robe fluttered with the wind, "Besides, it's not going to do you any good in your current situation."

"Indeed, that may be the case. I don't need to question things, your judgement will come." Hideaki clasped his hands, "An ignorant war monger who yearns foolishly to achieve things beyond his comprehension; it's quite sickening to see what you've become."

Hajin twitched at the words of the old man, "Careful, your death might come quicker than you may have wanted."

"I walked towards this land, knowing full well what lay ahead of me. I've no fear now that I'm here." Hideaki smiled, "Were you thinking of intimidating me?"

Hajin started laughing, "Intimidating fossils like you is impossible, you all seem to think you're special." He quieted down, "But it makes me wonder why you're here."

Hideaki's eyes remained on the Tsuchikage, "You're proud of what you're trying to achieve, no? I've simply come to ask that you wait three weeks before doing anything."

"Three weeks? Interesting, and why exactly would I do that?" Hajin asked.

"Naruto is still alive." Hideaki answered.

Hajin raised an eyebrow, surprised to learn of the news. He hadn't expected him to survive very long after the condition they had left him in. "Kyuubi…"

"He's preparing to fight you, and he only needs three weeks." Hideaki knew that amount of time wasn't enough, however asking for more wouldn't result in his favour. "You claim to be so powerful, but I believe he'll defeat you. Not only that, but humiliate you in the process. Are you willing to accept such a challenge, or are you too afraid?"

Hajin shook his head, "You're naïve for an old man. I'm a ninja; I don't care for such things. I do what is necessary and scale higher." He faced upwards, letting the wind blow his hair, "But, I guess I could delay marching for your home until after I've finished my seals. After that, I'll be sure to kill that pathetic excuse for a jinchuuriki and take the Kyuubi."

The sky boomed with the sound of thunder, as the black clouds lingered over the land. It began to rain, the drops of water splashing off everything they hit.

Hideaki looked at the sky, the rain trickling down his face, "That's all I needed."

Hajin ignored the water, his hair now soaking wet. He observed the peaceful ninja opposite him, "You really came here to exchange your life for that? Three weeks which won't even get you anywhere?" He brushed his hair backwards, sighing, "Even the most uncompromising of men will come around when they're offered something they need. In my case, it's the head of the man who killed my father."

Hideaki looked towards the deadly Kage, "You're wrong, three weeks can make all the difference. I have faith."

Hajin vanished from his location, instantly appearing behind Hideaki. Their backs faced each other, as a kunai gleamed lethally in the hand of the Tsuchikage, "Was your faith misplaced? I guess you'll never know."

A cold feeling travelled through Hideaki's body, as he felt the threatening presence of Hajin behind him. The rain continued falling, engulfing him and leaving none of his clothes dry. He closed his eyes whilst uttering his final words, "I already know."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto panted, his body showing scars of his battle with Sakumo. A trickle of blood escaped his mouth, which he wiped away quickly. "What's wrong old man?"

Sakumo was equally tired, his mask torn slightly while blood escaped from behind his white hair. He threw then kunai he was holding to the ground, "That's enough for today, you did well."

Sasuke and Sakura were both impressed with the magnitude of the battle they had just witnessed. The Uchiha in particular, wanted to have a proper face off against Naruto sometime soon. Jiraiya and Kakashi on the other hand, simply enjoyed seeing the legendary White Fang once again display his prowess in combat.

Naruto stretched his arms, grimacing when he experienced a jolt of pain, "You haven't forgotten how to fight; that's for sure."

Sakumo scratched his head, "Hey now, I'm not that old."

Naruto yawned, his eyes slightly watering up. He turned his head to the crimson sky, where the sun was slowly descending in the horizon. His eyes twitched, catching the sight of something peculiar. "That's…"

The rest of the group snapped their heads towards the direction Naruto was facing. Kakashi spoke up, "Isn't that the same dragon which…?"

"Ryutaro…" Naruto said; his eyes remaining focused.

Ryutaro, whose figure was clearly distinguishable as he flew in front of the setting sun, was carrying something on his back. This didn't go unnoticed by the group of ninja.

Naruto curiously examined the approaching beast in the sky. His eyes suddenly lost all their weariness, replaced with shock and terror. The gentle and aged face of Hideaki had become visible. It felt like Naruto's body had frozen up, not allowing him to move even though he wished more than anything to rush towards his oncoming companion. All the fun that he had been having throughout the day instantly seemed like a distant memory, as he once again felt a familiar vice like grip take hold of his heart.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hideaki is dead. Did you see that coming? Probably did, but anyway, the time is drawing near for the big battle. Tsunade has asked Suna for assistance; will Gaara be making a return after so long? What about Naruto? How is he going to take this new development? And not to mention, what exactly did Sakumo and Hideaki speak about all those chapters ago? All this and more, on the next exciting episode of...yeah, see you all soon. 


End file.
